RosarioVampire: Meet Moka's Parents
by dogsfang
Summary: Tsukune is "invited" to come and visit Moka and her family over the holidays! Can Tsukune, a human, survive for long in a house full of vampires! Will Tsukune be able to keep his secret and get her fathers and mother permission to date Moka?
1. Chapter 1 The two letters

I do not own Rosario+Vampire

Chapter 1 The two letters

Dear Daddy, Mom, and Aunty,

Youki Academy has been rebuild and classes are interesting. A funny thing happened yesterday. Kurumu pined Gin, the werewolf, against the wall. He spilt his pitcher of tea on her. Kurumu claimed that he did it on purpose. Gin also claimed that he was innocent. Personally I would go with the succubis Kurumu on this. Also add it to the fact that he is a pervert and a womanizer. Considering my previous experience with Gin I don't blame her. I have dealt with him before, so I know what he is like. Incase you are wondering my Inner self made sure he would never mess with us again! Daddy I hope that you and Mom are doing alright. I will make sure Kokoa behaves herself. The two of you don't need to worry I will look after her. I hope to see the three of you again come the holidays!

Love Moka

-----------------------------------------------------

Dear Father, Aunty, and Mother,

Mother first don't believe a word of what Moka tells you. I am behaving myself! Second, this is for aunty. I believe my dearest half-sister may not be telling you the whole story about a certain someone. Has she mentioned a person by the name of Tsukune to any of you at home? Recently I saw the two of them embracing and sharing a tender moment in the graveyard surround by the mist. It was romantic enough to make me sick! Then it gets even better! My beautiful, big sister, Moka starts to kiss him! Then she sank her fangs into his neck and sucked his blood! I often hear her comment that he has "the sweetest and tastiest blood."  
Just in case all of you don't believe me I have enclosed photos and a video of the event.  
So the next time you talk to Moka ask her who Tsukune is! I believe that you will be very surprised by her answer. I will continue to observe Moka and Tsukune.

Love Kokoa


	2. Chapter 2 Making out in the mists

**I do not own Rosario+Vampire. Also special thanks to Akaran7 who helped me remember why we write. Also who has inspired me to keep writing. Check out some of his stories they're great! Also special thanks to Shadowmaiden3 who is my beta reader. She is correcting my numerous spelling and grammer errors so that way I don't butcher the English language anymore. Which is sad considering English is my native language!! HA! HA! On with the story enjoy Dogsfang.**

**Rosario+Vampire Make out in the Mists**

"**It is better to use your words to tell your story than to use someone else's."**

Boom!

The thunder rolled across the sky as the dark clouds made their way to the secret academy for youkai. The storm clouds gave their gift of precious rain across the dismal landscape. It made a gentle _pitter pat_, _pitter pat_ on the windows on the school. Most of the students had all ready been let out of class. They scattered across the halls to chat with friends and complain about assignments or teachers. However, it could be argued that most of the male student body spent most, if not all, of their time trying in vain to win the heart of the academy's most beautiful girl.

She was a pink haired vampire from a very old, rich and noble family. Surprisingly Moka was not in class that day. This naturally proposed few problems for a few people. The male student body, once they heard the rumor that Moka was not in class that day, spent nearly 99.9 percent of their brain power trying to think of a reason why Moka was not in class. The remaining 1 percent was left to lecherous thoughts dedicated to the well endowed succubus Kurumu, who, next to Moka, was the most popular girl in school. When the last bell of the day rang, the male population ran into the halls to see if Moka had decided to grace it with her presence. Tsukune Aono, the only human to ever attend the Youkai academy, exited his class with a sigh. Moka wasn't in class, so he like the other fortunate males had spent most of his time thinking of what could have caused Moka to miss class. He was just about to make his way to her room to check on her when he ran into a little problem.

"Tsukune, buddy, what have you been doing with Moka lately?"

"Tsukune, how much do you value your health?"

"Tsukune, I hope you have your will and testament ready. Your next of kin are going to need it because you are going to die if you had anything to do with Moka not being in class today."

Tsukune tried to avoid the three guys who had cornered him. "Uh… Really guys, can't we all just get along."

A resounding, "No!" was the reply, and he suddenly found himself surrounded by most of the male student population. Poor Tsukune couldn't help but notice that most of them had murderous looks on their faces.

'_This is bad, I haven't had it this bad since the time Gin tricked me into looking into the girl's looker room. But this time there's no Kurumu to vouch for my good character!'_

"Hey, Tsukune! We never talk, let's go somewhere private where all of us can talk and get to know each other!"

"Do you know what, Tsukune? After that we can have some have some fun; we can play punching bag!"

Tsukune found himself running for his life from the student body. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. As luck would have it, he saw an open door and ducked into it. The room was lined with white stalls and sinks. Tsukune ran into one of them and locked the door. He sat there and quietly hoped that everything would calm down soon. Unfortunately soon he heard voices.

"Yes, I heard that Moka was not in class today. Did you see all thoughts stupid perverted boys running after Tsukune?"

"Yes, all of them seem infatuated with that vampire girl or that succubus Kurumu. I heard that Tsukune once got caught peeping in the girls looker room last year. Was it true?"

"Yes, although I heard he only did it because of that perverted freak Gin. Can you believe those jerks? If Tsukune were here right now I would punch him so hard that it would send him all the way into the graveyard! Now if that super pervert werewolf Gin were here I would send him to a…. What is the name of that animal doctor in the human world called again…? Ah yes, a vet. I would send Gin into the human world to a vet to be _**neutered**_! That freak looked up my dress!"_'This is bad, I can't go outside. If I go outside my male class mates will kill me. On the other hand I can't stay in here. Because if any of the girls catch me they will kill me. Great, damned if I stay and damned if I go… Oh, God, help me!! Give me a little help here!' _

"Hello."Cough, cough."How are you two doing?" A sweet voice asked.

Tsukunes blood ran cold in his veins. He knew that voice. Out all the people that had to come in here why did it have to be her.

'_Oh no! Please not her, please not her. Let it be Gin, Yukari, Ruby, Kokoa, Mizore, or even Kurumu! Please not her! This wasn't the thing I was asking for. Do you even know what will happen if she catches me in here! Haven't I already been punished enough.' _

"Moka, we heard that you weren't in class today. Do you mind if I ask why?"

"Oh I just,"_Cough, cough._"Do you two smell that?" Moka asked.

"Smell what?"

"I know that smell it smells like…" Moka reached out her hand and pulled on Tsukunes' stall door.

"Humm must be locked. There isn't anyone inside here is there?"

"No we haven't seen anyone come in or out. It must be one of Gins dirty tricks. Let's go find the lecher and make him confess."

"That's odd I could have sworn I…" _Achooo! Achoo! _"Smelled—never mind, I must be imagining things." Moka said, as she gave the door another firm tug. Still finding it locked she dismissed it.

"I'm going to…" _Achooo! Cough! _"Collect my homework from my teachers which is…" _Cough! Achooo! Cough! Achoo!_ "Odd, considering Tsukune usually gives it to me if I can't make it to class. He never…" _Cough, cough, cough,_ "Showed up, I wonder if something has happened to him."

_Moka you have no idea..._ Tsukune thought gloomily. _Moka are you sick? Oh as soon as I get out of here I'm going to take care of you! _Tsukune thought, determined. Thankfully the three girls soon left.

"Ok. First thing, get out of here. Second thing, take care of Moka!" Tsukune carefully unlocked the door of the stall door.

Creeping out, he reached for the handle of the door. Only to have it slam into his face and push him into the wall. Poor Tsukune found himself wedged in between the wall and the door. Two girls entered and began to gossip loudly. Tsukune held the door against his body. It provided enough cover for him, so he wasn't seen. How long Tsukune held the door open he didn't know. Finally the two girls exited. Tsukune slowly let the door close behind them. He slowly opened the door and prepared to make a break for the girl's dorms. But suddenly he heard voices heading his way.

"I'm telling you professor, it wasn't me." Gin said was the upperclassmen that ran the newspaper club in the academy, though he usually left most of the work to Tsukune and the others. He had dark hair and a quick smile. A real ladies man. Most girls considered Gin handsome, though they soon regretted it. Once all of them found out that he had rushing hands and roaming fingers, and the dates were quickly over. Yes, Gin just loved to grab women's breasts and rears as a way of saying "Hello." Gin did have some redeeming qualities, and he had trained Kurumu and Mizore in fighting. However that was just an excuse to grope Kurumu and Mizore. It was a well known fact that Gin loved to look into the girls changing rooms and steal things from the changing rooms if he could manage it. Yes, Gin the werewolf had more than earned his title of self proclaimed super pervert. He was universally recognized all over the school as the number one menace to girls and women. No one called him The Best Lecher and Top Pervert of the Youkai Academyfor nothing. He had once tricked Tsukune into looking in a window to the girls changing room, which resulted in the girls hunting him down and giving him a beating of his life.

Tsukune quickly made a break for the farthest stall.

"As if I would go to the trouble of sneaking into the girl's restroom and purposefully locking the stall doors, although I could…"He said thoughtfully. "But this time it was not me! Does this look like the face of a lecher? No, don't answer that. Does this look like the face on an innocent man?" Gin said, quickly flashing a quick smile.

"NO!" Professor Kagome said. In human form Professor Kagome was a beautiful blond woman with glasses and was well endowed. In her monster form she was a Lamira, a creature with the lower body of a snake and the torso of a woman. She was just returning from a suspension, curtsey of Moka. It all began when she had attempted to take energy from Tsukune and in return give him the knowledge to pass her exams. Moka had figured out what was going on and sent her flying into the wall of her office. Professor Kagome hated to admit it even to herself that her tail and jaw would never be the same again thanks to that vampire witch! But she was gradually getting back into the groove of teaching. Unfortunately she had to do it the old fashioned way without the use of her tail to impart the knowledge.

_I am probably going to quit after this year._ She thought grudgingly as she began giving each stall door a quick was about to tug on Tsukunes' when. "Really Professor what would you rather be doing right now? Tugging on stall doors or would you rather be giving students your irreplaceable knowledge and wisdom." Gin asked, hoping to appeal to her desires. Professor Kagome stopped and grabbed Gin's arm.

"Young man, if I ever hear of you trying anything like this, you will be very sorry." Professor Kagome yelled as the two of them exited.

"That was close." Tsukune sighed as he exited the stall. He carefully made his way to the door and opened it and peeked out. The way appeared to be clear, so he exited the girls bathroom. Regrettably, Tsukune was spotted by a first year girl who had just walked into the hall.

"IEEEE, pervert, peeping tom! AHHH! Professors help there's a boy sneaking into the girls restroom! AHHHHHH! OHHHHHH!"

"That girl screams like a banshee. Then again that girl could have been a banshee." Needless to say, this caused quite a commotion. Naturally another person saw him.

"Tsukune! Get back here! Hey guy I found him, let's get him!" The boy ran after Tsukune he was soon joined by the rest of the male student body.

"Pervert! Lecher! Stop him!! He was in the girl's restroom!" Screamed another girl who had just spotted the poor human boy. She, along with all her friends, ran after him mops and brooms in their hands.

"AHHHH! Someone please help meeee!!!!" Screamed Tsukune. One girl took aim at him and threw the mop like a javelin. Apparently she had great aim, because it connected perfectly with the back of Tsukune's head. Blackness descended and Tsukune could run no more.

-------------

**Later**

"WAKE UP!" Someone yelled as they threw a bucket of cold water over Tsukune. He shivered from the cold water's contact with his skin.

"Ah!" Tsukune groaned in pain. He had a good idea of where he was. Tied down in a utility room. This had happened once before when Gin had tricked him into looking into the girls changing room. The girls had run him down. They took him gave him a severe beating and left there tied up for several hours. That was, until Kurumu had untied him and brought him to Moka just in time to remove her Rosario to battle Gin.

_Oh what I wouldn't give to see Kurumu or Moka right now. _Tsukune thought.

He felt the rope digging into his skin and was slowly cutting off circulation to his hands. Tsukune found that it was hard to open his eyes. But he slowly found himself looking up at the faces of his fellow classmates. All of them looked ready to kill.

One boy grabbed his chin forcing him to look at the face of a blond girl.

"Oh my head what hit me?"

"I hit you. You peeping tom, you lecher!" A pretty girl with short blond hair yelled at him.

"What? You have it all wrong. I wasn't looking in the girls' restroom I was-"

_Smack!_ A hard stiff wooden mop handle connected with the side of his face. It left a deep black bruise fallowed by a large cut which left thin trail of blood going down his cheek.

"Liar!" Another girl screamed as she slapped him with the dirty wet end of another mop. "I saw you entering the girls' restroom. You stay there until girls come in and take pictures of them, don't you?!" She stuck the mop back into its bucket of gray, filthy water. The girl brought the mop down on Tsukune's face again. This time decorating his other check with both bruise and bloody cut.

"Now Tsukune, what happened between you and Moka?"

"What? I don't know what you're talking about." A fist connected with Tsukune's face with a sickening _slap!_

"Why wasn't she in school today Tsukune! Did you have fight with her? Did you hurt her?" The boy, apparently not caring to hear Tsukune's answer, brought his fist down giving Tsukune a black eye and a bloody, half broken jaw.

"ENOUGH!" A voice cried a the students in the room stood frozen with fear. "He he! Well, what do we have here? A peeping tom, or a very grave misunderstanding?" One voice echoed throughout the room.

"Got yourself into a bit of trouble haven't you boy? Ha ha!" Another voice said, seemingly to come from nowhere and yet everywhere at once. Two pairs of glowing eyes appeared over the shoulder of the student who had just hit him. The student looked up to see the faces of The Bus Driver and The Exorcist. The tall bus driver wore his usual dark blue school suit and cap. His cigar tucked safely between his lips and the front two fingers of his right hand. The cigar smoke rapidly filled the room and it began to make several students cough from its fumes.

The Exorcist, who was also the chairman of the school, was dressed in his flowing white robes. He twirled his glowing white crucifix in his left hand. Tsukune remembered the two of them with a certain fondness, if a normal person could call it that. Of course Tsukune was far from normal. The Bus Driver had been the first person to greet Tsukune. He seemed to give a very cryptic form of advice to him each time he boarded the bus. However every year he always reminded Tsukune about the dangers of the academy and then asked Tsukune if he wanted to return home. However, it seemed to Tsukune that The Bus Driver wanted to confirm the belief that Tsukune wanted to stay at the academy with his friends no matter what. He looked down at his left arm which had the silver chain and lock wrapped around his arm. Each link of the chain had a cross imprinted on it which would act as a guard against his ghoul nature.

Tsukune remembered the day The Exorcist put it on him. It was shortly after transforming into a vampire by Moka giving her blood to him that the unimaginable rage of the ghoul washed over him. It was like passing out. The Exorcist placed the silver guard around his arm. Tsukune slowly felt the mindless rage of his ghoul form leave him and retreat into its place within the blood Moka had so willingly shared with him. "Well. thank you for telling me about this old friend. It appears that the detention rooms will be over flowing for the next four weeks!" The head of the school looked down at Tsukune almost as if trying to confirm something.

The Bus driver quickly untied Tsukune and helped him up.

"I got ya boy. Come with me." The Bus Driver said as he blew a smoke ring in Tsukune's direction. "I saw Tsukune duck into the girls' restroom because he was running from all of you boys. Then someone saw him coming out of the girls' restroom and instead of listening to him, a girl labels him a pervert. The next thing I know the whole school is in an uproar. You have talent for causing trouble, kiddo. Either that or trouble finds you!" The bus driver laughed at his own joke.

The two of them escorted Tsukune to the hospital room and to his surprise Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, Kokoa, and Yukari where there waiting for him. Moka and Kurumu ran to him."Tsukune!" Both girls screamed for joy that he was all right. They both knew the great risk that Tsukune took by staying at the academy with them. Both girls helped Tsukune into bed."If you will excuse me I have numerous detention slips to fill out and distribute." With that The Exorcist turned and, with a swish of his cloak, he vanished.

"I love irony, don't you, Tsukune? Ha! Get well soon Tsukune. Then again you're surrounded by six girls who will take care of you. How could you not get better?" With that The Bus Driver turned a swung the door shut.

**Six days later**

Moka Akashiya walked slowly though the halls of Youkai Academy. The long pink hair that normally flowed gently behind her onto her shoulders now lay limp down her back. She looked down at the floor with a frown. Her unusual behavior did not go unnoticed by the rest of the student body. Considering Moka was easily the most beautiful girl in the Academy, it was not unexpected that several members of the male species went after her.

"Moka, what's wrong? Did that jerk Tsukune hurt you?"

"No, he didn't. Please go away I want to be alone for a little while."

"Don't worry Moka, I'll get rid of Tsukune for you!"

"No, don't hurt Tsukune; he hasn't done anything to hurt me. Now all of you just go away and leave me alone!"

The majority of the teenage male monsters that had been swarming around the pink haired vampire suddenly took one step backward. Granted it was in response to Moka's outburst. For it was a well known fact that she almost never raised her voice, except for when some stupid student had angered her by threatening Tsukune. Then Moka would ask Tsukune take off her rosario and release her true form as a super vampire, according to the few students who had seen her transform and lived to tell the tale.

She was an extremely intimidating sight. A massive surge of pink demonic energy transforms her outward appearance into her inner vampire form. It would turn Moka's pink hair dazzling silver, and her soft greenish eyes a fiery blood red with narrow slit pupils. Her fangs would grow in size. However, this transformation is not what scared the students the most. What really frightened the men the most was the sudden change in attitude. Moka going from kind natured with a sweet smile to a bold women who wouldn't hesitate to beat everyone of them into the ground! The silver haired Moka was often cold and merciless. It was there in the way she held herself up in a smooth self assured way. This new Moka walked with a confident swagger and a sensual sway in her hips. Also the way she spoke, almost as if she saw everything and everyone as beneath her. She was cold and reserved, deeply aristocratic, arrogant, and looked down on all creatures. "Know your place! Learn your place!" Where the words this new Moka spoke coldly to anyone or anything that had dared anger her by attempting to harm Tsukune or her friends. Be it fellow student, teacher, or even the student police. It was another unspoken theory in the school that there was no one that she couldn't take down. Yes, Moka Akashiya was both to be feared and respected by almost everyone at the academy. When she transformed she became dark, powerful, and menacing.

So it was not surprising that when she screamed those words every male in her general area ran for cover, because they knew that whatever it was that made the "Outer Moka" angry, it was an unspoken assumption that it would make the "Inner Moka" furious. Most men did not want her to come out, because if she did, she would be more than ready to draw their blood. So to both inner and outer Moka's relief the crowd of drooling perverted boys dispersed.

_"Good they should be scared to challenge us. We are _superior to them _in every way! What's wrong? Are you still struggling with the decision to ask Tsukune? Don't forget he has already been asked to marry by that stalker ice woman Mizore and her equally eager mother. To add insult to injury that frail, egotistical, succubus Kurumu had dared to claim that our Tsukune was her "mate of fate." That weakling little girl and her equally pompous mother… The thought of our Tsukune with the likes them! Naive one, listen to me, has Tsukune ever once shunned us because of our vampire nature?" _"Well, no. He was a little nervous at first … about me drinking his blood. Once he knew I cared about him. I love Tsukune for more than his blood. His blood was like nothing I ever tasted before, and I can't get enough of it. His blood is him!" _"I agree! I think that it would help if that he knew that I don't see him as just a blood bank either. His blood is intoxicating and I can barely contain myself when I drink my fill of him. It seems that after I am done though I always crave more. One drink is never enough. Tsukune has happily given us his blood his life force. The act of drinking creates an intimate connection between us and _our Tsukune_! A bond that gets stronger every time we drink from him. A bond that goes far beyond anything that ice women or succubus wench can give him! Don't you dare tell me that you haven't felt anything because I know that you have felt it the same as I have. The pull on the strings of our heart every time he looks at us, smiles at us, or we hold him in our embrace! The shudder of sensual pleasure he experiences every time we bite into his neck. Every time he lets us feed and moans our names. Do you remember the last time you drank from him?" _

"Yes, it was in the graveyard we were standing under a dead tree. The thick gray mists and moon light swirled around us. It covered the two of us like a blanket, hiding us from the outside world. For a few brief moments we could just be alone just Tsukune and I. It was beautiful no interruptions from anyone. No friends or little sister ruining our moment."

_**Flashback two days ago….**_

Tsukune walked though the graveyard trying to find something beautiful about the numerous gray crosses and tombstones that littered the land.

"I wonder if anyone is actually buried here. Though I guess it's better if I don't find out." He shuddered at his morbid comment. He looked around and thought about going in until he saw a figure sitting atop a rundown cross headstone.

"Moka I got your message what did you---"Tsukune never got to finish his sentence as the pink haired vampire beauty leaped from on top of the head marker into his arms.

"Moka, I thought crosses sealed a vampire's powers?" Tsukune whispered playfully into to her ear. Moka brought her lips to Tsukune's.

"Tsukune don't worry I won't bite much." Moka whispered with equal passion as she sank her fangs into his neck and began to suck to get his blood.

"Moka be careful that you don't leave a mark." Tsukune panted as Moka left two red puncture wound in her wake. She ran her tongue over it to seal them shut. Tsukune moaned as she moved playfully nipping at his neck leaving small red marks that would fade in the morning. Moka then covered each mark with her tongue leaving a small trail of saliva in her wake on his neck. Tsukune was practically begging for release from her fangs and tongue. Moka settled on his pulse point where his shoulder met his neck and then she sank in. The pink haired vampire was in heaven. Sure, she had sucked Tsukune's blood before but something felt different somehow. Neither she nor inner Moka had ever felt such an intoxicating desire for his blood.

She dismissed the feeling, reveling in the taste of her lover's blood. She paused at that thought. What was happening to her? She had suddenly thought of Tsukune as her lover. Sure the two of them were friends. No, more like close friends, but not lovers. Moka didn't really know what to call the relationship that they had now.

_"Stop thinking, just enjoy the moment while it lasts because that is all we have. Don't be greedy now, let me take him. Get him to release me and allow me to feast and drink of our Tsukune's blood. Let me put our mark on his neck to show that he is ours." _Moka quickly reached up and took Tsukune's hand in hers. She slowly brought it up to the gray cross, her rosario, her seal.

"Moka…" Tsukune whispered unsure of what to do. Moka removed her fangs and answered.

"She wants to come out. Don't forget she is me too. My inner self once told you that you had to seduce her as well. So here is your chance Tsukune. Don't be afraid of her, she loves you. It's all right my Tsukune, my love, my blood mate. The two of us will take care of you." Moka whispered tenderly in his ear. Her right hand curved around his waist providing comfort from the dead tree he was leaning against.

"Shush, it's alright Tsukune, just let go now." Moka whispered tenderly in his ear as the two of them clasped the cross Rosario.

"Tsukune, I love you…" In that moment the rosario fell to the ground of the cemetery, discarded by both vampire and human, it's use temporarily forgotten.

Tsukune swore that his heart stopped the moment the rosario hit the ground. Granted, he wasn't afraid of Inner Moka. He knew she would never hurt him unless she thought that he deserved it. He thought back to the time that the school clubs were looking for members. The head swimming instructor, who was also a mermaid, tried to drain him of his life force. Outer Moka had jumped into the pool, knowing full well that the purification powers of the water might kill her. Despite that she dove in any way. Moka nearly drowned, but not before Tsukune had removed her rosario. Once that happened, the Inner Moka emerged to take her place. However, unlike the outer Moka, she did not appear to be hindered by the water. Inner Moka effectively gave the mermaid a very sound beating for what she attempted to do to Tsukune. Of course, afterward she firmly slapped Tsukune for hurting her other self, telling him to stay away from her and not to touch her body. After it was over, Tsukune had not seen Moka for several days. Turns out she needed time to recover and even then when she turned up, she wouldn't speak to him for several more days as punishment.

More importantly the memory of the time that Yukari, the 11 year old child genius witch, who had had an obsession with Tsukune and Moka, a friendship that one could argue bordered on creepy. Yukari had once stated that she "loved" the two of them and whenever they snuggled, she would want to be in between the two of them as they did so. The sneaky little witch had also given Moka a vase which sprayed her with a magical aphrodisiac, which had in turn led to Moka being alone with Tsukune. Thankfully the two of them were interrupted by Kurumu and Mizore before things could get serious.

Unfortunately for Tsukune Outer Moka managed to beat her two rivals. She then grabbed him and ran for it. Once the two of them were alone again, Moka, still under the influence of the aphrodisiac, had presented Tsukune with her leg and thigh claiming that if he kissed them he would belong to her forever. Now Tsukune, being a guy, was naturally extremely temped by her offer. Luckily, or perhaps unluckily, Inner Moka used the rosario to smack Tsukune in the face. He, in turn, gave it a tug and it came off.

Now, one thing that Tsukune remembered about Inner Moka was that she was nothing like the outer version of herself. Also, she was much stronger than her outer self. Once inner Moka graced Tsukune with her presence. She unlike her other self was not effected by the magical aphrodisiac and to say that she was furious with Tsukune was to do her a grave injustice. Inner Moka growled at him demanding to know why he had dared to attempt touch her in such an inappropriate way. Also why he had dared to take such liberties with her body. Tsukune ended up on the receiving end of one of Moka's powerful kicks. He flew through the air with all the grace and agility of a rock, only to land on the ground several feet away. Inner Moka then approached him. She reminded him that the two Moka's were different personalities, and that if he ever wanted to love the Outer Moka then he would have to seduce her as well.

These memories flashed through Tsukune's head in an instant but he realized the rosario that normally hung around Moka's neck was gone. When he suddenly remembered what the two of them had been doing, four words went though his mind.

'_**Oh damn, I'm dead!' **_Tsukune had seen Moka transform from her outer self to her inner self before.

While he did like both Mokas equally, he suddenly found himself preferring the company of Outer Moka to Inner Moka, considering Inner Moka had a hair-trigger temper and she could drop kick a bull, not to mention that he wasn't absolutely sure that she wouldn't kick him again for taking liberties with Outer Moka.

Tsukune was very happy that he had only introduced Outer Moka to his parents and not introduced his mother to Inner Moka. Then again, who could blame him? Inner Moka wasn't the type of girl you could bring home to meet your mother or father. Tsukune shivered with fear as Moka's blood-red aura surrounded her. The soft pale moon light that had graced the mist laden cemetery slowly went out, casting a shroud of shadows across the landscape. Tsukune was left in the darkness with Moka. He swallowed nervously, scared that he couldn't see Moka anymore. He looked over his shoulder expecting to see her there. But he seemed alone. Tsukune spun around again in fear that Inner Moka might use the darkness to her advantage to sneak up behind him and snap his neck for what he had just been doing with Outer Moka. The cloud that concealed the pale full moon disappeared, leaving a blood red moon in its place. Tsukune looked around the cemetery. Only one lone figure stood among the tombstone. The red moon cast its rays down bathing the lone figure in its bloody light. Tsukune for the first time since he had met Moka considered running from her. She stood atop a tombstone looking like the angel of death, her blood red eyes shining with murderous intent. Inner Moka smiled revealing both her long fangs to Tsukune. Her silvery hair appeared unaffected by the red moon light.

"Moka?" He swallowed nervously. Moka stood on the gray marble and said nothing to him. Suddenly another cloud came and concealed the blood red light sending the two of them into darkness again.

"Run…" Moka called slyly from the shadows. "Tssssukuuuuneeee… I'm coming for you Tsukune."

A small sliver of red moon light escaped the suffocating cloud. In that small sliver of light stood Moka.

"Tsukune …" Moka spoke in a cold taunting voice. Then she was gone along with the red light, leaving him in the darkness, he felt a nip on the other side of his neck. His skin grew a layer of goose bumps. A tingle was sent up his spine as he felt the blood being sucked out of him. Then as suddenly as it happened it was gone. He reached up with his hand and felt the two puncture wounds and blood on his hand.

"Tsukune, don't you think you had better run? There are wild animals here that would eat you up in an instant." Moka's voice seemed to come from all over the grave yard. Thanks to his poor human eyesight Tsukune could barely see. He shivered as he felt something briefly touch his arm then vanish.

"Tsukune…." Inner Moka called as she continued to play with him, much like a cat would play with a mouse. She reached out and caressed Tsukune's shoulder, moving down his arm. She then nipped him on his neck and disappeared Tsukune couldn't see Inner Moka well enough to even try to grab her, and even if he did she could snap him like a twig.

"Tsukuneeeee…..What's wrong Tsukune? Your shivering are you cold? I know are you afraid of me Tsukune? Yes, that's it isn't it your afraid of me… Well we'll just have to change that now won't we Tsukune. Now run, Tsukune. I told you before to run from me but you disobeyed me. You're a very naughty boy, aren't you Tsukune? I hate naughty boys they deserve to be punished. I will give you one last chance to run that way the two of us can have some fun. But if you don't take it you will know my wrath Tsukune Aono. I'll give you till the count of 6 to run. Make the most of it…" Tsukune's hair stood up on end as he heard Inner Moka speak.

_This is bad Inner Moka is angry with me. Maybe if I apologize she'll forgive me. I hope… _

_Because I'm not sure that I'm going to like Inner Moka's idea of fun or of punishment all that much._

"Moka, I am very sorr---." Tsukune suddenly found himself pinned against a dead tree. Inner Moka's right hand was holding both of his wrists above his head. While her left hand held his face forcing him to look at her.

"Ah, ah, ah, you're not talking now Tsukune, you're listening... Now you had better run or else..." Moka placed her fingers tips to Tsukune's lips, silencing him. She then licked the outside of Tsukune's ear. Making her way lower she forcefully sank her fangs into Tsukune's neck. Inner Moka purred with delight at the intoxicating taste of Tsukune's blood. She bit down this time on a different place and sucked greedily taking what she desired. Satisfied, she disappeared. He shivered, though if it was from pleasure or from fear Tsukune didn't know. Once he was let lose from Moka's iron grip, he fell to the ground. Moka gave a frightening laugh which made Tsukune turn around and slam into another dead tree beside him.

"Poor Tsukune. You have fallen and you can't get up. Here I thought this was going to be fun. Run now… Six_."_

'_You had better run Tsukune…'_

"Five."

'_Don't defy me, Tsukune….'_

"Four."

'_If you don't go you'll be sorry. I will punish you!'_

"Three."

'_When I catch you I'll make you scream in pleasure as I suck your blood…'_

"Two."

'_You belong to me Tsukune. You have always belonged to me. You just have to except it.' _

"One."

'_Mother always said that every vampire has a unique way of getting their partner. So this is my way!' _

Tsukune seeing no other choice, he turned around and ran as fast as he could.

"If Inner Moka is trying to scare me it's working!" Tsukune panted as he ran, tripping over lose pieces of grass and dirt. He finally lost his footing when he didn't see a small gray head stone. Poor Tsukune ended up going face first into Moka's chest.

"Poor Tsukune, you didn't get very far, what a shame. Does this mean that you're tired of my game? It doesn't matter anymore because you are coming with me when the time comes, regardless." Inner Moka's tone left no room for argument.

Tsukune was too tired to resist, much less reply to Moka's question. Inner Moka grabbed him and brought him close. She inhaled Tsukune's scent of fear and of slight arousal.

'_Good he's ready. It's time…' _

Once Moka was satisfied that Tsukune had stopped resisting, she removed his jacket laying it down on the ground along with hers. The silver haired vampire rolled up the sleeve to expose his wrist. She then brought her mouth to Tsukune's wrist biting into it. Letting her fangs tear into his skin. The taste of the blood that she loved, Tsukune's blood, flooded her mouth. Moka held Tsukune to herself with both hands burying his face in her chest. Though Moka hated to admit it, even to herself, even she had trouble keeping up with the flow as it rushed into her mouth. She gently ran her tongue across the wound her fangs had made. Normally, for a human, having their wrists slit would have been fatal. But for Moka a slit wrist was easy to heal, all that would have to be done would be for Moka to simply lick it with her tongue. Her saliva would seal the wound.

"Ah! Moka what are you… stop!" Tsukune stuttered as tried to pull his wrist away from Moka's eager mouth. Moka released his wrist and licked it leaving a thin trail of saliva, sealing it shut.

"Tsukune you're so willing to give your blood to me. Now I know why she loves you. Now I also know why I love you too. Don't fight me…Your blood strengthens me. It strengthens us." Moka whispered lovingly in his ear. Clearly paying no attention to his struggles. She closed her eyes and began to gently stroke his check with her finger nail, reverently, lovingly.

"Tsukune…Those people hurt you very badly, didn't they? Nothing would make me happier that to beat them all senseless! However my other self doesn't want that. Let me help you forget all about it." Moka guided the two of them down to rest on their jackets.

"Tsukune, you belong to me and no one else. Especially not to that weakling succubus Kurumu! Don't make me take what I want, Tsukune. Outer Moka would prefer it if I explained the situation to you, except now I don't care if you accept it or not. I have made the choice for you. No, for the two of us. You belong to me! I will have no other except for you! I will feed on no one else's blood except yours! You should know this by now Tsukune. I will not allow you to go back to the human world. You belong here with me!" Inner Moka purred possessively before she reached into her pack and brought out a small flask. Inside was a rich thick dark red liquid. Inner Moka used her fangs to tear her wrist open allowing her life blood to mix with the liquid.

"Moka what is that?"

"This doesn't concern you just drink this Tsukune!"

"Moka I'm not supposed to drink your blood. If I do it will bring out my ghoul nature. That's not a good thing. What is that thing for really and why did you mix your blood with it?" Moka didn't answer as she looked at the wound on her wrist it was beginning to heal itself. She poured the flasks contents into her mouth.

'_Tsukune forgive me. No forgive the two of us this is the only way. I'm sorry.'_ Both Moka's thought.

"Tsukune just know that this is for both you and me. It's so we can be together!" Leaning over Tsukune the silver haired vampire pressed her lips to his. She caressed the inside of his mouth with her tongue getting him to give her entry. The magical red substance went down his throat with surprising ease. Moka made sure he swallowed the entire potion. Satisfied that he had she then sank her fangs into his neck. Tsukune felt a pleasure in his chest. It was strangely comfortable. It felt like something was flowing into his body from Moka. He could feel his heart rate speed up as Inner Moka feasted on his blood. Again Moka sank her fangs into his neck. Tsukune felt like his body was on fire, burning from the inside out. Moka withdrew and bit his shoulder. She drew out his blood, reveling in its sweet taste.

"Moka?" Tsukune struggled to speak but could not. Whether it was due to the pleasure Moka gave to him while she sucked his blood, or from the strange red potion she had given him Tsukune did not know. The silver haired vampire showed no mercy to Tsukune as she seemed determined to draw out every drop of blood from him on this night.

"Tsukune just try to relax it will be over soon. Just try to hold on until then. Be strong. I know for a fact that you are not weak, otherwise I would never have done this to you." Moka whispered before nipping his ear. Moka then sank her fangs into his other shoulder feasting on him, then licking it clean of his blood. She began to draw out Tsukune's blood again and moaned loudly. She was extremely thankful that it was just the two of them alone. Moka moved on to his neck sinking her fangs into the sites that the outer Moka had all ready bitten. Each time Inner Moka drew out his blood Tsukune let out a low moan. Suddenly he felt something soft on top of him holding him down. Moka raised his heads above his head and held them there intertwined with hers. She pressed herself against Tsukune using her whole strength as a super vampire to keep him restrained. Tsukune was gradually losing his fight to stay awake, he felt so peaceful. The last thing he saw before he pasted into the dark realm of sleep was the pale moon above.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsukune woke in a cold sweat. In his home in bed. _What? Was that just a dream? Mom? Dad? Anyone around? Was the Youkai Academy just a dream? Was Moka and the others just a dream?_

Tsukune slowly made his way around the house, carefully looking in every room for his parents. He looked out the window. Outside in the night sky hung a blood red moon; there were several grey storm clouds were coming in.

"Ah it's about time you showed up, it's been a while hasn't it? One, no two years perhaps. The two of us figured out that it would only be a matter of time before something like this happened and you would come to visit us. How have you been, buddy?" Tsukune turned around to look at the person who had addressed him. It was almost like looking into a mirror and what he saw both shocked and frightened him. Standing right next to him was himself, only it wasn't. There were small differences. The other him had short silvery white hair, blood red eyes. He smiled, showing off his fangs.

"Uh, who are you?" he asked.

"You know me as much as I know you. By the way how's Moka. Last time I saw her was… well it's been a while. Come with me, you probably want to meet _him_ as well. Then again, knowing you as well as I do I'm quite sure you don't. But it can't be helped."

Tsukune fallowed the strange man through his home until the two of them came to a red door with a great deal of locks across it. _**DO NOT DISTURB! **_was written in bold black letters across the front. The man opened all the locks and opened the door. The horrible smell of blood assaulted Tsukune. A scream rose up from the dark stairwell that descended downward.

"Ahhhh! Stop! Please! Don't! Ahhhh!"

"Please just ignore the screams, they always come from here. After you." The man gestured. Tsukune placed his hand on the railing, but when he felt something sticky and wet Tsukune drew his hand back. He was shocked to see that there was blood on it.

"What's going on here? Who are you? What is this place?"

The other Tsukune sighed exasperatedly, "Tsukune, just go down stairs and meet him. Don't worry I'll be right there with you the whole time. Everything will be revealed once you go down the stairs." Tsukune put his hand on the bloody stair rail and walked down.

"Oh yes, one last thing, he likes the dark so we had better close the door. Otherwise he may not be on his best spirits when you meet him." The two of them went down the stairway, the screams that Tsukune had heard earlier now seemed frighteningly familiar. He looked around at the red cement that made up the basement. Every once in a while a cross would briefly appear on the cement, then vanish again. Taking a closer look, he saw a dirty bed in the corner. Along the far wall hung what looked like tools a butch would use.

"Tsukune, get out of here leave now…"

"Run son go now! Get out of here…"

"Sweetie, go back… "

He looked for the origins of the voices as he ran down the stairs.

The silver haired man joined him. Seeing something move in the corner Tsukune ran toward it. There hanging on the far wall hanging by the wrists were Moka and Tsukune's parents. Each of them had been given a professional beating. Blood dripped from various cuts each of them had.

"Moka, my parents, they're in pain." Tsukune ran at the chained wall, only to be held back by the silver haired man.

"There is nothing you can do for them, not here anyway. If you are upset about their treatment it would be best to ask him to change it. He's right over there." The silver haired man pointed to a man with black hair and black marks all over his body. He wore a school uniform not unlike Tsukune's, only his was covered in blood.

"Tsukune Aono, it's been a long time. Do you like what I done with the place! It's not too much now. After all, he and I used to share the house evenly. That is until the day that damn Exorcist came and forced me down here in this filthy hole! What do you say kiddo? Why don't you let me out and we paint the town red…. Do you remember the last time you let me out? It was great, I never had so much fun in my life! By the way how is Moka? I bet she would just love to see me again. Come on, let me out for old time's sake."

"Tsukune, don't listen to him. He's evil. Please don't let him out." Moka called weakly from the wall.

"Well I think I'm going to cry... I hope one of you brought a hanky." The man with black hair sneered.

Tsukune noticed a small crack in the wall that seemed to glow red. He looked through the crack and could see himself sleeping on Moka's lap.

"Ah… Good Moka came though for you then. Well unfortunately the three of us are going to have to say good bye. Farewell Tsukune, it's been fun, so to speak. If I may ask a favor, please give Moka a kiss for me." The silver haired man said quickly, trying to shove him through.

"Now what a minute! I deserve to go through more than him. Get out of my way." The man made a break for the crack in the wall. The silver haired man stopped him.

"Go! Tsukune hurry. Go quickly!"

The man with black hair threw the silver haired man at Tsukune hoping to stop him. Unfortunately Tsukune and the silver haired man fell into the crack together. The red light enveloping them. The man in black was left screaming in his basement prison.

------------------------------------------------

"Ah! Moka!" Tsukune screamed as he awoke.

"Tsukune, you fell asleep on my lap. You're lucky, because if you were any other man I would beat you until you couldn't walk." Inner Moka said coldly.

Inner Moka carefully looked over the bite marks she and her other half had given him. He looked all right except for the fact that he woke up screaming in a cold sweat.

Moka unbuttoned Tsukune's shirt. She pressed her hand on his chest, concentrating she focused her aura into Tsukune to get him to calm down. Inner Moka hated smelling the scent of fear on him.

He should not be afraid of her. Tsukune should know by now that she'd never hurt him unless he deserved it. Moka slowly felt Tsukune relax. Satisfied that he was calm, Moka stopped her aura's flow into him.

On the other hand, what Tsukune was feeling was a different matter. He remembered all the times that he had seen Moka transform into her vampire self. The amazing, yet frightening power at her aura contains. Kurumu once compared it to standing next to a fire. It could give off a lot of heat and warmth but it was safe in a fireplace. It was contained behind the screens and the fireplace. Whereas being in front of this new Moka was like the fire had escaped and was burning your house to the ground and you couldn't get away from it. Most youkai couldn't believe the amount of energy that Moka possessed and as a result they had gravely underestimated her.

The silver haired Moka decided that she couldn't wait any longer as she brought her fangs to bear.

"Tsukune you accepted me as a vampire, you let me suck your blood, you gave yourself to me, your whole self, and without hesitation you chose to defend my other half; for that you earned my respect and my love. Your blood, heart, body, mind, and soul are MINE! Tsukune, you belong to Moka and I. You are ours and only ours. We will accept no one but you! Tsukune, don't you understand by now that you belong to me and only me!" She screamed as she sank her fang into his chest above his heart. Tsukune felt like he was drowning in burning pleasure from her powers. He was oblivious to the fact that Moka had sunk her fangs into his chest. It was almost like every moment the two of them had experienced. No, the three of them had experienced was building up to this point. He saw the blood start to flow from the wounds Moka was creating.

_It's okay, girls like scars._

Yet he didn't really care. He arched his chest upwards eager to keep Moka in contact with his skin. She released him and slowly ran her tongue across his chest licking up the blood, sealing his wound. Reaching out, he grabbed Moka and held her. He sighed in contentment. If he was fire, then Moka was water. She would help quench the heat, the unearthly need he suddenly felt to have her pressed to him. Tsukune needed her more than he needed anything else in his life.

"I've hear that humans have a saying that "possession is 9/10ths of the law." Tsukune, you don't belong with Yukari, Mizore, and especially not with Kurumu. Tsukune you belong to me. You have always belonged to me. Tsukune, your place is with me. You should just accept it and enjoy the benefits of having a vampire for a lover."

"It's not the benefits I object to it's the possessiveness..."

"Tsukune, you want to come home with me, don't you? I'll take you home and have you like this every night! I want you to meet my Father and Mother. You have already met my stepsister. I am sure once they get used to you we'll be one big happy family. I come from a very old and noble family. I'm rich too, you know. I make a fine prize for anyone to marry. And don't worry about your parents; they should be happy to have their son marry someone like me. Besides, your mother already likes me. They just don't have to know about my vampire heritage. Since I already have accepted you as you are: human. You have accepted me, love, and I'm going to take you and make you mine! But not yet, the human body can only take so much, and you have reached your uppermost limits. If I push you any harder you could die.

"Then again, you would die happy with a smile on your face. Don't worry, love, my blood mate, there will be time for that later. Shush..." The silver haired Inner Moka purred possessively in his ear.

Holding Tsukune's hand with hers the two of them replaced the rosario and Moka slowly shifted to her outer self. She fell on top of Tsukune. He held the pink haired Moka to him gently as the two of them slipped into sleep peacefully together.

Moka opened her eyes. She saw Tsukune, shirt off, lying asleep on the jackets.

_"He will be extremely weak after such a long feeding, especially from the two of them drinking from him. Tsukune needs something fresh and rich to replenish what the two of us took from him, and as long as he gets it he'll be fine. Go get the Dorian we brought. I think it's time we teach Tsukune how to eat the Dorian that he claims to hate. He just needs the right motivation to try it again and eat it." _Inner Moka spoke to Outer Moka.

"Tsukune, wake up..."

"M…Moka?"

"Tsukune..." Moka, her transformation reversed, pink hair and her eyes a soft green, reached out and hugged him.

"Moka I what exactly did we do? Besides you sucking my blood I mean, it gets a little hard to remember after that point."

"We didn't do anything. All you let me do was suck your blood, nothing more nothing less." Moka spoke softly, trembling slightly as she addressed Tsukune.

_Not that my inner self or I would have objected to you if you had wanted to do anything else… This isn't right I usually don't think this way. Also my inner self doesn't think like this either. The two of us care about Tsukune deeply but both of us usually don't take the sucking of His blood to such an intimate level._

Tsukune brought the pink haired vampire out of her thoughts.

"Moka, is that what I think it is? That's not a Dorian is it?" Tsukune asked pointing to the large dark red melon that was energetically trying to make its escape.

Moka then picked up the melon she had placed by the tomb stone. Unfortunately for Tsukune it was no watermelon. The fruit in question had small prickles all over it along with three mouths, each with small teeth and a long green tongue. It was without a doubt the Dorian fruit. Having a slice of this strange and rare fruit was considered by most youkai to be the equivalence of having a piece of watermelon to a human. Tsukune was usually up for trying new foods, however he did not like the Dorian. It probably had something to do with the fact that one time he, Moka and the rest of his friends had gone looking for the fruit, it turned out to be the lure of a monster that used the fruit to bring people into its trap.

Poor Moka had been swallowed up by the monster Dorian and Tsukune had to get swallowed too in order to save her. Even then it took the combined efforts of everyone in the group to stop the mother Dorian. His teacher, Ms. Nekonome, didn't feel sorry at all when she heard of their plight.

To add insult to injury, when he did finally see and smell the fruit it reeked of blood, and after eating the soft red gooey inside he had food poisoning for two days. Yes, the Dorian was not on Tsukune's list of favorite foods of the youkai.

The pink haired vampire then reached into her backpack and brought out two plates, two spoons, and a sharp butcher knife.

"Yes, Tsukune this is the Dorian fruit, I take it that you remember it. I was hoping that you would eat it with me. You need nourishment after the two of us…"

"Moka its okay I don't mind you or Inner Moka sucking my blood. You need it to stay well, it's really okay." Moka reached out and held Tsukune. Moka was thankful that he was not like the other humans that she had encountered who feared and heated vampires. No, he was different. The pink haired vampire swiftly split open the Dorian fruit and scooped out its gooey red center with the spoons. Just like Tsukune remembered the smell of blood quickly filled the air.

Moka took a large helping with her spoon and placed it in her mouth. She set the spoon down, and she reached for Tsukune.

"Moka I really don't--" his words were swiftly silenced as Moka wrapped her arms around him and placed her lips to his. Tsukune was shocked at her actions. Moka take the opportunity to gently push the piece of Dorian fruit into Tsukune's mouth with her tongue. Tsukune quickly swallowed the piece of red fruit in shock of Moka's actions.

"Open," Moka commanded in a soft voice. Confused, Tsukune complied by opening his mouth. Silence followed before the feeling of hot breath on his face caused him to flinch.

"Moka-" He was cut off by the intrusion of her tongue delving into his mouth, followed by the bits of Dorian. As her tongue retreated, Tsukune unconsciously ate the Dorian in his mouth, surprised at how warm it had become.

"Open." Without thought, Tsukune opened his mouth. A soft chuckle followed before Moka slipped her tongue in between his lips. This time Tsukune savored the fresh coppery taste of the Dorian. When Moka withdrew, he had chewed and swallowed quickly. The Dorian was finished quite quickly.

"I could get used to this." he said, unaware that he had just voiced Moka's thoughts aloud. His comment was answered quickly by another kiss, but this one hard and demanding with no trace of food. Tsukune surrendered immediately to Moka and her two of them were caught up in the moment that they failed to notice that Moka had accidentally sliced one of her fingers on the cutting blade. Tsukune brought the bleeding finger to his lips and gently sucked the blood away.

"Tsukune do---" Her words were silenced as Tsukune gently sucked the blood from her finger. The wound quickly healed itself leaving no trace of its passing. Moka moaned softly at the feeling of Tsukune's tongue on her skin.

"Moka, your blood is precious, we wouldn't want blood everywhere now would we...?" Tsukune whispered lustfully in her ear.

"Tsukune I..."

_"Naïve ones! You are being targeted!_" At inner Moka's warning the two of them quickly broke apart.

"I didn't see anything, do you Tsukune?"

"No, I don't. But just to be safe we better go back to the school."

Both vampire and human separated Tsukune was about to walk away when Moka reach around and grabbed Tsukune by his neck. She pushed a point on his neck and he fell limp into Moka's arms. She wrapped their jackets around him and picked him up bridal style. Moka held Tsukune's face in her hands. Slowly stroking his check with her finger nail, reverently, lovingly.

"Shush, Tsukune, in the morning everything will be fine. Please forgive me Tsukune I'm doing this for both our sakes, yours and mine." Moka picked Tsukune up and carried him back to her dorm. Poor Moka was completely unaware of two people watched her passionate doings with Tsukune from the shadows of separate areas of the graveyard. The two people had two very different responses to the couple's passionate display they had just witnessed. One screamed, and the other shouted in triumph!

Hello everyone here ends chapter 2 I hope you enjoyed the rewrite. Don't worry I will update more often. Review please.

Dogsfang


	3. Chapter 3 Some one comes knocking

Rosario+Vampire ch 3 Some one comes knocking

Hello I hope all of you enjoy chapter 3

"Beware the wandering stranger who comes in the night." Stephen Kings Storm of the Century

Present

It was a calm quite night in the city. The burning sun had just disappeared and the stars were just beginning to come out. Each gave a gentle twinkle as they slowly showed their faces after a long day's rest. Down on the gray concrete a tall brown-haired woman walked down the streets. She hardly looked at her surroundings. Her cold blue eyes darted around, looking for something. She continued walking, paying little attention to the children that were playing on the sidewalks. The woman gazed at them with contempt.

"Humph!" She held her nose up at them and continued to walk.

"Why did I have to be given such a disgusting task? Me, going into this filthy dung hill! Disgusting!" The women kept walking she held herself with an ethereal grace. She possessed an extremely dangerous aura that reeked of arrogance. She soon came to an area of town that was being renovated.

"This had better be it!" She snarled.

The women wore a brown suit with skirt that showed off plenty of leg, which was why it attracted the attention of one tall burly construction worker.

"Hey honey, want a date tonight?" He asked coming up behind her. The women turned around and the look she gave the man could have killed a bull.

"You are weak and below my notice! Leave, otherwise you will be very sorry for your stupidity."

"Hey, what's the matter? Come here!" The man reached out his hand and tried to grab her. But the women swiftly turned and kicked him square in his testicles. The man went down like a load of bricks. He doubled over in pain, as he lay on the cold concrete. The woman placed her high heels on his cheek and pressed down hard.

"Now leave, before you make me really angry and force me to do something terrible to you!" The hard look in her eyes told the man he had better leave. The man managed to get up and limp away from the frightening woman as fast as he could.

She kept walking until she came to a three story home. It had an uneven triangle for a roof that allowed water to flow off to one side. A porch with flowers decorating a brick wall went out before the doorway in a welcoming gesture. It was squeezed in between two other homes.

She checked a small pad of paper for a address.

"Yes, this is the address. Good."

She stepped up onto the front porch, rang the doorbell and knocked on the door. A woman with short black hair answered the door.

"Hello, my I help you?" Mrs. Aono asked in a kind voice she did her best to suppress a shiver. The look this woman was giving her was at least cold. The brown haired women looked her like a human looks at a bug. She continued to look at Mrs. Aono as if she was inspecting her trying to determine something. In an instant she seemed to get her answer. Her gaze seemed to harden into look of pure loathing as though Mrs. Aono, mother of Tsukune Aono, deserved to be squashed under her heel.

"Yes my I speak with Mr. and Mrs. Aono, mother of Tsukune Aono?"

"Oh yes I'm her. Who are you? "The women reached into her purse and pulled out her security I.D. She showed it to Mrs. Aono.

'_Oh my the police!'_

" Please come in and sit down. What do you wish to talk about? Is it about Tsukune? I hardly hear anything from him when he went to high school."

The women sat down at the dinner table. She reached in her purse and slowly pulled out two pictures. A picture of Outer Moka and a picture of Inner Moka. "Have you seen this girl recently?" The women asked pointing to the picture of Outer Moka.

"Yes, when my son came home early from school, something about it having to close early, he wasn't very specific she showed up a short while later. It was unusual because he had barely been home an hour when she showed up."

"And…" The brown hair women asked as if she expected Mrs. Aono to continue.

"Also I remember that it was a shock to me having my only son bring a girl home."

"Do you happen to know her name?"

"Moka… Moka Akashiya. What's this all about? Is my son hurt? What do you have to do with my son or this girl?"

"I not at liberty to say."

"What do you mean you're 'not at liberty to say'?" Mrs. Aono screamed.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Aono, I am can not say anything at this time regarding my investigation. Now do you know anything about her? Did your son speak of her in any conversations?"

"Yes, I remember Tsukune talked about her all the time. He said the two of them are members of the Newspaper Club at school. He also said she was good at fighting."

"Now have you seen this girl?" She pointed to the picture of Inner Moka.

"No, I have never seen her before. What does she have to do with Tsukune?"

"Again Mrs. Aono, I can not tell you. After this Moka girl came to your home, what happened?"

"Well the two of them went to talk in Tsukune's room. I made tea. After I got done with the tea I went to his room. That way he could introd---"

"Mrs. Aono did anyone else show up at your home besides her?"

"Yes, three other girls showed up. It was a little unusual considering the fact that they--."

"Really would you recognize any of them again?"

"Yes, I think so." Mrs. Aono said slightly annoyed at being interrupted by this police woman.

The women reached into her purse and pulled out three pictures. One was of a little girl barely eleven years old. She had dark hair and had a witch costume on. Another girl had long, thick-sleeved shirt on with long striped socks. The most unusual thing about her was that she had purple hair. The last one had blue hair. She had on a skirt with a short-sleeved shirt on. The women smiled eerily as Mrs. Aono suddenly looked very tired as she remembered each of the girls in the snapshots. "I take it that you recognize all of them from your smile and tired look. You wouldn't happen to know if any of them gave you their names did they?"

"The youngest one, her name is Yukari Sendo. The girl in the long sleeves, her name is Mizore Shirayuki. The last girl in the short sleeves is Kurumu Kurono. All of them work with Tsukune in the Newspaper Club at his school. I know that they---"

"Lets get a few things strait Mrs. Aono, this conversation never happened. This is **TOP SECERET. **If I were to call this conversation **CLASSIFIED, **it would be an insult. This is an urgent matter of **NATIONAL SECURITY. **This goes beyond the normal levels of state secrets. Now let's get something strait. I was never here. When your husband comes in you will not tell him I came here. If anyone asks you about me just say I was a tax advisor. You will not speak of this conversation again for the rest of your natural life. If, by some chance that you do, you will not like it. You will be arrested charged with violating a government agreement, disclosing and discussing a classified government matter and for intentionally violating and disclosing a mater of National Security. Violating this agreement--"

"What agreement?"

"Oh, my mistake, it must still be in my purse. You should feel honored we had to have a special document drawn up and made just for you." The women rummaged around in her purse for a minute and brought out an envelope. Opening it she brought out a folded sheet of paper.

DEPARTMENT OF Youkai SECURITY

**NON-DISCLOSURE AGREEMENT**

**Youkai Critical Classified Information (YCCI)**

I, _______________________________________, intending to be legally bound, consent to the terms in this agreement of my being denied access to certain classified information, specified below, that is owned by, produced by, or in the possession of the Government.

(Signer will acknowledge the category or categories of information that he or she may have access to, and the signer's willingness to comply with

the standards for protection by placing his or her initials in front of the applicable category or categories.)

Initials:

I attest that I am familiar with, and I will comply with all requirements set out in the Youkai Information Act. I attest that I am familiar with, and I will comply with the standards for being total oblivious to their presents, and the safeguarding of information as cited in this Agreement and in accordance with "Protection of Youkai Security Information." I herby agree not to discuss the fallowing in public or in private with regards to the knowledge or existence of the fallowing: vampires, werewolves, succubus, lamia, sirens, slug creatures, medusa like women, youkai and any other mythical monster or creature. With special regards and emphasis being placed on creatures who, according to any and all ancient myths/legends, could be labeled as and or categorized, as having the ability to manifest themselves either, temporarily or in a human form. This also applies to creatures that have a partial human form as well.

I acknowledge that the discussion of the supernatural with miner exceptions being given to Harry Potter fans, is henceforth prohibited. I do herby affirm not to discuss in public the topics of Youkai, monsters, mythical creatures, ghouls, wizards, witches or anything else that may go bump in the night.

I,________________________________________, herby acknowledge that under security provision 3090-666-02-YA, that any and all measures will be taken against me if I disclose the information regarding my son Tsukune Aone, Youkai Academe, Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono,

Yukari Sendo, Mizore Shirayuki, Ruby Dojo, Kokoa Shuzen, Shizuka Nekonome, and two people who shall be known as The Bus Driver, and The Exorcist.

"Policies and Procedures for Safeguarding and Control of Protected Critical Classified Data and Information," as amended, and any guidance issued by an authorized, human, by official of the Department of Youkai Homeland Security. **Other Youkai Sensitive but Unclassified Information (YCCI)**

As used in this Agreement, sensitive but unclassified information is an over-arching term that covers any and all information, not otherwise indicated above, which could affect the national security of the country to be kept secret in the interest of Youkai national defense. I represent and warrant that I have the authority to enter into this Agreement.

I have read this Agreement carefully and my questions, if any, have been answered. I acknowledge that the briefing officer has made available to me any laws, regulations, or directives referenced in this document so that I may read them at this time, if I so choose.

**NON-DISCLOSURE AGREEMENT**

Sign here__________________________________

"Please believe me when I say you don't want me to identify myself, especially regarding this subject. This goes beyond your level of understanding. Now if you will just put pen to paper I will be on my way. If I may offer some advice before you sign it. It would be wise to do so especially for your son's sake. "

Mrs. Aono shivered as she wrote he name down on the document. She felt like she was signing her soul away to the devil for a favor to which she knew nothing about.

"Thank you now I have everything I need thank you for your time Mrs. Aono. Good day. Please, you look tired, don't get up, I will see myself out." The brown haired woman turned and walked away happily. Once she exited she walked briskly down through the construction area. Once she got to a small, secluded area she pulled out her cell phone. Dialing a number a voice answered on the other end of the line.

"You found him then?" Though the voice on the other end was deliberately distorted.

"Yes, I found him. I was just like you said. What are your orders?"

" Good, did his mother sign the document?"

"Yes she did."

" Excellent the time to act has finally come. Start operation FALCON and operation 666. Get all the assigned targets onto different planes by any means necessary. But I want all of them alive, not one of them is to be wounded or dead. Once that is done take them to separate locations so they cannot contact each other. Then when the time is right, bring them to me. You have your orders. Do not disappoint me. Failure is not an option!"

"Yes I understand." The woman in brown hung up and walked away into the darkness.

Hello I hope you liked this chapter. As always review. See ya next time.

Cheers Dogsfang


	4. Chapter 4 the plan and friends

I do not own Rosario to vampire.

Chapter 4 The departure, a figure with a plan, and some friends

"The plot thickens.

Summer term was just around the corner. Thought the temperature at the grounds remained at autumn. In the office of the head master of the Academy for Youkai. The Exorcist's white robes swirled around him as he walked. His door opened with a creak.

Ruby Toujyou, a witch with close ties to ravens and flowers, walked into the chairman's office. Her black braided hair tumbled down her back. Ruby had once been involved in plot to destroy all humans using monstrous plants. In the end, she tried to get her master to call off her plan. However it was not meant to be. After her master was defeated by Tsukune, Moka and the others, she went to work at the academy as the Exorcists assistant. She brought the Exorcist to seal Tsukune's ghoul like state.

"Sir, someone sent you two memos for appointments at 10:00 and 12:00. According to your schedule, you have no meetings for the day. Did I miss something on your schedule, sir?" Ruby set them down on his desk.

"Thank you Ruby. It is not a mistake, so don't worry. I was expecting them. I will continue to rely on you Ruby. I do not wish to be disturbed for the rest of the day. Please see to it. And reschedule all my appointments for the next two weeks, I have to go and see someone. Once you are done with that, you are finished for the day. While I am gone, you will make sure that everything runs smoothly with the school board. I am counting on you!"

"Yes sir. Sir who are you--"

"That doesn't matter and it does not concern you. You will tell no one that I have left."

"Sir, if the board asks--"

"Tell them I went to attend an important meeting and that it was essential that I be there."

"Yes sir." Ruby bowed and left.

"You are ready to go then?"

"Yes. Let's hope this goes smoothly." The Bus Driver said as he stepped out of the shadows as two of them made their way down to a bus and departed for the tunnel.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flash back, 7 days ago_

A figure in a silver cloak carefully opened the window to Moka's room. Carefully the figure put on mask and gloves and pulled out two small containers of pink and red liquid. The figure carefully sprayed them onto Moka's sheets and pillows. The sheets and pillows seemed to glow pink momentarily. The figure put the bottles back inside the cloak. Then, pulling out a green and black bottle, the masked person sprayed the sheets and pillows. Empty the figure also put them back. The sheets and pillows glowed a sickly green-black. Putting them back in the cloak the figure drew out two other bottles, this time blue and yellow and sprayed them into the air. Putting them back in the cloak the figure drew out two final bottles the liquids inside popped and hissed. Both of which glowed and pulsed with energy. Their color shifting between orange, gold, red, and pink. Going to Moka's dresser, the stranger sprayed every piece of clothing in Moka's possession with both liquids. Being extra careful to make sure that every inch of every piece of clothing was covered.

_Perfect, Tsukune's room was easier than this. I'm lucky I haven't gotten found yet._

Task done, the stranger left without a word.

Moka opened the door to her room. Entering she shut it and took a sniff of the air. Suddenly feeling lightheaded, she decided to lay down. Moka made her way to her closet. She took out an orange night robe adorned with black bats. Slipping it on she got into bed carefully pulling the covers up and went to sleep.

Unfortunately, the next day came quickly for Moka. She felt extremely sick, coughing sneezing and high fever. "Uh, I'm not…." Moka then passed out on the bed.

-----------------------

Sometime later she woke up and made her way down into the girls restroom. She though she smelled Tsukune but she dismissed it. Moka went around collecting her homework. Going back to her room, she rested. Some time later, she heard a knock at the door. It was Kurumu who practically screamed that Tsukune had been attacked. The two of them made their way to the hospital rooms.

"Tsukune!" both girls screamed out of pure joy that he was all right. The two of them knew the great risk that Tsukune took by staying at the academy with them. Both girls helped Tsukune into bed.

"Well if you will excuse me I have numerous detention slips to fill out and distribute." With that The Exorcist turned and with a swish of his cloak he had vanished.

"I love irony, don't you Tsukune? Ha! Get well soon Tsukune. Then again you're surrounded by six girls who will take care of you! How could you not get better! Ha!" The Bus Driver turned and left Tsukune alone with Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, Kokoa, and Yukari. The six girls looked at Tsukune with pain and sorrow in their eyes. Unfortunately, that tender moment was shattered by the appearance of the _**Super Pervert of The Youki Academy**_.

"Tsukune, buddy, you look horrible. I just heard about the whole thing. I bet you feel like you could just die right here in bed, don't you?" Gin said, flashing Tsukune a lecherous smile.

"Don't worry I have just the thing to cheer you up and get you on the road to recovery in no time! I have been saving this for years now. But once I heard you were hurt I said to myself, 'Gin, Tsukune needs this much more than you do.' So here." Gin handed Tsukune a large cardboard box with the words FISHING EQUIPMENT marked in red. There was tape across the top, sealing it shut.

"I always find that no matter how sad and miserable I feel, this always cheers me up and puts a big smile on my face in no time. Now may this care package be as good to you as it was to me. I hope that it will get you on the road to a happy healthy recovery. Once you are done with it, pass it on to another poor sap…. I mean friend in need! Also, on the off chance that it doesn't, I took the liberty of quickly making an extra special gift package specifically tailored to suit your tastes. I will guaranty that you will get better in no time. I also made a special get well exercise plan that if you do it every day you the will get better." He handed Tsukune another box, this one twice as large as the first. It was wrapped in black wrapping paper with a red bow. A silver card was taped to the package. Tsukune reached over and took the card

Dear Tsukune

Get well soon. I made this "special package of goodies" just for you! Enjoy! Just remember four things. One: never, never open this whenever you are around Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, or Kokoa! Other wise you will probably be dead before you can even try explaining any thing to them. You know I would be... Hint! Hint! The second thing is always remember to put everything away once you are done with it! Third Always remember to put something on top of this to cover it up! Dirty laundry works best. It will detour anyone from looking inside this box! I can not stress the importance of this. Hide it make sure that no one ever sees it. Stick it in a place where no one would every dream of looking for it.

So I hope you enjoy this get-well package Tsukune. Ah yes one other thing.

Knowing you, as I do, you have not figured out what is in the box yet. So let's just say it contains certain special items that belong to Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, and Kokoa. Items of clothing that each of them wear! Clothing that you never get to see! Clothing you would **NEVER SEE **with out **my help**! That and much more are contained within this box. Use it when ever you feel lonely. Get well soon Tsukune! One final thing you are injured with five beautiful women who will care for you and pamper you like mad! See if you can ask the five of them to give you a sponge bath. If they do, tell me what it was like in great detail. Don't leave a single thing out!

Cheers!

Gin

Tsukune looked up from reading the card. Gin was smiling at him pointing to Moka and Kurumu grinning like a mad man. He rushed forward and quickly groped Ruby's, Kokoa's, Mizore's, and Yukari's rears and breasts. The four of them turned towards him. Kokoa was the first to issue a death threat.

"You! You will pay for that come _Kou_Nazo Koumori morning star weapon mode!" At Kokoa's command her pet brown bat transformed into a huge sharp black morning star, that appeared to be twice the size of the smaller vampire but she handled it with ease, swinging a blow towards Gins head.

"You pervert! On your tombstone it will read 'KILLED BY A VAMPIRE!'" Kokoa and the others ran after Gin as he swept past Tsukune, grabbing the two packages he brought.

"Drop these off at your room for ya, have fun buddy!" Gin bolted out the door. Now this left Moka, Kurumu, and Tsukune alone together.

"Are you hungry?" Kurumu asked, gently holding his hands.

"Are you thirsty?" Moka asked as she brushed Tsukune's hair tenderly.

"Tomato juice." Tsukune whispered hoarsely.

"Tomato juice. I didn't know you liked tomato juice, Tsukune. But if it's what you want-"

Kurumu got up to go get the juice for Tsukune.

Moka nodded in sad understanding. "No Kurumu it's not for Tsukune it's for me."

"For you why would he--"

"Tomato juice. I use it as a substitute for Tsukune's blood. Considering he's hurt, I can't suck his blood. But I admit that when I saw him come in supported by the Headmaster and the Bus Driver I just felt no desire to suck his blood." Moka clenched her hands in quiet hurt. Her green eyes were wet with clear crystal tears.

"The only reason those boys went after you was because of me! If I hadn't gotten sick then the boys wouldn't have chased you. If they wouldn't have chased you, then you wouldn't have had to hide in the girls' restroom. You wouldn't have been labeled a pervert and hunted down and beaten up! This is all my fault!" Moka turned to run from the room. Tsukune grabbed her hand.

"MOKA! This is not your fault. Please don't go. Please stay here with me!" Tsukune let go of her hand and collapsed into the sheets.

"Tsukune!"

"Moka, take care of him. I will go get you your tomato juice. You probably will drink that stuff like a fish. Remember, first can is on me. The rest of the time you are going to have to go get your own juice. I'll be back. Just don't get too comfy! I'll be back in a minute!" Kurumu flew down the hall to get Moka's tomato juice.

Hello chapter 4 is done. I loved writing it.

Cheers Dogsfang


	5. Chapter 5 The stage is set

Rosario to vampire ch 5 The stage is set!

"God and the devil are in the details of planning everything"

Eight days ago…

The bright noon day sun streamed threw the windows casting its light about the room.

Yukari, the 11-year-old genius witch of Youkai Academy sat pondering some formulas. Atop her desk sat multiple beakers and test tubes linked together, all filled to the brim with red, green, yellow, blue, white and pink liquids. The dark haired witch was extremely proud of her chemistry set, which was a gift from her parents. She glanced happily as she remembered that it could also double as a malt maker. Of course, she hadn't mastered the art of making drinks with it yet. The first time someone had tried to make drinks was when an extremely stupid senior boy had broken in, stole her chemistry set and attempted to make beer and whiskey with it. Needless to say, he was caught and severely punished. Of course, now Yukari knew that her chemistry set had other uses besides schoolwork, and she often used it to play with potions or to do assignments. However, she had yet to make a drinkable liquid for her friends. For some reason they never could turn out right and they always had a horrible side effect after drinking it.

Yukari laughed as she remembered the last time poor Kurumu had tried one of her drinks. The succubus had had a purple face for 24 hours. The good news was the purple face went away, but they had found out about a second side effect shortly after Kurumu had finished taking a shower. Once she stepped out of the shower she suddenly noticed her extreme lack of blue hair and a missing chest. Poor Yukari had run to Moka for protection. Thankfully, Yukari had managed to make another potion that would restore Kurumu's hair. From then on, all of Yukari's friends had been hesitant to say the least. Yukari thought that she was improving in her skills as far as making drinks. Granted, they were not edible yet but she had narrowed the side effects experienced to, nausea, heart burn, indigestion, upset stomach, diarrhea, rashes, violent sneezing, breaking out into spots, hot and cold flashes, and temporary lost of consciousness. Yes, Yukari thought, she was improving. Currently she was working on a pink milkshake for Moka, she turned back to look at the beaker. The contents of which, if she followed the recipe correctly, should be a fluffy pink shade. Instead of the nice pink shade, as she had hoped for, it was black and smelled of rotten garbage.

"Yuck! I can't give this to Moka. I'll get rid of it once I--" A knock interrupted her thoughts. She went to the door to see who it was. Unknown to her, a figure wrapped in a bright silver cloak came in through her window and switched the vile black vial for another vial of a pink substance. Mission complete, the figure vanished.

"That was odd, there was no one there." She turned back to the table. "My malt! It turned out all right after all, must have been a delayed reaction. Anyway, it doesn't matter, the point is that it is a success. I can't believe that it worked. Tsukune and Moka are going to love this!" Yukari screamed happily shutting off the burners then running to find her friends.

The person in the silver cloak chuckled at how easily the girl had been fooled. "Soon everything will be put in place. Tsukune you are the key to all of this and when the time comes you will assure my families path to power and greatness, their supremacy for the rest of eternity."

The figure tailed Yukari to Tsukune's room where Tsukune and Moka were studying.

"Hey Moka, Tsukune, how's it going? I brought the two of you a snack." The eleven-year-old witch held out the beaker with the shake.

"Yukari… Is that what the shake is supposed to look like?" Tsukune asked, and considering what had happened to Kurumu, who would blame him?

"Yes! That's what the shake is supposed to look like. Moka isn't afraid of it, are you Moka?"

"No, I'll drink it." Moka said cautiously. After she poured it into two cups, Yukari then went to wash out the beaker.

"So, does it taste alright?"

"It tastes like tomato juice with spices mixed with it. This is great Yukari, thank you!" Moka smiled as she said this to the young witch. "Tsukune, try it." Moka murmured to him.

"Yukari, are you sure you washed out all of your test tubs this time?" He asked quickly, not wanting to get hydrogen peroxide or some other chemical accidentally mixed in with his. Tsukune took a quick gulp. To his surprise it tasted great. Tsukune rapidly drank the rest of his milkshake down.

"Tsukune, I didn't know you liked tomato juice that much."

"I don't Moka. Are you sure this tastes like tomato juice? It tasted like chocolate blended with vanilla to me."

"Umm… It could just be a side effect of the milkshake. Just come and tell me if you guy feel anything strange or do anything unusual. I have to go and see if I can make another malt." After an hour or two of studying, both Moka and Tsukune were sleepy and started to dose off, and they decided to call it a night. The two of them parted and Moka went back to her room. A few hours later a cloaked figure slipped into both Tsukune's and Moka's rooms and placed an envelope in each of their rooms. Smiling, the silver cloaked figure leapt into the shadows once more.

A few hours later…

The cloaked figure waited in the graveyard eager for the show to begin. Soon everything would fall into place…

Moka awoke from her nap she looked and found an envelope which had been slid under her door. She opened it quickly recognized Tsukune's neat yet messy handwriting.

My Dearest Moka,

Meet me in the graveyard at midnight. Dress in your school uniform so you can blend in and not be noticed. We can talk once you get there. Please don't be late. I can only wait for you for so long…

Don't worry Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari don't know about this. That way we can just be alone with out being interrupted all the time.

My heart and blood are forever yours.

Tsukune Aono

Moka blushed pinker than her hair after reading that. "Tsukune wants to be alone with me. What should I do? What should I wear?" Moka franticly ran around her room trying to decide on what to do about this matter._"_

"_Didn't you just read the letter? He said to dress in your school uniform. Besides, I think I know of a way that would make this night extra special for Tsukune. Go into Yukari's, she will have the ingredients you need for this and mix up a potion with the items that I tell you. Both of you will like this potion. Trust me; have I ever lied to you…?"_ With that, Inner Moka stopped speaking through the rosario and Moka quickly gathered her whit's and went to Yukari's.

Across the school in the boys dorm Tsukune woke from his nap and found an envelope had been slid under his door. He opened it and easily recognized Moka's handwriting.

My precious Tsukune,

Meet me in the graveyard at midnight. Dress in your school uniform so you can look like you are just taking a walk. We can speak once you arrive. Tsukune please don't be late. I can only wait for you and your tasty blood for so long… Of course I could go to no other for my nourishment as your blood is the first and only blood I have tasted in my entire life. I am afraid to tell you that I have become dependent on your blood for my needs as a vampire. Please don't be angry at me for this Tsukune. I know that you think that I see you as nothing more than a blood pack. Met me in the graveyard tonight and I will show you why that isn't true.

Don't worry, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari don't know about this. That way we can be alone with out being interrupted all the time.

My heart is forever yours.

Moka Akashiya

------------------------

On the next floor, another girl sat on her bed and played with her long red hair. She began to braid it into two ponytails. Kokoa Shuzen, little half-sister of Moka, was pouting. She was annoyed by the fact that her sister had sealed away her true personality as a vampire.

All around the room decorating the four walls were pictures of famous vampire swordsmen. Kokoa had admired them since childhood. It was reading books about their exploits that drove her to become a true weapons master someday. Piled up beside the pictures on the wall were Kokoa's many bookshelves, which contained her large collection of various weapons and their uses through the ages. The farthest corner of the room which housed her bed. Across from her bed sat a small cage, which belonged to her pet brown bat named _Kou_ Nazo Koumori. He was small and round, like a baseball. In fact, at first glace the poor creature could have been mistaken for a brown baseball. His large black wings looked unusual for a creature of his size but they were needed to support such a large bat in flight. He flew over and perched on his master's side, nuzzling her neck affectionately. Kokoa reach up and stroked his fluffy brown fur. "There's got to be something I can do to bring out her true personality. That way she will fight with me like she usually did back before she left for that human school. What really makes me angry is that she kept the rosary on even when she started at Youkai Academy." Suddenly she heard a knock at the door. When she got to the door she opened it to find a note on the floor.

Go to the graveyard at midnight tonight with a camera and a video camera… You will see something very interesting going on between Tsukune Aono and Moka Akashiya. From a friend!

"Hm, this could be interesting. I wonder who sent this. Something is going to happen tonight and I want to find out what! Especially if it concerns my sister and Tsukune."

_Then again, maybe I shouldn't do this after all; I have no real fight with Tsukune. He is a nice guy with extremely tasty blood. Except for the time he touched my breasts and we first met. Of course that was only because he was being chased by the Exorcist's pet Tagezo, which I knocked out with my school onto that the fact that he actually can seal and unseal my sister's true personality._

_I'll do it, besides if worst comes to worst and something does happen between them, I will have all the evidence I need to blackmail my sister into getting her to unseal her true personality. Then the two of us will have the fight of the century._

With that thought, Kokoa began to gather the things she would need to take with her.

Finally, after several hours of waiting, Kokoa finally looked at the clock on her wall. It was 11:00 o'clock. "Come _Kou_ Nazo Koumori! The two of us are going on a brisk walk tonight in the graveyard."

Hearing his mistress call, Kou took flight and perched on her shoulder.

Kokoa opened the door and flew down the stairs eagerly to get to her destination.

Hello it's a short chapter sorry I will do my best to do the next one a bit longer!

Review it keeps the creative juices flowing!

Dogsfang


	6. Chapter 6 the return letter and surprise

I do not own Rosario to Vampire

Chapter 6 The return letter and the surprise!

"Everyone needs surprises otherwise the universe would be a very boring place.""Whenever someone starts acting different from their nature be afraid and assume something is wrong."

Kokoa opened a large brown envelope that was addressed her. Inside were two letters, one to Moka, the other for her.

Dear Kokoa,

Thank you for sending us the information. We have put it to good use.

Your Mother, Aunt, and I have decided to invite this Tsukune Aono over for the summer holidays. It is not an offer that he can refuse! Your Aunt and I look forward to greeting this Tsukune Aono! Your mother sends her love. We are hoping to see you, Moka and especially Tsukune Aono. Also we have tried to find information about Tsukune's parents but we haven't found anything. Your elder sister has just returned from America where she was on a business trip. Thankfully, she seems to have better sources than we do. However, she has not been forthcoming with the information that she possesses. I hope that you can talk to her about giving it to us. Also, do not give this letter to Moka until she has gotten on the bus. And, do not tell either Moka or Tsukune. We wish for them to be surprised! Don't worry we will take care of his parents. According to Karua Shuzen, "Any excuse will do for Tsukune's parents." She said that she would take care of them! We are eager to see all of you, especially Tsukune! See you tomorrow.

Mikola Akashiya, Shuzen

Kokoa felt her hair stand on end. Tsukune will be coming home with us! Mother and Father do not let anyone bring boys home! If any of us tried they were dead before they could even get to the front gate much less the front door! Moka never brought any one home much less a boy! Now Tsukune has just been invited, granted forcibly, to stay in our home! Not just for one day, not for a week but the entire summer vacation! They either like him or hate him… Considering the video I sent, they will probably kill Tsukune! Oh ho, my sister and Tsukune are going to get it now…" Kokoa laughed evilly and rubbed her hands together in excitement.

Kokoa ran from her room laughing and jumping for joy! On one hand, she felt bad for Tsukune. On the other hand, she wanted Tsukune and Moka to be punished for what the two of them had done. _I hope that Inner Moka will fight with me!_

"Moka, I think something is wrong with your sister."

"Why?"

"Well, she seems too happy. She is running though the halls screaming 'yes!' She seems to be too happy to see me talking to you. She usually tries to separate us. This is not like her. " Tsukune felt a nudge at his back. He looked behind him shocked to see Kokoa start to push him toward her beloved big sister.

"Hey big sis, don't you feel the urge to suck his blood?" Kokoa smiled as she said this.

_Yes! If I get more footage of Tsukune and Sis together Dad, Mom, and Aunty will reward me!_ Kokoa gave her sister a push on her back gently pushing the two of them together.

--------------------------------

_Ding-dong,_ a doorbell rang. Mrs. Aono answered the door. "Yes, may I help you?" Mrs. Aono asked. She addressed a woman in a dark black suit with orange hair and green eyes.

"Yes are you Mrs. Aono?" The women said beating her eye lashes at her.

"Yes."

"Well I am pleased to announce that you and your husband have just won an all-expenses-paid trip to Honolulu Hawaii for two months!!"

"There must be some mistake my husband and I haven't entered any contest."

"This is your signature is it not, your entry form and the envelope you mailed it in?"

"Oh!"

"Good, then there aren't any problems. The rest of the information is in this packet. If you have any questions, just call the number. Bye! Enjoy!" The women said with a sweet smile on her face winking at Mrs. Aono. She shoved a brown envelope into her hands. She jumped out the door and disappeared.

"Honey! How would you like to go to Hawaii?!" Mrs. Aono yelled at her husband. She laughed the silly women. Once her husband came in she explained the strange women and the trip. After several hours of investigating, they discovered that they were indeed going to Hawaii.

A phone rang in a dark office. A dark haired gentleman picked it up. He sighed.

"This call had better be worth it. It's bad enough I have to deal with that witch lady always threatening me. Always something to do with treating that one guy right, who ever the hell he is, with the greatest of respect "or else" humph! Hello! Oh, it's you Aono. I don't give a damn. No you cannot take the next two months off!" Mr. Kusutoe felt a shiver run down his spine. "I… I mean no, you will not take any vacation time. Consider it a paid leave, it's on the company, besides just be sure to be here all the earlier…" He shivered again.

"No, wait, take the next four months off! I insist please! Good-bye! …." Mister Kusutoe threw the phone done on its hook. He felt a shiver run down his spine. The black haired man had goose bumps whenever this woman greeted him.

"Why the hell did I—"

"Silence! Your idiocy is staggering. If you ever talk that way to Mr. Aono again being fired from this job will be the least of your worries!" The women moved in the shadows. Chuckling, she walked out the office smiling.

_Damn what a weakling._ She held her head up, walked towards her car, and got in.

Across town, another phone rang.

"Yes, oh congratulations. Of course. Go ahead Mrs. Aono. Take two months off. No wait, according to our records you have to four mouths of vacation time to use. You could just use them now. Have fun in Hawaii. By the way how is Tsukune doing? Oh, how sweet has he made any special friends at that school he goes to? If I remember correctly, you said that he was quite the ladies' man. Well, let's just hope that will meet a fine girl someday. You know settle down, get married, and have a few kids. Heaven knows, if you are really lucky she'll be rich too. No! Whatever do you mean that's not important! Wealth and statues doesn't matter! Oh, very well dear, have a nice time in. It could be like a second honeymoon for the two of you." The women hung up the office phone.

_Perfect! His parents are great. Humble and down-to-earth. Things are almost coming into place!_ She walked through the darkness to her car and drove off.

Hello chapter 6 done yahh! I hope all of you enjoyed it. As I always ask review and you shall get a new chapter!

Dogsfang


	7. Chapter 7 Father Mother, and Aunty

Father, Mother, and Aunty

I do not own the song "OH OH Sexy Vampire." Nor do I own Rosario+Vampire.

There comes a time in every fathers life when he must acknowledge that his children are growing up. Only in realizing that can he let them go to make their way into the world. Filled with the knowledge that no matter what happens they will always have a loving home and family to return to when the road gets hard. Speaker unknown

A pipe is left burning in an ash tray. A gentlemen's private study room. Lavender, a whisper of vanilla and other sweet spicy fragrances fill the air. A rich mansion. Hundreds of rooms available, only twenty are used. The humming of maids and murmurs of butlers can be heard all through the long hallways. Sparkling linoleum floors cleaned with soapy water and disinfectants Walls decorated with painted pictures of previous lord and ladies who owned the manor before. Roaring fire burning in a spacious fire place. Tall black leather chair sit

before it. A clear crystal glass with a bottle full of brandy rests on a polished wooden table. A man with silvery long hair in a black trim suit sits down. He taps a nervous rhythm on the armrest. Left index finger tap, tap. Pause. Tap, tap. Tapping, tapping. Pause. He picks up the crystal glass and bottle of brandy. The man pours himself a generous helping. He drinks it in a quick swallow. His black polished shoes click on the wooden floor as he gets up. The man paces, click, click, click. Click, click, click. He stops to pour himself another generous helping  
of brandy. He drinks it in a quick sallow. The man sits both brandy and glass on the table. He paces once more. Click, click, click. Click, click, click. The man stops and looks up at the painted pictures that adorn the wall. One is of a girl. She has fierce determined look on her face. Greenish blue eyes, and orange hair compliment her expression. She looks to be no more that fourteen years old. He smirks.

"Better to have a daughter that acts like a son than a son that acts like a daughter." He gazes up at another picture.

This one is of a young teenage girl. She looks to be no more than fifteen years old. She has pink hair, soft green eyes. The girl is smiling in innocence and joy. The man shifts his gaze to another picture. A young women is there. Long silvery hair flows down her shoulders. Blood red eyes add to the frightening smile she has upon her face. The gentleman smirks and stiffens a laugh in his throat.

"So same and yet so different. The two of them are one and yet they are separate." The man sighs again.

"I knew that this day would come some day. I knew it and yet I did not want it to happen. I wanted them to remain little for just a bit longer. I wanted them to remain small for just a little while longer. I knew that this day would come there was no stopping it. I just didn't want to believe that it would come so soon. As strong as I am even some things are beyond me. I can not stop time. I just wasn't ready. Six minutes or six years it would never have been enough time for me to love the two of them anymore than I could have."

"Are you well my husband?" A women's kind voice comes from behind him fallowed by long thin arms. They wrapped themselves around him. Lovingly they embrace the man gently pulling him towards her It was moments like this that made her remember why she had married him so very long ago. The women turned to face him. She laid her head on his chest. Her brown sleeping robe and long orange hair a stark contrast to the black suit he was wearing.

"Husband! Don't you dare tell me that you're getting weak on me! I will no accept a weak mate!" Another voice called menacingly from the shadows. Behind the man across the room stood another women. She was in little else but a sleeping robe the color of blood. Her long silvery hair fell gently to her shoulders and softly down to the middle of her back.

"No lady wife I am not getting weak. How dare you accuse me of such." The man said with some humor in his voice.

The silver haired woman crossed the gap between the two of them in a heart beat. She ran her hands atop his shoulders caressing his arms and a part of his chest. A look of pure possessiveness was on her face. The silver haired women stopped her doings and turned herself into her husbands embrace. She lowered her head onto his chest as well.

"Good. Because if you were I would have to kill you. Then I would have to go through the long and annoying task of finding another blood mate. Don't worry I would miss you and mourn your death for at least twenty four hours before I went out to look again. " She reached up with one hand to caress his check.

"However I am not eager to do such a long and grueling task again. Unless I have to of course. It was by pure luck that I found you. I beat you in combat. I considered you worthy of helping me to bare children. I gave you a choice. Marriage or death!? You were never one to pick the easy route. Not like thoughts other pitiful yoki who begged for me to kill them after I beat them and gave them that choice." The women purred happily into her husbands chest.

"Pardon me Master. You have a package and two letters one. One is from Miss Shuzen and one from Miss Akashiya." The maid put the two letters and a cardboard box on the small table. She bowed before the master and his wives then left. Mikola Akashiya picked up his brandy, two glasses, and his two wives picked up the two letters and the cardboard box. The three of them made their way to another room. A large leather over stuffed sofa sits before big screen television. The three of them sat down.

The silver haired woman took the letter addressed to her.

Livia Akashiya read it eagerly wanting to know if her youngest daughter was making the boys "learn and know their place."

Dear Daddy, Mom, and Aunty,

Youki Academy has been rebuild and classes are interesting. A funny thing happened yesterday. Kurumu pined Gin, the werewolf, against the wall. He spilt his pitcher of tea on her. Kurumu claimed that he did it on purpose. Gin also claimed that he was innocent. Personally I would go with the succubis Kurumu on this. Also add it to the fact that he is a pervert and a womanizer. Considering my previous experience with Gin I don't blame her. I have dealt with him before, so I know what he is like. In case you are wondering my Inner self made sure he would never mess with us again! Daddy I hope that you and Mom are doing alright. I will make sure Kokoa behaves herself. The two of you don't need to worry I will look after her. I hope to see the three of you again come the holidays!

Love Moka

Livia smiled as she though of her baby daughter beating the perverted werewolf to a bloody pulp. _'Yes! My daughter is certainly showing those boys who's boss! I knew I was doing something right when I trained her in combat! That's my girl! Never give up, never show weakness! You remembered my lessons perfectly haven't you! All thoughts years I spend hazing you worked out perfectly! You have made me so proud of you my baby Moka! You are truly my daughter!' _Tears of pride and joy swelled up in her eyes. Livia quickly dried them with the sleeve of her night robe.

"Now lady wife what was it you said about being weak?" Mikola asked giving his wife a gentle nudge and a gave her husband a quick sharp jab to the arm. Satisfied once she heard him cry out in pain and confident in her ability that her blow would leave a bruise. She addressed him coldly.

"That is an excellent way to make sure that you sleep alone on the floor without cushions, pillow, or a blanket for the next six months husband!" Her glare could have made the devil run for cover. Livias' fiery red eyes narrowed as they looked over to him.

"Yes dear I was just joking." He smirked his red eyes twinkled knowing good and well that her threats were meaningless to him. Her fists on the other hand were a different story. Mikola would swear that some of the blows she inflicted on him still hadn't healed properly. Despite numerous checkups from his doctors.

Julia opened the letter she had received from Kokoa.

Dear Father, Aunty, and Mother,

Mother first don't believe a word of what Moka tells you. I am behaving myself! Second, this is for aunty. I believe my dearest half-sister may not be telling you the whole story about a certain someone. Has she mentioned a person by the name of Tsukune Aono to any of you at home? Recently I saw the two of them embracing and sharing a tender moment in the graveyard surround by the mist. It was romantic enough to make me sick! Then it gets even better! My beautiful, big sister, Moka starts to kiss him! Then she sank her fangs into his neck and sucked his blood! I often hear her comment that he has "the sweetest and tastiest blood."Just in case all of you don't believe me I have enclosed photos and a video of the the next time you talk to Moka ask her who Tsukune is! I believe that you will be very surprised by her answer. I will continue to observe Moka and Tsukune.

Love Kokoa

Julia's green eyes widened as she read to herself.

"Now lets open up the package our daughters have sent us Oh look Kokoa sent you a box cutter with you letter. How cute!" Livia said positively beaming with pride and joy.

"Livia dear I'm not sure that is such a good idea. It is late and the three of us are tired. Why don't we open the package tomorrow." Julia spoke quickly trying to deter her from opening it. Julia more than anyone knew how horrible both Livia and Mikola could be when enraged. '_If that package contains what Kokoa says it contains then the three of us will be staying in a hotel while the mansion is being rebuilt.'_

"Nonsense don't you want to see what Moka and Kokoa sent." Livia said as if that solved the matter.

"No not tonight I'm sure that what ever it is can wait until morning."

'_Or it can wait until hell freezes over!' _

"The three of need our rest we're not as young as we used to be…."

"All right Julia we will open the package tomorrow. Come lady wives lets get some rest, besides it will give us some excitement for tomorrow."

_'Yes I'm sure it will. I have got to open that package before those two do. Because if those two open it then it will be a blood bath and Armageddon. Livia was the living embodiment of a women's rage. The stupid humans even immortalized one of her sayings. "Hell hath no fury like a women scorned." Also Mikola may act like a fool on the outside but if he ever finds out about this. Heaven knows it was hard enough to get my daughter and Moka's sister married. Half the boys they tried to bring home never made it to the front gate. Livia and Mikola made sure of that. Also the boys were smart enough not to go and not let any blood or so much as a nip of a fang pass between them and Mikola's daughters. This is either the bravest thing Moka has ever done or the dumbest! _

_Not to mention who ever this poor Tsukune kid is once Livia and Mikola hear about this the two of them will--'_

"Julia you never did say how Kokoa was doing. What does your letter say let me read it please?" Livia reached for the letter in her hand.

"Now now dear it is late lets get some rest." Mikola said as he got up and pulled Livia up with him. Together the three of them made their way to the master bed room.

--------------------------------------

A few hours later a figure rose up from the king sized bed. Being especially careful not to awaken either Mikola, or Livia. Julia carefully crawled over the two of them to get to the other side of the bed that the three of them shared.

'_Thank heavens the three of us were tired out from what we did once we got back to the bedroom. Never underestimate the usefulness of sex or a threesome.' _Julia thought happily.

She creped through the darkened room over to the closet where her robe carefully slipped it on. She swiftly making her way down to the entertainment room. The orange haired vampire was about to cut the tape with the box cutter when the light came on.

"Julia you sly devil. You couldn't resist could you." Mikola said playfully as he grabbed the orange box cutter.

"Yes Julia you just couldn't wait could you." Livia joined in. She looked down on the couch spying Kokoa's letter she grabbed it, swiftly reading it to herself. Julia's face got deathly pale as she realized that Livia just grabbed her letter.

"Julia are you alright you look pale? Also your shaking all over?"

"_**WHAAAAAAAT!!!!!!!!!"**_ Livia screamed swiftly turned around to Julia._"W_hat the hell is this! This had better be **your daughters **idea of a **joke**! I know the two of them have fought in the past but… This had better be a joke!"Julia and Mikola blinked and waited for their ears to stop ringing from the screams.

"Dear what is it I sure what ever Kokoa said about Moka can't be all that bad. I mean she is your daughter after all."Livia turned and glared daggers at her husband. If looks could kill the Mikola would have been dead a thousand times over.

"_What was that you said about her being __**my daughter!" **_She picked her husband up by the collar of his black night shirt and held him to her face. Livia brought her right hand back preparing to deliver several sharp hash blows to her husbands face.

"I, I, I meant to say **our daughter.** She is **our daughter **after all. Seriously dear what ever it is can't be all that bad. Let me see the letter. If you would be willing to spare my life for a few moments I'm sure that it is just nothing to worry about. Now will you please put me down and let go of me my dear Livia." The silver haired vampire let her husband drop to the wooden floor with a thud. The elder vampire quickly got out of his wife's reach. He quickly read Kokoa's letter.

_**"What the hell is going on here!!!!!" **_Both Mikola and Livia took the cutter slicing through the cardboard. Inside they found various snap shots of Moka and Tsukune embracing in the pale moon light. Mists swirling around the two of them with tombstones and dead trees as witnesses. Julia tried to grab for the photos but Livia beat her to it. The two silver haired vampires were seeing red. Both sets of red eyes were dripping with rage. Mikola suddenly turned and poured himself a very generous helping of brandy.

"**How can you be drinking at a time like this!"**

"It's simple that can't be our daughter."

"**WHAT!"**

"It is a very absurdly, deceptively, simple trick my dear wife. That girl in the picture can not be our little girl. **Moka** would never do something like that. This is obviously a cruel joke Kokoa could be playing on us! I bet right now she is laughing at us. Who knows I bet Moka could be in on it for all we know. The two of them could just be sitting around bonding. You know eating fondue, gossiping about boys, complaining about teachers, homework, tests, doing facial masks, waxing their legs or what ever else it is you women do when ever you get together. You know whenever men aren't around."

"**Listen here you old drunk! How do you explain the photos? The details of the letter she sent?" **Livia grabbed her husband by the collar and shoved the pictures in his face.

"It's simple she took pictures of a girl who looks like Moka and a boy who were kissing in a graveyard. She knew we wouldn't be able to see due to the blurry image and still frame. Look the moon light casts a glare over the faces. As for the letter I'm sure she just took up some poor boys name at random and stuck it in there. All she had to do was make up some wild story from there. Though considering Moka is your daughter, she has inharited you beauty and grace she probably has to fight the boys off with a tree forget the damn stick.

Besides if our daughter was seeing someone don't you think she would have told us by now! So there can be no way that could possibly be our youngest daughter. I'll say it again there is no way that could possibly be our little baby Moka." Mikola reached out and held his wife gently to him. He murmured nonsense into her ears. Cooing and coddling her getting her to calm down.

"In the morning I will write to Kokoa and tell her that once she gets back for summer break she will be grounded for two weeks, because of this little stunt! Now just relax there is no way shape or form that it could possibly be Moka in thoughts pictures. Well now that we have had our excitement for this morning lets all go to bed before the servants hear us and start talking. Not that we don't need give them any more to talk about then we already have." Mikola shifted his eyebrows at his suggestive comment. Livia suddenly realized his meaning brought her left hand up and gave him hard punch to his left eye.

'_Yes! I have just witnessed a miracle. I can't believe the fact that Lord Mikola and Lady Livia didn't believe the photos. I guess it goes to show that a person can believe whatever they want regardless of the evidence given. That was close at least they didn't ask about the tape. I'll get rid of that right after they go to bed. If they read the note and not find a tape they will write back to Kokoa. Who will write to the postal service about a missing tape. Which can not be replaced! Unless she made copies. I hope she didn't.'_"Wait didn't Kokoa mention a tape?"

'_No!!!!!'_

"Yes I believe she did mention a tape. Lets see. Ah here it is. We can give it a quick show before we go back to bed."

Mikola slid the black VCR tape into the player.

"Now lets all have midnight brandy in honor of this show shall we! Julia are you alright your shaking all over? Here this should help." He said as he poured her a glass of brandy. Much to Mikolas' dismay poor Julia couldn't keep the crystal glass in her hand still. The end result was the brandy from his private collection getting spilled on to the carpet. He frowned at his other wife.

"Really Julia what ever could the matter be. I haven't seen you shake this much since the three of us got together and well…Lets just say that the end results of thoughts activities are hanging on the wall!!" He smirked pointing to the pictures of his daughters that were also in the room. He laughed again at his own perverse humor.

_**Smack**_Livia's left hand connected with her husbands jaw. He sat down ignoring the cold looks both of his wives were giving him._'_

One of these day old man you will wake up from this great nightmare and be a young bachelor again…'

Suddenly Kokoa's face appeared on the screen. She was smiling happily.

"Hi Mother, Father, and Aunty. What you are about to see is one of the great mysterious wonders of the supernatural. Be warned the weak of heart need go no further."

"See Livia it is just Kokoa playing a----"

For the first time the old vampire couldn't speak. His eyes were glued to the television screen. There on the screen was something even he could not ignore in a semi drunk state. Moka with her arms wrapped around Tsukune. Her fangs were buried in his neck. He looked beside him to his wife. Who had, to his dismay, shredded the armrest she had sat her arm on. Her eyes were blood red and filled with rage.

The look on her face made him very glade to not be on the receiving end of that glare. Livia grabbed on to his arm and began to squeeze. In no time at all Mikolas' arm began to grow numb and turn blue. Not that he was paying any attention to it. His eyes grew fiery red with hate. He was focused on what was going on between the unsealed Moka and Tukune. Tsukune had his shirt off and Moka had her fangs sunk deep into his chest. Tsukune's was screaming in pleasure in response to his daughter actions. Julia couldn't help from blushing as the two of them ate the Dorian. All three adult's eyes were stuck to the screen as Moka rendered Tsukune unconscious and jumped away with him in her arms.

Kokoa face appeared on the screen once more.

"So inclosing I say to all of you the fallowing.

Just look at my beautiful sister none of her grace or power are present anymore!

Just look at my beautiful sister she has been reduced down to that!

Just look at my beautiful sister the figure head that I admired has crumbled!

Just look at my beautiful sister, who is also your daughter!

Also I believe my dearest sister may not be telling you anything about a certain someone. Has she mentioned a person by the name of Tsukune Aono to any of you at home?

So the next time you talk to Moka ask her who Tsukune is! I believe that you will be very surprised by her answer. I will continue to observe Moka and Tsukune.

I will make sure Moka and Tsukune stay out of trouble.

Oh yeah the ending music for the ending of this video are

Oh, oh sexy vampire

Bye I love all of you.

I forgot to wear my cross tonight

I left my garlic at home

It's so dumb but it's so fun

To wander 'round the city alone

I'm runnin', fallin' down

Chase me all around this town

And now you've finally got me

What am I to do?

Sexy vampire,I'm falling in love

So just bite me baby

And drink all my blood

Oh yeahSexy vampire

I'm falling in love with you

So do what you want to do

Sexy vampire

I'm falling in love

So just bite me baby

And drink all my blood

Oh yeahSexy vampire

I'm falling in love with you

'Cause you need my plasma more than I

you wanna stop for a drink or two

And maybe for a disco break here

We'll party all night until the sun comes up

You could say I'm raising the stakes.

I'm runnin', fallin' down

Chase me all around this town

And now you've finally got me

What am I to do?

Sexy vampire,I'm falling in love

So just bite me baby

And drink all my blood

Oh yeahSexy vampire I'm falling in love with you

So do what you want to do

Sexy vampireI'm falling in love

So just bite me baby

And drink all my blood

Oh yeahSexy vampire

I'm falling in love with you

'Cause you need my plasma more than I do.

"Some one is going to DIE!!!" Livia screamed the top of her lungs. She had effectively reduced her side of the sofa to nothing more that fodder. "I made that rosario so Moka could walk around in the human world. Not so she could meet BOOOOYSSS!!!!!! She is **grounded for the rest of her life**!!!!" Livia screamed. Her cries of hurt and rage echoing in the room. The silver haired vampire threw her glass at the wal glassl shattering shardes and spilling spilling onto the floor.

"Moka you are in **big trouble **now **young lady**!! I will break every bone in that boys body then I will kill him!!!" Mikola threw his bottle of brandy at the tv shattering it. Suddenly a shadow appeared.

" Well how sweat that I should arrive home for a visit just in time to watch a movie about my dear sweat little sisters love life. Father, Mother." The women bowed respectfully. "Well it appears that my dear little sister is learning other things in school besides knowledge. If I were to venture a guess I would say she is studying for human anatomy and physiology. Either that or sex education. Hello Father, hello Mother. It's been a long time hasn't it. Now Father with regard to your recent outburst we really need to work on your temper."

She spoken in an eerily calm collected voice. Almost as if the previous display she had witnessed didn't matter. She smiled at her parents. A first glance this women would looked like inner Moka's twin. Same phyical apperence. Yet green eyes a whirl pool of the color spinning, dancing in harmony. It was often rumored that if a human were to ever look into the eyes of this vampire maiden they would lose themselves in her eyes. Trapped forever dreaming of the happy moments of their life until she released them from her will. Orange hair a gift from her mother. She looked like a older more mature verson of Kokoa compinded with Moka's good looks. Her orange hair was longer hanging down to her middle of her back. She did have a threatening aura. She seemed to contain it. Only allowing bits of it to escape at a time. While she seemed to tower over Livia and her father, she appeared to be slightly smaller that her mother Julia who was sitting on the couch. A physical impossibility of course. She was dressed in a clean trim black business suit and black high heels. Karua Shuzen elder sister to Moka and Kokoa.

"Father as I was saying I have just returned from American. I went there while on a business trip. It is good to be home again. If I may offer a solution to my little sisters thorny problem. Why not invite this… What his name again… Ah yes Tsukune Aono… Why not invite him over for the summer holidays. That way Father you and Aunty can get a well rounded picture of his character. His hobbies, habits, likes, dislikes, you can find out what makes him tick. If I may offer some words of comfort to the two of you. I am sure that there is a reasonable explanation as to why the two of them would be doing something like that. If there is not then why not drain him of his tasty blood and leave it at that. Don't forget that my dear little sister Moka is only sixteen. If you two do drink this boys blood there is a strong possibility that Moka may be upset about it for awhile. However she will most likely get over it given time. However I believe that there is more going on here than meets the eye."

"Very well daughter I agree with your plan. We will invite this Tsukune Aono to stay for the summer. Hopefully our first impressions of him are gravely mistaken."

"If not then Tsukune Aono will not live long enough to beg for our forgiveness!".

"Thank you Father and Aunty for considering my words. I have a feeling that everyone will be asked to give an account of things and explain things sooner that anticipated." Karua Shuzen laughed. Clearly amused by her sisters problem.

"My dear little sister look what you have gotten yourself into now." She mussed.

Some where surrounded by the great barrier darkness shrouded the Youki Acadamy. Everyone was sleeping peacefully, everyone except for one pink haired vampire. Moka Akashiya sat upright in her bed covered in a cold sweat and screamed. Eyes wide with terror. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Shush come back to bed. I'll help you forget. I'll take care of you Moka." Tsukune wrapped his arms around Moka gently pulling her back into the warmth of the sheets and bed. Hold her to him Moka graddualy found herself being lulled to sleep by warmth of his body heat and the soft beating of Tsukune's heart.

So there you have it! You have met Moka's parents and her aunt and her sister. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Trust me Tsukune is going to be put through the fires with this one!

Please review!! It helps me write! Dogsfang


	8. Chapter 8 Kokoa's invitation

Rosario to Vampire chapter 8 Kokoa's invitation!

I do not own Rosario to Vampire

"Sometimes you have to show them a little tough love."

"Never underestimate the power of a determined little sister."

Tsukune dug into his pocket and quickly brought out some change. He dialed his home number.

Unknown to him a few feet away crouching with their heads to the wall were Moka, Kurumu, Kokoa, Mizore, Ruby, and Yukari.

"Hello mother how's it going?"

"Your father and I have won a two month trip to Hiawii!"

"You have… Great enjoy yourselves!"

"Hows Moka doing dear? You two make a cut couple."

"Mother!"

"Take care dear you'll have the house to yourself. No wild parties. Oh yes you can invite Moka over if her parents approve of course. Bye."

"Bye."

The seven youki never the less heard every word.

'Yes!' Kokoa thought 'this is the perfect excuse and not arouse suspicion. All I have to do is get to Tsukune before any of the others.'

Unfortunately for her each of the other five girls was thinking the same thing.

Kokoa broke from the group running. She grabbed Tsukune's right arm and run with him in tow.

_'I gotta hurry! The others will be on me in a moment. Where can I ask? Private, somewhere private I know the graveyard!'_ She ran faster until she got to the dead trees and tombstones.

_'Hopefully that's far enough. Oh I hope big sis doesn't find us just yet.'_

"Tsukune!" Yelled Kokoa as she slammed him into a tombstone.

"I thought of a brillent idea! How would you like to spend the summer with Moka and I. Think about it, your parents are going to be gone for two months. They probably would feel a lot better knowing that there only son was being taken care of. Think about it! Sis has been over to your house so this will be a great way the two of you to get closer together!"

_'Yes! Whenever my sister is mentioned he just can't resist! I got you!'_

"No I really don't want to intruded besides we go home tomarrow! My parents are probably going to want me to watch the house while they are gone. So I can't. I would love to but I can't. Hey! Hey wait a minute how come you are being so nice to me all of a sudden?!

Whatever happened to "sister don't hang around those people. You will only get weaker if you do! Sister you're a proud and noble vampire of the honorable vampire race. You shouldn't be with Tsukune he will only bring you down. "

_'DAMN IT! I did say that! What to do what to do? I've got it'_

"Fine Tsukune if you want to miss out on a chance of getting closer to Moka then go right ahead. I will just tell her you turned down my gracious invitation. I'm sure she'll understand that you don't want to spend two months with her. Sure sis may cry for a while but she'll get over it. Who knows she may even speak to you come the start of the next year. I am sure that she will accept your apology. Also my sisters true self. Who knows inner sis may just want to kill you because of turning this opportunity down. But after two months when the start of school comes she may just want to break ten maybe twenty of your bones and I'm sure she will forgive you eventually. I mean you know how inner sis just hates to see her outer self cry. I am positive that both of them will understand that you want to spend two months alone having fun without them. Just remember Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, and Yukari know where you live. Just imagine my outer sisters reaction if she through that you were alone with any of them in your house unsupervised.

She would be worried that you were cheating on her. Just imagine my inner sisters reaction. You would if you were lucky suffer a fate worse than death. Yes the two of them will just blow this who thing off with a smile. Well see you Tsukune I'm sures sis well understand perfectly."

_'Got you now Tsukune!'_

"Well I guess it's okey it would put my parents at ease knowing that I was with friends. So I guess I'll do it." Tsukune sighed.

_'Why is she so insistent all of a sudden? I thought she hated to see us together?'_

"Great! I'll call home and arrange the whole thing. This is great I can't wait until you meet Mother, Father, Aunty, and Karua Shuzen. Remember we are half sisters so my "Aunt," that is just what I call her, is Moka's mother. Also there are four of us and we share a father."

_'YES! I have done it! Oh I can't wait until Tsukune meets Father and Aunty. They will ripe him apart! Finnaly Tsukune will get what he deserves!_

"Oh no I can't Kokoa what about the fact that I am human. Last time I checked vampires and humans don't really see eye to eye. In fact I bet your relatives don't know anything about me do they. In fact you didn't know anything about me when you arrived. Also your relatives would probably see me as an all you can eat buffet. More over isn't there something about who your allowed to date and be with, in the rules. Yes there is something in the vampire rule book about not getting together with humans. I remember when Moka fought Inui jyunya he was a Onimodoki a youki who could change his appearance at will. Inui tried to get Moka's affections by threatening to hurt me. Moka didn't speak to me for several days. All connections to me were broken. I figured out that he posed as a vampire. He said once he found out that Moka drank my blood he said. "Do Not Turn Rogue. Do not drink the blood of the dead." Also Yukari said "vampires are a very proud race they believe in the most supreme is one's self. They don't tolerate dating other races much less marriage. Also if children are born they are looked down upon the children with human blood. They call them "Danpi-ru." The rule is that vampires only marry other vampires." If I were to go home with you and Moka I would probably be dead before I could knock on the door."

_'Well at least your realistic. What am I thinking. Damn it Tsukune I am not going to let you do this! You are coming home with us even if I have to knock you out and drag you on my back myself! You are going to meet our parents and fess up for what you did to Moka! Think Kokoa.. Think how would sis do this…I've got it!!'_

Kokoa brought her right fist up and hit Tsukune in the stomach. Then she brought her foot up in a high kick to Tsukunes face. She sent him flying in the air. He landed some feet away in a tree with a Thunk!

Kokoa jumped up and grabbed him taking him back to the ground.

She held him by his collar with her left fist. She brought up her right fist ready to deliver several blows.

"Tsukune! Tsukune how do you think sis would react if she found out how reluctant and adamant about not staying with us you were! It would probably break her heart. If want me to tell her I will but if she cries I will kill you! I will ask you one last time and if you say "no" you will get my foot where the sun doesn't shine! Also I will beat you until you say "yes"! Now Tsukune do you want to stay with us for the summer yes or no!!!!"

"Yes I will sure.." Tsukune rubbed the back of his head in a childish way.

"Good. Now don't tell sis. I want it to be a surprise. Also don't worry about our parents. That rule is outdated. No one fallows it anymore. Besides even if you are human I will vouch for your good character. I know Moka will. Think of this as an adventure not as a disaster. Also you better call you parents back."

_'Yesss!!!! I have donnnneeee itttt!!!! This is going to be a killer summer!! Especially for Tsukune and Moka. They are going to get it sooo bad!!! Now all I have to do is make sure no of the others find out about this.'_

Kokoa dropped him to the ground. Tsukune began to limp back to the phones to call his parents and inform them of the arrangements.

Hello what does everyone think? Kokoa can be quite a little devil!!!!

I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Please review it keeps me writing.

Dogsfang


	9. Chapter 9 The meeting and the ride home

Rosario+Vampire chapter 9 The meeting and the trip home

I do not own Rosario+Vampire

"All war is deception strike quickly and you will end it quickly." Roy Mustang Full Metal Alchemist.

A spy will tell his enemy the truth and convince him that it is a lie." Arab proverb.

In a office in the human world a silver haired women reclined on her office chair her feeton a desk. She was enjoying a bottle of sake.  
"The humans make such poor sake…I don't know why I bother to drink it. Ha! Because I can! Stupid species. Weak pathetic. Oh hummm. Thank the gods my son married two---."  
The women stopped short. She turned around and addressed the two men who had justentered her office. From the tops of their heads to their toes everything about these two men  
didn't seem out of place. One man was dressed in white robes. He held a glowing white cross on a bead chain. The man smiled second man was dressed in a blue suit like a limo driver  
would wear. He had a fat cigar in his mouth. He blew a ring of smoke at the women grinning evilly at her.  
"What do I own the pleasure of having you two grace me with your presents!" She snapped coldly.  
"So the two of you mean to go through with your plan then?" The Exorcist asked her.  
"There are possibilities even you haven't considered women!" The Bus Driver barked.  
"We have everything covered. Nothing can go wrong!" She threw her sake glass against the wall.  
"Nothing is certain." Said the Exorcist.  
"Everyone has the ability to change and alter their destiny." The Bus Driver blew another smoke ring at her.  
"Really. What do you two think we have missed!What could possibly go wrong with our plan. I have everything worked out. Nothing could go wrong. An expert chess master has the ability to see six to eight moves a head in the game. I can see twenty. I know what I'm doing!"

"Have you now. Playing chess is simple each piece can only move one way and one wayonly. However playing chess with humans is far more dangerous. Every piece is it's own King, Queen, Knight, Bishop, Rook, and Pawn. You have to account for free will and chess pieces may not move as you want them to." The Exorcist spoke quietly grinning.  
"If you hurt Tsukune in anyway you will suffer for it." The Bus Driver spoke his voice barely above a whisper.  
"Hummph! Are the two of you afraid of loosing your investment. Last time I checked how many times did the two of you step in to give Tsukune help. You two have used him the same  
as I. Exorcist how many times did Tsukune turn into a vampire before his ghoul form appeared. You could have stepped in at any time. But you didn't. Even then you threatened to  
expel him unless he hunted down the members of ANTI-THESIS. You Driver when Tsukune was in danger of dieing by the STUDENT POLICE. You did nothing. So don't the you two of you  
even pretend that you care about the boy. The two of you may as well have thrown him off a cliff to see if he could fly! You wanted to see what he could do with a vampire's blood in his  
veins. It was bad enough that vampire had to be my little….Unfortunately what is done is done. The bright side that what has come out of all of this is he can both accomplish our  
prepossess. Exorcist, Driver the two of you want to use him as a bridge between the human world and the Youki world don't you."

"YES!" The two of them answered at the same time.  
"Now what is it that you wish to use him for lady?" The Bus Driver asked.  
"No. There are two of you aren't there. Yes what do the two of you want to do with Tsukune?"  
"What the two of us wish to do should be clear to the two of you. Soon everything will be put in place. Tsukune you are the key to all of this and when the time comes you will assure  
my families path to power and greatness, their supremacy for the rest of eternity."  
"What if they find out? They will not like being manipulated." The Driver asked  
"What if she finds out? She will not take a liking to your plan. She will hate the two of you for the rest of your lives." The Exorcist commanded.  
"Once the two of them realize the truth it will be two late. There will be nothing they can do about it. The contract will be permanently binding. Besides all his parents have to do is sign  
the document and it will be binding. The mother has all ready signed one document. It is not unreasonable to assume that she and her husband will not sign another. Humans are so  
easily tricked and fooled. However in this case unfortunately both the mother and the father will have to knowingly sign the document in order for it to take effect. Not tomention _they  
_will have to sign too as well as Tsukune and his new…. Any way it is time for her to grow up show some maturity until she does I will do the thinking for her. Her mother lacks the whitto see it."  
"What makes you think that the two of you know what is right for the two of them?"  
"Because the two of us we are her grand---it does not matter!"  
"You did it didn't you. You gave her the potion didn't you and she gave it to Tsukune! Do you have any idea what you have done!" Roared the Exorcist.  
"Yes I know what I have done Tsukune's holy lock should have gone from silver to black by now. That should be more than the proof I need the potion should have worked by now. If  
the two of you are finished leave now I have things to do!"  
The Exorcist and The Bus Driver turned and left. The women then got on her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Yes…" Another cold women's voice answered. "Everything is complete. I trust."  
"Yes… Everything is going according to plan except for two things. I was paid a visit by two of the three dark lords. They may try to interfere. I suggest that we assume that the two of  
them will bring the rest of them into the equation."  
"I agree we must prepare for all possibilities."

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Yaaaa! Schools out for summer!!" kokoa shouted eagerly. "Come on Tsukune you don't want to be late do you?!" she cast him a threatening glare. The orange haired vampire grabbed him by the wrist and ran dragged him down the halls of the Academy to where the buses were. The bus door opened, revealing The Bus Driver and he smirked at Tsukune. Blowing a smoke ring out the side of his mouth he addressed them.  
"This is a little out of your way isn't it boy. Well better get on board man." Kokoa dragged him through the bus to the back and threw him in the furthest seat.  
"Stay there and don't make a sound or else!" she ran her finger across her neck in emphasis. Tsukune wisely obeyed. Soon enough, Kokoa appeared, her fingers clamped around the  
wrist of her sister.  
"Come on sis the sooner we get on board, the faster we can get home, the faster we get home the sooner, we can have some fun!"  
"Kokoa you do you realize that Tsukune is the only one that can remove my Rosario don'tyou. So I'm not going to be able to fight with you over the summer. You're just going to have  
to find some other means to entertain yourself."  
"Don't worry I have something else in mind, and it's guaranteed to amuse me for the whole summer!" she said eagerly rubbing her hands together smiling evilly at her. Moka wandered  
what exactly she meant by that. Whatever she meant Moka was sure it could not be good. The bus drove through the black tunnel. It seemed to connect to anywhere a person wanted  
to go. Tsukune remembered the time that he had gone to Mizore's home through the tunnel, to the sunnflower patch or witch mountian, and finnaly to his home. Like it was some kind of 4th dimension that went to anywhere.  
"Can't this thing go any faster!!!!!! I want to get home nowwww!!!!!" The orange haired vampire screeched at The Bus Driver.  
"What's wrong you have to go to the restroom or something?" The Bus Drive smirked blowing a ring of gray smoke in her face.  
"If you have to go to the rest room and can't hold it. I will let you off to go, but don't be surprised if I have left you behind! Now sit down!"  
Tsukune cast a quick peek out the window. He saw sakura trees everywhere along the road giving their pink and white blossoms to the wind. They decorated the landscape in a  
beautiful carpet of pinks, and whites.  
'_So this is where Moka lives it's breathtaking….maybe this won't be so bad.' _He could picture Moka just standing in the trees. _'Yes this won't be so bad after all.' _Tsukune sighed in contentment failing to see the blackstorm clouds building on the horizon. Not aware that this was the calm before the storm….

_____________________________________________________

At the home of the Akashiya and Shuzen household everyone was tense. Livia, had put on a loose fitting red dress with slits up the side to show off her thighs. It also showed off a  
generous amount of cleavage.  
_'This should work nicely, if that boy is a lecher he'll stare at my breast and my legs. If he does I will break his neck for what he has done to my daughter!!!This dress is perfect for combat I have full flexabiliy in this. I can puch and kick this Tsukune Aono to my hearts content!!!'  
_Julia, wore a free flowing brown skirt.  
Mikola had put on his best black suit. Mikola and Livia paced by the fire place in the living room.  
"How about the two of you have a brandy to relax and claim down you know before you see Moka and that Tsukune boy." Julia offered. She snapped her fingers and a  
servant appeared with a bottle of brandy and two glasses on a tray. The butler didn't look too happy to be in front of his master. He looked like he would rather be in front of  
firing squad then serving Lord Mikola brandy. What little of his grayish white hair remained on the sides of his head looked like it could fall out at anytime.  
_**"I do not want BRANDY!!!!"**_ The elder vampire roared as he threw the tray across theroom. The brandy bottle and glasses shattering to pieces mixing with the brandy that was  
dripping down the side of the wall and down onto the carpet.  
"Are you **deaf**??? !!! Are you **blind**????!!!! Don't just stand there _**looking stupid! **_Do some thing to make me happy!!! Cook, clean get back to your duties!!! Clean up that mess!" Mikola  
raged at the poor servant. The servant hurriedly turned and ran off to find a box for the glass and cleaner to get the brandy out. He returned and began to clean the mess up.  
"What do you think you are doing!!!???" Mikola turned and addressed the servant.  
"Mass, Mass, Master.. I I I… I was jussst. Master I was just cleaning up the brandy and glass.. Just like you ordered me to."  
"There is no just here!!! Now tell me what you were doing now!!!"  
_Gulp…  
_"Mmassster…I IIII wassss jussst cleanning uppp the branddy. Master I was just cleaning it up for you."  
"Did I stutter??!!! Did I ask you to clean up the mess???!!! Use your head, you have to think!!! Put your hand up to your head, point and say "think"! You are all useless to me…Why do  
I keep such stupid staff around…Now get back to your duties before I really get angry!!!" The count gave the servant a look that said that he had just shaved twenty years off the mans live. The servant began to clean up the mess again.  
"What the hell are you doing?!!! You have to putt effort into it!!! Leave it!! To hell with it just leave it!!!"  
The man quickly cleaned up the mess and was just about to leave.  
"Sir is there anything else?" The gray haired man asked trembling.  
"I said _**leave it there!!!!**_"  
"Sir if I leave the mess there then some one could--"  
"I have no use for your excuses'!!! Leave the broken glass on the _**carpet**_ _**now**_!!!" The servant deposited the glass back on the floor, quickly bolting for the nearest exit.  
"Yes!!!! We are home yes!!!!!" Kokoa shouted happily as she grabbed her sister's wrist and dragged her outside as the doors opened.  
"Ok you can come out now!!!"  
"Kokoa who are you talking---"The pink haired vampire lost her ability to speak as she watched Tsukune walk down the steps of the bus, the pink and white blossom  
swirled around him. Moka ran to him and the two of them embraced under the falling blossoms.  
"Tsukune…. How… Why…. I was going to ask you if you wanted to visit me….But I never got to ask… How? Why?"  
"Well if you want to thank someone thank your sister Kokoa. She is the one who persuaded me to stay. You see my parents won a trip to Hawaii she heard me talking and asked me if  
I wanted to stay."  
"Tsukune..I'm so happy."  
"Yes me to I hope this isn't a hassle to your parents." The two of them embraced just enjoying the pleasure of each others company. It was aromantic moment really it was until Kokoa  
decided to break it up.  
"Now Tsukune it's time for you to meet our parents!" The orange haired vampire was practically dancing with glee. Tsukune turned and saw a very large mansion that seemed to be a  
mix between American and Chinese architecture. Slowly Tsukune and Moka approached the front porch and rang the front door bell.

I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. I am working on chapter 10 as we speak. As always please review. So until next time bye bye….

Dogsfang


	10. Chapter 10 Met Moka's Parents

Rosario To Vampire Meet Moka's Parents

Chapter 10 Meet the parents

"When meeting a dates parents small talk is unavoidable. As is the uneasy silence that passes from father to the man his daughter is dating." Unknown.

"I'll probably be up all night just cleaning this gun." Rodney Atkins.

"Yes!!!! We are home yes!!!!!" Kokoa shouted happily, as she grabbed her sister's wrist and dragged her outside as the doors opened.

"Okay, you can come out now!!!"

"Kokoa, who are you talking---" The pink haired vampire temporarily lost her ability to speak as she watched Tsukune walk down the steps of the pink and white blossoms swirled around him. Moka ran to him and the two of them embraced under to falling blossoms.

"Tsukune…. How… Why…. I was going to ask you if you wanted to visit me….But I never got to ask… How? Why?"

"Well if you want to thank someone, thank your sister Kokoa. She is the one who persuaded me to stay. You see, my parents won a trip to Hawaii and she heard me talking and asked me if I wanted to stay."

"Tsukune, I'm so happy."

"So am I, Moka, so am I. I just hope this isn't a hassle to your parents." The two of them embraced, just enjoying the pleasure of each other's company. It was a romantic moment; really it was, until Kokoa decided to break it up.

"Now Tsukune, it's time for you to meet our parents!" The orange haired vampire was practically dancing with glee. Tsukune turned and saw a very large mansion that seemed to be a mix between American and Chinese architecture. Slowly Tsukune and Moka approached the front porch and rang the doorbell.

Suddenly a "ding" rang throughout the , Livia, and Julia ran to get to the door. The large oak doors opened with a gentle creak. There in the doorway stood Moka and a boy who had dark brown eyes. The three elder vampires looked him over carefully. He looked and smelled like a human. However, something seemed to be different about him. As though there was something underneath the surface just waiting to spring forward and out. A brief moment of silence passed over both parties. Tsukune looked at Moka's parents and Aunt and Moka's parents and Aunt looked at Tsukune. Suddenly all three elder vampires broke into warm cheery smiles.

"Please come in and make yourself at home, Tsu-Tsukune Aono, isn't it? When Kokoa told us your predicament we were delighted to help!" Livia said, laughing happily.

"Yes, my daughter hasn't spoken much to us about you for some reason, an oversight I'm sure. So I understand that your parents won a trip to Hawaii. I hope that they have a very long and happy trip. I've never be to Hawaii myself, too much sun is unhealthy." Mikola smirked as he laughed. Kokoa 's jaw was hanging open in shock.

_What the…..What are Father and Aunty doing?! They should be tearing Tsukune apart! Not greeting him with open arms….Something is up….They are playing at something…._"Oh please forgive me, where are my manners? Please let me introduce myself. I am Lord Mikola Akashiya and these are my two wives, Mrs. Livia Akashiya and Mrs. Julia Shuzen."He gestured to Livia Akashiya, and Julia Shuzen. The two women smiled warmly at him.

"As you can see, Tsukune, I was quite busy in the days of my youth."Livia Akashiya gave him a quick blow to his right arm. "You lecher, that is not the way to act in front of company! We are members of the honorable and noble vampire race! So Tsukune do you know any other vampires besides Moka and Kokoa?"

"Ummm, no, does Dracula count?" He was surprised to see that Mikola, Livia, and Julia had laughed at his joke.

"Well look at the bright side, at least I am not named Van Helsing or Jonathan Harker. It's a pleasure to met you sir." Tsukune smiled and cheerfully extended his hand toward the elder vampire. Mikola shook his hand with enthusiasm.

"How interesting, you look and smell just like a human, Tsukune. I can see why Moka cares for you. Oh listen to me, it's rude to talk in doorways. Please, come in." Livia gestured all of them the two elder vampires tried very hard to smile and act pleasant. However, inside they longed for nothing more than to rip this Tsukune boy apart for daring take such liberties with their youngest , Moka, and Kokoa walked in. Tsukune noticed the brandy on the floor and shattered glass. He didn't say anything. However, Kokoa did.

"Father, what happened that caused the mess on the wall and the floor? Also, what could have destroyed the TV?" Kokoa asked when she noticed that the screen had been shattered.

"Oh that? It's nothing dear, it can be fixed easily. However you can't fix a human once it has died. Am I right, lady wife?"

"Yes, husband, you cannot bring someone back once they have died. It is especially tragic when one has to die at such a young age too. Husband, we must take extra special care of our guest. We wouldn't wish for him to die suddenly while under our care. " Lady Livia cooed. She smiled at Tsukune. Though the smile wasn't so much cheery or welcoming as it was bloodthirsty and malevolent.

"It was quite interesting Livia, when I first sniffed Tsukune I could have sworn that he smelled like a human, and I briefly wondered if our daughter intended to eat him!" Mikola laughed at his morbid joke.

"Yes, husband, I thought the same thing. I thought, 'How sweet, fresh meat!' However, Tsukune isn't human so he has nothing to worry about." Livia gave Tsukune a playful and Livia directed Tsukune, Moka and Kokoa into another room with another big screen TV and couch.

"Sit down; we have something to show the two of you." Mikola gestured to the sofa. Moka, Tsukune, and Kokoa took a seat. Mikola to Tsukune's left, Moka in the middle and Livia sat beside her daughter to her right. Leaving Kokoa sitting beside Julia.

"Now we would like to show the two of you a movie we received from Kokoa she made about the two of you. Popcorn, soda, anyone before we start?" Mikola asked, smiling, showing his fangs to Tsukune.

"I don't think he is hungry, husband, perhaps he has more refined tastes. Maybe he craves something sweeter..." Livia spoke flashing her fangs and red eyes at Tsukune. Both elder vampires were no longe smilling. Livia pressed the play button. Tsukune then swore that he and Moka turned six different shades of red. As the two of them watched the movie both of them making out in the graveyard one sentence ran though out Tsukune's head. _'Oh damn, we are dead now!  
'I'm going to kill Kokoa for this!_ Outer Moka was embarrassed beyond belief at how far her sister had gone to humiliate her and Tsukune.

"If Kokoa wants a fight I will give it to her!!!" Inner Moka chimed once both inner and outer Moka's were in agreement: this was going too far. Both of them promised themselves that Tsukune would remove the rosario and the two of them would give their little sister a beating she would never forget!Tsukune didn't know how long the movie lasted. It seemed like an eternity. He longed to crawl into a hole and die.

_Kokoa must have been spying on us! I'm going to kill her! No wait, I am a human so there isn't much I can do against a vampire. I think I probably am going to die after this is over. I'm not sure whether I'll die of shame first or Moka's parents killing me…Please let this be a nightmare…_Finally, the movie ended. Tsukune looked at Moka's father and her mother. If looks could kill Tsukune would have died a million times over.

"So Tsukune I trust that there is a reasonable explanation as to why you took it upon yourself to take such liberties with the youngest daughter of my first wife!?" Mikola voice grew in rage as he asked the question.

"Sir I know this looks bad but-"

"Silence! I have no room or patience for your excuses!" He grabbed Tsukune by his neck pinning him against the couch.

"As for you young lady you are grounded!! I made that Rosario for you so you could walk in the human world not for MAKING OUT IN A GRAVEYARD AT NIGHT WITH BOYS!!!!"

"Mother, Father, I can explain--"

"Yes, you will do some very serious in-depth explaining!!!!" Livia was positively dripping with rage… Her red eyes seemed to be set ablaze with fire.

"What did you do with my daughter afterwards boy!!!!" Mikola shook Tsukune like rag doll as he interrogated him."DID YOU HAVE SEX WITH HER AFTERWARDS!!!!????? IS SHE PREGNANT???!!! WILL I BE A GRANDFATHER BECAUSE OF YOU?!!! WHAT ARE YOU INTENTIONS WITH MY DAUGHTER????!!!!!! DON'T JUST LAY THERE ON THE COUCH LOOKING STUPID WITH THAT BLANK EXPRESSION ON YOUR FACE ANSWER ME BOY!"

Tsukune felt like his neck was going to snap with the force of the Count's sharp, quick slams into the sofa that accompanied each of his questions. He was gradually turning blue and his vision was getting blurry. Never the less he managed to get out..  
"Well sir-- "

"Be quiet! Now, bowels in? Or bowels out like Judas Iscariot?" Mikola asked as he ran his finger nail over the buttons of Tsukune's shirt. "I could probably rip these off in a heartbeat. Now, maggot, I am going to shove your entrails down your throat, and whatever I can't force down I will use to strangle you! Say goodbye Tsukune Aono!!" Mikola raised his hand and was about to send it ripping into Tsukune's chest when suddenly a shadow crossed into the Count's vision and the doorbell distracted, he listened.

"Father, Aunty, before the two of you kill Tsukune there is something you should know. Murder is looked down upon in the human world. On a lesser note, blood is extremely hard to get out of carpets. Also, Tsukune and my dearest little sister are not technically responsible for their actions that night. Also assuming my information is correct, there is more to this Tsukune Aono than meets the eye. I believe that once you and Aunty get to know him the two of you will find him an excellent companion for my dear little sister. But that can wait until later, we have company. I believe Grandmother, Grandma, and Reina are standing at the door as we speak. I doubt you would want to spoil our reunion with bloodshed." Karua Shuzen said as she entered the room. She was the older sister of both Moka and Kokoa.

"Ha ha, this is your lucky day boy…Now I will go meet my mother and my mother-in-law, when I return you had better not be here." Mikola said, his voice low and dangerous, Tsukune had to strain his ears to hear it

."Father, Mother, please hear me out. I assure you that Tsukune and I are friends. We are not romantically involved, but if I said that it's nothing like that, well... I would also be lying. Please don't hurt Tsukune… I care about him. He was my first real friend I made when I went to the academy for youkai…"Mikola grabbed Tsukune by the collar and dragged him toward the door.

"Come along boy, if I have to suffer seeing my in-laws again then you will suffer too! Would someone get the damn door?" He shouted. A servant rushed forward and opened the soon found himself in a headlock under Mikola's looked up and soon found himself face to face with not one, but five other vampires. All of whom had silver hair and blood red eyes. The first was what looked like a man in his thirties with a thick white mustache. He was dressed in a white suit with a gentleman's cane in his hand. At first, Tsukune thought he looked a little like Mark Twain."

Next to him was a tall woman who was dressed in a close fitting white skirt. She had her head held high and wrinkled her nose like she had smelled something offensive whenever she looked at Tsukune.

Tsukune shifted his gaze to the second pair. The man was dressed in a grey and was wearing a suit and tie. He had great bushy gray eyebrows messy and yet slim and trimmed. His hair was clean cut and slicked back across his head. Tsukune's first impression was of a man who looked a little like Heath Ledger. The women next to him had on a silver colored skirt. Her hair was braided up in a ponytail. She looked at Tsukune and sneered."Humph!" she huffed as she averted her gaze from Tsukune.

"Father how are you? It's been too long." When Tskune found the source of the voice, he was shocked. He had to blink just to make sure he was not seeing things. Before him stood an almost mirror image of Moka when the rosary was removed. Mikola's second oldest daughter looked like inner Moka, an older more mature version of inner Moka. Kohii Akashiya older sister to Moka. Poor Tsukune had to hold back a moan; he had a hard time not looking at this woman who was Moka's sister for very long. Brief images of female models from various magazines flashed through Tsukune's mind. He decided that this women put them all to shame. He thought of Kurumu with her incredible beauty and powers of enchantment. Comparing Kohii Akashiya to Kurumu was like comparing a Victoria Secret Model to a lunchroom lady. Poor Kurumu didn't stand a chance.

"Hello dear, it's been to long how are you?" the women asked him.

"I am fine mother, how are things going with you? Please come in all of you." He gestured all of them to come inside, with Tsukune still in a headlock "How have you and father been doing? Is the business going well?"  
"Work is going fine boy. By the way, who or what is that under your arm? It looks and smells like a human. How thoughtful of you to provide us will such a delightful nibble before dinner. It has been a long trip and the five of could use a snack." The man with the mustache briskly walked over to Tsukune. His eyes were gleaming with hunger.

"Father as much as I would love to let you drink from this boy till he is dry, and believe me I wish you could, unfortunately I can't. This," Mikola gestured to Tsukune, "is a guest in my house and unfortunately I can't let you hurt him." Mikola said, with some regret in his voice.

"Humm! He didn't look the right age anyway." The old vampire muttered. "Now what is that thing to you anyway, and why is it covered in sweat?"

"I'm-"Tsukune was given a quick whack to the head by Moka's father before he could say a word (in his defense?)."Him? He is a friend of my daughter Moka. His parents were going on a vacation so Livia, Julia and I decided to let him stay with us for the summer. Isn't that right Tsukune?"Tsukune rapidly shook his head.

"Son, why is he covered in sweat?" The women in the silver colored shirt asked coldly.

"Oh that's not sweat, mother, it's water. You see, poor Tsukune fell into the herbal fountain out back. It's a little thing I am working on, tinkering with water with herbs and minerals so vampires would be able to come into contact with it. As you can see, it is a success." Mikola ground his fist into the top of Tsukune head for emphasis. He released Tsukune from the headlock and threw him into the next room. He ended up with his face planted none too gently into the wall."Dinner will be ready in a few hours. Let's take this opportunity to relax and get ready. I assume all of you know where the guest rooms are."Mikola walked back to Tskune, grabbed him by the collar and brought him up to his face. "Boy! You do know how to act in civilized company, don't you?"Tsukune rapidly nodded his head.

"Yes sir, I will definitely act in a civilized manner, sir."

"Good, come with me." The elder vampire and Tsukune wove their way through the maze of halls in the mansion. The Count stopped in front of a large brown oak door.

"This is your room, memorize where it is because I will not take you to it again. I will not be seen escorting you around like a little baby! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." Tsukune said quickly.

"Good now dinner is at 8:00 o'clock (sharp) in the dining room do not be late. I will not be sending servants to come get you when the time comes, and you must be on time!! If you are even a moment late you will suffer my displeasure. Do you understand me?!"

Tsukune nodded quickly.  
"What was that?!" Mikola asked, not satisfied with Tsukune's nod."I will be on time Mr. Akashiya.""You will address me as _sir_! Now let me get one or two things clear. I do not like you! I have no respect for you! Any chance you ever had of having in hope in hell of getting on my good graces ceased to exist the moment I saw that video of you and my daughter… Now naturally I know that a father is supposed to protect his daughters and it was very hard for me to let Karua and Kohii go. However, I did so. To me you are nothing more than an intruder, an invader inside my home! I know that my daughter cares for you a great deal, I can see it in her eyes. That fact alone has prevented me from killing you until now. Know that I will be watching you very, very, closely. If you so much as breathe wrong, I will not hesitate to kill you and use your body as fertilizer for my wive's gardens. Oh yes, a few other things for your own protection. You are free to go anywhere in my home you like except the rooms where the doors are locked. You are free to explore the mansion during the day light. However... DO NOT SLEEP IN ANY OTHER ROOM EXCEPT YOUR OWN! DO NOT LEAVE YOUR ROOM DURING THE NIGHT!!! Do you understand? This is IMPORTANT!! Do you understand?"

"Yes sir, I understand. Just where is the--" Tsukune found himself talking to air alone outside his no other choice he opened the door and started to get ready.

A few hours later***************

Tsukune got ready rather quickly. He managed to find his way down to the dinning room and stood by a seat. Thankfully, it didn't take very long for people to arrive. Sitting down, everyone was soon tempted to enjoy a large plate of medium-rare stakes that had arrived. Tsukune noticed that the seats to the left and to the right of him were empty

_Hmm. I wonder who is going to be sitting next to me. I hope Moka gets to sit next to me... But then again considering how things have been going I wouldn't bet on it._He looked and thankfully saw Moka, Kokoa, and Julia. Each of them dressed in cocktail dresses. The three of them gave him friendly walked over and pulled their chairs out for them. Tsukune returned to his seat and sat down. Thankfully no one paid Tsukune any attention what so ever except for the fact that Livia and Mikola's ruby red eyes wondered his way every now and again. The only two people who he hoped would speak to him were engaged conversations at the moment. Kokoa was busy talking to her mother, Julia, trying to explain to her why she "needed" a new morning star weapon. Moka was currently talking with the man with the white mustache. He seemed to be asking her about school and grades. He seemed especially interested in her friends, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, and Ruby. Thankfully Tsukune's name never got mid way though the meal Tsukune noticed that the chairs next to him were still unoccupied.

_Hm, I wonder were the two people are that were supposed to sit next to me._

"Father, Mother please forgive me for my tardiness I was delayed." Upon hearing that voice Tsukune felt his blood run cold.  
_That voice oh no what is she doing here. She can't be here can she? Then again, she is Moka's sister unfortunately. Oh no, she is going to sit next to me. _Tsukune glanced to his left, trying to see Moka's oldest sister, Karua. Sweat began to form on his brow. He looked and saw Moka and Kokoa were sitting straight up in their chairs. The two vampires were trying to put on brave faces, despite the fact that the two of them (were petrified of Karua) felt a great deal of fear whenever their sister was present. Tsukune, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore had encountered Moka and Kokoa's older sister before. It was when Mizore had gone home to attend a flower gathering/coming of age ceremony. The snow priests had tried to give Mizore away to a jerk businessman in the human world in exchange for help reviving her lands. Tsukune and the others had stopped it from happening. However victory came with its price....After saving Mizore, Tsukune, Moka and the others had found out that she was hired by Fairy Tale as a assassin for the job. So everyone had fought against her and the result was anything but good. Tsukune felt like a nervious wreack, as Karua put her hands on his chair, while bending down near his ear.

"It's been a long time hasn't it Tsukune?" The eldest of the vampire sisters whispered slowly in his felt goose bumps travel up his arms and legs just seeing her again. But having Karua talk to him again was almost too much. Karua had developed an unhealthy obsession for his blood after she had tasted it briefly in the snow maiden kingdom. Before leaving, she promised that she would hunt Tsukune down and steal him away from Moka just to taste his blood once kneeling near Tsukune, she continued whispering. "The fates have been kind to bring the three of us together again, don't you think? It's nice to see you haven't forgotten about me, my little Tsukune… This I promise you Tsukune. When the ring of fate closes, the circle of time will be complete and for the two of you your lives will end… You and my dear little sister Moka will be my great sacrifices. Once I'm done with the two of you, both of you will never be able to stand in my way ever again." Karua licked Tsukune's ear in parting, her statement done, took her seat to the left next to him.

"Karua that was cruel, look at the poor thing he is shaking like a leaf…." Kohii, third oldest of Mikola's daughters, walked into the room."Father, Mother please forgive me for being fashionably late. I was delayed." She too bent down and began to whisper something in Tsukune's right ear."Tsukune don't listen to anything she says. Karua is just a big bully. Don't worry, I'll protect you from her all you have to do is ask. Tell me Tsukune, how does a sweet little thing like you have such an intoxicating scent? I just want to breathe it in. If your scent is any indication of how your blood will taste, I can't wait until I try it. I would be very grateful if you would give me a taste. Let me suck from you the way my sister drinks from you…I can picture the two of us together embracing under the moonlight. Your head on my shoulder, my fangs in your neck gently drinking. Just the two of use alone bathing in the starlight and moonlight. Forming a circle of lust and pleasure; everything equal, no part more important than the rest. Slow, passionate, that's how you like it, right Tsukune? Tell me if you are willing to take me up on my offer. You don't have to answer now, just think about it." She too licked Tsukune's right ear and then sat down to his swallowed nervously.

_Oh, that did not just happen. Great, one of Moka's sisters wants to kill me the other one wants to drain me dry, and if I'm lucky that's all she wants to do. It sounded like she wanted my body as well as my blood. I hope Moka didn't hear that…Please don't let Moka have heard that…_Tsukune prayed silently. He looked over at Moka and she seemed to be clutching her fork very tightly as she attacked her steak as though she wanted to kill it again.

"So Tsukune how have you been since the snow Kingdom? I was very impressed by the way you and Moka both attacked me at the same time. You two should be very proud; it took me a full four days off from work at the Fairy Tale Organization to recover. Tell me are your friends... What were their names… Ah yes, Mizore, Kurumu and Ruby. How are they doing? I imagine it took them a great deal of time to recover after I beat all of them down." She laughed evilly. "Oh yes, my dear little sister Kokoa, I see you and Moka have recovered nicely. I would have won the fight except Tsukune had to come in and remove your seal, sister dear. Tell me, how does it feel to be dependent on a man all the time?" Karua asked. Moka gave no answer.

"Tell me Tsukune, what secrets lie behind thoughts unassuming eyes of yours?" Kohii purred.

"Um, unassuming?" Tsukune gulped and quickly got back to his steak. Thankfully the rest of the meal went on without a hitch. Tsukune was thankfully ignored. Once the supper was over everyone began to go back to their rooms.

_Thank heavens for vampires and their belief that they are superior to others. Now all I have to do is make it back to my room and get a good nights sleep._Tsukune was about to go up the stairs until he saw Moka she was standing by a open window looking up into the night sky. Her red cocktail dress was blowing softly in the evening breeze.

"Moka how are you doing? Now I know where you get your beauty and your determination from. So would you mind if I walked you back to your room?"

"Tsukune, thank you." Moka threw her arms around him and a bone-crushing and Tsukune slowly walked back to her room.

"Tsukune, I know how hard it is for you being here. So in the morning if you want to go--"Tsukune swiftly silenced her with a finger to her lips.

"Moka, it's really okay. I wish could have met your parents under better circumstances, but truthfully, I wouldn't miss a minute of this for the world. I would gladly be stuck in a house with a thousand vampires every summer if it meant I could be with you for a moment longer here and now." Tsukune pressed his lips to Moka's. She moaned in happiness. Then she sank her fangs into Tsukune's neck, drinking his precious blood.

Click, click, click, click went a camera looked at the pictures she had taken of Tsukune and her sister kissing in the hallway. Her pet brown bat Kou Nazo Koumori flapped its little wings as it landed on her shoulder. She pushed on the tape eject button and got the tape out of the video camera. "Look at this Kou. Father will love to see this. I'm going to bed. Things are going to be interesting in the morning." Kokoa happily turned and went to her room.

Later that night Tskune felt a growing ache in his belly. Slowly Tsukune got up and put on a robe, slipped on his slippers and opened the door to his room."Now which way is the kitchen? I want a drink of water to settle my stomach… Better yet, Pepto-Bismol." Tsukune unfortunately did not bring a flashlight with him and the halls were pitch-black and could not find a light switch anywhere. Poor Tsukune was reduced down to placing his hands against the walls and feeling his way around. Thankfully the kitchen wasn't too far off.

After a few minutes of stumbling around in the dark, Tsukune got a drink and started to go back to his room.

"Now where is it? The door has to be around here somewhere... Ah, here it is." Tsukune carefully opened the door and slipped into his room. He made his way over to the bed and laid down.'Ah… The mattress and pillows feel a lot softer than before. Hmm, must be because I'm feeling better."Tsukune closed his eyes and went to sleep.

----------------------------------------------

The next morning

Tsukune opened his eyes to the morning sun light that managed to trickle in through the shades and curtains on the felt one of his hands clutch on to something soft and warm. The other was stuck between something soft and the bed mattress. Tsukune looked over only to find that he was not alone in the bed.

"Moka." Tsukune shifted his gaze to where his hands were located.

_Oh no, Moka please forgive me for unknowingly groping you. Ah! No… Moka, oh no, this is not good. If her father and mother find me in here, I'm dead. That is, if Moka doesn't find me in here first and doesn't kill me herself!_The pink haired vampire suddenly turned in her sleep.

"Mmmmm, Tsukune, I want to suck your blood, just a small taste." Moka moaned in her sleep. She sniffed searching for any scent of Tsukune. Moka clutched his hand to her breast and rolled half way on top of her bedmate.

"Tsukune, your blood is perfect for me.." Moka licked her fangs and began to run her tongue over Tsukune's neck. She gently began to nip and suck blood from Tsukune's neck in her sleep.

_Great, Moka is dreaming about feeding on me…._Then to Tsukune's horror, Moka woke up. She saw Tsukune in bed with her the two of the tangled up in red the sheets and covers of her bed.

"Tsukune," Moka cooed. She reached down and stroked his cheek. "I'm asleep and I know I'm dreaming because there is no way that you could possibly be here now. I might as well enjoy the dream. The funny thing is, you feel so real to me right now, even your blood tastes real…

"_TASTES REAL?_"

Tsukune what are you--" Moka stared wide-eyed as she realized that she wasn't dreaming. Tsukune quickly placed his hand over her mouth. He quickly flipped the pink haired vampire over onto the mattress.

"Moka I am so sorry… I went down stairs to get a drink and I ended up in the wrong room and the wrong bed. It was so dark I could not see a thing last night. I am so sorry. If there is anything I can do to make it up to you, just let me know. Please don't scream. Now I am going to let you go…"

"Tsukune let me suck your blood. I need a morning treat to recover from last night." Moka felt invigorated once she started to suck on Tsukune's blood again.

'Ah! This is so good. It's so invigorating...' Moka moaned with pleasure as she drank... Suddenly there was a knock at her door.

"Moka!"

"Yes, Father, what is it?"

"We are having breakfast, hurry downstairs."

"Coming, Father."

"Moka dear, do you mind if I come in for a moment?"

"Yes, just hold on a moment I'm getting dressed."Tsukune's eyes widened in fear.

"Tsukune, quick, hide under my bed. He won't look for you there." Tsukune quickly got under her bed and not a moment too soon because Moka's robe hit the floor fallowed by her nightgown. He soon heard the door to Moka's room open.

"Moka dear I have been thinking and I believe--- What is that smell? It smells like that Tsukune boy was in here… Moka, was Tsukune here in your room with you!? Why do I smell Tsukune's blood? Have you been feeding on him?"

"Father I can explain. Yesterday night Tsukune walked me back to my room and yes, I fed briefly on his blood. That is the scent you smelled by the door. He also came to see me during the night—"

"_**WHAT?**_"

"Father it was not like that. You see Tsukune got up to get a drink from the kitchens last night. I'm sure the steak bothered him. However he got turned around on his way back to his room and ended up in mine—"

"_**WHAT? I WILL KILL HIM!!"**_"Father, it was not like that either. Once he realized his mistake, he attempted to return to his room. But before he did I asked him to get me a can of tomato juice, which he did. I drank it, and we talked for a while, and then he left. That is probably why you smell his blood and scent in my room."

"Very well, I will ask him about this. If he is lying to me..." The elder vampire walked out and shut the door. Tsukune was about to come out. But Moka quickly shoved him back under the bed as someone else opened the door. Moka's Father and Mother came back.

"Moka, sweety, I want to talk to you about that Tsukune boy it seems—why do I smell his scent in your room?"

"Mother you see..."

"Dear, stop bothering your daughter, she has to get ready." Mikola said softly.

"Listen here, you old drunk..."

"Woman, shush up! I have spoken to our daughter about that and I assure you there is a good explanation for it. Now let's go."

The two of them thankfully got out from under the bed and hurried to get ready for breakfast.

***************

Hello everyone! Review if you please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	11. Chapter 11 Breakfast and the challenge

I do not own Rosario+vampire

Breakfast and the sparing challenge

"Everything is funny as long as it is happening to somebody else." Will Rogers

The diamond cannot be polished without friction, nor the man perfected without trials.

The sheep has no choice when in the jaws of the wolf. Source: (Chinese)

To get through the hardest journey we need take only one step at a time, but we must keep on stepping.  
Source: (Chinese)

Tsukune quickly made his way back to his room he took a quick shower, got dressed and went down to met the rest of the family. Mikola sat at the head of the table the rest of the family sat along the sides. Tsukune moved to try to grab a set beside Moka however her father spotted it and quickly interveneded. He marched over grabbed Tsukune by his arm. He was soon joined by Livia.  
"You boy into the living room now!" Count Mikola ordered.  
"Yes sir."  
_'I have the feeling if Moka and I ever got married her parents and I are going to be on a "yes sir no sir, yes mame, no mame basis. What happened to the nice people I met at the door!!!'  
_Tsukune took a seat on the sofa the two elder vampires towered over him.  
"Now I want the truth out of you young man-" Mikola growled  
"We will except nothing else." Livia roared.  
"Did you sleep with our daughter last night???!!!"  
Tsukune would have been impressed considering the two of them had just finished each other's sentences and finished speaking simultaneously.  
"Um Sir, Mame I can explain. You see I walked Moka back to her room. Then I went back to mine. Later during the night I felt a little ill so I got up to get a drink. I managed to find the kitchen and get a drink. Unfortunately I got turned around in the dark and ended up in your daughters room. But I didn't do anything at all to her what so ever. I flipped on the light and I was shocked. Moka realized my mistake. I was going to leave but Moka asked me to get her a can of tomato juice. She had a stomachache so I went got her the juice and gave it to her. After that the two of use talked but after that I left. I swear I left."  
"Really lets go to the video tape shall we."  
Tsukune's face paled considerably. There on the screen was a video of Moka and him sharing a moment in the hallway. After that it switched to green night vision. It showed Tsukune stumbling around in the dark and unknowingly entering Moka's room. Suddenly the tape switched to a fuzzy white, stopped and ran backward signifying its' roll was done.  
The tape ejected from the VCR. Count Mikola and his wife grabbed the tape and broke it in half.  
"Very well boy. We will believe you this time but if this ever happens again your body will be scattered into so many pieces not even the vultures will find them!" The elder vampires screamed at him. The two of them stormed out of the living room to enjoy breakfast.

After that conversation Tsukune almost decided to skip breakfast, but Moka came in asked him to join her. Sitting down Tsukune carefully began to help himself to the mixture of bacon, sausage, eggs, rice, vegetables, and cereal.  
He was careful to avoid eye contact with Moka's mother and her father.  
'_Great just as I thought that they were beginning to like me…How can things get any worse..'_  
"You boy! Pass the bacon." The old man with the mustache barked.  
"Yes sir." Tsukune passed the bacon to his right over to Moka who passed it to the old man.  
"Your soft boy! Are you to proud to work for a living?"  
"Well I-"  
"So you want to be a business man eh boy!"  
"We I-"  
"Good, good, excellent that is precisely how I got started with hard work and guts. I remember back in my day we didn't have any of these new fangled gadgets and gizmos."  
"Grandfather this is Tsukune Aono. He is the person I told you about earlier. He is the friend of mine and Kokoa's from school."Moka said quickly trying to a get a sentence in before her grandfather started his speech again.  
"Tsukune you say… Ah yes that's right the little scrawny thing that was tucked up under your fathers arm like a sack of potatoes. AH YES. I remember now the little thing that I tried to feed on. So Tsukune you are dating my granddaughter yes?"  
"Well I-"  
SMACK!!  
The old vampire had reached over and used the crystal head of his cane to smack Tsukune's head.  
"Yes or no boy! Don't give me your, "well I, however, or actually." No excuses! Yes or no boy!"  
"Sir I really—"  
SMACK!!  
The old vampires' crystal head of his can came down hard on Tsukune's head again.  
"You're a slow learner aren't you boy. Now yes or no!"  
SMACK came the cane as it descended on his head again.  
"No Sir. I am not dating your granddaughter. Although I'd like to."  
SMACK  
"You" SMACK! Must" SMACK "learn" SMACK "To" SMACK "Think" SMACK "On" SMACK "Your" SMACK "Feet!" SMACK!  
"Great, quick, agile, cunning, unpredictable, and dangerous is the man who thinks on his feet! Age and wisdom will beat our youth and stupidity any day. Remember that boy!"  
_'Oh my head! I'm surprised I don't have a concussion from that.'  
_"Yes sir." Tsukune said weakly.  
"You puny boy! It is hard to believe that you are youki! You do not act like a vampire. You act weak, sickly, and pitiful just like a human! You even smell and look like a human such weakness! Something that pathetic isn't fit to survive! Where is your pride as a vampire? Where is your dignity, your honor? Why did you allow yourself to be struck on the head by my husband's cane??!"  
"That is enough. Why don't we go into the training room and watch Moka, Kokoa, Karua, and, Kohii spare." Mikola said "It would give the girls a chance to burn off some energy."

Yes I know a short chapter. Sorry there is a good reason though! I am working on ch 12 and 13. I hope to be done soon. So bye bye..  
Cheers Dogsfang


	12. Chapter 12 Sisters Battle Royal

Hello everyone! Here is chapter 12 Sisters Battle Royal

I do not own Rosario to Vampire, Requiem for a Dream, or Whispers in the Dark.

Ah yes before I forget. I wrote this chapter while listening to: Requiem for a Dream and Whispers in the Dark. After I got done I reread it while listening to the two songs again and it created a cool effect.  
Now before reading this chapter **STOP!!!!**

I must request that everyone please put on your headphones. After that find Requiem For A Dream and Whispers In The Dark on youtube. Play the first song as you read this chapter then after the song gets done play the second one. I promise it will make for a great experience once the chapter is all of you enjoy it. Dogsfang

"Great is the warrior who gets victory without battle."

Moka, Kokoa , Karua, Kohii walked into the combat room. Various weapons lined along the wall, along with suits of armor. Kokoa called her brown bat.  
"Come Kou morning star weapon transformation!"  
The bat then twisted its body into a morning star. Karua and Kohii each looked at the wall and selected their weapons. Poor Moka didn't look like she stood much of a chance considering. Karua came at Moka with a Rapier and Kohii came at her with a katana. She managed to doge the blows and thrusts by rolling into a corner. Moka leaped over Karua and Kohii unfortunately she landed next to Kokoa who took the opportunity to try to strike her sister with her morning star.

_'Oh no this isn't good.'_

"Moka quick grab something, anything should work! Besides didn't you want to beat Kokoa for what she did to you!"

Moka quickly grabbed a quarter staff. She ran and ducked Kokoas' next blow with her morning star. Tsukune had to admit even when not unsealed Moka had great strength and agility. Against Moka poor Kokoa didn't stand a chance. Moka made a sharp turn and slammed her staff against the back of her littlest sisters' head. Moka had strength and agility. Moka heard a sharp crunch as it connected. Moka turned and pivoted on the balls of her feet using the added momentum and swung again. She heard another sharp crack as the staff connected with its' target again. Moka had hit her sister twice on the head. Once on the front and once on the back. Moka brought her staff around and slammed it into his little sister stomach. Koka doubled over in pain. She then brought her staff up above her head and swung downwards at a sharp blow. Her staff connected with her sisters back sending her onto the floor. It looked like she would be down and out for the rest of the time. Moka looked down and saw her sister Kokoa was unconscious and she had land on the floor with a thud. It was one of the sweetest sounds Moka had ever heard but she didn't dwell on it.

Karua and Kohii who were advancing on her using the time Moka was distracted. Moka lashed out and swung her staff in a large arc at her two sisters, striking all of them in one quick blow. If they were human the two of them would have been knocked unconscious. Unfortunately for Moka they weren't. The two of them advanced upon Moka. Karua and Kohii made a single arc with each of their weapons slicing Mokas' quarter staff in half. Karua and Kohii raised their weapons and prepared to strike at Moka.

"MOKA!!"

Tsukune broke from the crowed. He screamed and threw himself in front of the blades. Tsukune grabbed Moka and threw her out of the way.

"Moka." Tsukune groaned. Moka found herself away from her sisters. The Rosario cross that normally hung from her neck was now clutched in Tsukunes' hand. Moka felt her inner true nature arise within her. For Outer Moka it was like drowning and yet being aware of what was going on and yet not being able to do anything about it. Her pink hair turned silver and her soft green eyes turned a blood red.

Both her sisters rapier's and katanas had ran Tsukune through. Moka ran to his side. She got up and slammed her fists into both of her sister's chests. Karua and Kohii hit opposite sides of the wall. Moka carefully pulled the swords from his chest. Moka tore her dress and used the strips to keep the blood from flowing. She knelt and cradled Tsukunes' head in her hands. Her silver hair tumbled down on his chest and red eyes shed tears.

"Tsukune throwing yourself in front of the attack you know I'm a vampire something like that could never hurt me. Tsukune stay here don't move after I take care of my sisters I will take care of you. I will let outer Moka nurse you back to health…As for you two….The two of you will suffer my wrath for hurting my Tsukune!" Inner Moka was furious she laid Tsukune on the floor and pinched him on the neck rendering him unconscious. Moka got up grabbed Karuas' Rapier and Kohiis' Katana. Moka brought the handles of the swords up and used them like clubs slamming them into Kohiis' jaw. She did an upper cut followed by a lower cut to her face. Kohii was soon spitting out blood.

"Is that any way to treat your sister Moka?!" Kohii countered her sisters' attack bringing up her right arm to block the blows. She ducked and kicked at Moka trying to get her away. Moka leaped into the air and spun around. She threw her two swords at her sister. Unfortunately for Moka she seemly missed. The swords had landed at an angle forming an x across Kohiis' chest and arms piercing Kohiis' dress locking her into the wall. Kohii used her vampire strength to shatter the swords breaking them.

Moka landed lightly on her feet. Almost cat like in her gracefulness. Kohii ran to the wall and got a pair of daggers. Moka looked at her sister unconcerned. Kohii advanced on Moka slashing at her. Moka ducked and slid on the floor until she was underneath Kohii. The silver haired vampire used her feet to kick the daggers from her hands. She then drove her feet into Kohiis' stomach to deliver a barrage of kicks. Moka flipped herself on to her feet.

"You are nothing more than a selfish egotistical women. You take pleasure in using men like paper cups you use them and then throw them away. Taking enjoyment from seducing men to get what you want is despicable! You don't disserve to be called a vampire. Kohii you disgrace yourself and this family by acting like nothing more than a weakling succubus! I will not lose my Tsukune to the likes of YOU!! KNOW YOUR PLACE!!!!" Moka landed one final punch to her sisters face watching her fall to the floor. While Moka turned towards her remaining sister. Karua and Moka faced each other.

Karua grabbed Moka and threw her into the wall across the room. Briefly stunned Moka found herself on the floor. She managed to get up and leap into the air to land next to her sister. Karua took advantage of her sisters closeness by attempting to stab her with the pair of daggers Kohii had lost. Moka jumped again. Quickly putting some distance between her sister and her daggers. Karua threw the twin daggers at Moka. Moka managed to catch them by their handles just as they were about to rip into her chest. Moka took aim and threw them. The twin daggers sank into her sisters gloves pinning her to the wall. The silver haired vampire grabbed another rapier then ran forward and threw a series of quick punches at her sisters' face stunning her. Karua kicked Moka in the chest causing her to stumble back long enough for the orange haired vampire to free herself and jumped away. Moka soon met her in midair and delivered a few swift kicks to Karua.

Unfortunately for Moka Karua drove her fist into her sisters' chest driving her into the floor. Moka got up apparently unaffected. She leaped at her eldest sister once more. The silver haired vampire slammed her fists into Karua forcing her into a corner of the room she followed them up with a quick roundhouse kick knocking Karua to the floor. Karua she managed to block another kick by Moka and she retreated to the other side of the room by springing to the side at the last second. She took to the air. Moka leaped into the air, grabbed her sister and delivered several shots to Karuas' chest. Moka then threw Karuas' Rapier into the floor. The half of the sword was buried in the floor. The handle was pointing up.

"Karua your nothing more than a cry baby! You are emotionally immature. You care nothing for others! You are drunk on the power of taking a life! You never understood the fact that only, when you put your life on the line protecting someone does true strength emerge! I will not let you hurt _MY TSUKUNE!_ **_I WILL NOT LOOSE HIM TO YOU!!!! KNOW YOUR PLACE!!!!_**" Moka drove her elbow downwards into her sisters' chest the force of Mokas' blow sending her downwards. Karua landed with a horrifying crack and crunch on her spine onto the handle of her rapier. Blood began to trickle from the sides of her mouth. Moka landed softly on the floor. She walked forward grabbed above the handle and hilt of her sisters' rapier, being careful of the blade, pulled on it freeing it from the floor. In doing so Moka sent her eldest sister flying across the room.

"So uncivilized." Moka muttered as she put the rapier back into its sheath. "Father you may want to have someone cleanup this mess. Also I suggest you increase the servants pay before you tell them about this. Otherwise all of them will immediately quite and go into early retirement. Now Tsukune.." Moka turned her gaze to Tsukune. She looked just in time to notice that Karua had landed dangerously close to Tsukune. She grasped his right wrist.

"Let's see what you really look like vampire!" Karua grasped Tsukunes' right hand and pulled the silver holy lock off.

"What? No Karua don't! You don't know what you're doing!" Moka rushed forward trying to stop her sister from removing the lock from Tsukunes' wrist. The lock fell from Tsukunes' wrist and onto the floor. Moka, Karua, and the rest of her family were thrown across the room by the force of the aura.

------------------------------------

It was a beautiful day the sun was shining and the birds were singing. A girl about 17years old with long dark haired was walking down the streets. Kyouko, cousin of Tsukune stopped in front of her cousin's home she caught herself laughing.

"Ha! Silly me Tsukune is staying with Moka. I hope he's okay. Considering Moka is a vampire. I was looking forward to seeing him again. I always like to question him about the different types of youki at the academe. I'm definitely going question him about his stay with Moka."

Kyouko remembered she had started doing research on the school. Finding nothing on it she decided to give up but lucky or perhaps not she had been approached by a women who told her how to get to the academe. All she had to do was deliver a package for her. The women turned out to be Ishigami Hitomi who seemed to a relation to the legendary Medusa. Kyouko had arrived on the second day of the school festival. The Lilith mirror showed her the true nature of the Youki Academy to her.

The end result caused all the students to revert back to their monstrous selves. Which caused destruction and the school was closed for repairs. She had to admit it was a little scary at first. But after meeting Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, and Ruby she figured her cousin was in good hands. Once her cousin had gotten back for the summer she had spent most of her time questioning Tsukune about The Youki Academy. Kyouko turned around and started to walk back to her house. Suddenly a large muscled hand reached out and grabbed her arm. Kyouko wasn't strong enough to fight back as she was dragged into the shadows.

--------------------------------------

The cool breezes blew softly against the palm trees. The ocean played a soft swish against the shores. The tan sand got in between the toes of a tall man with black hair. He put sun tan on his nose. He turned around put a healthly amount on his palms. He looked down and prepared to rub some on the back of the women beside him.

"Ah.... This is the life..... Dear I'm trying to figure something out. If I didn't enter The Best Well Kept Suburban Lawn Care Contest, and you still claim that you didn't either. Then how did we end up in Hawaii?"

"I don't know dear just relax and enjoy the moment. Althought now that you mention it your boss is usualy a real jerk on his good days. I thought it was nothing short of an act of God that he let you have four months paid vacation off! Now that I think about it my boss has been acting a little weird too. She reciently has been asking me questions about Tsukune. Like what high school does he go to? Is he dating anyone special? She got really upset when I couldn't answer her questions. When I asked her why she said she thought that Tsukune went to the same school as one of her granddaughters. Also when I asked her about why she wanted to know if he was dating anyone she replied that she thought she could set up Tsukune with one of her granddaughters. Hummm ah it's nothing.. Now we need to relax. Besides do you remember how hard you took it the first time our son brought girls home?"

"Ah...Yes I did get to meet all of them. Yep that's my boy! He got my good looks! Who was that girl you told me about? The one who he was always talking about, you known the one who was good at fighting?"

"Oh that girl her name is—"

"Mister and Misses Aono the two of you are going to have to come with us please." One man said. Mrs. Aono looked up. She saw two tall men with black hair, dark suits and black shades. Both of them approached the two of them.

"I am afraid this isn't negotiable. You come with us now otherwise we will kill you."

----------------------------------------------

Across the globe a women with brown hair in a brown suit and skirt sat at her desk. She was looking at three charts of three gene codes. For the most part they looked like normal human genetic codes each one with its double spiral. One was red, the second was blue the third was gray.

"Damn this was hard work! After years of trying to break the genetic code and make a hybrid artificially one finally literally falls into our laps. The Fates and God have a sick concept of humor. However this hybrid is like a rose with thorns. It is safe to look at however touch it wrong and you will get pricked by its thorns. This creature is like two side of the same coin one positive one negative. One hand the perfect specimen. The other hand the perfect destroyer. No making this hybrid was not without risk. If it is pushed too far and the guards removed it will kill without mercy. Thankfully this hybrid is safe. It's been contained. My mistress's have added their own safe guards. As soon as we obtain its genetic code we should be able to crack the puzzle and figure out a way. After weeks of scheduling plane flights, booking hotels, at last everything is set up. All that has to be done is for our men to pick the targets up and bring them here."

Beep! Beep! The women looked at her personal touch phone. She entered in a code on it. Suddenly a globe appeared on it. On a globe were three red dots. Suddenly all three red dots suddenly disappeared.

'Damn this isn't good! Great I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't!' The women looked at her phone she entered in a series of numbers on it. It rang ominously. Finally a cold women's voice answered.

"Yes this had better be important! The two of us are in the middle of something!"

"Mame we have a problem….The…The. The impossible scenario that we don't have a plan for, well mame we had better come up with a plan."

-------------------------------------------------

The windows in the training hall exploded outwards. Tsukunes' hair changed from black to silver. His eyes became slits with a blood red taint.

"Ah. This is what my sources told me about…This is the true form of Tsukune Aono a vampire… Tell me Tsukune you are the perfect vampire. Why do you hide behind that holy lock?" Tsukue punched Karua in the face knocking her out. He got up off the floor and approached Moka.

"That is for hurting Moka and for threatening me! Moka are you all right are you hurt?"

"Tsukune you fool! What do you think you're doing! Put the holy lock back on. By all rights you shouldn't even be a vamp-" Inner Moka lost all thought as Tsukune kissed her.  
_  
'I could get used to this.'_ Moka thought as she closed her eyes and surrendered to Tsukunes' kiss and embrace.

"Dear pinch me. I think I just saw my personal male fantasy come to life." Lady Livia said. She stared her mouth was open in shock and her tongue was hanging out.

Mikola gave his two wives a friendly pinch. The two of them slowly snapped out of their lusty gazes. Both of them gave him a quick smack.

"I mean that this boy for some reason looks almost like you." Livia said quickly.

"Husband this is amazing he reminds me of you when you were young. You acted the same way. Remember the time you threw yourself in front of that Rogue. He was about ready to claw me to death. Do you remember what we did afterwards to celebrate your victory?" Julia spoke her voice trembling slightly in shock.

"Husband this boy is…One of us!!! What the hell is going on here!! I would have been happy for my daughter if I would have known she was dating one of our kind, hopefully he's a good boy. THIS IS YOUR FAULT HUSBAND!!" Lady Livia said as she delivered several swift blows to her husband.

"Husband my daughter inherited your stubbornness and pride. Thankfully she also got my brute strength!! This is the result of all YOUR HAZING AND HARSH TRAINING!! She's been afraid to talk to me, her own mother, about these's things. My little baby's just been keeping it all locked inside; until it grew to a boil and she finally made out with this Tsukune boy in the graveyard. I've failed her as a mother! It's all YOUR FAULT!! This is all because of you!!" Mokas' mother screamed in her husbands' ear. Livia continued to deliver several more swift blows to her husband's back and head.

"Dear aren't you the one who did all the hazing and harsh training to Moka?" Mikola ask quickly.

"Don't talk back to your wife husband! Women are the superior sex. Julia and I make all the compromises in this marriage don't you ever forget it! We split everything evenly 90 to 10. Also don't forget that women endure something men can only dream of experiencing."

"What is that my dear?" Mikola asked timidly.

"Pregnancy and child birth you knuckle head!! Contrary to the incompetent male believe that child birth is similar to passing a kidney stone which it is not!! After millions of years of evolution **MEN ARE STILL MEN!!** Honestly WE make men better. I always remind YOU to pick up your socks, shirts, and pants. If it wasn't for ME you would be eating off the floor!  
Remeber husband: The Male is nothing more than a domesticated animal which when treated with firmness and kindness can be trained to do anything!  
Humph! Why did I ever marry you? Marry…Marry that's it! "Husband...Are you thinking what I'm thinking?!"

"Livia my dear if it involves going and getting some ducktape and aspirin for my headache then yes."

"Husband why would you need ducktape for your headache?"

"It's not for me dear it's for you."

"Why would I need.....Husband... After the relatives leave you are going to be spending the next two months on the floor with no blankets or pillow!"

"Livia my dear if only I had you with me when I battled rouge youki it would have been so much easier. Granted I would have to tape your mouth shut during the journey: but once I find a rouge, I could untape your mouth and have you nag it to death." Livia gave Mikola several swift blows to his shoulder.

"Husband your skull is thicker that than your fathers! NO!!! Don't you know what this means?" Livia smacked her fist against her husbands' head once more.

"OH my head… Do I know what you mean by what?"

"You knuckle head…..This could be a good thing… No wait! This could be a great thing!!!"

_'Oh Tsukune I hope you come from a very old, very rich and very powerful family.'_

"Husband if Tsukunke Aono comes from an old, rich, powerful, and influential family this will be to our befit. If he marries our daughter Moka the result will increase our families' power and influence in the vampire world." Lady Livia rubbed her hands together in happiness at her hope of it being true. Livia then gave her husband Mikola one final blow to the head and the two of them turned their gazes back their daughter and Tsukune.

_'Tsukune you are beautiful as a human, but when you become a vampire you're a god. This power you give off its dark its menacing and I crave it. Your aura is as addictive to me as your blood. Mmmmm it calls to me…. Mother always said every woman in our family is strong. We go through life being dominate and aggressive towards men. We stay that way until we find someone who is stronger in body and in mind than us. Once we find him we can stop and just surrender ourselves to him.'_

Inner Moka almost stopped thinking as she felt Tsukune give a gentle tug on her lower lip with his teeth almost playfully. Moka groaned as she felt Tsukune reached up and grasped her on her breast and her bottom. Moka opened her eyes expecting to see his slit red eyes and silver hair. Instead she saw dark hair; dead black eyes stared at her lustfully. Tsukune had black marks along his neck. Ghoul Tsukune stood before Moka groping a feel getting acquainted with her person.  
_  
'Gin would be proud of you right now Tsukune! If you were any other man I would have killed you! Tsukune I was afraid of this. Your ghoul form craves my blood I have to get your holy lock back on. It's near Karua if I can get you over to it I can slip it on. Tsukune I'm sorry. '_ Moka punched ghoul Tsukune in the chest sending him into the wall. Unfortunately for Moka Kokoa, Karua, and Kohii chose that opportunity to wake up.

"Sis what hit me?" Kokoa cried as she got up and rubbed her head.

"Koka, Karua, and Kohii stay there I'll take care of this." Ghoul Tsukune picked up a few shards of broken metal from the swords Kohii had broke and threw them at Moka. The shards went through both Mokas' shoulders and into the wall. The fragments of metal acted like restrains keeping Moka stuck to the wall.

"Moka **now I'm angry**! Whoa what the heck is that it looks like a ghoul? Uh Moka we're going to have to kill that thing immediately." Kohii ran forward and grabbed a giant spiked club.

"Kohii don't! You don't know what your doing!!" Moka screamed.

Kohii chose to ignore her sisters warning as she rushed forward at her adversary. She swung it at Tsukunes' head with all the grace and agility due a vampire of her statue and class. Ghoul Tsukune reached up with his left hand grasped the club and pulled it out of her hands. He turned the weapon around and swung it back at Kohii. The club connected with Kohiis' head with horrific _CRACK_! The silver haired sister of Moka was sent flying into a suit of armor with a CRASH!

"Oh! What hit me…Moka? That's a ghoul…How the hell did that thing get in here! Good I need something to do to repair my ego!" Karua ran to the wall and grabbed a sanjiegun or a three section staff. The staves could be spun and swung to gather momentum resulting in a powerful strike. Karuas' used ball-and-socket joints. Karua took the sajiegun and grabbed the middle section and turned her waist causing the two sections of the staff to whip around. She took aim at Tsukune. The two ends of the staff struck her opponent in perfect harmony. However they had little effect on him. Karua brought one end of the end sections to a stop and swung the remaining two sections above her head steadily gaining momentum. She brought it crashing down on Tsukunes' shoulder however it to had no effect.

Tsukune grabbed the staff weapon and pulled Karua to him. He held her by her throat. The Ghoul took a sniff at her neck. It seemed disgusted and irritated at something. Karua threw punches at his face but she might as well have been trying to stop a freight train with a pellet gun. Ghoul Tsukune wrapped Karuas' staff weapon around herself. He grabbed her wrist and bent it forward until he heard a scream and a sickening _SNAP_! Tsukune threw her against the wall. She collided with Kohii who was just starting to get up the previous attack. The two of them were down and out again.

Ghoul Tsukune ran forward towards Kokoa. Tsukune slammed his foot down on Kou, Kokoas' pet baseball shaped brown bat. Kou let out a screech of pain as Tsukunes' heavy foot descended upon it's small fragile little body. Tsukune raised his foot and again brought it crashing down on Kokoas' faithful pet silencing it. Tsukune picked up the pathetic little creature it was limp and motionless in his grip. He cast the broken creature to the side.

Ghoul Tsukune turned his attention to its mistress. Kokoa aimed low and kicked ghoul Tsukune where no man wants to be kicked. He grunted and staggered back stunned. Kokoa brought both her fists up and delivered several blows to Tsukunes' face. She managed to slow him down but not for long. Ghoul Tsukune caught Kokoas' fist in his hand and squeezed. Kokoa screamed as she felt Tsukune break four of her fingers in his grip. He brought his leg up and drove it into her foot shattering the bone concealed within the cocoon of flesh and muscle. Kokoa fell to her knee on the floor. Ghoul Tsukune brought both his hands up. He griped Kokoa on the back of her head and around her chin. Getting ready to snap Kokoa's neck with a quick twist. He brought his head up and took a sniff. Seemingly trying to think about something he released Kokoa and threw her to the side.

Ghoul Tsukune advanced on Moka unfortunately he failed to notice Karua and Kohii sneak behind him and drive two long swords into his gut. He turned unhindered by the wounds the long swords had inflected on him. Ghoul Tsukune reached behind him and pulled both swords out. Holding them both in his hands he advanced on Moka's two sisters. Using the brute strength of a ghoul he drove the two blades into the chests of Karua and Kohii. The tips of the blades stuck out of their backs like a sick decoration. But the ghoul wasn't done yet he used all his strength and might he drove the swords into the wall pinning Karua and Kohii against the wall unable to move. Like a kid would drive pins into insects in a display case. Moka dug her fingers into her shoulders trying to get the shards of metal out. Lucky she succeeded.

"No Tsukune!" Moka cried as she ran forward and slammed her fist into his face sending him into the wall near the Rosario and holy lock lay discarded by both combatants. The silver haired vampire leaped forward and grabbed the holy lock. Taking a piece of one of the broken swords in her right hand along with the holy lock Moka quickly slit her left wrist. Ghoul Tsukune turned sniffed the air and rushed toward Mokas' bleeding wrist. Tsukune attached his mouth onto the wound and sucked happily. He seemed for a few brief moments docile and tame content to suck on Mokas' bloody wrist. Moka quickly wrapped the holy lock around his right arm. Inner Moka sighed in relief as she felt the vile aura of the ghoul leave and felt Tsukune return to normal. Tsukune blinked his eyes. He found his shirt destoryed and his mouth attached to Mokas' wrist. He quickly let go.

"Oh.., Moka what happened? What hit me just know? I feel terrible. What happened with your sisters? Are you alright? Are you hurt? I must have blacked out for some reason. Why am I missing my? How did I loose my shirt?"

"Tsukune it's all right. This wasn't your fault. Shush…" Moka kissed him deeply and passionately."Tsukune the Rosario… Do it now." Moka whispered.

Tsukune Aono looked down and saw the dull silver Rosario cross. It's red jewel in the middle seemed to shimmer despite the destruction that surrounded it. He reached down and picked up the Rosario that lay at his feet. It was as if it was just waiting for him to find it and give it to Moka again. Tsukune reached up and felt Inner Moka grasp his hand with hers. Together the two of the replaced the Rosario. Before the power of the cross sealed Inner Moka away Tsukune felt her press her lips to his briefly and then replaced them with her front two fingers silencing him from speaking.

"Shush Tsukune… It's all right love just close your eyes and go to sleep. The nightmare's over now. Just go to sleep."Slowly the long silver hair of inner Moka was replaced by the soft pink hair of outer Moka. Her fiery red eyes dulled to a gentle green.

"Tsukune I'm glad that your not hurt. I'm tired I just want to rest now. Could you take me back to my room please?"

"Sure Moka but lets just rest here for a minute…Ok…" Tsukune asked and Moka fell to their knees on the floor. The two of them leaned against the wall of the sparing room. The fight was over.

------------------------------------------------------

Hello all how did you like it? Did you do it with the music or with out. As always review please! Now I'm sorry it took so long to post this. I got two personal messages which had two very bad flames about this story. So I took a few days off to think about it. But now I am back at my laptop, eating pizza and writing again. Ha! Ha ! So again I say review. But no flames please. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows for all the people who like this story. Ah yes here is a small a part of chapter 13.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsukune was helping Moka back to her room to rest after the sparring match.  
He suddenly heard two screams and the shattering of glass.  
Quickly helping Moka to lay down on her bed he carefully tucked her in.

"Moka I heard a scream and glass shatter. I hope, whatever it was, wasn't because of what happened just now. I'll be right back with some tomato juice for you to drink. After that I let you drink as much of my blood as you want. " Tsukun kissed Moka and quickly left to get the tomato juice.

"Umm. What happened?" Tsukune asked carefully. He saw the shattered glasses and wine on the wall.

"It is nothing Tsukune dear. Lady Sophia and Lady Elizabeth merely got a little bad news and got a little angry." Julia seeing the confused look on Tsukune's face she explained.

"Mikola's Mother and Lady Livia's mother, now why don't you be a dear and go take care of Moka. It will give you two some alone time." Julia said quickly.

'IMPOSIBLE!!!!JUST WHEN I THOUGHT I COULDN'T HATE HIM ENOUGH!!! HE GIVES ME A WHOLE NEW SET OF REASONS TO WANT TO KILL HIM!!!HE IS DANGEROUS!!! I WILL NOT HAVE THAT THING AROUND MY DAUGHTER MOKA!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello I hope you enjoy this chapter! Cheers Dogsfang


	13. Chapter 13 Heaven help me

I do not own Rosario+vampire.

"Understanding comes with the passage of time"

Heaven help me!

Tsukune was helping Moka back to her room to rest after the sparring match.  
He suddenly heard two screams and the shattering of glass.  
Quickly helping Moka to lay down on her bed he carefully tucked her in.

"Moka I heard a scream and glass shatter. I hope, whatever it was, wasn't because of what happened just now. I'll be right back with some tomato juice for you to drink. After that I let you drink as much of my blood as you want. " Tsukun kissed Moka and quickly left to get the tomato juice.

"Umm. What happened?" Tsukune asked carefully. He saw the shattered glasses and wine on the wall.

"It is nothing Tsukune dear. Lady Sophia and Lady Elizabeth merely got a little bad news and got a little angry." Julia seeing the confused look on Tsukune's face she explained.

"Mikola's Mother and Lady Livia's mother, now why don't you be a dear and go take care of Moka. It will give you two some alone time." Julia said quickly.

Tsukune quickly ducked into the kitchen grabbed the tomato juice and went to Moka's room.

"IMPOSIBLE!!!!JUST WHEN I THOUGHT I COULDN'T HATE HIM ENOUGH!!! HE GIVES ME A WHOLE NEW SET OF REASONS TO WANT TO KILL HIM!!!HE IS DANGEROUS!!! I WILL NOT HAVE THAT THING AROUND MY DAUGHTER MOKA!!!"  
Mikola shouted in rage!

----------------------------------  
"Tsukune…Thank you but you shouldn't have I could have…"

"Moka you were in trouble. Now all I have to explain this to all your relatives. Just go to sleep Moka you need it. I'll be here when you wake up. Assuming your Father or Mother don't come in and drag me out. "

Mikola made his way to the main room.

"Karua it is time for you to explain what you know about Tsukune!"

"Father don't tell me that you were impressed by that display! That boy made fools of Kokoa, Karua, and I." Kohii screamed

"Oh…My head. Thanks to that boy we hurt all over!" Kohii screeched.

"Father I'm sorry." Karua said as she wrapped a hot wrap around her wrist. "My sources told me that he was a vampire and not a ghoul."

"Kokoa what do you know about this?" Mikola asked her.

'_Damn if I tell the truth father will kill Tsukune for sure. Hum…I know! I could tell him part of the truth. Tsukune you and Moka owe me…'_

"Father I knew that Tsukune has vampire blood in his DNA, but it seems that he can't control it. If he uses his powers he will become a ghoul. I would have warned all of you except that I was unconscious. Kou.." Kokoa stroked her pet bat gently.  
"It's going to take a lot of time for you to recover. No more transformations for you." Kokoa cradled him gently and wrapped him in her dress. The injuries to her favorite pet and companion bordered on fatal.  
"One more blow and I would have lost you Kou. I won't let anything hurt you again Kou." Kokoa went to her room to care for her pet.

Thankfully the rest of the day passes without incident and everyone spent the rest of the day recovering from the bloody battle.

In the middle of the night Tsukune got up and turned on the light.

"Hmm I can't sleep I'll just get up and go get a drink." Again putting on a robe and tying it shut. He opened the door and slipped outside into the hall. Tsukune looked down the hall and again struggled to find a light. Thankfully he got to the kitchen and got a drink. He made his way down the halls and up the stairs and finally opened the door to his room. He went got under the covers and laid down.

Unfortunately for Tsukune he was not alone. He reached around and felt something soft and warm in bed beside him.

"Ahhh. Moka it's just you. I'm sorry I got lost on my way to my room again. So I'll get up and go." Tsukune pulled the covers back and was about to get out when he felt an hand wrap around his wrist.

"Moka I can't sleep with you every night. You father and mother would kill me if they found out about the one time I did."

"Tsukune…There's something you should know Tsukune. I'm not Moka."

"Moka what are you talking about of course your Moka. I mean if you were one of her sisters well lets just say if I did this to any one of your sisters all three of them would kill me so you have got to be Moka."

The women reached around and pulled a small chain cord. Tsukune blinked as the bed was illumined courtesy of a small bed side lamp.  
Tsukune swallowed as he began to realize that the bed he had crawled into was not his or Mokas'. He unfortunately had found his way into the bedroom of one of Moka's sisters .  
Granted it took him a few minutes to realize that the women wearing the white night gown was not Moka even though she looked like her. There illuminated by the lamp lay Kohii.

'_Oh crap! I'm dead!'_  
Tsukune managed to get his wrist free of Hokii's grip and ran from the room into the dark hall.

"Tsukune come back here! I want to pay you back for nearly breaking my skull yesterday!!! Tsukune!!!" Kohiii ran after him as she wrapped the blanket around herself.  
Tsukune ran down the hall he grabbed a handle and opened the door. He ducked inside. Thankfully Hokii missed him and ran right by. The room Tsukune found himself in was also dark. He fumbled around and found another bed. Sighing he leaded back and laid down. He felt warmth next to him. He swallowed.

"Moka is that you?"  
Tsukune was blinded by light as another bedside lamp showed his bed companion.

'_Oh damn I'm going to die.'  
_There dressed in little more than a green pair of women's underwear was Karua eldest sister to Moka and Kokoa.

"Uhhh…Hi.." Tsukune got up and ran for the door.

"Tsukune!!! Be a man and let me punish you for breaking my wrist!!!" Karua yelled in rage as she too donned a blanket and took off after Tsukune.

"AHHHH! This is not my nightttttt!!!!"  
Tsukune found himself being chased by two of Moka's sisters.  
Tsukune ran up some more stairs and down more dark hallways. He turned a corner and grabbed a door. Hearing a click he ducked inside and slammed the door. He made his way inside suddenly he bumped into something. He ducked down and looked. It appeared to be a wire cage with newspaper at the bottom. He looked inside it. Blinking it appeared to be a baseball hanging upside down on a perch. Tsukune stuck a finger inside and poked it. All of a sudden the baseball moved and gave a screech. Tsukune jerked his finger back and bumped onto a large trunk. He lost his balance and fell on the floor. Tsukune reached out grabbed onto something soft and pulled. He was shocked to find something heavy had landed on his lap and found that his face was squished between to pillows.  
A hand reached and grabbed onto Tsukune feeling his face. He quickly shoved whatever it was on top of him on the floor. Poor Tsukune was frozen by the light that shown in the room as yet another figure turned on a light.  
Tsukune look up and saw Kokoa standing above him dressed in red sweat pants and a red sweat shirt. The look on her face would have killed the head boy of the karate club who she had fought with the first year she came to the Academe.

"Tsukune!!!!" Kokoa screamed as Tsukune ran for the door. "Tsukune!!! Come back here…Stand still so I can kill you for nearly breaking my fingers, and foot. Also for nearly killing Kou!!! "  
Despite his weak condition Kou stil was able to fly onto his mistress's shoulder. He let out an angry screech at Tsukune. Kokoa grabbed a rather large wakizashi also a extremely sharp tanto. (A large traditional Japanese sword and small dagger.)  
Tsukune bolted down the halls chased by all three of Moka's sisters.

"Oh God this must be a nightmare!!!"  
Tsukune kept running down the many twists and turns of the hallways. He ran up four flights of stairs and back down eight.  
Tsukune looked behind him. Satisfied that he had lost Kokoa, Karua, and Hokii he let out a sigh of relieve. He suddenly heard something move and felt for a door and ducked inside. He felt around for the light and found none. Tsukune moved around in the dark room he saw something large looming in front of him. Turning around and slamming into something he found himself tangled up in something smooth gentle.

'_It's a curtain. I'm wrapped up in a curtain. Ha I'm such a idiot! Ha! Ha!'  
_  
"Dear is that you?"

Tsukune felt his heart stop right then and there.

"Thank heavens I thought you would never come to bed. You've done nothing except pace and growl since this morning. You should really get to know Tsukune. He seems a little rough around the edges but so were you when you were young. You were so eager to prove yourself. I'm sure if you just talk to him you would find that the two of you have lots to talk about. I know why don't you take him to the shooting range. The two of you could have some fun. Just don't shoot him dear it would hurt Moka so badly and even you would have to admit it would be hard to claim that it was a "hunting accident."" Julia asked quietly.

"Husband!" a cold voice snapped.  
Tsukune thought that he died twice as his brain slowly registered where he was.

'_AHHH! I'm wrapped up in the curtains covering the bed of Moka's Parents!!_ _Oh no! Oh God, oh God, oh God. I've died and gone to hell! Never mind if Mr. Mikola finds me in here. If Mrs. Livia finds me in here she'll kill me and then bring me back to life. Then Mikola will kill me again!'  
_  
"Husband good it's about time you came to bed. You have done nothing but work down in your work shop all day trying to think of new interrogations and tortures you could put Tsukune through. I don't know how many times I had to remind you that anyone regardless of if they are youki or otherwise can only stand so much pain before they either pass out or die."  
Tsukune stopped all movement. Here was a women not even a foot away from him who was talking about possibly inflecting physical harm on him. The way she spoke it was in a mocking or scolding tone as if she were reminding her husband to pick up his socks and shirts.

'_Oh no! Ah! Moka is so kind and gentle. How did she survive with such a sadist for a mother?? Then again Inner Moka as always been a little dark and forceful. Now I know where she gets it from. Moka's mother is a...'_ Tsukune was brought out of his thoughts as Livia continued.

"I even had to remind you not to try to poison him. Poison ineffective at best considering most venoms leave little time for getting the truth out of a victim. Also I hope you abandoned your foolish attempts to sneak scorpions and tarantulas into his bed while he is sleeping. Moreover thumb screws and bamboo shoots under his fingernails. Really I ask you that is so pathetic. Remember I told you that to do sure things to Tsukune is a sign of weakness and insecurity on your part. It's unworthy of someone of your statue and class to use such crude methods whenever you interrogate or torture someone. I bet even you could think of something a little more creative than that! There now dear aren't you glad I talked you out of doing thoughts things to Tsukune. Now crawl into bed and tell me what you made to make this boy tell you everything. I know you can do it you have such a very dangerous mind when you your heart and soul into your work. I have no doubt you will make him tell you the truth and everyone of his secrets. Just make sure it's non lethal. I feel like I have taken a liking to this Tsukune boy. " Livia purred seductively.

'_Oh no I have to get out of here and as far away from her as possible! The way she's talking it's like she is getting aroused by this…I have got to get out of here!'_  
Tsukune managed to get himself untangled and made a quick run for the door.  
He opened it and dashed into the hall. He saw a light coming from a door at the end of the hall.  
Tsukune despite everything that had happened to him was curious as to who was up at this late hour.  
He carefully gave the handle of the door a turn and peeked in. There in a small room sitting in a wooden chair sat Moka's father. Tsukune leaned closer to get another look but the door swung open. Mikola looked at Tsukune with a evil look in his eye.

"Hello boy. What are you doing here? If I remember correctly your room was on the fourth level of the house not the eighth!"

"Ummm well you see sir I kind of got lost in the dark and well. It's funny really… You are going to lau—"

"Sit boy!" Mikola gestured to metal chair with restrains for his head, hands, and feet.  
Tsukune reluctantly sat down.  
_  
Click, click, click, click. _The restrains clamped around Tsukune locking him into place.

"Tsukune comfortable, food, drink, something to read?" Mikola asked mockingly.

"You know Tsukune certain chemicals have some very amazing abilities. For instance this one is a lot of fun." The count picked up a glass vile filled with a green liquid. He put this into another large glass. He took another glass vile filled with pink chemical and poured it into the glass with the green liquid. He talked as her poured.

"Now when this green chemical is mixed with this pink chemical watch what happens." Mikola poured the pink into the other container. Tsukune watched in amazement as the two mixed together and hardened to form a solid green mass. The glass soon shattered as the chemicals hardened solidifying into a large block.  
"Tsukune do you know what happens when these two chemicals are mixed inside a human body? Well the internal organs will burst from the inside out killing them it is a horrible way to die let me tell you. Now do you know that the human body can conduct electricity. It takes a certain amount to injure or even to kill someone. Now just relax."  
Mikola removed Tsukue's socks and placed his feet in a pan of hot water. He brought over a battery and jumper cables. He put them together and made them spark next Mikola picked up a syringe filled with a clear liquid.

"Now Tsukune this is sodium pentothal or truth drug. It will help you tell me get the answers I seek." Mikola injected Tsukune with the syringe of truth drug.

"Now Tsukune what are your intentions for my daughter?" Mikola was about to touch the cables to Tsukune when the door bust open.

"Husband what are you doing?" Livia burst into the room.

"It's late it's time to go to bed. You can have fun with Tsukune latter. Now!!! GO TO BED!!" Livia screeched.

"Dear what are you doing?!!" Julia asked as she to entered the room. She sternly eyeing the battery, jumper cables, water, syringe, and the restrained Tsukune.

"Oh! Nothing my dears!" Mikola said moving the battery and cables behind his back quickly. He looked like a little kid who had gotten caught at doing something naughty.

"Tsukune and I we were-"

"Father what are you doing up?" Moka asked as she looked at her father and Tsukune. Mikola had his arm around Tsukune smiling warmly.

"Tsukune!" Kokoa bust into the room with her sword and dagger she glared at him. She was followed by Karua, and Hokii. Each of them glared at Tsukune.

"Husband what were you doing with Tsukune? Please tell me you weren't going to do electroshock interrogation on Tsukune." Livia glared at her husband coldly.

"No dear I was doing no such thing. Right Tsukune…" Mikola laughed and gave Tsukune a happy nudge. Tsukune shook his head.

"Really why is he tied up?" Livia asked.

"Oh the restrains just have a tendency to click and lock automatically on their own… See…." Mikola said quickly unhinging the metal cuffs that held Tsukune.

"What is the water doing under his feet?" Julia inquired.

"Oh it was cold so I had Tsukune put his feet in the water. To help him relax"

"Humm. What is the battery and cables doing near him?" Livia asked sternly.  
_  
'Ha! Let's see you get out of that dear!_' Julia thought slyly.

"The…The battery and cable… Yes that was left there from another project I was working on. Once I saw it was dangerously close to Tsukune I went to pick up the cables and the battery. I wouldn't want anything to hurt such a nice boy…" Mikola laughed slapping Tsukune on the back. Tsukune fell forward groggily.

"Daddy… What are you really doing with Tsukune?" Moka asked sternly.

"Oh Moka your father just showed me this really neat trick with these chemicals that harden. Then he hooked me up to this chair-"

"Yes I just showed him this trick with the chemicals over there."

"DADDY…Why is Tsukune even here in the first place?" Moka asked her voice trembling with quite anger.

"Oh Moka dear I just invited Tsukune up here so we could have brandy and talk about what happened earlier. You know considering we got off on the wrong foot. Now I think I can tolerate..I mean like Tsukune now. Oh good heavens look at the time now it's off to bed off to bed right Tsukune." Moka's father gave Tsukune a quick nudge.  
"Not yet father. " Karua spoke in a commanding voice. "How is it that Tsukune was here all the time when Kokoa, Hokii and I just happened to see Tsukune stumble into our room's during the night lost and looking for his room!"

"I'm sure it was all just a waking dream daughters Tsukune has been up here with me the whole time. Haven't you boy."

"Well actually I—"

"See the boy himself confirms it so let's all go to bed and get some sleep."

"One last thing husband when you came into the bedroom earlier what did each of us say to you?" Both Lady Livia and Lady Julia asked.

"Oh that I don't quite remember it was some time ago. I'm sure I will remember it in the morning. Now if you will excuse me I will take Tsukune back to his room. Bye Bye.." Mikola put Tsukune's arm over his shoulder feeling him go limp. Mikola placed his right arm around his waist picking him up. He maked a quick dash for the door eager to get as far away as possible from the keen eyes of his draughts and his wives.

"Poor boy I must have wore him out." Moka's father laughed as he made his way to Tsukune's room.

---------------------------------------

In the morning Tsukune went down stairs. He saw Julia, Livia, and Mikola standing in the kitchen.

"So Tsukune how did the chat with my husband go." Julia asked.

"Chat what chat? I'm sorry Mrs. Julia but my mind is a little foggy about last night." Tsukune as he put his hand to his head.

'_Yes! This is great if the boy can't remember I'm off the hook!'  
_  
"You boy! I..I mean Tsukune take this tray of food up to Moka it will give the two of you a chance to talk." Mikola spoke quickly as he saw his wive giving him an evil look.

'_Good that wil get me off my wives trail.'  
_  
"Oh yes I have good and bad news boy. I…I mean Tsukune. The good news is my in laws are and my parents are leaving four days earlier than planned."

"What's the bad news sir?"

"Well boy the bad news is that you are still here. Now go on, go on."

Mikola waited ten minutes before sneaking up and taking a peek at Tsukune and Moka . He looked in from a small crack in the door.  
Tsukune was feeding Moka rice with a spoon considering she had some problems moving her arms. Gently and carefully he raised the spoon to Moka's lips and she happily accepted it.  
_  
'Hummm. He cares for my daughter. There may be more to him than meets the eye. _  
_This boy really cares for my daughter! He lets her drink his blood without hesitation, regret, or fear. Perhaps I judged him too harshly. I'll go and leave the two of them alone. When Moka is better I will speak to Tsukune. I know! I will look into his personal things to see if they can give me some insight into this boy…_' Mikola said slyly.

Mikola took this opportunity to sneak into Tsukunes' room. He spotted two boxes. One labeled FISHING EQUIPMENT in red. The second was wrapped in black wrapping paper with a red bow. A silver card was taped to the package. Mikola carefully removed the tape from the box marked FISHING EQUIPMENT and looked inside.  
"WHAT!!!!"  
Mikola's eyes turned red.

_'Good lord!!! This boy I would have never suspected this maybe I misjudged him? I don't know now that I think about it Tsukune reminds me of me when I was a kid. Hum…Maybe I should give him a chance.'  
Count Mikola quickly rummaged through the various dirty magazines from both the human and youki worlds._

_'He has the same collection as me. No wait, I take that back he has an even bigger collection then I have! He can't be all that bad. Karua said "there was a chance that Moka and Tsukune were not responsible for their actions." Although she has not explained it to me! Maybe I should give the two of them the benefit of the doubt. Thankfully my wives haven't found my collection yet. Heaven knows what would happen to me if Livia or Julia ever found my collection!'_

Count Mikola continued to shift through the various dirty magazines from both the human and youki worlds.

'_Humm. I haven't seen this one or that one. This is a new one! I had to cancel my subscriptions to all of these shortly before I got married. I remember the time that I well…. Yes I will give this Tsukune boy another chance. Who knows hopefully he may let me borrow some of these sometime._'

Mikola carefully put everything back exactly as he found it. He walked quickly to Moka's room he quietly peeked in the room from a crack in the door. He saw Moka lying in her bed. Tsukune sat on a chair next to her.

"Yes boy. Pehapes I misjudged you." Moka's father spoke quitely as he walked down the stairs.

So here is chapter Thirteeen. I hope all of you enjoyed it.

As always review!

------------------------------

Sneak peak at chapter 14

Tsukune walked deep into the foreast of Sakura tree's.

"Hummm. Why did Mokas' father want to meet me out--Whaaa?"

Tsukune felt the ground fall out from beneath him. He landed face first into the hard ground below.

Tsukune looked up he found himself in a some kind of cavern. He didn't know how far he had fallen only that he could not get back up the way he came.

He looked around and saw another passage that lead off to his right seeing no other choice he took it and walked.

Tsukune soon found himself in a huge cavern. He heard a bubling sound off to his left. Slowly making his way down another tunnal he saw several large hot springs. Beside the hot

springs were two bottles of brandy along with two boxes filled with dirty magazings.

"Huh this is weird. I thought vampire's couldn't get wet due to the purifing powers of water?"

"We can't at least not yet. When ever we bath we must to use an herb antidonte, at least that is the general rule. Welcome Tsukune to my privite hide away. You are looking at the

reason I build my home here."

"What's so special about the water?" Tsukune asked quickly.

" Oh you will see just for now come with me I have something to show you. Wait did you hear a scream just now??!!!"

So how do you like that? Chapter 13 is done I will work on chapter fourteen as soon as posssible.

Tell me what you think? As always review!!!

Cheers Dogsfang


	14. Chapter 14 Fun and blood extrations

Fun and the blood extrations.

"There is a fine line between genius and insanity."

"So people want to do things just to prove that they did them"

"Don't spend the rest of your life trying to make up for your mistakes. Tell the truth is easier."

"Everyone makes mistakes it is all a mater of if they are willing to pay for them or not."

Last time….

In the morning Tsukune went down stairs. He saw Julia, Livia, and Mikola standing in the kitchen.

"So Tsukune how did the chat with my husband go." Julia asked.

"Chat what chat? I'm sorry Mrs. Julia but my mind is a little foggy about last night." Tsukune as he put his hand to his head.

'_Yes! This is great if the boy can't remember I'm off the hook!'_"You boy! I..I mean Tsukune take this tray of food up to Moka it will give the two of you a chance to talk." Mikola spoke quickly as he saw his wivies giving him an evil look.

'_Good that will get me off my wives trail.'_"Oh yes I have good and bad news boy. I…I mean Tsukune. The good news is my in laws and my parents are leaving four days earlier than planned."

"What's the bad news sir?"

"Well boy the bad news is that you are still here. Now go on, go on."

Mikola waited ten minutes before sneaking up and taking a peek at Tsukune and Moka . He looked in from a small crack in the was feeding Moka rice with a spoon considering she had some problems moving her arms. Gently and carefully he raised the spoon to Mokas' lips and she happily accepted it.

_'Hummm. He cares for my daughter. There may be more to him than meets the eye. __This boy really cares for my daughter! He lets her drink his blood without hesitation, regret, or fear. Perhaps I judged him too harshly. I'll go and leave the two of them alone. When Moka is better I will speak to Tsukune. I know! I will look into his personal things to see if they can give me some insight into this boy…_' Mikola said slyly.

Mikola took this opportunity to sneak into Tsukunes' room. He spotted two boxes. One labeled FISHING EQUIPMENT in red. The second was wrapped in black wrapping paper with a red bow. A silver card was taped to the package. Mikola carefully removed the tape from the box marked FISHING EQUIPMENT and looked inside.

"WHAT!!!!"Mikola's eyes turned red.

'_Good lord!!! This boy I would have never suspected this maybe I misjudged him? I don't know now that I think about it Tsukune reminds me of me when I was a kid. Hum…Maybe I should give him a chance.' Count Mikola quickly rummaged through the various dirty magazines from both the human and youki worlds._

'_He has the same collection as me. No wait, I take that back he has a more recent collection then I have! He can't be all that bad. Karua said "there was a chance that Moka and Tsukune were not responsible for their actions." Although she has not explained it to me! Maybe I should give the two of them the benefit of the doubt. Thankfully my wives haven't found my collection yet. Heaven knows what would happen to me if Livia or Julia ever found my collection!'_

Count Mikola continued to shift through the various dirty magazines from both the human and youki worlds.

'_Humm. I haven't seen this one or that one. This is a new one! I had to cancel my subscriptions to all of these shortly before I got married. I remember the time that I well…. Yes I will give this Tsukune boy another chance. Who knows hopefully he may let me borrow some of these sometime._'

Mikola carefully put everything back exactly as he found it. He walked quickly to Moka's room he quietly peeked in the room from a crack in the door. He saw Moka lying in her bed. Tsukune sat on a chair next to her.

"Yes boy. Perhaps I misjudged you." Moka's father spoke quietly as he walked down the stairs.

----------------------------------------------

The present

Mikola made his way to the main room.

"Karua it is time for you to explain what you know about Tsukune! Also you said something about it not being their fault?"

"Father as I said before my sources told me that he was a vampire and not a ghoul.  
Also I a few days ago before the two of them arrived here I observed Tsukune and Moka for my own curiosity. I had met Tsukune before I wanted to figure out what made him tick.  
I snuck into both of their rooms and discovered something on both of their cloths. It was a powerful aphrodisiac which would have overwhelmed the two of them completely. Their normal inhibitions would not have mattered. I'm surprised the two of them didn't have sex instead of just making out. I also found something else. Another substance was on Mokas' bed sheets. This compound it appears made my sister sick. The amount used could not have made her ill for more then twenty four hours. I noticed something else to. I found traces of two chemicals in both Mokas' and Tsukunes' rooms. Both of these chemicals were designed to make both of them light headed and not think rationally. What is even more disterbing is that I don't know how long the effects will last.

I will use all my resources to unravel this mystery. In the mean time I suggest we take the two of them on a shopping trip to get new clothes Father. Unless you want to risk a repeated performance of what happened earlier and you want to become a grandfather quite soon. Also before you say anything else who ever did this was methodical in their plans. Whoever did this sprayed everything and I mean everything. Including every piece of cothing they have including all of their undergarments. However once I have all of their cloths I will see if any evidence remains of who did this."

"So someone planted those chemicals that influenced the two of them then. Well it appears Tsukune is off the hook for now. Unfortunately this means a shopping trip. Also unfortunately I am going to have to give my two wives an opportunity to max out my credit cards. Damn! I will have to go to the bank and add another ten zero's to their credit limit. How can a women spend hundreds or thousands of dollars simply cloths shopping."

"Dear!"  
"Husband!"

"We distinctly heard you say the words "shopping trip and cloths shopping!" Livia and Julia said simultaneously.

"Yes." Mikola said with a sigh.

"_**CHARGE IT!!!"**_ The two of them screamed as they rushed to grab their coats.

"WIVES YOU WILL STOP IMMEDIATELY !!!! First I must tell you two the reason for this shopping trip!"  
The two of them returned with theirs coats and quickly explained to Julia and Livia what Karua had told him but he could tell that the two of them weren't listening to him. He also could tell that both his wife's were thinking of who could spend the most money in one afternoon.

-------------------------------------------------------

"WAKE UP!" Someone yelled as several buckets of cold water were thrown on three captive people.

Mr. and Mrs. Aono along with Kyouko awoke to find themselves strapped in white strait jackets sitting in wheelchairs.  
"Ohhh… My head what hit me? Dear are you all right?" Mr. Aono asked tenderly.

"Yes all though I would rather sit through my bosses questioning right now than be here. Where ever here is…Kyouko what are you doing here?" Mrs. Aono cried. As he eyes slowly were able to though to dark of the room. Kyouko was also in a strait jacket and in a wheelchair.

"I don't know… The last thing I remember I was walking--"

Kyouko and Mr. and Mrs. Aono jumped as the pale gray steel door opened slowly. A soft click was heard as several lights came on showing a cold steel room. A bald man wearing a bloody aproan stood infront of them. He had a horrible smile on his face.

"Dear I think I liked it better with the lights off..." Mrs. Aono trimbled.

Several tall men dressed in black suits pointed their hand guns at their three prisoners. A pale faced man with gray hair dressed in a surgeons green uniform came up fallowed by a man with dark hair in a grey suit. At first glance he almost looked like Elvis. The man in grey motioned for the guards to hold the three of them. The guards exposed each of their necks.

"This had better be worth it!" The man in grey snapped at the doctor. "The higher ups won't tolerate failure and neither will I… You had better produce results! Otherwise.."  
The man in grey nodded to one of the guards. The guard raised his gun and shot one of his own men dead. He ignored the blood that spattered on his cloths much like a kid would be oblivious to stains on his shirt caused by pizza sauce.

"I will produce results. The wonders of science take longer to create that you realize. I will have your results just give me time!"  
The doctor then inserted a needle into one of the veins in Mr. Aonos' neck and attached a syringe to it. He slowly extracted a full amount of his blood. Sealing the needle he put it in a metal suitcase he had with him. He next went over and jammed the needle into one of the veins of Mrs. Aono.  
"Ah!"

"Hey leave my wife alone you bast-" A guard quickly reached for his gun brought the butt of it crashing down on the back of Tsukunes' fathers' head. He went limp as darkness took him.  
"Now I trust that the two of you ladies will not struggle anymore. Unless you want to either be unconscious or dead it's your choice." The gray haired doctor . Mrs. Aono trembled as the creepy man drew out a full sample of her blood.

"Kyouko don't struggle."

"Right…." Kyouko muttered as the man then drew blood from her man put the other two syringes into the flat square case shutting it with a hiss. He made a motion with his hand to the guards. They released Kyouko and Mrs. Aono from their grip. Two other men a black suits came forward and removed their guns from their holsters. Holding their guns by the barrels the two men proceed to slap both Kyouko and Tsukunes' Mother with them. After two painful blows from the two men. The doctor raised his hand and the two men stopped.

"Now…" The gray haired man said he grabbed both women by their jaws and forced the two of them to look him in the eye.

"Now then think of that as your only warning! I don't tolerate disobedience especially from women. So don't try my temper!" The doctor released both of them. He took the side arm of one of the guards and shot the man in grey with the guards weapon. The man fell to the floor. His blood painting it a crimson red. The doctor seemed to take notice that his target was still alive. He then emptied the half of the clip into the man in the grey suit. The mans' blood coated the floor like a carpet of the deepest red.

"That man was valuable to me. I took no joy in doing that. Now this man." He pointed to the guard he had taken the gun from. "He is expendable to me." After saying that the man shot the rest of the clip into the guard killing him.  
"More over ask your selves this. If the first man I killed was partially meaningful and the second man I just killed was pathetic in my eyes. Just think of what your lifes mean to me right now. After all what are the lives of the weak but the lives of many chickens. Also it would do the three of you very well to remember that once I get done extracting your blood and tissue samples I don't really need the three of you anymore. For the most part after I get done all any of you will be doing is taking up valuable space, using up food and water. It will be unwise to say the least if I were to keep any of you alive longer than absolutely necessary. In other words as long as I see it that the three of you are of value to me alive then alive the three of you will stay. So I believe that it would be unwise for the three of you to struggle against me. Please tell that to your husband once he awakens. Then again I think not. Restrain them and clean up that mess!"  
The remaining men put ball gages into the mouths of Kyouko, Mr, and Mrs. Aono. Along with thick eye covers to block out all light followed by ear plugs to keep out sound. The guards rolled each of them out of the room in a wheel chair and to a separate cell.

The doctor walked out of the room last. He seemed to glow with a sadistic smile on his face.

"WIVES YOU WILL STOP THINKING ABOUT HOW MUCH OF MY MONEY THE TWO OF YOU CAN SPEND IN ONE DAY!!!! I must tell you two again the reason for this shopping trip considering the two of you didn't hear me the first time. She snuck into both of their rooms at the Yoki Academy and discovered something on both of their cloths. It was a powerful aphrodisiac which would have overwhelmed the two of them completely. Their normal inhibitions would not have mattered. She also found something else. Another substance was on Mokas' bed sheets. This compound it appears made our daughter sick. The amount used made her ill for twenty four hours. Karua also found traces of two chemicals in both Mokas' and Tsukunes' rooms. Both of these chemicals were designed to make both of them light headed and not think rationally. Thankfully the two of them are not responsible for their actions not consciously anyway. Thank heavens for small favors. Now we can go."

"Dear what clothing did the potions get onto?"  
"Yes Husband we must know considering the festival is coming up. Tsukune was not informed of this and lacks the proper formal wear."  
"I will take Tsukune shopping with me it will give the two of us a chance to bond."  
"Dear.."  
"Husband.."  
"You most certainly will not! Beside men have no concept of fashion." Both Julia and Livia pronounced at once.  
"I see how will we pass this off to Tsukune and Moka. The two of them will be suspicious if we all of a sudden start getting new cloths for the two of them. Hmmm."  
"I know what we could do. Husband do you know why you never do the laundry anymore?"  
"Yes Livia it is because we have servants who do the laundry for us." Mikola smirked.  
"No Dear. I know what your talking about Livia. Mikola do you remember the one and only time that you tried to do the wash. You never sorted it, you mixed every color together and then you accidentally added bleach instead of detergent. Everything was ruined."  
"Ha! husband I remember the time you tried to cook us dinner you are the only man I know who can burn jello!!! Everything was charcoal black and as hard as a brick!"  
"Enough!! I get the point!! We will just say that somehow all of their cloths got bleached. Now lets go shopping already." Mikola made his way to the rest room to get ready. A few hours later everyone gathered at the front of the house and got into their cars. Tsukune found himself between Moka and Kokoa.

Once each of them reached the mall they split into two Sophia, Lady Elizabeth, Julia, Livia, Karua, Kokoa, Hokii, and Moka all went with Tsukune. Mikola, his father and father in law went to go look else where. Tsukune could shop for cloths fine on his own so he didn't really see the need for all the women coming to help him. Once the rest of the men had left Livia and Julia turned to him.  
"Now that my husband is out of ear shot Tsukune dear unfortunately I have some bad news. I'm afraid that my husband tried to do the laundry and accidentally bleached all of your cloths and all of yours two Moka dear."  
"Yes I'm ashamed to admit it but I believe my husband was never meant to do household chores. I remember the time that he tried to mop the floor and nearly broke his neck. There are somthings man was never meant to do...Now Tsukune all of us will help you get new cloths for the rest of your stay here."  
"That's really kind of you but-"  
"Nonsense dear it was my Mikolas' fault after all so it is the least we can do." Julia said kindly.  
Like it or not Tsukune suddenly found himself playing dress up with Mokas' family. Livia or Julia would thrust a suit, pants and tie into his hands demanding that he try it on. He would come out of the dressing room and slowly spin around for everyones' amusement. Then he would go back into the dressing room with another pair of pants and shirts from another one of Mokas' family members. Then it would begin all over again. Tsukune happened to catch a smile on Mokas' face.  
_'Moka she's smiling maybe this isn't so bad after all.'_ Tsukune thought happily.  
Lvia and Julia looked eagerly to the entrance of the dressing room as if to "will" it to open. When the door in the fitting room opened and Tsukune came out. As usual, he looking as amazing as he did in the ten or was it twenty other outfits he had tried on before that.

Livia was silently gazing at Tsukune at each fitting, and she secretly envied her daughter at having such a unique looking specimen for a boyfriend.

'_Tsukune even with your powers sealed by the lock you still look good. If you were in your vampire form…Yes he looks almost like my husband long ago… Short hair smooth chest. He was rich, perfect, flawless, and far beyond my reach… Like a beautiful work of art. Of course that was before he let himself go. Ah my baby Moka to be young again. Youth is wasted on the young. You never know how good it felt until it's gone.' _Livia though as she spied her daughter stealing quick glances at Tsukune when he wasn't looking.

Elizabeths' and Lady Sophias' eyes locked on Tsukunes' silver holy lock. The two of them studied it with interest.  
_'Yes Tsukune you will make an excellent husband. My granddaughter loves you I can see it in her eyes. I can smell your blood in her veins and her blood in your veins as well. The blood bond…. Moka needs your blood to stay healthy doesn't she…. This is perfect! This insures that my granddaughter Moka can marry no one but Tsukune… All that has to be done is just get rid of that DAMN ghoul…Then Tsukune you will be perfect… Then the two of you will be perfect…' _Lady Sophia thought quickly.

_'Tsukune Aono yes you are the one… You are the perfect match for my granddaughter Moka. Moka loves you and you love her to it's just that the two of you are to stubborn to admit it. I can smell it the two of you have exchanged blood. Yes I feel it the vibrating hum of the connection of the blood bond. Moka has become addicted to your blood hasn't she… Moka needs it on a daily basis in order to remain healthy. This is perfect in it's simplicity. This ensures that my granddaughter Moka won't even consider dating or marrying any other man but Tsukune… All that needs to be done is cast out that DAMN ghoul. Then Tsukune you will be perfect. The two of you will be perfect…' _Lady Elizabeth though eagerly.

Julia was tempted to buy all those outfits for him, not really caring about price. The clothes he had on now were form fitting, tight in the more favorable places and loose in others. Livia watched him turn around and then cross his arms.  
_'Damn must be that potion. I must remeber to ask Karua to test Moka and Tsukune to see if any of it got on their skin.' _Julia said shaking her head to clear the hase.

"Well?" Tsukun asked quickly. All for elder vampires decided to quickly wrap things up considering each of them saw the other women both human and vampire ogle Tsukune hungrily. Each of them blushing as he turned around and each of them studying his every move.. Livia smiled, trying to avoid her eyes from staying too long on his behind, displaying more prominently in the pants.

"They all look splendid. Would you like more than one?" Julia asked, her voice quavering slightly. She cleared her throat.

"I don't care, I guess this one is fine. Maybe those other two you said Moka would like."

"Excellent!" purred a blond sales lady. She quickly looked Tsukune up and down slowly undressing him with her eyes. At first glance she looked a little like Kurumu except for the long blond hair and slightly smaller chest. She seemed to appear beside Moka's mother. "Would the gentleman like to wear one of the purchases?"

"No thanks." Tsukune said blushing paid for the cloths and they were out of the clothing store.

"All of you go one a head I'll be along in a minute." Livia called as she and Julia grabbed Tsukune and broke from the group.  
"Tsukune why don't you wait right here for us. Julia will stay here with you considering where we are going you do not want to fallow."  
"Umm why is that Ms. Livia?"  
'_Good lord boy are you that innocent!!! Ah well better an innocent than a perverted lecher.' _Livia brought her finger nail up and slowly dragged it along his cheek.  
"Well Tsukun lets just say men never go into this store unless they have a women with them. Because it's a store that caters to women and their special needs as far as clothing is concurred. So unless you want to buy something, of a more personal nature, for my daughter you will stay here. Which I hope for your sake you most certainly do not. However you are welcome to come with us if you chose. But should you do so I will kill you and may God have mercy on your soul when I send you to her!!!"

"No mame I don't want to. I'll just stay here and hold the cloths you and Julia got for me. Which I meant to say thank you earlier by the way."  
"Good boy Tsukune… I always knew you had a good head on your shoulders. In fact that's the main reason I didn't pinch it off the first few minutes after we met. Bye see the two of you in a bit." Livia turned and walked away.  
Tsukune swallowed turned to Julia.  
"Mrs. Shuzen can I ask you something?"  
"Yes Tsukune considering you just did ha ha… By the way just call me Julia. Good you know how to make people laugh that's good. You will need that. I'm sorry that you have had such a hard time here. I can imagine that my husband and Livia aren't the easiest people to get along with. The two of them are extremely protective of Moka. One day when you are a father you will understand. Though let's hope that it isn't for a very long time…. So what did you want to ask me?"  
"I wanted to know if me being here is all right. It seems that ever since I came here Mrs. Livia and Mr. Mikola realy hate me.  
"Well Tsukune you probably would have had an easier time meeting the two of them if circumstances were different. Moka hadn't realy told told us anything about you to begin with so Mikola and Livia were quite angery about that. Plus then video my daughter sent didn't help much. But the important thing is that both Mikola and Livia are slowly warming up to you. Believe it or not the two of them just want to make sure that you don't hurt Moka. I know you wouldn't but then again if something like that happened to Kokoa I would put the wrath of God into the poor boy too."  
"Uh yes I think you could too. But do-"

So now Tsukune tell me about yourself and how did you meet Moka." Julia asked kindly.

"Well I'm an average student at the Academy. Truth is I really don't really know how I got in with my poor grades. It was kind of an accident really. The only reason I got in was because a priest dropped a application for it and my father found it. When I first got to the academy I was scared it looked so intimidating. I was about to get back on the bus and go home but then this wonderful beautiful thing happened. Moka ran into me on her bike.  
She said she sometimes got dizzy and couldn't see because of her anemia. When I first saw Moka I thought she was cute and I thought that maybe it wouldn't be so bad here. Moka then noticed that I was bleeding and then she sucked my blood from my neck. She said that my blood was yummy. Moka also said that she was a vampire. I didn't believe her at first.

But then she said that she was lonely considering she didn't know anyone at the school. Moka asked me if I was ok with her kind. I didn't have any dislike for vampires in general it was just a shock that's all. She then asked me to be her friend and she wanted to talk with me some more after the entrance cerimony. She was happy that the two of us were in the same home room class. Latter we explored the school and I asked her why she bothered with a guy like me. I was worthless.

Moka told me that she didn't think that at all. She said that the two of us were on blood sucking terms. I was the first person she had ever drank blood from. Before that she said that she had only drank from transfusion packets. My blood was grade A quality, full bodied, sweet, and a perfect balance of minerals. I was glad for that sort of. Moka went on to say that that was an experience that can only happen once in a vampire's life. The feelings she said she experienced she would never forget it…..

I felt happy when I was with Moka for the first time since I got to the academy I felt happiness…. Granted it took me a while to get used to Moka sucking my blood on a daily basses. Best part was she didn't hate humans. I didn't hate vampires. Also once I knew she didn't see me as food that helped too… I nearly withdrew when I was threatened by Komiya Saizou he was an ogre. But Moka she tried to persuaded me to stay even when I told her my darkest secret she wanted me to stay with her …But I was determined to leave….

But I came back to help Moka once I realized that he was threatening her. Though there wasn't much I could do at the time I still tried to protect her despite the fact that I could have died. I remember she told me that if she were to remove her rosario she would become vampire. I was injured I somehow pulled the rosario off and released Mokas' true nature. Inner Moka ended up beating Komiya Saizou.

After that I felt like I found a reason to stay. The main reason I have stayed at the academy is because of Moka…." Tsukune signed as he lost himself in the bitter sweetness of his memories.

'_Wait a minute….The way he is talking here something isn't right…Something isn't right with his story…He isn't telling me the whole truth….Tsukune is holding something back……What could it be…No…Something is definitely wrong here…It's almost as though his parents didn't know about the school in the first place…. Also scared about the schools appearance….Ok with her kind…If he was a vampire why not just admit it to Moka right off…Especially once he knew she was a vampire too… He may just have his powers sealed like Moka. But if that was true that would give the two of them some type of connection…Then Tsukune wouldn't have been afraid of Moka when he first met her….Got used to Moka sucking my blood on a daily basses…Didn't hate humans… I didn't hate vampires…She didn't see me as food….I told her my darkest secret…. She wanted me to stay…Impossible…..Tsukune….. You couldn't be a………..'_

So there you have it chapter 14 I will also post chapter 15 later. Sorry it took me so long to update blame my teachers they are the ones who give me the tests. Always remember always review. Ah yes I found that I made a mistake I accidently gave everyone a excerpt from chapter 15 instead of ch14. Sorry....

So here is another except from ch 15

Cheers Dogsfang

-------------------------------

The women in brown sat at her desk. She punched in numbers on her phone it rang.  
"Yes." Cold women's voice answered.

Sorry small excerpt enjoy it.

Cheers Dogsfang


	15. Chapter 15 Possible Revelations

_Rosario to vampire ch15 Possible revelations_

The words REVELATION AND APOCALYPSE are the same words in ancient greek.

"Well I'm an average student at the Academy. Truth is I really don't really know how I got in with my poor grades. It was kind of an accident really. The only reason I got in was because a priest dropped a application for it and my father found it. When I first got to the academy I was scared it looked so intimidating. I was about to get back on the bus and go home but then this wonderful beautiful thing happened. Moka ran into me on her bike.

She said she sometimes got dizzy and couldn't see because of her anemia. When I first saw Moka I thought she was cute and I thought that maybe it wouldn't be so bad here. Moka then noticed that I was bleeding and then she sucked my blood from my neck. She said that my blood was yummy. Moka also said that she was a vampire. I didn't believe her at first but then she said that she was lonely considering she didn't know anyone at the school. Moka asked me if I was ok with her kind. I didn't have any dislike for vampires in general it was just a shock that's all.

She then asked me to be her friend and she wanted to talk with me some more after the entrance was happy that the two of us were in the same home room class. Latter we explored the school and I asked her why she bothered with a guy like me. I was worthless. Moka told me that she didn't think that at all. She said that the two of us were on blood sucking terms. I was the first person she had ever drank blood from. Before that she said that she had only drank from transfusion packets. My blood was grade A quality, full bodied, sweet, and a perfect balance of minerals. I was glad for that sort of. Moka went on to say that that was an experience that can only happen once in a vampire's life. The feelings she said she experienced she would never forget it…..

I felt happy when I was with Moka for the first time since I got to the academy I felt happiness…. Granted it took me a while to get used to Moka sucking my blood on a daily basses. Best part was she didn't hate humans. I didn't hate vampires. Also once I knew she didn't see me as food that helped too… I nearly withdrew when I was threatened by Komiya Saizou he was an ogre. But Moka she tried to persuaded me to stay even when I told her my darkest secret she wanted me to stay with her …But I was determined to leave…. But I came back to help Moka once I realized that he was threatening her.

Though there wasn't much I could do at the time I still tried to protect her despite the fact that I could have died. I remember she told me that if she were to remove her rosario she would become vampire. I was injured. I somehow pulled of the rosario and released Mokas' true nature. Inner Moka ended up beating Komiya Saizou. After that I felt like I found a reason to stay. The main reason I have stayed at the academy is because of Moka…." Tsukune signed as he lost himself in the bitter sweetness of his memories.

_'Wait a minute….The way he is talking here something isn't right…Something isn't right with his story…He isn't telling me the whole truth….Tsukune is holding something back……What could it be…No…Something is definitely wrong here…It's almost as though his parents didn't know about the school in the first place…. Also scared about the schools appearance….Ok with her kind…If he was a vampire why not just admit it to Moka right off…Especially once he knew she was a vampire too… He may just have his powers sealed like Moka. But if that was true that would give the two of them some type of connection…Then Tsukune wouldn't have been afraid of Moka when he first met her….Got used to Moka sucking my blood on a daily basses…Didn't hate humans… I didn't hate vampires…She didn't see me as food….I told her my darkest secret…. She wanted me to stay…Impossible…..Tsukune….. You couldn't be a………..'_

"Well Tsukune we're back." A voice broke her concentration. "You had better not look into any of these bags otherwise I will kill you! Now I must say you did quite well against that succubus in the mens' clothing store. Not that a succubus's powers effects vampires they only effect humans…That stupid succubus tried to seduce you thinking you were human which is of course-" Livia said as she was also interrupted by her husband.

"Dear we're back. So where do you want to eat at?" Mikola asked quickly.

In the end everyone settled on a private room in a nice family restaurant call The Red Dragon. The owner happened to be a friend of Karuas' named Mr. Wong. Who, once the waitress told him that she was here, insisted on coming out and serving everyone himself. He was a tall round man wearing a chefs hat and a white apron. He had a bright happy smile on his face.

"Hello Karua… How are things going? The last time I see you was many moons ago. Where you go off to? Did you slay a dragon or other rogue?" He smirked and laughed. Mr. Wong looked at all of her sisters and to her parents.

"Ah Mr. Akashiya, Mrs. Akashiya, and Mrs. Shuzen it is an honor to meet all of you at last. Hokii, Moka, and Kokoa. Karua tells me a lot about each you. Except for you!"Mr. Wong pointed his meat cleaver at Tsukune.

"You I do not know!"

"Mr. Wong he is a friend of Moka's you remember Tsukune Aono. I told you about him a few months ago or don't you remember?"

"Tsukune…." Mr. Wong put his meat cleaver to his head and scratched it struggling to recall the conversation . "Tsukune….Ah yes Tsukune I remember now… He is the one you say who your sister Moka seduce. Yes! He is the one you say who sleeps with your sister Moka yes, no. Also you say the two of them just shut up and get married so they stop bugging you yes, no…"

Tsukune and Moka rapidly sank down into their seats trying to disapear. Mr. Wong looked at the two of them both red in the face. He smiled and gave a big belly laugh.

"OOHHHH…I see the two of you get married now yes, no… Yes that is it! Meal is free on the house. Wait right here don't move we make big, big, big wedding cake. Don't worry it on house too….. Remember save top two layers it bring good luck. Hopefully many, many children yes, no. Ha, Ha!"

Mr. Wong ran back into the kitchen. Tsukune and Moka slowly got up from underneath the table. Kokoa looked at the two of them with a evil look in her eye. She also had an blood thirsty smile on her face.  
"Wow sis I didn't know the two of you were so serious I must remember to watch the two of you more carefully next time. We wouldn't want the two of your practicing for the honey moon now would we…Ha!!! Ha!!" Kokoa broke into a fit of a hysterical laughter.

"How cute my little sister gets married before I do. Never the bride and always the bridesmaid. So what color is your dress, has Tsukune got you a ring yet!" Hokii joined Kokoa in her fit of laughter.

"Now that's enough you two! Besides Tsukune is nervous as it is I can't imagine getting married at his young a age. Now boy I expect for you to take good care of my granddaughter Moka. HA! HA!" Mr. Tapastke barked as he took his cane and smacked Tsukune on the head. He smirked his fluffy eyebrows gave him a gentle look as he too laughed.

"Now boy! You had better remember to be faithful to my granddaughter. Remember divorce is not an option. It is a great dishonor on the family if you have an affair. You had better not be serious about any other women boy!" Mr. Tipaski, Mokas' other grandfather, laughed in happiness at the misunderstanding.

Finally, after who knows how long, everyone calmed down.

"Umm. What happens when Mr. Wong comes back with the cake?" Tsukune asked.  
That started everyone back up again.

"I will explain the situation to Mr. Wong he will understand Tsukune. However we can always save the cake for when the two of you really get married.. HA! HA!" Karua laughter joined the others. Everyone was thankfully interrupted by the waitress.

"So is everyone ready to order?" One by one everyone gave their order to the was gone in a flash. Tsukune had to admit that she was pretty considering she seemed to be staring at him a everyone didn't have to wait long not ten minutes later the servers came out with everyone's food.

Beep! BEEP!

"Excuse me my cell phone." Lady Elizabeth and Lady Sophia said as both of their cells rang at the same time. The two of them answered. "Yes."

"Yes."

"WHAT!!!!" Both of them yelled at the same time. Lady Elizabeth and Lady Sophia screeched in rage as the two of them got up quickly and shoved both their waiters arms out of their way just as the two men were about to set their orders down. The end result was the two dishes accidentally going through the air across the table and landing on Tsukune. Poor Tsukune found himself covered with noodles, soup, chicken and dipping sauce. Thankfully everyone else had been spared.

"Well looks like the foods on me tonight." Tsukune sighted as he reached for a napkin.

"YOU! You idiot! What do you think you were doing?!!" Screamed Lady Sophia.

"Clean up this mess immediately!! Is this how you treat all of your guests!!" Lady Elizabeth glared in anger at the other waiter. The two of them raged at the two poor men who had the unfortunate pleasure of serving them.

"I am going to take this call now excuse me!"

"I also have to answer this call excuse me!"

The two of them quickly made their way to the ladies room.

RING!

"Damn that's mine I'm afraid." Karua said as she opened her phone and answered it.

"_**WHAT!!" **_Karua screamed in rage at the person on the other end of the line.

"Excuse me father I must go and take this call please excuse me." Karua quickly left the table and ran to find a quite spot to talk on her phone. The dark haired waitress soon come back with a lot of napkins. She used a napkin and ran it over Tsukunes' shoulder slowly sweeping the noodles off into her quickly did his other shoulder.

"No that's not necessary I can do that." Tsukune quickly reached up and gently removed her hand from his shoulder.

"But sir I insist please let me." The women said as she put her hands down across Tsukunes' chest slowly swept the sauces and remains of the noodles into her other napkin.

"Hummm…That is a nice scent.. Is it cologne? It's such a nice manly scent so sensual and intoxicating. I bet your popular with the all the girls aren't you." She purred softly.

"Uhh it's my natural scent actually." Tsukune squeaked. She was about to reach down and do his legs when he stopped her.

"Again please that really isn't necessary I can do that it's ok it wasn't your fault." Tsukune smiled kindly at her.

"I'll bring out some sake just for you." chirped the brunette, as she batted the dark lashes to her coffee brown eyes at Tsukune. His face was beginning to glow with a pinkish tinge.

Tsukune smirked sheepishly up at the young woman.

"Thank you."

With a pout the women released Tsukune. Tsukune blushed as she smiled at his reaction.

"It's on the house. I'll be right back with your sake." She left with a bat of her long lashes accompanied by a sensual smile.

"Hear that Moka? Free sake!!"

"Oh I heard," Moka said staring at Tsukune who seemed oblivious to what had just happened.

"But it was hard to pay attention to the conversation when I was distracted by how boldly that women was _**flirting with you and giving you The Eye."**_

" F- flirting…The Eye… ?" Tsukune stuttered.

Moka and Inner Moka mentally growled at Tsukune and the waitress for daring to touch what was most certainly hers and Tsukune for allowing that women for take such liberties with him.

"If you will excuse me my dear I'm off to the gentlemen's room." Mikola grabbed Tsukune and dragged him inside the restroom. Moka's father threw the lock on the door and grabbed Tsukune by his collar and held him up to his though the conversation between Tsukune and the waitress he was mentally smacking himself with the palm of his hand against his forehead.

"Tsukune please…_please _tell me that you were not stupid enough to not notice that the waitress was flirting with you!? If you're going to act like a siren and attract the female race to you boy, the least you can do is answer with some flirtation of your own. Then again I take that back the only women you should flirt with and attract is my daughter but that is a whole new battle plan. Tomorrow meet me out back in the forest of sakura tree's."

"F-F-Flirt!?" stuttered Tsukune as a blush crept up on his face. The silver haired man's nose nearly touched Tsukune's nose.

"Yes flirt. You need to know how to use sex appeal be a gentleman. You need to dazzle a women with your smile, charm her with your handsome face and shower her with gracious praises. I will teach you how to be a ladies man. Your scent is what attracts women to you that and your blood but your blood is for my daughter alone. Now due to your efforts in all likely hood that waitress it most likely swooning in the kitchens and gossiping about you with her coworkers."

"Uhh well…" Tsukune muttered as he stumbled for words.

"Think boy…Now when I was a kid any woman on the planet would call me handsome, if not drop dead gorgeous."

"Sir I can't flirt with a woman.."

"Keep telling yourself that kid, I'm sure you'll believe it eventually."

"Sir believe me I don't want to hit on your daughter much less another woman. It was an act of God that I met your daughter in the first place!"

"I'm sorry boy, but your lack of ability with women is so pathetic, any woman would find it adorable." Mikola scowled at Tsukune.

"I will not be a pervert like a friend of mine."

"Tsukune there is a fine line between lecher and ladies man. Same thing between pervert and a gentleman. I will teach you everything I know. You had better learn it or else!"

"Or else what sir?"

"Either you learn my techniques otherwise I will kill you!!!!" The scowl only deepened.

Mikola and Tsukune quickly exited the restroom. In the mean time Moka had went to the women restroom.

_"How dare that women try to take our Tsukune!!! He belongs to us! He's God's gift to the female race is what he is! But there's no way in Hell I'm telling him that!! Then again I don't think you are going to tell Tsukune that either."_Inner Moka thought to her outer self. _"I know why don't we pay Tsukune back with a little midnight visit. Why don't we show him how much he means to us.'_

"I don't know about this but I suppose a quick trip couldn't hurt. Beside if daddy finds out I can just claim that I was just walking Tsukune back to his room so he didn't get lost."Moka turned and exited the restroom. Tsukune, Mikola, and Moka just sat back down at the table. Kokoa snickered. She received a scowl for her action by Julia but smirked in return.

"Don't look now, but our love struck waitress is coming this way." She said evilly. She watched as Tsukune stiffened. Kokoa struggled to kill her laugh with a hand and a glass of water..

Said waitress came with an extra sway to her curving hips; smile pleasantly placed upon her face, while her eyes glimmered and were only for Tsukune Aono. In her hands she held a small tray with cups, sake and a plate piled with shrimp. It surprised Moka that the young woman remembered her drink or the sake at all.

With graceful movements that placed her close to Tsukune, the waitress put down the plate and sake before him. At the same time giving Tsukune a generous look at her clevage.

"Here you are." came her sweet flirtatious voice, as she simultaneously placed Moka's drink before her without even giving her a glance. "Please enjoy, and if you need **anything,** anything at all please don't hesitate to call me." And like she came she left, swaying hips and all.

"_Whore," _mentally snarled Both Inner and Outer Moka as the two of them resisted the urge to vomit. This women and her innocent flirtation were pushing it to far! But now it was becoming intolerable.

"_**We **__**do not **__need to be subject to something like that! However seeing a red faced Tsukune, stiff as a board. Ha! Ha!" _Inner Moka laughed at everyone got back to their meals except for Lady Sophia Lady Elizabeth and Moka's sister Karua. There seats remain strangely vacant. Soon it was time to go.

"Ah there all of you are the cake is ready!" Mr. Wong along with two assistances had a large round white six layer wedding cake on a roller table. Mr. Wong looked at the new dishes his cooks had made apparently untouched.

"Something is wrong three no eating…"

Sophia, Elizabeth, and Karua came storming back into the room. The three of them glared at Mr. Wong. Karua took a deep breath and addressed her friend.

"Mr. Wong I am sorry that myself, Lady Sophia and Lady Elizabeth did not partake of the meals you made for us. We had an emergency come up and the three of us had to leave to take care of it . If the three of us have insulted you in any way then we are sorry." Karua bowed to her friend. " Also if you will allow me I that I may trespass upon your kindness a bit more in asking you for a container to put our meals into also a form of covering for the cake."

Mr. Wong gestured to his two assistants. The two of them ran back into the kitchen and brought back several plastic containers for the noodles, chicken, and cake. His assistants carefully separated each layer of the cake and put it into a separate box.

"Thank you for your generosity and your hospitality has been immeasurable. It will never be forgotten by my family. Please go and be in peace my friend." Karua bowed and then everyone grabbed a box and exited THE RED DRAGON.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The women in brown sat at her desk. She punched in numbers on her phone it rang.  
"Yes." Cold women's voice answered.

"Mame I sent several men to check in on the man who was supposed to give the information to the targets and he was found unconscious in an ally. He never arrived to give the humans the information that would unknowingly send all three of them into our protection. The couple was supposed to go on a all expenses paid vacation to Paris France. The little cousin was supposed to get a free all expenses paid vacation to see Disney Land and Disney World in Florida. Unfortunately I just received word from the airlines that both parties never made it to their flights."

"Then where are _**THEY!!!!???"  
**_  
"I am not sure mame? I do have good news thought. We were able to track down another pair of tickets that was purchased under the names of Mr. and Mrs. Aono going first class to Hawaii. I have sent men down there to search for them. Mame if I may ask why did the two of you force the companies the two of them work for to give them such long vacations? Also why did the two of you approve of such a long stay? Surely it would appear suspicious if all three people were to be missing at the same time."

"NO! No it would not!!!! The two of us had devised a fool proof alibi for the three of them to use! Although if everything would have gone according to plan then the alibi would have been the truth!!! DAMN IT!!!"The cold voiced women swore angrily.

"Have you found Kyuoko yet?"

"No mame men from both of your respectable parties are searching everywhere for her and the parents too."

"NO THEY ARE NOT!!! BECAUSE THEY HAVE NOT FOUND THEM YET!!!"The women in the brown suit swallowed nervously.  
"You were hand picked by the two of us personally because we believed that you would be worthy and able to achieve everything we sat before you! _**Your extremely poor performance reflects very badly on us!!!! **__**SO UNLESS YOU WANT TO SPEND THE REST OF YOUR LIFE CHAINED TO A DAMP WALL WANDERING, WHAT EXACTLY IT IS THAT'S WINDING ITS WAY THROUGH YOUR BOWLS FIND THEM IMMEDIATELY!!! I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE TO JOIN THE SEARCH YOURSELF!!! EITHER FIND TSUKUNES' FATHER, MOTHER, AND COUSIN OR DON'T BOTHER COMING BACK AND REPORTING IN!!"**_

"Yes mame…" The women in brown trembled in fear as she hung up the phone.

------------------------------------------------

The next morning Tsukune walked deep into the foreast of Sakura tree's.

"Hummm. Why did Mokas' father want to meet me out--Whaaa?"

Tsukune felt the ground fall out from beneath him. He landed face first into the hard ground below.

Tsukune looked up he found himself in a some kind of cavern. He didn't know how far he had fallen only that he could not get back up the way he came.

He looked around and saw another passage that lead off to his right seeing no other choice he took it and walked.

Tsukune soon found himself in a huge cavern. He heard a bubbling sound off to his left. Slowly making his way down another tunnel he saw several large hot springs. Beside the hot springs were two bottles of brandy along with two boxes filled with dirty magazines.

"Huh this is weird. I thought vampire's couldn't get wet due to the purifying powers of water?"

"We can't at least not yet. Whenever we bath we must to use an herb antidote, at least that is the general rule. Welcome Tsukune to my private hide away. You are looking at the reason I build my home here."

"What's so special about the water?" Tsukune asked quickly.

"Oh you will see just for now come with me I have something to show you. Wait did you hear a scream just now? Come with me hurry."

Mikola ran quickly though the maze like walls of the cave and Tsukune quickly behind two of them emerged from the cave into a dark room. Mikola quickly found a switch and a door opened revealing his study. The two of them came out and made their way to the back of the house. "Sir is there anything back here that could be dangerous?"

"No except for the pool."

"Pool! I thought-"

"We can't it's just I- never mind something must have gone wrong." Tsukun and Mokola got to the backyard and looked into the pool. Just in time to see Mr. Tapastke slowly sinking to the quickly stuck his hand in the water. He was shocked to find it felt liked being shocked by an electric fence.

"Damn! I was afraid of- Tsukune!" Mokas' father was shocked to see Tsukune suddenly jump into the water after his father. Tsukune swum and quickly reached the bottom. He quickly grabbed onto Mr. Tapastke and brought him to the placing him beside the pool Tsukune climbed out. He hoisted the elder vampires' arm over his shoulder supporting him.

"We should take him to the guest room hurry." Mokola and Tsukune got him into the house and placed him onto a bed and began to dry him off.  
"Sir is he going to be alright?"

"Yes I think he will be fine with a great deal of rest and blood he will recover nicely."

Tsukune remember the time that Outer Moka had jumped into the pool at the school, knowing full well that the purification powers of the water might kill her. Despite that she dove in anyway to save his life. After it was over Tsukune had not seen Moka for several days.

"Sir why do you have a pool? Last time I checked-"  
"Yes I know vampires can't go into water! Even when we do we need an herbal antidote. The water in the spring beneath my home doesn't effect vampires. In fact if truth be told it increases a vampires strength exponentially but only if it goes through a process of refinement. That is just one of the ways it could be utilized I have documented over a thousand uses and properties of that water. I have been trying to crack the secret of the water for years and…Why am I telling you this!!!!"  
"Maybe it's because I saved his life sir."  
Mokas' father turned and waked into the basement.

Tsukune suddenly felt something in his pocket. He reached in a pulled out a piece of paper with something writen on it.

Melissa Lunaheart

555-77-22

I get off at 10:00 PM every night. Meet me after work.  
We can howl at the moon and other naughty things too. You bad boy.....

Tsukune swallowed nerviously and went to dispose of the note before anyone saw it much less Moka.

Mikola quickly made his way to the basement. He went to a separate fuse box opening it he found several wires were cut.  
"Someone cut the wires to the herbal distribution pump. No herbs were getting into the water. Damn!" He slammed the fuse box shut.

_'At least my father is still alive and it's thanks to that Tsukune boy. On that note if that boy really is one of us how could he survive the water. If I jumped in there it would be like being hooked up to an electric chair the shock and pain would be excruciating. Yet that boy went in with out hesitation. Almost as if he knew he would be alright… After he came out he didn't look tired or hurt completely unaffected by the waters purification powers. Other creatures can stand water except vampires. Even if the boy is a vampire and his true nature is sealed by that holy lock he still would have been effected. Even ghouls are effected by water. The only other option would be if he was…No that could not be possible…I will not except that !!!! But what if that Tsukune boy is…'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello all here is an excerpt from chapter sixteen

"Husband stop pacing you are going to make a hole in the carpet and the floor if you do not."

"Yes dear you look horrible stop just relax. I know have a brandy. Don't worry your father will be fine." Julia quickly handed her husband a large bottle.

"Julia dear no brandy I need to think with a clear and level head." Julia quickly paled at her husbands comment. It seemed whenever he said that something very bad was going to happen.

"Husband again stop! The two of us haven't seen you pace this much since the last time Julia and I took a home pregnancy test. No wait I take that back you paced more before Kokoas' birth and at Mokas' birth than now. So what is the problem?"

"Livia and Julia I will give your three guesses but you will only need one…"

So what do you think? As always review!  
Cheers Dogsfang.


	16. Chapter 16 A secret is revealed

Rosario plus vampire ch16 A secret is revealed

"When you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains – however improbable – must be the truth!" - Doyle

"Husband stop pacing you are going to make a hole in the carpet and the floor if you do not."

"Yes dear you look horrible stop just relax. I know have a brandy. Don't worry your father will be fine." Julia quickly handed her husband a large bottle.

"Julia dear no brandy I need to think with a clear and level head." Julia quickly paled at her husbands' comment. It seemed whenever he said that something very bad was going to happen.

"Husband again stop! The two of us haven't seen you pace this much since the last time Julia and I took a home pregnancy test. No wait I take that back you paced more before Kokoas' birth and at Mokas' birth than now. So what is the problem?"

"Livia and Julia I will give you three guesses but you will only need one…"

"Dear just talk to Tsukune about what ever it is that is bothering you." Livia said quickly.

"Besides whatever it is it can't be all that bad." Livia said as she shoved her husband toward the room where his father was recovering.

__________________________________________________________________

A woman in brown sat at her desk.  
"Damn two days and still nothing. This is bad I have to find them immediately other wise my two bosses will kill me. They can't just vanished off the face of the earth, they have to be here, but where? Impossible they are humans they can't go anywhere other then human places. Unless someone took them and they went somewhere other then…."

Three men in dark black suits rolled three people in wheel chairs to a cold steel room.  
"Remove their bindings." A women ordered her form surrounded by shadows.

"Stop!" A cold mans' voice ordered. His voice came from the other end of the room.

"I said remove their bindings NOW!" The women's voice growled.  
The guards rushed forward and removed the eye covers, ball gages, and ear plugs from the three prisoners. The strait jackets were left on.  
Out of the darkness stepped a man with a bloody apron on and he pushed cart containing what looked like butcher knives and other hideous tools.

"Now would someone tell me what the hell these three are doing here? Also what is **that **thing doing here!" The women's voice roared as she gestured to the prisoners and the man with the knives.

"I ordered it. You failed to deliver results so I volunteered to take over for you." A mans' voice answered.

"You would risk exposing our entire operation-"

"I would risk nothing. It is you who would risk everything….You failed to get me the DNA samples I required to do my research! Your heart makes you weak and slows your mind. You failed your last assignment and instead of being executed you were promoted!!"

"It was only due to my information that let you even start your research in the first place…I am here to resume control of this project and this facility!"

"You have no authority over me!! On who's authority did you clear this?"

"I went immediately to the top! Your incompetence has been your down fall."

"The top you mean you went to _them. _You went over my head!_"  
_  
"No I went under it actually." The women reached out from the darkness with a swift and nimble hand. She grabbed a clever from the mans' cart and threw it into the darkness of the shadows.  
A sickening groan fallowed by a clang was heard by everyone in the room.

Mr. Aono, Ms. Aono and Kyouko look down just in time to see the head of the doctor roll across the floor towards them like some kind of sick croquet ball. His body tumbled to the floor leaking blood on the floor again.

"My dear doctor don't lose your head now…The doctor tried the stick now we will try the carrot…."  
The guards rolled the wheel chairs away.

"Stop…" The women said in a low and very dangerous voice. "What do you think you are doing!!!"

"Mame we were just going to take them back to their cells."

"YOU MOST CERTAINLY WILL NOT!!! Take each of them to a guestroom. Make sure each of them is properly bathed and clothed….I will speak to them latter. Also take off those horrible strait jackets… _Finally clean up that mess!! _NOW MOVE!!" Women barked at the guards. She closed her eyes and rubbed her head.  
"Why do I have to work with such incompetence!" The women sneered.  
_________________________________________________

A small wind blew a few sakura blossoms from a large tree, casting them into the gentle breeze. The playful wind wafted them about dancing into the sky. A few white petals escaped and fall on top of a large stone wall. The white stone that made up the wall was rumored to be of special type that seemed to reflect the light of the noon day sun. Tall mountains with majestic snow capped peaks glistened in the distance.

Several rows of lush fat purple grapes huge perfectly rounded from their vines. A women walked by admiring the grapes that had been grown that year. She gently nudged her glasses onto her nose once more. Reaching up she adjusted her long orange coat that covered her face.

"Humm, an excellent crop this year, I wonder what type of fish I should-"

"Good evening Ms. Shuzuka Nekonome you can show us your true form no one is here."  
Ms. Shuzuka looked over her shoulder and saw a man in white robes approach her.  
Nekome teacher pulled down her jacket hood reveling her orange hair and cute pointy cat ears.  
"Exorcist what are you doing here?"

--------------------------------------------------------

A cold wind descended from the majestic frozen mountains of snow and ice.  
A dazing aurora danced it's way across the heavens casting it's rainbow all over the valley. A lone figure wrapped in a black cloak trudged though the snow. The figure paid little to the beautiful colors in the night sky. The figure made it's way into a gap in the mountains. Slowly but surely the figure made it's way on top of a slop gazing down a village appeared in the midst of the snow and ice.  
_'The village of the snow maidens I knew I would find it here. Now to get what I came for. I just hope that the two of them are willing to help.' _Ruby thought as she made her way into the kingdom of snow.  
"Humm this is odd no one to great me."

Two men immerged from the snow carrying very dangerous weapons. Each of them held a gun which shot compressed snow like bullets.  
"Come with us now!" one of them said angrily.

The two of them escorted Ruby to a large spacious home. The home looked perfect like a flawless work of architecture foraged from pure crystal glass. It seemed to be the largest and wealthiest looking in the village.  
_'Great I hope whoever lives here will hear me out.' _Ruby thought quickly.  
One of the men rang the door bell.

"Excuse me I was wandering if you could possibly help me find…." Ruby lost her ability to speak as she looked at the woman in the door.  
Tsurara Shirayuki stood at the door. She was dressed in a white kimono with a blue obi.  
"Ruby it's good to see you it's been a long time. I'm sure Mizore is around here-"  
"Ruby what are you doing here?" Her daughter Mizore Shirayuki asked as she seemingly appeared out of thin air from behind the three of them.  
Like her mother Mizore was a snow maiden a youki with the ability to use snow and turn water into ice. Mizore had on a silver kimono with a white obi.  
"I'm afraid that this is going to take a great deal of explaining."

A women with blue hair sat at a table in a fancy restaurant. The restaurant looked to be abandoned except for herself and the man sitting with her. The blue haired women wore a dangerously low cut blue dress. It had slits up the sides to show off her legs and exposed a generous amount of cleavage. Two candles were lit. Each burned slowly and drip its wax onto its' metal holder. Lighting up the private room casting away the darkness. A well dressed man with brown hair sat across from her. He looked at his dinner partner with a look of intense lust and desire.  
The women sitting opposite of him looked at the man dinning with her like he was nothing more than chopped liver. She seemed if nothing else bored.

The women brought her hand up and caressed his cheek. Her eyes gazed into his.  
The mans face might as well have been putty in her hands. His eyes seemed to be mentally etching this one moment into his memory forever.  
She slowly brought her hand back only to have it descend back onto the mans' check with a hard_SLAP_!  
Kurumu Kurono got up and left the restaurant disgusted.

Upon exiting the double glass doors Kurumu thought she heard someone behind her.  
"Well that was shorter than the last one I sent you on by about ten minutes I think." A woman's voice came from the shadows. Out of the darkness stepped Ageha Kurono Kurumus' mother. She had lond blue hair and enchanting blue eyes. The succubus women was wore a long black dress that hugged all her curves in all the right places. As of late once Kurumu had gotten back from the snow maiden kingdom, and school. Ageha had made Kurumu go out on dates she had arranged in an attempt to get her daughter to find another "MATE OF FATE." Unfortunately she seemed to be set on Tsukune Aono and on him alone.  
"Dear I wish you would give some of them a chance. There are plenty of fish in the sea." Kurumus' mother sighed.  
"Why don't we go home and---"

Ageha turned around. Behind her stood a man with a cigar in his mouth and dressed in a bus driver uniform.  
"Good evening ladies. It's a pleasant night out isn't it." The bus driver blew a smoke ring into the darkness.  
"Kurumu I have to talk to you about something. Also you too Ms. Kurono. I suggest that the two of you climb onboard the bus."  
The bus driver gestured with his right hand as his bus materialized behind him.

A raven haired girl in a pointed black witch's hat walked around her room. As usual she had to decide which books she owned she wanted to part with. Four tall brown oak bookshelves graced all four of her walls. Yukari's room was stuffed with books. Most of them were on various youki.

The same problem happened every year her room would become so swamped with books that the young witch would have to think about which she wanted to part with. She heard a knock at the front door. Yukari rushed out of her room to get it.  
'_I hope it's Tsukune and Moka. It would be terrific if the two of them would come and visit me!!!'_  
Yukari, her father and mother went to get it.

Yukaris' father was a medium height man with soft dusty blond hair. He had on silver glasses which sat on his nose. Yukaris' mother had long raven dark hair that went down to her shoulders.  
Yukari grasped the door and threw the door open. Much to her shock she saw the head of Youki Academy, The Exorcist and The Bus driver standing at her front door.  
"Yukari you and your parents come with us because this will take a great deal of explaining." The Bus driver spoke in tone which held no room for argument.  
Together the four of them headed for the bus.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_WHAM!  
_Two security guards is blue uniforms smacked a dark haired with both of their night sticks. He fell to the carpeted floor of the store. The man wore a dark suit his black hair was slicked back across his head. His dark eyes sparkled with lecherous thoughts. Even as he was grabbed and dragged from the store he cast a look of longing over his shoulder at the women he had "bumped into" at the lingerie store.  
The two guards threw in out of the mall on to the curb.

'Damn! Going to have to work harder next time to not to be discovered. Victoria secret one of my favorite stores. Second best only to--'  
"Cousin when are you going to learn to behave!" A voice screamed at him.

Gin raised his head and looked up to see a women with long dark hair. She stared at her cousin with cold eyes.  
"Ah Melissa what are you doing here?"  
"I came here to find you what do you think! I figured you would go to the women's lingerie stores first. I gave your name and picture to every single women's clothing store in town. They know who you are. So there is no way you will be able to get into any women's clothing store and harass anyone in there.

By the way I keep getting your mail for some reason. Here this should cheer you up!"  
Melissa thrust several magazines wrapped in opaque plastic and several letters into his hands.  
Gin quickly tore into the magazines.  
"Gin would you at least wait to open your Playboys until after I leave!"  
"No sorry!"  
Gin then tore into the letters.  
"Who would be wasting their time writing letters to you?!"  
"Oh," Gin held up the letters addressed to him. "These are just my monthly "dear valued customer letters" from Playboy, Penthouse, and Hustler. I get them every month. So what are you doing here Cousin?"  
"I swore I would never say this but I'm afraid I must…Gin I…Gin I need your help. There's this boy I like and he is currently with a vampire. He is cute and he flirted with me at the restaurant where I work. I gave him my name, number, time I get off from work and a sexy message but he never showed! I need your help to win him over from this vampire woman!"  
"Melissa I would…"  
Gin looked from his dirty magazines to the curb of the street. There sitting on the curb waiting for them was the large yellow bus that went to Youki Academy.  
"Oh damn something's wrong."  
Gin grabbed his cousin and ran to the bus.

Livia walked down the halls to Tsukunes' room thankfully her husband and Tsukune were looking after her father in law. Tsukune apparently was in there giving him a few blood packs. He seemed for the moment to be getting in everyone's good graces. Thankfully.  
"Tsukune my husband has for some reason warmed up to you and I want to know why! This is so unlike him. Something is wrong! Also hopefully I can get some background on you and your parents. You had better be from and well off family Tsukune. I will not let my daughter marry a common vampire!"

Livia made her way to Tsukunes' room. She spied two large boxes. One was a large card board box with the words FISHING EQUIPMENT marked in red. There was tape across the top sealing it shut.  
She carefully opened the box with FISHING EQUIPMENT and looked inside.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!!" Livia screamed as she saw the assorted collection of dirty magazines.  
"Tsukune must have done research into my husbands magazine subscriptions before he was married. This must be a bribe of some sort…No a gift to my husband… Ummm cleaver boy you used my husbands love of his perverted magazine collection to get his approval. You fallow the old ways of giving a gift to the Lord and Ladies of the house. As long as you don't look at this filth it's fine with me. Now what is in the other box? It had better be a gift for me!"  
Livia turned he attention to the other box

The other box was wrapped in black wrapping paper with a red bow. A silver card was taped to the package. Livia reached out and read the card

Dear Tsukune

Get well soon. I made this "special package of goodies" just for you! Enjoy! Just remember four things. One never ever, never ever, open this when ever you are around Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, or Kokoa! Other wise you will probably be dead before you can even try explaining any thing to them. You know I would be.. Hint! Hint! The second thing is always remember to put everything away once you are done with it! Third Always remember to put something on top of this to cover it up! Dirty laundry works best. It will detour anyone from looking in hide this box! I can not stress the importance of this. Hide it make sure that no one ever sees it. Stick it in a place where no one would every dream of looking for it.

So I hope you enjoy this get well package Tsukune. Ah yes one other thing.

Knowing you, as I do, you have not figured out what is in the box yet. So lets just say it contains certain special items that belong to Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, and Kokoa. Items of clothing that each of them wear! Clothing that you never get to see! Clothing you would NEVER SEE with out my help! That and much more are contained within this box. Use it when ever you feel lonely. Get well soon Tsukune! One final thing you are injured with five beautiful women who will care for you and pamper you like mad! See if you can ask the five of them to give you a sponge bath. If they do tell me what it was like in great detail. Don't leave a single detail thing out!

Cheers!

Gin

Livia didn't like the sound of this card or of this Gin. She remembered one of her daughters letters about Gin. Apparently her daughter considered him a lecher and a top notch pervert.  
'Hummph. He and my Mikola would get along fine!' Livias' instantly disliked the werewolf described in her daughters letters.  
Livia opened the box.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!!!"

Livia reached into the box and pulled out a pare of blue silk panties. The inside of the box was littered with an assortment of womens' underwear. Along with pictures of Ruby, Mizore, Kurumu, and her daughter in various states of getting dressed.  
Livias' eyes turned red in rage as someone seeing her daughter in anything other then her school uniform.

She rushed out and found her husband and Tsukune giving Mr. Tapastke a blood packet. Which he happily sank his fangs into. Mr. Tapastke sucked it down with ease.

"Well thank you boy. I owe you my life though I hate to admit it. Though for the life of me I've never seen a vampire who is immune to water before. You must be something special. However if you hurt my granddaughter I will neuter you! Do we understand each other?!!"  
"Yes sir." Tsukune said quickly.

"HUSBAND!!!! COME WITH ME NOW!!!!"  
Livia screamed as she entered the room.  
"Yes dear." Mikola quickly went to see what his wife wanted.  
Once everyone was out of ear shot.

Livia held up the panties to her husband.  
"Wow dear you have great tastes. Did you get those yesterday? So are you going to model them for me?"  
SMACK! Livia brought her right hand up gave her husband a swift slap!  
Livia gave growled at her husbands comments. SMACK!  
She brought her right fist up and smacked him in the face again.  
"Listen here you old drunk!" SMACK! "These are not mine!" SMACK! "The panties belong to another women!" SMACK "Apparently who ever this Gin person is, sent these along with pictures of our daughter and a few other girls in various states of dress!"

"Dear Tsukune doesn't strike me as a kid who would have something like that in his room. Beside didn't you say it was this Gin fellows fault."

"Yes but-"

"See dear there is no problem then. Tsukune is not to blame it is this Gin werewolf whoever he is. So just relax and calm down. Besides I'm sure Tsukune didn't even know what was in the packages he was sent. I will speak with him tomorrow man to man and I promise he will know nothing about this."  
'Tsukune boy you had better not know anything about this other wise I'm a dead man.' Mikola held his wife and whispered sweat words into her ear. He lead her to their bedroom and the two of the laid down to take a nap.  
________________________________________________________________________

Tsukune went back to his room. He saw that the two packages from Gin had been opened. He carefully looked inside.  
"Oh no. If Mokas' father or mother find this stuff I'm a dead man.  
Tsukune quickly rewrapped the two boxes and stuffed them under his bed. He knew he had to make sure that no one ever found the two boxes again. Tsukune then began the long task of trying to think up a story for the two boxes. Thankfully the house was quite and he quickly drifted off to sleep

The lights went out and not a sound was heard in the mansion as one lone figure moved through the darkened halls past the rooms of people peacefully dreaming. The figure moved freely unhindered by the blackness of the night.  
Gentle hand touched a round knob of a door. Carefully turning it so as not to make so much as a whisper. The figure swiftly shut the door. She made her way to front of the bed. Pale moonlight danced with the wind though the open window. Both of them came into the room and graced the figure of Moka Akashiya. She tightened her red robe with black bats on it. She gently caressed Tsukunes' cheek. Moka bent down and licked his neck. She slowly sank her fangs into Tsukunes' neck. Both Moks moaned with happiness at the sweet spicy taste of Tsukunes' blood assaulted both their scenes. It moved from Mokas' lips, to her tongue, swiftly down her throat settling happily in her stomach creating a feeling of warmth to settle though out her body.  
"Tsukune…. You wouldn't leave me for that girl would you Tsukune? No you wouldn't I can see that now. The two of us belong together tonight lets make it official."  
Moka whispered as she opened her robe.

She tenderly kissed Tsukune.  
"Moka?" Tsukune awoke slightly confused.

"YAAA!" A voice screamed from the darkness. A swish was heard as Kokoa brought down her giant morning star with bang onto Tsukunes' bed smashing it to bits. Moka barely had time to grab onto Tsukune and leap out of the way.

"There is no way I'm letting you do that to my sister!" Kokoa screeched as she brought her weapon up and prepared to strike again. Tsukune stirred. Moka looked down and saw that Tsukunes' hair changed from black to silver. His eyes became slits with a blood red taint.

"Tsukune why, how are you...The holy lock.."

Holy lock had gotten removed when her sister had brought her weapon down.  
Tsukune got up off the floor and grabbed Kokoas' morning star. He pulled it out of her hands and swung it around finely he slammed it into Kokoa sending her into the wall. Kokoa fell to the floor unconscious.

"**That** is for ruining my moment with Moka." Tsukune spoke firmly. He went over to Moka he tenderly picked her up bride style and brought her lips to his.  
'Tsukune….This is paradise all over again.. I could get used to this. You definitely know that you belong to me..' Inner Moka thought as her outer half closed her eyes and surrendered to Tsukunes' kiss and embrace. Everything seemed perfect until the lights came on.

There in the door way stood Mokas' Father, Mother, and Aunt. Moka reluctantly released herself from Tsukunes' embrace she carefully slipped the black holy lock onto his wrist.

"Father, Mother, Aunty I can-"

"Well it looks like someone was about to make it to second base with my daughter. Moka you and Tsukune go into the living room right now." Mokas' father wasn't smiling and Mokas' mother had a blood thirsty look on her face.

Together Moka and Tsukune went down to the main room. Mikola and Livia went down and sat down in two large soft chairs. Moka and Tsukune sat down on the couch.

"Now Tsukune I think it is time we had a chat." Mikola said his voice dangerously low.

"Yes about who you are or what you are." Livia said her voice equally low.

"Well you see I'm not really a vampire. I'm... Well you see I'm human." Tsukune said in an equally small and low voice.

______________________________________________________________________________  
Hello all I hope all of you had a great thanksgiving. I hope all of you enjoy this chapter. As always review please.  
Hello here is a small preview of chapter 17

What do you mean you have some expaining to do? I'll say you have some explaining to do!!" Both of Moka's parents cried angrily.


	17. Chapter 17 Everyone comes togeather

Rosario To vampire chapter 17 Everyone comes together

Disclaimer: I don't own THE MASK OF ZORRO. NOR DO I OWN ROSARIO TO VAMPIRE. Now on with the story!

"Life is like a puzzle where the pieces don't fit." Black hawk.

"For behold a day is coming that shall burn like an oven!" Book of Malachi

Last time…….

The lights went out and not a sound was heard in the mansion as one lone figure moved through the darkened halls past the rooms of people peacefully dreaming. The figure moved freely unhindered by the blackness of the night.  
Gentle hand touched a round knob of a door. Carefully turning it so as not to make so much as a whisper. The figure swiftly shut the door. She made her way to front of the bed. Pale moonlight danced with the wind though the open window. Both of them came into the room and graced the figure of Moka Akashiya. She tightened her red robe with black bats on it. She gently caressed Tsukunes' cheek. Moka bent down and licked his neck. She slowly sank her fangs into Tsukunes' neck. Both Moks moaned with happiness at the sweet spicy taste of Tsukunes' blood assaulted both their scenes. It moved from Mokas' lips, to her tongue, swiftly down her throat settling happily in her stomach creating a feeling of warmth to settle though out her body.

"Tsukune…. You wouldn't leave me for that girl would you Tsukune? No you wouldn't I can see that now. The two of us belong together tonight lets make it official."  
Moka whispered as she opened her robe.

She tenderly kissed Tsukune.  
"Moka?" Tsukune awoke slightly confused.

"YAAA!" A voice screamed from the darkness. A swish was heard as Kokoa brought down her giant morning star with bang onto Tsukunes' bed smashing it to bits. Moka barely had time to grab onto Tsukune and leap out of the way.

"There is no way I'm letting you do that to my sister!" Kokoa screeched as she brought her weapon up and prepared to strike again. Tsukune stirred. Moka looked down and saw that Tsukunes' hair changed from black to silver. His eyes became slits with a blood red taint.

"Tsukune why, how are you...The holy lock.."  
Holy lock had gotten removed when her sister had brought her weapon down.  
Tsukune got up off the floor and grabbed Kokoas' morning star. He pulled it out of her hands and swung it around finely he slammed it into Kokoa sending her into the wall. Kokoa fell to the floor unconscious.

"That is for ruining my moment with Moka." Tsukune spoke firmly. He went over to Moka he tenderly picked her up bride style and brought her lips to his.  
_  
'Tsukune….This is paradise all over again.. I could get used to this. You definitely know that you belong to me..'_ Inner Moka thought as her outer half closed her eyes and surrendered to Tsukunes' kiss and embrace. Everything seemed perfect until the lights came on.  
There in the door way stood Mokas' Father, Mother, and Aunt. Moka reluctantly released herself from Tsukunes' embrace she carefully slipped the black holy lock onto his wrist.

"Father, Mother, Aunty I can-"

"Well it looks like someone was about to make it to second base with my daughter. Moka you and Tsukune go into the living room right now." Mokas' father wasn't smiling and Mokas' mother had a blood thirsty look on her face.

Together Moka and Tsukune went down to the main room. Mikola and Livia went down and sat down in two large soft chairs. Moka and Tsukune sat down on the couch.

"Now Tsukune I think it is time we had a chat." Livia said her voice dangerously low.

"Yes about who you are or what you are." Mikola said his voice equally low.

"Well you see I'm not really a vampire. I'm... Well you see I'm human." Tsukune said in an equally small and low voice.

"Tsukune…" Moka laid her arm across his and gently wrapped her hand together with his.

"Moka we had to tell them sooner or later. I have a lot of explaining to do to the two of you. This will take awhile so where to start…."

"What do you mean you have some explaining to do? Yes you have some explaining to do young man!!" Both of Moka's parents cried angrily.

"How dare you think yourself fit to marry much less date my daughter! YOUR race is weak, sick, and pathetic!"

"A HUMAN!!!! HUSBAND do your mean to tell ME all this time that my daughter has been dating a lowly HUMAN! You mean he's not from a old, wealthy and powerful vampire family…." For Livia it looked like she was about ready to either cry or rip Tsukune apart with this revelation.

"Are you sure his true nature isn't sealed like Moka's?" The elder vampire asked as if trying to find a way for the man her daughter was dating to not be human. She looked glared at Tsukune daring him to deny her husbands words. Livia looked like she had just taken a bit of something she would much rather have spat out.

"How is it that you meet a human at a Academy made for Youki. Also how did he even get in there in the first place. The odds of a human surviving at a school for Youki is astronomical. Surrey he would be dead after being discovered." Mikola looked both shocked and in rage at the revelation that Tsukune had just told them about himself.

"HUSBAND I think one of your ancestors angered the gods because of this dishonor to befall the family! Young lady you had better explain yourself right now! I want the best for you Moka. Remember when you found me in the human world. I gave you the rosario to seal your powers. After that I got back together with your father and Julia. I can not believe that this has happened! Moka before you left for the Academy I told you to find a nice strong young man who would care for you, provide for you and love you. When I said that I expected you to fall in love with another VAMPIRE! Why couldn't you just settle down and marry another vampire!" Mokas' mother looked like she was about ready to pull every hair on Tsukunes' head off.  
Mikola ran his claw like nails along the dark night shirt of Tsukunes' cutting it down the middle ripping it from Tsukune leaving his chest exposed.

"How could YOU a HUMAN even think of carrying about MY DAUGHTER! She could rip you appart with her bare hands! In fact I think I will!" Livia screamed.

"Did you know that the human body can survive a great deal of injuries before it dies? Tsukune I'm going to love bathing in your entrails." Mikola grabbed Tsukune by the throat and brought him close to his face.

"Boy we need to get ready for a funeral. Do you have a nice suit I can bury you in! You will have the pleasure of witnessing something few people ever get to see before."  
Tsukune swallowed hard.

"What's that Sir?"

"It's quite simple boy. You will get to witness your own funeral! I own over six hundred acres out back in the forest of Sakura trees. I can bury you and no one would ever notice! But before I do that we have to have a little chat." Mokas' father threw Tsukune into the nearest book shelf. Tsukune landed against it with a crack!  
Tsukune swallowed his vision was getting blurry and dimmer.  
Suddenly Tsukune found himself passing into unconsciousness.

Tsukune woke in a cold sweat. In his home in bed. "Oh no not this again!" Tsukune groaned. Tsukune slowly made his way around the house. Carefully looking in every room for the man he had met before. He looked out the window. Outside in the night sky hung was the same blood red moon. Several grey storm clouds were coming in.

"Hello again Tsukune. I've been watching you and Moka. I'd say that the two of you have grown closer. You have always had a way with Moka great so when's the wedding?"  
Tsukune turned around to look at the person who had addressed him. Standing behind him was a picture perfect version of himself in his vampire form. He had short white silvery hair and blood red eyes. He smiled showing off his fangs. His vampire self was dressed in his school uniform. He looked like a predator.  
Tsukunes' vampire self cast a lustful grin his way.

"I'd love to sink my fangs into her…You're doing great Moka came and nearly took you as her blood mate during the night. She would have done it too if it wasn't for that damn little sister of hers Kokoa! Well now all the two of you have to do is get married, have some really serious sex, have kids and you've my blessing buddy! HA HA!" A voice spoke slyly.

"Unfortunately you my friend need some serious help scoring points with dear old mom and dear old pop. You saved Mokas' Grandfathers life who is also Mikolas' father. You have his respect sort of. Here is some friendly advise when dealing with our kind Tsukune. Now we will show no respect to anyone what so ever. That is the case unless the person has done something that the vampire in question admirers' or believes to be honorable. We only show kindness to other vampires. Especially if they are from an old, rich, and influential family. The older, richer, and stronger you are, the more powerful you are. That is why Livia, once she found out that you were human, wanted to flay you alive. She thinks that you are nothing more than a bum who is dating her daughter. It's a great dishonor on the family to date a human. Also with regards to her father he thinks you are a weakling. Stand up to him show some guts! You had better reach down deeper for a bigger set of balls because if you don't he will not respect you! Our kind does not give respect easily. We will only grant our admiration and gratitude to a person unless they demand it from us! Ah yes it also helps if you give one gift each to the heads of the house."

"I thought the rule about dating humans was out dated."

"Well it is it's only fallowed by the oldest and noblest of vampire houses. Which of course our Moka belongs to."

"Great! What can I do now? Wait what do you mean by our Mok- AHH!"  
Tsukune felt a sharp pain go through his back.

" Oh not good that means your going back. So I'll make this quick if you survive the next few minutes you have a great thing going with Moka. Ah yes just make sure that when the time comes marry Moka. I'll give you four very good reasons why. First she is Gods gift the male race. Moka is rich, beautiful, and she really loves us! Second sex with a vampire can last for hours sometimes days. Don't forget there are two versions of her! Double your pleasure double your fun! Third if you don't marry her someone else will. WE DO NOT WANT THAT TO HAPPEN!!! Can you imagine if she ended up with a pervert like Gin! You and I want her to be happy. More specifically the two of us want Moka to be happy with the two of us! Fourth MOKA NEEDS OUR BLOOD TO HELP HER STAY ALIVE AND WELL.  
Well see ya! Good luck buddy give it good to Moka when the time comes!"

Tsukune blinked and found himself against the hard smooth oak wood of the bookshelf. He looked up at Mokas' father.  
"Sir with all due respect if your trying to scare me then your going to have to do a lot better than that!" Tsukune stood up and slammed his fist into Mikolas' face. Mokas' father went into the opposite wall.

"I have been threatened, punched, stabbed, cut open, had my bones broken, and to top it all off nearly died fighting the worst Youki and Rogues there are the Youki Academy! I have done so for one reason. The reason I have done anything the only reason I have even stayed at the school for monsters is because of your daughter. You may forbid me from seeing Moka but strength only goes so far. I really don't think that the two of you could stop me if I removed my holy lock and released the vampire blood in my veins. Moka gave her blood to me to save my life.  
Also I really doubt the two of you would even be alive if I gave in to the ghouls nature. I have seen and dealt with a lot worse than the two of you could ever imagine. My first year a Rogue injected Moka with her blood and got her to try to kill me! Also I had to deal with the constant threat of being discovered and being killed. I nearly died once when The Student Police suspected that I was human. Their boss Kuyou, a fox youki, nearly killed your daughter and I! If Inner Moka hadn't gave me her blood the two of us would be dead right now. Mokas' blood revived me it saved me. It let me become a vampire temporarily and fight Kuyou.  
I have faced far more dangerous Youki and vampires then the likes of the two of you! Now that I think about it YOU AND YOUR WIFE aren't all that special!" Tsukune growled at the two elder vampires. He walked over and sat down beside Moka. He placed his arm around her waist gently pulling the pink haired vampire to himself. Tsukune placed his left hand over both of hers in comfort.

"Ha! HA! Well done BOY! Ha! Few men had dared to say such things to my face much less my wife's! HA! HA!"  
Tsukune looked from Mokas' mother to her father. The elder vampire got up and brushed himself off. Mikola seemed oblivious to the fact that Tsukun had just sent him into the wall. He laughed with amusement at Tsukune's display of strength and his speech.

"Impressive BOY! Excellent I was beginning to wander if you would ever grow some balls and stand up to me. You maybe human but even I know that your kind have your pride. Good very good. Wife enough! Don't hurt Tsukune. Let him talk. Besides he honors the old ways! I've never received such a gift well suited to my tastes! HA HA!"

"SHUT UP HUSBAND! LISTEN HERE YOU OLD DRUNK I WILL NOT HAVE MY DAUGHTER HAVE A BLOOD MATE WHO IS A HUMAN! YOU only consider him because he stood up to you and he gave YOU THE-" Livia raged.

"MOTHER, FATHER stop please." Moka cried. On the face of the pink haired vampire was a look of determination Tsukune had never seen before.

"I know Tsukune and I haven't been completely honest with either of you. I knew the two of you would act this way! Tsukune and I care about each other. He has risked his life for mine more times than I can count. He maybe human but he has put his life on the line for me more than any other Youki or Vampire I have ever met! All I ask is that the two of you let us tell our side of the story!"

"Daughter do you know what your saying that boy is-" Livia raged.

"Mother, Father I was alone when I first came to the Academy. He was the first real friend I made at the school. Even when Tsukune was going to be expelled for being found out I said that I would rather be expelled with him then to stay at the school without him."

"EXPELLED! YOU WERE EXPELLED! Young lady get up to your room immediately you are grounded for the rest of your life! Lock the doors and windows."

"Dear why she isn't going anywhere?" Mikola said quickly.

"It's not so she doesn't get out it's so I DON"T GET IN!! YOU WERE EXPELLED FROM THE YOUKI ACADEMY BECAUSE OF A HUMAN! Moka Akashiya it's time for you to show some maturity! Until that day comes I will do the thinking for you!! "

"Mrs. Akashiya we were never expelled it was just a threat!" Tsukune said raising his voice trying to make the elder vampire hear him.

"Tsukune just go take Moka upstairs. My wife will not listen to you in her condition. Just go and stay with Moka I trust you. I'll speak to the two of you tomorrow."

"The two of you STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE! TSUKUNE I WILL STANGLE YOU WITH YOUR OWN SPINEAL CORD UNLESS YOU TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON BETWEEN YOU AND MY DAUGHTER!"

"Mother I have said that I care about Tsukune! It doesn't mater to me if he isn't a vampire. I don't care if he is human he has the sweetest blood I have ever tasted. It's grade A quality. A perfect blend of protein and minerals. Plus it has a spicy little something that makes it addictive. I don't care if the two of you don't give your consent for me to see Tsukune. I will leave this house and this family if it means I can be with Tsukune! I have to admit many times, I've found that I prefer his company to the company of other Youki. I even would go as far to say that I would choose Tsukunes companionship to the companionship of a hundred of my own kind. I just hope that the two of you can understand that! "  
Mokas' mother looked furious and ready to kill her husband and Tsukune if it wasn't for the fact that she seemed to be struggling between two things at the moment.  
Livia growled low finally she spoke.

"DAMN IT ALL TO HELL! I suspected this was going to happen. No I knew, I just didn't want to believe…GODS DAMN IT!! WHY THE HELL COULDN"T THIS HAVE HAPPENED TO SOME OTHER FAMILY!!! AHHH!!!!!" Livia looked on the verge of a nervous break down.  
"AHH!!! DAMN! GODS DAMN ME FOR MY STUPIDITY!! I never should have put that condition on the Rosario….This is all my fault…Now I pay the price for my idiocy!"

"Dear it's alright." Mikola walked over and wrapped his wife in his arms. Mikola reached out and held his wife gently to him. He murmured nonsense into her ears. Cooing and coddling her getting her to calm down.

"Dear it's all right besides Tsukune is part human, part vampire, and part ghoul. It will take some getting used to. Besides it's not like Moka is going to date this boy forever. This is I'm sure to be the first in a very long line of boyfriends. There will be many others in her life that the two of us will have to put up with…."

Mikola quickly whispered in her ear trying to calm her down.

"Besides look at the bright side dear this it a day to be celebrated you said that you were wrong. You never say that and even when you are wrong you never admit it to me now do darling." Mikola murmured tenderly to his wife. Livia brought up her right hand. She quickly curled it into a fist. Mrs Akashiya slammed her fist down onto her husbands head. She fallowed it up with her left hand delivering multiple blows to her husbands chest and stomach.  
Livia seemed oddly satisfied when she heard several of her husbands ribs crack. The elder vampire grimaced in pain.

"Dear why are you so hard on me. I mean I gave you two daug-"

"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT GIVING ME TWO DAUGHTERS!" Livia grabbed Mikola by this night robe.

"I HAD TO GO THOUGH THE MONTHS OF PREGNACE! I HAD TO GO THOUGH THE HOURS OF LABOR TO BRING THE TWO OF THEM INTO THIS WORLD! Don't you dare say you gave me daughters! YOU were never PREGNANT! All YOU did was give me your seed!" Livia screamed at her unfortunate husband. She grabbed his right hand and squeezed it hard. Mikolas' hand turned a deep red.  
A sickening CRUCH echoed in the room. It sounded like something of great weight had just been slammed down upon something horribly soft and delicately fragile.  
Mikola let out a inhuman scream. Far louder then anything both Tsukune and Moka had heard in their lives.  
Tsukune instantly knew what Livia had done. She had used her Aura and made it into pure strength.

"HUSBAND be quite! STOP COMPLAINING! I have more important things to do than to listen you whine! BESIDES I ONLY BROKE EVERY BONE IN YOU RIGHT HAND. GRIN AND BARE IT LIKE A MAN! Besides shut up and listen here you old drunk there is something you need to know! Damn well I might as well say it. You, Moka and Tsukune need to know some thing about the rosario. When I made it for Moka I made it so Moka could not take it off by herself. There are only three people who could remove the Rosario. The Rosario that you, my daughter, wear could only be removed by your father, myself or your…. Your one true love."

"Tsukune is her blood mate are you sure?" Mikola asked with apprehension.

"Yes I unfortunately am. I'm afraid that Tsukune is it! This boy is her true love he is her blood mate. Your blood mate, as it goes in our tongue, is something Mikola and I will discus with the two of you latter. As much as I loath myself to admit this." Livia growled low dangerously. She reached out grasped Mikolas' other hand. She gave it a squeeze and the same sickening CRUNCH was heard again fallowed promptly by another inhuman scream of pain from Mokas' father.

"So Tsukune unless you want me to SNAP YOUR NECK," Livia held up both of her hands. Each of them glowed red with her aura.  
"Start talking!"

"Uh right.. Let me see now.. It all started when…"

Tsukune wasn't quite sure how long he and Moka both talked to her parents.  
But he soon got his answer as the first golden rays of the morning light filtered in though the windows.

"Tsukune you can continue this discussion later. For now you and Moka should go and rest."  
Tsukune turned around and saw Julia peering at the four of them from behind a corner.

"Yes go Tsukune we will speak of this later after the two of you are properly rested." Livia said quickly. Both elder vampires stood up Mokas' Father stood behind her mother.

"Besides I need medical attention for my hands. My left one I can loose but my right one I can't. I will see you later Moka and you too Tsukune. By the way thanks for the magazines I will put them to good use in the next few months." Mikola cast Livia a lecherous grin.

"Husband your ambidextrous how could you possibly value your right hand over your left. You use the two of them equally." Livia snaped.

"Tsukune knows don't you Boy…. The two of use favor our right hands for a certain activitie if you know what I mean. You know women don't do it all that often. Ha! Ha! Tsukune and I can both write our names in the snoOHHH! " Mikola groaned in pain as his wife brought her fist back, and at a speed much faster then the human eye could blink, slammed her fist behind her into her husbands family jewels.

"Goodbye for now Tsukune." Mokas' father smirked as he doubled over in pain.  
Moka and Tsukune quickly left.

"Well that went well didn't it." Julia said brightly smiling.

"I, truth be told, expected Tsukune to be dead once the two of you found out that he was a human. I'd say I cares a great deal about your daughter Livia. I see no reason to harm him. He has done nothing to earn anger from either of you. Besides Karua said that someone planted various potions in both of their rooms at the Academy. So the two of them aren't responsible for their previous actions. Also Karua said that she didn't know how long the two of them would be under the influence. Now that I think about it I haven't seen my eldest daughter recently or my youngest."

"Julia, Kokoa is upstairs unconscious in Mokas' bedroom. She should be awake by now. why don't you take her to bed. Also where is Karua she should have finished the tests by now."

"Sir and Madam. Lady Karua has just returned." The gray haired man turned and left.

"Thank you Jeeves." Julia said kindly.  
A creak of the wooden doors announced Karuas' arrival. She walked briskly into the room where the three elder vampires where waiting.

"Father Mother and Aunty I had to leave. I needed to go to a better lab to test the cloths. I found something interesting. I have good news and bad news which do you wish to hear first?"

"The Good news!" Livia cried

"The Bad news!" Mikola countered.

"Well the good news is the potions that Moka and Tsukune were exposed to have no effect on anyone but themselves. It was almost as though someone had made the potions especially for the two of them. The bad news is the potions are still in effect as I said before. Most of the time Moka and Tsukune are free to do what ever they want. However it seems when the two of them are aroused the elixirs will govern their actions. It gets worse who ever made the potions I have yet to find a cure. The best thing to do right now is to keep the two of them separate and occupied with something until I can find an antidote. Now I am off to bed I need to rest." The orange haired vampire turned on her heal and went to her room.

Later that day

"Mikola dear we have been down this road before stop pacing! The two of you look horrible stop just relax. I know dear why don't you have a brandy." Julia quickly handed her husband a large bottle.

"As for you Livia why don't we go to the mall and spend some more of our dear Mikolas' money." Julia said. She had been trying to think of a way to get the two of them to get their minds off of Tsukune and Moka. Julia from what little time she had spend with Tsukune could tell that he was a good man and that he cared about Moka.  
'Now all I have to do is just get the two of them to see that two.' Julia sighed.

"Julia dear no brandy!" Julia quickly paled at her husbands' comment. It seemed whenever he said that something very bad was going to happen.

"Livia and I will give you three guesses but you will only need one…"

"Dear just talk to Tsukune and your daughter about what ever it is that is bothering you. Besides he seems like a find boy. He would not her Moka or one of us for that matter. Although last night was an exception I'm sure." Julia said quickly.

"Besides whatever it is it can't be all that bad." Julia said as she shoved her husband and Livia toward the rooms where their daughter and Tsukune were resting.  
Mikola sighed and knocked on the door. Tsukune opened the door.

"Sir what do you want?" Tsukune asked quickly.

"Meet me at the Sakura forests at midnight do not be late."

"Sir what are we-"

"Tsukune don't argue with me! I am trying to take in all the stories you and my daughter have just told me. Your human am I right?

"Yes sir I grew up in-"

"My daughter gave you her blood to save your life. Because at the time you nearly died because of a fox youki. In doing so YOU were able to become like a vampire. But eventually the vampire blood became too much from your human body to handle. When that happened you became a ghoul. She nearly killed you. The head of the school came and sealed your vampire and ghoul forms with a holy lock."

"Yes sir your right. But for some reason my holy lock has now turned black it used to be silver but now its…Oh by the way sorry for last night when I sent you into the wall." Tsukune chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

" Um sir what are we-"Tsukune found himself talking to thin air.  
________________________________________________________

The next night Tsukune walked deep into the foreast of Sakura tree's.

"Why did Mokas' father want to meet me out here? I hope he doesn't plan of murdering mmeeee!" Tsukun screamed as he fell through the same hole in ground as he had fallen the day before.

Tsukune felt the ground fall out from beneath him. He landed face first into the hard ground below.

Tsukune looked up he found himself in the same cavern as before.

"I must remember to fix that part of the cave sometime." Mokas' father stood before Tsukune wrapped in his black cloak. Tsukune looked around and saw Mikola.

"Well this is oddly familiar." Tsukune muttered. Mikola grabbed his arm and dragged him down the passage of the cave.

Tsukune soon found himself facing the large underground springs he had seen in day before. He heard a bubbling sound off to his left. Slowly making the two of them made their way down another tunnel. He looked over and saw several other large hot springs. Beside the hot springs were two bottles of brandy along with two boxes filled with dirty magazines.

"Huh this must be the special water Mokas' father talked about before. The water that lets vampires get wet. There is no purifying powers to this water?" Tsukune stuck his hand in the spring. The water was hot enough to feel hot but not hot enough to burn.

"Come with me I have something to show you. Pick up your feet HURRY UP!"  
Tsukune fallowed Mikola into another chamber. This chamber had a series of wooden polls and ropes set up forming a kind of interlocking complex web connecting the ceiling and the rocky floor of the cave. Mikola took Tsukune into another cavern. In this new cavern was a carpet upon which sat a table and two chairs. Tsukune looked around while the room wasn't made for entertaining company it was quite far from rustic.  
Mokas' father spared Tsukune a passing glance as he turned and left. Tsukune fallowed him into another large cavern. This had two large black circles one inside the other carved into the stone. On the outside of that circle were six to eight smaller ones surrounding it. Along the wall was a highly extensive weapons collections. Ranging from small daggers to large broad swords.  
"Now Tsukune this." Mikola gestured to the circles carved into the floor. "Is a masters training wheel as your skill with the sword improves and advances you will move inward closer to a smaller circle. Now this training hall and circle will be your world. There is nothing outside of it."

"Sir what about Mok-"

"THERE IS NOTHING OUTSIDE OF IT!!!! Your parents, and especially MY DAUGHTER MOKA do not exist until I say otherwise! You will get nothing from me except for my constant demands and criticisms for improvement. Now Tsukune pick a sword and we will start."

"Umm sir what is-"

"PICK A SWORD BOY! Are you deaf as well as stupid?! If this is what my daughter gives me to work with then….DAMN! We are going to be here until the Armageddon comes at long last." Mikola signed. The elder vampire picked up a rapier. Tsukune walked over and picked up a Jian from the wall. The jian is a double-edged straight sword.

"Now do you know how to use that thing?" Mikola asked dreading the answer.

"Umm I really do-" Tsukune felt a rush of air and saw his sword fly out of his hand onto the floor with load clang!

"DAMN! This is going to take a lot of work." Mikola growled.

On board the yellow bus the two Dark Lords both had grins on their faces.

"Well this is perhaps the fullest I've seen the bus in a long time. HE HE!" The Bus Driver blew a smoke ring into the air as he laughed.

"Yes this reunion will shake the pillars of heaven old friend." The Exorcist said.

"Ruby what are you doing here?" Yukari cried happily as she saw her friend on board the bus.

"Well I had to go to the Kingdom of the snow maidens to find Mizore and her mother. Beyond that I'm not sure." Ruby sighed. She had been asked by The Exorcist to get Mizore and her mother on the bus by any means necessary.

"Hey Kurumu why are you dressed like that?! The dress your wearing it screams street walker!" The eleven year old witch cried.

"Back off pip squeak! For your information I was on a date! So I had to dress this way!" The succubus screamed at the little witch.

"You were on a date. Well that's odd. I thought that Tsukune was your Mate of Fate. Well I guess this means that you won't be smothering my Tsukune in your melon sized breasts." The snow maiden Mizore chimed in as she popped up behind Kurumu.

"Ah Mizore!" Kurumu got up and ran to another seat on the bus.

"Who are you people any ways?" A man with brown hair and glasses asked. He had a spell book in his hand. The women with long dark hair sat beside him.

"Mom Dad these are my friends." Yukari said. "The girl over there with the long black hair and the braids is Ruby she is a witch like me." Yukari spoke with a great deal of pride in that fact.  
"Next the girl over there with the long white kimono is Mizore she is a snow maiden and her mother is named Tsurara Shirayuki. Also the women with the orange hair and cat ears is my teacher Shizuka Nekonome. She is an neko-musume or a cat women. Also over there in the front seat."

The girl pointed to two women with blue hair.

"The women in the blue dress, with blue hair and melon sized breasts is Kurumu she is a succubus. She has no dignity what so ever."

"Yukari you shouldn't say things like that." Her mother scolded.

"Oh right mom sorry." Yukari muttered. "Also beside Kurumu is her mother Ageha Kurono. Oh ya the guy with black hair sitting in the back looking at dirty magazines. Well believe it or not but, he is the head of the newspaper club at school. He is a werewolf named Ginei Morioka or Gin for short. Now did I miss anyone…Wait where's Moka and Tsukune? The two of them should be here! Also who are you?!" Yukari asked as she pointed to another girl with long dark hair. Her eyes seemed to be a dark midnight blue.  
Melissa ignored Yukari for the most part.

"Cousin! Would you stop looked at those magazines trying get your willy off. Beside it's not like you can doing anything like that in here! Now would you please help me try to figure out how to seduce that boy I met earlier. Remember the one I told you about whom the waiters spilled the food on. I told you he was sitting with a whole family of vampires. Seven of them had silver hair, two of them had orange hair, and one of them had pink hair. Who ever heard of a pink haired vampire HA HA!"

"What did you say!?" Gin sat up in his seat his porn collection quickly forgotten.

"Hold on did you just say a pink haired vampire." Yukari barged in.

"Yes I did it was the strangest thing to. The guy with her looked and smelled just like a human. It's a long shot considering my boss had the staff make up this huge wedding cake for the two of them. Six layers of white frosting it was beautiful. I figured what the hell if he is getting married he may want to spread his oaks if you know what I mean. I even gave him my name, number, time I get off from work, with a sexy message and the guy doesn't even show up-"

"WHAT!!!! What do you mean getting married!!??" Mizore cried.  
Melissa suddenly found herself surrounded by a succubus and an ice maiden.  
Mizore held four blades made of ice in her hand. She pressed them to the werewolfs' throat. Kurumus' razor sharp nails quickly posed themselves above Melissas' heart.

"Alright start explaining! Tell us everything and don't leave anything out or else…" Kurumu dug her claws into Melissas' dress slightly.  
The ice maiden and the succubus felt something brush against each of their large breasts and nicely rounded butts."Gin you pervert!!" Both girls screamed at the same time. Kurumu and Mizore each used their strength as youki and quickly pulled a seat out from the floor and sent it flying in the direction of the lecherous werewolf.  
Almost immediately afterward the bus came to a grinding halt. All three girls tumbled down and went flying forward. Only for each of them to slam head first into the wind shield.

"Hey hurry up get this bus moving driver!" Kurumu screamed.

"We have a wedding to stop!" Mizore joined in.  
___________________________________________________________

Now Tsukune sword fighting is quite simple so to speak just listen to what I tell you and you might survive. Now then first a teacher. That is ME! Ha ha!  
One important aspect of learning to sword fight, before you even get to balance and timing, is finding a good teacher. The most subtle aspects of a game are often the most important. They make the difference between wining and losing, especially at the highest levels of competition.

The difference between timing that is almost right, and timing which is near perfect can be tricky. A good teacher can help you deal with these subtleties. The best teacher is not always the best fighter; the best teacher is the one that is able to pass on needed information and training, in a manner that makes sense to the student. Find a teacher that you can learn from. Lucky for you I'm here.  
Now Pre-Basics:

"Being there is the most important requirement for improvement. If you want to improve you have to show up, at the fighter practice, with your gear and fight! You also have to fight people who can challenge you, if you are to improve. (If they can beat you, and they can teach you, that's even better.) If you avoid fighting the better fighters you will not advance.

Not only do you have to "be there" you have to be there when you are there. When you are at practice you have to concentrate on fighting. You are not here to have fun. You are not here to talk me into dating my daughter! You can't sword fight very well, while your mind is elsewhere. You have to be there, in the fight, mentally as well as physically.

These are the "pre-basics." Now there is no single right way to learn to sword fight, but there are some basic factors that must be taught, in some manner, with any approach.

Now there are six basic factors that must be discussed before we move on." Mokas' father stood in front of a large black board in another part of the cave where Tsukune now sat looking up at him.  
'Damn this had better be worth it.. At least if I kill him I can claim it was an accident.' Mikola thought.  
He then wrote the fallowing upon the board.

The Basics:

1. breathing

2. balance

3. timing

4. conditioning

5. equipment

6. the mental game (the most important aspect of all)

Well first breathing. It is essential that you breath correctly during the fight. If you do not you may get killed and stop breathing period! Now you will need concentration! Clearly the worst time to breathe short, tight hesitant breaths, is when an opponent is trying to kill you with a sword! It's moments like this that you need all the oxygen you can get. Unfortunately, the stress of fighting can cause you to actually breathe less. Breathing less, or shallowly from the upper chest, tends to produce rigid movements, slow thinking, and poor reactions.

So now how to breath properly. You must learn how to breathe, while under stress.

It must be ingrained into your system so that it is natural. Breath deeply from your stomach, and not tightly from the chest. You also must be loose with your body and not so tense.

Practice slow, deep, breathing, especially while under stress. First thing at sun rise the two of us will go on a twenty mile run. It builds up stamina and you will need that.  
Second balance. So, keep your feet shoulder width apart, and never cross your feet, or bring them both together, as you move around. It is usually better to slide your feet an inch or so above the ground, its never good to pick up your feet and plant them back down. If you get rushed at, or are caught off guard just as you are picking up a foot, you will suffer for it. The closer your foot is to the ground the less likely you are to be off balance for your opponents attack, and hopefully for a counter attack.

Third timing. Good timing is the most critical factor in your attack.

Timing is also one of the least conscious factors in sword fighting.

The more you practice the better your brain is going to be at to programming your muscles to move in the manner you need. Timing is your ability to read what the other fighter intends to do, and then to defend or better yet attack them before they can do it. Sometimes you can "see," or sense an attack, or a particular type of attack, by the way the fighter shifts their weight, or drops their shoulder. In sword fighting, as in the game of poker, you don't "show your hand" until you have to. Hopefully by the time you have to show it, it will be too late for your opponent to do anything about it.

Fourth….Are you getting this BOY!!!???" Mikola asked in a demanding tone.

"Yes Sir breathing right, balance and timing."

"Good, good now where was I? Ah yes! Fourth Conditioning. This is essential. Aerobic and strength exercises are important to the sword fighter, but conditioning is not simply strength. Conditioning includes stamina, flexibility and endurance. The sword fighter needs all of these.  
Fifth Equipment. There are two things to remember 1) safety, and 2) mobility. Say for example I take a long sword and try to run you through I want to know that you won't die on me! Also that you will be able to move out of the way.

Sixth The mental game:

I believe Shakespeare said it best in, [Henry V], that "all things be ready if our minds be so."

Now this is the most difficult to do in sword fighting. The mental game is the most difficult to teach. It is intensely personal and exists inside your our head, but without it nothing else works. Be confident but not over confident to the point of letting your guard down. Be open, flexible and ready to act or react to what ever happens.

Well now look at the time. Lets get back to the house so you can finish telling my wife and I your first two years in school. I mean everything! Once that is done you will say your goodbyes to my daughter and come with me.."

"Uh Sir what for?"

"Oh yes for the rest of the summer I'm going to train you and turn you into a real man! Hopefully by the end of the summer my wives and I will be able to stand the sight of you around Moka."

"Sir what if I'm happy being the type of man I am now?"

"HA! HA! That's a good one BOY! HA HA! Livia will love that one. She always said "Man is a work in progress and there's always room for improvement! HA! HA!"" Mikola laughed happily from the belly down to his shoes. Together the two of them exited the cave.

The bus approached the black fourth dimension tunnel. With in thirty minutes it exited into a large grove of white and pink sakura trees. The stars cheerfully winked and blinked in the heavens casting their soft light down on the earth below. Oblivious to the storm that was coming on the horizon. Large dark billowing clouds rolled forward to blow away the starlight. They soon began to cast their shroud of darkness over the pale moon that hung perfectly rounded full with coming of the new month. It hung low in the eastern sky casting it's dieing light over the groves of trees. The bus stopped near a large ominous mansion by the pink and white sakura trees.  
"Alright everybody off!" Barked the Driver.  
Mizore, Tsurara, Kurumu, Ageha, Gin, Melissa, Yukari, her parents, Shizuka Nekonome, Ruby, The Exorcist, and The Bus Driver exited the large yellow bus. The Exorcist slowly walked up and rang the door bell.

The next night Moka and Tsukune sat down on the couch. Poor Tsukune was going to train with Mokas' father. The training, or as he called it "Male Bonding time. Was extremely hard." Mikola and Livia sat down in opposite chairs beside them.  
Ding Dong! Went the door bell.

"What the hell is that?!!" Screamed the two elder vampires in rage.  
Mikola stood before Tsukune dressed in a black robe. Livia was dressed a dark robe as well.  
"Umm Sir I think it's the door bell." Tsukune said quickly.  
"SHUT UP!!!" Livia barked at Tsukune.  
"Who the hell would be stopping by at this hour?!!" Mokas' mother raged.  
A servant with grey hair rushed forward and got the door. It was the same servant whom Mikola had raged at about the brandy. He opened the door and saw the most unusual group of people that had ever graced his masters home in living memory.  
"Mame it appears that a quite a few guests have come by this evening. Should I let them in?" He asked timidly.  
"DAMN! I will deal with YOU later BOY! Stay in that seat NOW! Come HUSBAND let us change and great our guests." Livia was positively dripping with rage.  
'Damn! I was hoping that Moka would marry him and I would get to be a grandmother! THIS IS UNACCEPTIBLE! I will not have MY DAUGHTER MARRY A COMMON HUMAN! TSUKUNE you were better off when I believed you to be one of our kind!' Livia thought bitterly.

"WHO IS IT!!!" Mikola snarled as he and Livia came to the door.  
"HE! HE! I take it from your tone that none of you were expecting us. After all this time you still have that temper." The Bus Driver said slyly. He smiled as he addressed the elder vampire.  
"Bus Driver." Mikola stared in shock as he looked over at the man with the glowing eyes happily puffing away at his cigar.  
"You.. I remember when I ten years after I got out of the academy six days after I met both Livia and Julia….You were the one who encouraged me to marry both of them. You told me that marriage is the only war where you sleep with the enemy. You were right. What are you doing here?"  
"Lets just say The Exorcist and I came to drop off a few things you might need."  
"Also The Bus Driver and I came to ask three people a few questions that need to be answered."

Hello all I hope all of you liked this chapter! I loved writing it. Sorry for the long update. Classes have been challenging.

So review please.

Cheers Dogsfang

-------------------------------------  
Chapter 18

"He gathered them together into the plains of Megiddo. Into a place called in the Hebrew tongue Armageddon."


	18. Chapter 18 Reunited with Tsukune!

Rosario to vampire chapter 18 Reunited with Tsukune!

"It is not uncommon in the animal kingdom that when more that one male wants to breed with a desired female a fight will insure among them to determine the strongest."

Last time…..

The bus approached the black fourth dimension tunnel. With in thirty minutes it exited into a large grove of white and pink sakura trees. The stars cheerfully winked and blinked in the heavens casting their soft light down on the earth below. Oblivious to the storm that was coming on the horizon. Large dark billowing clouds rolled forward to blow away the starlight. They soon began to cast their shroud of darkness over the pale moon that hung perfectly rounded full with coming of the new month. It hung low in the eastern sky casting it's dieing light over the groves of trees. The bus stopped near a large ominous mansion by the pink and white sakura trees.  
"Alright everybody off!" Barked the Driver.  
Mizore, Tsurara, Ku rumu, Ageha, Gin, Melissa, Yukari, her parents, Shizuka Nekonome, Ruby, The Exorcist, and The Bus Driver exited the large yellow bus. The Exorcist slowly walked up and rang the door bell.

The next night Moka and Tsukune sat down on the couch. Poor Tsukune was going to train with Mokas' father. The training, or as he called it "Male Bonding time. Was extremely hard. Mikola and Livia sat down in opposite chairs beside them.  
Ding Dong! Went the door bell.

"What the hell is that?!!" Screamed the two elder vampires in rage.  
Mikola stood before Tsukune dressed in a black robe. Livia was dressed a dark robe as well.  
"Umm Sir I think it's the door bell." Tsukune said quickly.  
"SHUT UP!!!" Livia barked at Tsukune.  
"Who the hell would be stopping by at this hour?!!" Mokas' mother raged.  
A servant with grey hair rushed forward and got the door. It was the same servant whom Mikola had raged at about the brandy. He opened the door and saw the most unusual group of people that had ever graced his masters home in living memory.  
"Mame it appears that a quite a few guests have come by this evening. Should I let them in?" He asked timidly.  
"DAMN! I will deal with YOU later BOY! Stay in that seat NOW! Come HUSBAND let us change and great our guests." Livia was positively dripping with rage.  
'_Damn! I was hoping that Moka would marry him and I would get to be a grandmother! THIS IS UNACCEPTIBLE! I _will not have _MY DAUGHTER MARRY A COMMON HUMAN! TSUKUNE you were better off when I believed you to be one of our kind!' _Livia thought bitterly.  
_  
_  
"WHO IS IT!!!" Mikola snarled as he and Livia came to the door.  
"HE! HE! I take it from your tone that none of you were expecting us. After all this time you still have that temper." The Bus Driver said slyly. He smiled as he addressed the elder vampire.  
"Bus Driver." Mikola stared in shock as he looked over at the man with the glowing eyes happily puffing away at his cigar.  
"You.. I remember ten years after I got out of the academy six days after I met both Livia and Julia….You were the one who encouraged me to marry both of them. You told me that marriage is the only war where you sleep with the enemy. You were right. What are you doing here?"  
"Lets just say The Exorcist and I came to drop off a few things you might need."  
"Also The Bus Driver and I came to ask three people a few questions that need to be answered."  
"He He so will the two of you please let all of us in?" The Bus driver asked. He blew a smoke ring into the darkness.  
"Of course please come in." Mikola gestured.  
Everyone made their way into the main room. Kurumu was the first to spot Tsukune and Moka sitting on the couch. Tsukune dressed in a black night robe and Moka dressed in her red one with black bats on it.  
"Tsukune!" Kurumu cried happily as she ran toward him eager to bury his face into her breasts.  
_"WHAM!" _  
The succubus felt something collide with the top on her head. The object what ever it was felt as heavy as a bowling ball. Kurumu fell to the floor with a _THUD_!  
"Tsukune your really getting married to Moka yes! My dreams have finally happened!" Yukari cried as she to rushed forward eager to embrace the two of them.  
"SWISH!" Something split the air. Yukari felt herself flying through the air only to be pined spread eagle against the wall at the far side of the room.  
The young witch looked at her wrists and feet. She saw four daggers made of ice. Each had sliced though her clothing locking her into the wall.  
"Tsukune I missed you. Mother still wants grandchildren. Please say your not going to marry Moka." Mizore appeared behind Tsukune. She wrapped her arms around him slowly.  
"Marry Moka….I… I…How did any of you guys know I was here anyway!" Tsukune stuttered.  
Tsukune suddenly felt something rush by his face. He looked and saw something rush forward grab Mizore and throw her across the room. The ice maiden landed just in time to collide with Kurumu as she was getting up from the bowling ball Yukari had dropped on top of her head.  
_"YOU!!"_ Moka screamed.  
"What? Moka whats- MHH!" Poor Tsukune found himself buried in a chest that was NOT Kurumus.  
"_MY TSUKUNE IS NOT YOURS!!!!Keep YOUR hands to your self you hussy!" _Moka screamed as she grabbed Tsukunes right arm. Using her strength born of a vampire she yanked him away from the fourth girl who had dared to try to seduce HER TSUKUNE. Moka brought her right hand up and tried to land a quick blow to the fourth girl who had joined the fight. Unfortunately she hit only air as she looked and saw that her opponent had landed across the room.  
_"Let me OUT ! Don't care if she's a werewolf! I want to rip off her head for flirting with Our TSUKUNE! I'll kill that flea bitten hell hound!" _Inner Moka screamed.  
Tsukune looked up at the girl who had just given him a close up view of her assets so to speak.  
"Melissa is that you?" Tsukune asked hesitantly addressing the girl he remembered from the RED DRAGON restaurant.  
With that one sentence all sound seemed to die in the room.

EXCERPT FROM Chapter 19

Hello what do you think sorry its so short. I'll do better.... As always review please.

"Tsukune….How do you know this girls name?………… Tell me the truth right now otherwise you will not be seeing me or touching me for the rest of your stay here…"  
"Moka…." Tsukune looked and saw that Moka was staring at him with a frightning look in her green eyes.  
He swallowed nervously.

"Ummm you see Moka…."

Cheers Dogsfang


	19. Chapter 19 There's a chick fight

Rosario to vampire chapter 18 Sell tickets there's a chick fight happening.

"Having one girlfriend is hard work. Having multiple girls friends at the same time is nearly impossible. Especially if none of them know about each other."

Last time…………….

Everyone made their way into the main room. Kurumu was the first to spot Tsukune and Moka sitting on the couch. Tsukune dressed in a black night robe and Moka dressed in her red one with black bats on it.  
"Tsukune!" Kurumu cried happily as she ran toward him eager to bury his face into her breasts.  
**__**

"WHAM!"   
The succubus felt something collide with the top on her head. The object what ever it was felt as heavy as a bowling ball. Kurumu fell to the floor with a _THUD_!  
"Tsukune your really getting married to Moka yes! My dreams have finally happened!" Yukari cried as she to rushed forward eager to embrace the two of them.  
"SWISH!" Something split the air. Yukari felt herself flying through the air only to be pined spread eagle against the wall at the far side of the room.  
The young witch looked at her wrists and feet. She saw four daggers made of ice. Each had sliced though her clothing locking her into the wall.

"Tsukune I missed you. Mother still wants grandchildren. Please say your not going to marry Moka." Mizore appeared behind Tsukune. She wrapped her arms around him slowly.  
"Marry Moka….I… I…How did any of you guys know I was here anyway!" Tsukune stuttered.  
Tsukune suddenly felt something rush by his face. He looked and saw something rush forward grab Mizore and throw her across the room. The ice maiden landed just in time to collide with Kurumu as she was getting up from the bowling ball Yukari had dropped on top of her head.  
**_"YOU!!"_ Moka screamed.  
"What? Moka whats- MHH!" Poor Tsukune found himself buried in a chest that was NOT Kurumus.  
"****_MY TSUKUNE IS NOT YOURS!!!!Keep YOUR hands to your self you hussy!" _Moka screamed as she grabbed Tsukunes right arm. Using her strength born of a vampire she yanked him away from the fourth girl who had dared to try to seduce HER TSUKUNE. Moka brought her right hand up and tried to land a quick blow to the fourth girl who had joined the fight. Unfortunately she hit only air as she looked and saw that her opponent had landed across the room.  
_"Let me OUT ! Don't care if she's a werewolf! I want to rip off her head for flirting with Our TSUKUNE! I'll kill that flea bitten hell hound!" _Inner Moka screamed.**

Tsukune looked up at the girl who had just given him a close up view of her assets so to speak.  
"Melissa is that you?" Tsukune asked hesitantly addressing the girl he remembered from the RED DRAGON restaurant.  
With that one sentence all sound seemed to die in the room.

"Tsukune….How do you know this girls name?………… Tell me the truth right now otherwise you will not be seeing me or touching me for the rest of your stay here…"  
"Moka…." Tsukune looked and saw that Moka was staring at him with hurtful / frightening look in her green eyes.  
He swallowed nervously. "Ummm you see Moka…. After the food got spilled on me apparently well……. She somehow slipped her name, and number in my pocket." Tsukune said with a slight tremble in his voice.  
"Tsukune come here please."  
Tsukune walked over and Moka took his hand in hers.

"Tsukune please take off my Rosario."  
Outer Moka reach up and together they both pulled the Rosario off. Tsukune was blown into a reclining chair by the force of Inner Mokas; Aura. Mokas' cute pink hair turned silver and innocent green eyes morphed and became blood red.  
"Tsukune come here now." Inner Moka cooed. Tsukune hesitantly approached Inner Moka.  
"That's it come a little closer. Just a little closer. Got YA!" Inner Moka held Tsukune by his throat. She brought his face up to hers. Their noses barely touching.  
"Now Tsukune before I fight her you will tell me exactly what was on that note she gave you. If you don't well lets just say I will kill you until you love me again!"  
"Moka I don't remember what was on the note I threw it way. Besides it was soaked after I saved your grandfathers life in the pool."  
"Really how is it that you knew that girls name? For that matter what are all of them doing here?" Inner Moka ran her sharp nails along Tsukunes' cheek.

" Don't know how Kurumu or the others got here. I don't know how Melis I mean the other girl got here either. The only reason I know what her name was--" Tsukune struggled for a breath of air.  
"Come on out with it… NOW!" Inner Moka demanded as she gave him a shake.

"The note said

Melissa Lunaheart

555-77-22

I get off at 10:00 PM every night. Meet me after work.  
We can howl at the moon and other naughty things too. You bad boy.....

I swear that's all it said Moka…I got rid of the note as soon as I read it. I didn't want the two of you to be hurt by it."

Inner Moka haphazardly threw Tsukune into the recliner.  
"So this it the true form of the super vampire. Humph! All you have is strength. I have speed. I know even Vampire strength will fade in time. All I have to do is keep avoiding your hits and keep landing a few blows until you aren't able to fight anymore. Plus the full moon is out. With that in play there is no way I can lose to you! I'm just wondering why would a human want to be with a creature that feeds on it's life blood. Tsukune is nothing more than food to you isn't he!" Melissa yelled trying to hit at Mokas' pride.

"Why don't I show you what I really look like." Melissa bent down and took off her shoes and socks.  
Melissas' long dark hair suddenly turned a bluish grey color. Hair started to sprout out from all over her body. Her nose started to expand and toward a much longer length. It looked pointed two nostrils sprang up at the end. The nails on her hand and feet grew longer and sharper. So they were accompanied by the on slot of hair that rapidly consumed her body. Two grey cute pointy triangle ears graced the top of her head. Melissas' dark eyes took on a gold tint into them. Finally a fuzzy wolfs tail poked it's way out of the confining fabric of her jeans.

"Don't you ever say his name again you haven't earned that right!"  
Moka sprang forward and managed to land a few quick blows on Melissa. But unfortunately like she had predicted Inner Moka was no match for her speed.  
Melissa used her speed and got behind Moka. She slammed her clawed fist into the back of Moka head. For a few moments the vampire dazed that gave the werewolf the time she needed to land several quick blows to her opponents back and ribs.

"You are no match for me vampire."  
_'What I wouldn't give for a silver bullet right now!'_ Inner Moka thought grimly.  
'_For that matter why not some mistl…Of course I'll got you know you mutt!' _Inner Moka thought happily.

Inner Moka seemed to suddenly change her strategy. She seemed to concentrate more on avoiding Melissa than fighting her. The werewolf rushed toward Moka. The vampiress quickly dodged it and got away from Melissa. Moka took a quick glance out the window just in time to see pale face of the moon become covered by the darkness of the clouds. Moka leaped into the air and got behind Melissa. Moka then slammed her fists into Melissas' back.

She then took her left hand and struck at both of the were wolfs knees. Hearing a satisfying snap and a howl of pain. Moka grabbed both of Melissas's arms. She delivered a powerful kick to Melissas' back. Again she heard a sickening _CRACK_ and another howl of pain.  
"Now both your arms and your legs are useless. How about I show you the door!" Moka growled as she grabbed Melissa and threw her into the wall of the living room making a very large black ugly break in wall. Moka fallowed this up by delivering several swift blows to her opponents head and stomach. Unfortunately the wall gave in under the strain of the fight and the two combatants fell into the next room. The once green walls, chairs, table, and fine china of the sitting room was now covered with shards of wood, bits of paint and dust. The werewolf howled in pain as she thrashed about on the floor  
"DAMN YOU VAMPIRE!!" Melissa screamed.

"That looked like it hurt. If your going to cry to the moon tonight be my guest. Just not in my parents home! I know how about I really give you something to howl about!  
Moka ignored the mess as she again grabbed onto Melissa and brought her crashing down onto the glass. Moka then proceed to drag her across the oak table. The crystal and fine chine crumbled under the wolfs mass. Pieces of wood dug into the fur of the werewolf along with the glass shards.

Moka let her opponent drop to the floor like she was an unwanted bag.  
The vampire walked over the hole she and the wolf had made in the wall. She picked up a sharp piece of wood that stuck out like wicked looking stake. Moka took it and walked over to Melissa who was now looking quite human.

"I warned you. I took you to keep your hands off of MY TSUKUNE. My father when he build the mansion had a great hate of your kind. So he figured out a way to take the Mistletoe plant and turn it into a type of liquid coating. He put this onto every board that makes up this house. You weren't able to smell it because of the paint. All I had to do was wait for the moon to disappear. Once that happened your strength would disappear. I also knew that by throwing you into the wall, bits of wood coated with the liquid Mistletoe would get into your fur. The shards of wood would bind your werewolf powers. The end result would be cause your strength and your wolf form to vanish. Now did you know that werewolves originally were believed to have come from the moon? That's why they howl so much at it. Also it was thought that when they died their souls would go back there as well. So how about we test that theory how about I send you **_HOME! _Flirting with someone who all ready has someone precious to them is despicable. Trying to take them away and make them yours make you nothing more that a common ****_WHORE! KNOW YOUR PLACE!" _Moka roared as she brought the stake down ready to plunge it into Melissas' heart.**

"No Moka! STOP!" ran as fast as he could and threw himself on top of Melissa.

"Tsukune! Get out of my way!" Inner Moka growled.

"I can't let you kill her! You see she's Gins' cousin. Poor Gin would never forgive us for something like this."

"Tsukun just because she's another werewolf doesn't make her any relation to that pervert Gin."

Inner Moka threw a side the stake and picked Tsukune off the floor. She sank her fangs into his neck and sucked his blood down eagerly. Inner Moka let out a small moan as she reveled the taste and pleasure of the human boys blood that belonged her and to her alone.  
Carefully she released Tsukune and attached the Rosario. Outer Moka gradually resurfaced.

"WOW! Take about your fixer upper!" Cried Gin as he entered the destroyed room.  
"Why is my cousin on the floor?" Gin asked

So I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	20. Chapter 20 Two plans and explainations

Rosario to Vampire chapter 20 The two plans and explainations.

I do not own Rosario to Vampire or THE X FILES.

"I think what we feared were the possibilities, the truth we both know." X Files

"Never assume that everything will go according to plan. Something always goes wrong."

Last time……….

"Why don't I show you what I really look like." Melissa bent down and took off her shoes and socks.  
Melissas' long dark hair suddenly turned a bluish grey color. Hair started to sprout out from all over her body. Her nose started to expand and toward a much longer length. It looked pointed two nostrils sprang up at the end. The nails on her hand and feet grew longer and sharper. So they were accompanied by the on slot of hair that rapidly consumed her body. Two grey cute pointy triangle ears graced the top of her head. Melissas' dark eyes took on a gold tint into them. Finally a fuzzy wolfs tail poked it's way out of the confining fabric of her jeans.

"Don't you ever say his name again you haven't earned that right!"

Moka sprang forward and managed to land a few quick blows on Melissa. But unfortunately like she had predicted Inner Moka was no match for her speed.  
Melissa used her speed and got behind Moka. She slammed her clawed fist into the back of Moka head. For a few moments the vampire dazed that gave the werewolf the time she needed to land several quick blows to her opponents back and ribs.

"You are no match for me vampire."  
_  
'What I wouldn't give for a silver bullet right now!'_ Inner Moka thought grimly.

'_For that matter why not some mistl…Of course I'll got you know you mutt!' _Inner Moka thought happily.

Inner Moka seemed to suddenly change her strategy. She seemed to concentrate more on avoiding Melissa than fighting her. The werewolf rushed toward Moka. The vampiress quickly dodged it and got away from Melissa. Moka took a quick glance out the window just in time to see pale face of the moon become covered by the darkness of the clouds. Moka leaped into the air and got behind Melissa. Moka then slammed her fists into Melissas' back.

She then took her left hand and struck at both of the were wolfs knees. Hearing a satisfying snap and a howl of pain. Moka grabbed both of Melissas's arms. She delivered a powerful kick to Melissas' back. Again she heard a sickening _CRACK_ and another howl of pain.

"Now both your arms and your legs are useless. How about I show you the door!" Moka growled as she grabbed Melissa and threw her into the wall of the living room making a very large black ugly break in wall. Moka fallowed this up by delivering several swift blows to her opponents head and stomach. Unfortunately the wall gave in under the strain of the fight and the two combatants fell into the next room. The once green walls, chairs, table, and fine china of the sitting room was now covered with shards of wood, bits of paint and dust. The werewolf howled in pain as she thrashed about on the floor

"DAMN YOU VAMPIRE!!" Melissa screamed.

"That looked like it hurt. If your going to cry to the moon tonight be my guest. Just not in my parents home! I know how about I really give you something to howl about!  
Moka ignored the mess as she again grabbed onto Melissa and brought her crashing down onto the glass. Moka then proceed to drag her across the oak table. The crystal and fine chine crumbled under the wolfs mass. Pieces of wood dug into the fur of the werewolf along with the glass shards.

Moka let her opponent drop to the floor like she was an unwanted bag.  
The vampire walked over the hole she and the wolf had made in the wall. She picked up a sharp piece of wood that stuck out like wicked looking stake. Moka took it and walked over to Melissa who was now looking quite human.

"I warned you. I told you to keep your hands off of MY TSUKUNE. My father when he build the mansion had a great hate of your kind. So he figured out a way to take the Mistletoe plant and turn it into a type of liquid coating. He put this onto every board that makes up this house. You weren't able to smell it because of the paint. All I had to do was wait for the moon to disappear. Once that happened your strength would disappear. I also knew that by throwing you into the wall, bits of wood coated with the liquid Mistletoe would get into your fur. The shards of wood would bind your werewolf powers. The end result would be cause your strength and your wolf form to vanish. Now did you know that werewolves originally were believed to have come from the moon? That's why they howl so much at it. Also it was thought that when they died their souls would go back there as well. So how about we test that theory how about I send you _HOME! _Flirting with someone who all ready has someone precious to them is despicable. Trying to take them away and make them yours makes you nothing more that a common _WHORE! KNOW YOUR PLACE!" _Moka roared as she brought the stake down ready to plunge it into Melissas' heart.

"No Moka! STOP!" ran as fast as he could and threw himself on top of Melissa.

"Tsukune! Get out of my way!" Inner Moka growled.

"I can't let you kill her! You see she's Gins' cousin. Poor Gin would never forgive us for something like this."

"Tsukun just because she's another werewolf doesn't make her any relation to that pervert Gin."

Inner Moka threw a side the stake and picked Tsukune off the floor. She sank her fangs into his neck and sucked his blood down eagerly. Inner Moka let out a small moan as she reveled the taste and pleasure of the human boys blood that belonged her and to her alone.  
Carefully she released Tsukune and attached the Rosario. Outer Moka gradually resurfaced.

"WOW talk about your fixer upper!" Cried Gin as he entered the destroyed room.

"Why is my cousin on the floor?" The other werewolf rushed to her side. Melissa resumed her human form.

"UHHH..My head! I think most of my injuries have healed."

"Tsukune what happened in here? What caused Moka to go fight with my cousin? Last time I check the two of them don't even know each other."  
Gin sighed in relief. He very vagly remebered it had something to do with the DNA remebering it's original form and able to a shift between the two. Thus mending any injury.

"Shush just relax Melissa. Don't move too much I had to do the same thing after I fought with Moka the last time. Melissa what were you thinking? At leased your alive. The mistletoe didn't get do any permanent damage." Gin spoke tenderly to his cousin.  
He turned and faced Moka.

"What could have drove you too do something like this!" Gin said angrily.

"Gin I'm....I'm sorry." Outer Moka looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Tsukune what could have made Moka do something like this to my cousin?! She usually doesn't do things like this. Even when she fights Inner Moka doesn't nearly beat someone to death!"

"Your right young man the young lady doesn't nearly beat someone so badly. I'm afraid that what just happened was not of Moka's making. She was not totally responsible for her actions. Now to answer that question we will have to cut to the heart of this matter." The board chairman said firmly.

Soon everyone gathered in the main room in front of the fire place.

"Now that we are all here why did the two of you bring all of these people to my home?" Mikola asked the Bus Driver.

"HE HE! Well lets just say that three of your relations have some explaining to do."

"What do you mean "explaining to do?" Mikola asked with some hesitation.

"Summon your mother, your wife's mother and your daughter Karua. Then I believe everything will be revealed." The Exorcist said. Both himself and The Bus Driver's eyes seemed to glow casting their eerie light around their faces. Making each of their smiles look positively malevolent.

A servant with thin grey hair appeared beside Mikola as if by magic.

"M,,Master you called?" His voice trembling with fear.

"Yes Jeeves send for Lady Sophia, Lady Elizabeth, and Karua. NOW!"  
The servant nervously swallowed. He bowed to his master and left.  
A few minutes later the three of them descended down the halls into the main room.  
The two elder vampires were dressed in dark blue night robes.

"HEY! Can all of you keep it down in there! Son I know you and your two wives like that kinky sex stuff but keep it down! Some up us old guys need our SLEEP! Oh what the hell!" came Mr. Tapastkes' voice echoed down the halls.

"DEAR WHERE ARE YOU!?? Don't go down there! Knowing my son he's probably doing some more of that Karma Sutra stuff! HUMP! Back in my day we never had any of those sex position guides we just relied on pure talent and stamina! Another thing-"

"It would be wonderful if you would shut your mouth old man! Some of us are trying to sleep! Also do you want to wake up the whole damn house! Damn it where did my wife go! Dear don't go down there! God knows **what **that son in law of mine has been doing to corrupt my daughter! The only good thing that came out of that blasted marriage was my two beautiful granddaughters. Which by the way the two of them need to find men to take care of them. I will not have my two granddaughters doing any work for the rest of there lives. They are above that sort of thing! Damn I'm going to have to find boyfriends for the lot of them! Heaven knows if was bad enough when my wife went back to work. The only good thing about it is she gets to boss around a bunch of stupid humans all day! HUMP!" Mr. Tipaskis' voice also echoed down the halls.

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!  
Several feet came rapidly down the stairs  
Karua entered dressed a green night robe fallowed closely by Kohii, and Kokoa.

Next came and . The two of them dressed in grey night shirts and pants.

"Son what is this a pajama party?" Mr Tapastke asked. He looked over and his gaze fell on Mizore, Tsurara Shirayuki, Ruby, Kurumu, and Ageha Kurono.

"Then again I can stand a like bit of activity during the night even if it isn't with my wife. Say would any of you beautiful ladies consider baring my children?"

"Pervert!" Lady Sophia turned to her husband and slammed her fist into his face.

"I thought I trained you better than that husband! Can't you see that most of them are married all ready!! Also those two are their daughters!!" Sophia pointed to Kurumu and Mizore.

"Father this is not a pajama party I'm afraid that your wife, Livias' mother, and Karua have some explaining to do. Also please don't hit on the guests. I think it's time for introductions!

TIME OUT! Good lord I need brandy." Mikola cried.

Some time later.

"Ok now that everyone knows each other lets continue." Tsukune said grateful that the introductions were over.

"Good work boy! HE! HE! Now the reason the two of us are here is because we want to ask Lady Sophia, Lady Elizabeth, and Karua a question. Also we want the three of them to explain their actions to the two of you." The Bus Driver gestured to Moka and Tsukune.

"Ah good now then shall we--" Mikola stopped and took a long hard look at Ageha Kurono.  
Ageha Kurono took a long look back at him too.

"Wait a second do you know who you are?" Mikola asked Kurumus' mother.

"Yes I do." She replied.

"Please forgive me for saying this but I imagine that you get this all the time but….Has anyone ever told you that you look just like Ageha Kuruono? Also are you any relation to her?" He said timidly.

"I am her. I got married a few years ago this is my daughter Kurumu. You have heard of me? I wasn't aware vampires looked at my work."

"Hold on just one moment. You mean you're THE AGEHA KURUONO?" Mikola asked not quite believing her answer.

"Yes I am."

"Give me two minutes.." Mokas' father ran from the room. In two minutes he returned with a camera and large black book in his right hand. Along with a pen and camera in his left.  
The thrust the camera and video camera into Tsukune hands.

"Take a picture and press the play button." Mikola muttered into his ear.

"Could you sign this for me please?" The elder vampire gave Kurumus' mother the book.  
Ageha Kuruono signed the book with a happy grin on her face.  
Tsukune quickly took several snap shots while the video recorded Mokas' father asking her to sign the book. Mikola quickly ran over and shut off the recorder. He then grabbed all of his things and left for two more minutes. Returned with a happy smile on his face.

"Dear what was that all about?" Julia asked currious to know who he could know Kurumus' mother.

"Yes HUSBAND what was that all about?" Livia asked in a threatening tone of voice.

"Nothing my dears. I just did something I wanted to do before I died. Moving on!"

"Mrs Kuruono did you know my husband Mikola by any chance."

" Mikola….Oh my it's **you**! I remember now…. Oh yes we were pin pales so to speak. Of course that was after I left the Academy. You knew the birthdays, the measurements and figures of everyone of our models. Both before and after they retired from shooting. You even knew the dates that each of them got married.  
I never met anyone with such a perfect memory. You're the only man I know who had encyclopedic knowledge of every model who ever posed for Ms. Blood Shed. I bet your two wives must love that you never forget important dates or anything else."

"Ms. Blood Shed Dear…" Julia asked smirking as she asked

"Yes Husband Ms. Blood Shed it sounds like a mans' porn magazine from the Youki world.." Livia continued smiling evilly at her husband.

"Well ahem my dears you see I only read it for the ahem articles and interviews."

" DEAR lets test that encyclopedic brain of yours shall we. Now what is my birthday?" Julia asked.

"Let me see…" Mikola slowly stood and thought.

"HUSBAND here's an easier question when is our anniversary?" Livia asked her voice was dripping with anger.

"Ummm…. Hold on it will come to me sometime I know it. It's all up here my darlings. I know it all it's just that I can't remember it."  
Thankfully Mikola was saved by Tsukune when he asked.

"I'm sorry that my friends being here is a inconvenience for you Sir and to Julia and Livia as well."

"It's not a problem Boy. Now what do the three of you have to tell us?" Mikola turned and addressed the three conspirators.

"Dear perhaps it would be best if we discuss this in private after all it a family mater--" Sophina said calmly.

"No Sophia and Elizabeth. Your granddaughter Moka and her friends deserve to know about the mess the two of you have created. Also why it maybe necessary to die because the two of you!" The Bus Driver spoke firmly

"Also Karua don't assume that your off the hook either." The Exorcist said dangerously.

"What's this all about mother?!!" Livia demanded.

"Karua what do they mean by not of the hook?!!" Mikola yelled angrily.  
"Well you see Elizabeth and I we had heard reports and whispers of numerous fights between a incredibly strong S class silver haired vampire at the Youiki Academy. The two of knew beyond any doubt that it couldn't be anyone but our granddaughter. However Elizabeth and I knew that she had a power limiter on her that made her as weak as one of our kind could be. We used our resources to investigate how Moka could have removed the limiter when the two of us knew that she could not do it herself. Eventually we figured out that a boy was, for some unknown reason, able to remove the Rosario." Sophia smirked at seeing the shocked faces of those present.

"Now Sophia and I used all our resources to discover his true identity. Heaven knows if this boy could remove our granddaughter Moka's Rosario we had to keep our eyes on him. The two of us wanted to make sure that he didn't hurt her. In the beginning we like the two of you," Lady Elizabeth gestured to Livia and her Mikola.

"Thought that the boy was a vampire who had sealed his true nature away. Also if he came from a well off family we could seek to persuade his parents into forming an alliance between our houses by marriage of course. However we were soon proven wrong considering the stupid situations he got himself into. Especially with that mermaid… Vampire Indeed HA!" Elizabeth said bitterly.

"Now needless to say it grew apparent the more we observed Tsukune and our granddaughter that the two of them grew closer. Once we realized that had happened the two of us wanted to issue an order and have some one take his life. But then the two of us heard about some thing that made the two of us reconsider. We had heard that Moka had given Tsukune some of her blood to keep him alive because he was near death. I'm sure all of you remember fighting the fox youki." Sophia said waving her hand pointing to each of Tsukuns' friends.

"Now after Elizabeth and I heard about Tsukune destroying the fox youki it dawned on the two of us that this Tsukune could still be useful in our goals. Although for a different purpose all together. One that would not only benefit our family but the vampire race as a whole." Sophia said excitedly.

"Umm excuse me…There is nothing special about me." Tsukune said quickly.

"Yes there is boy you were just to stupid to see it! Now think what can Moka not do?" Elizabeth said angrily at him as if he were playing dumb.

"Umm she can't get into the water in her outer self but in her inner self can go in with out much pain." Tsukune thought back to the mermaid incident.

"Stupid boy! Our true granddaughters true self is still effected by the purification powers of water. She just doesn't show it is all. But you Tsukune in your vampire form can go in and out of the water as you please. Also you can't be hurt by silver or holy artifacts. Now once the two of us figured this out we knew if we could get a hold of your genetic code we could crack it open and find out what makes you tick.  
The holy lock on your arm locks your ghoul nature in check it has little effect on your vampire half! For all intensive purposes you are the perfect hybrid or the perfect vampire. You have all of our strengths and none of our weaknesses. Just imagine what could happen if we could crack your genetic code and use your genes to benefit all vampire kind!" Elizabeth said smiling evilly.

"However we ran into a rather big snag. Now the two of us would never allow Tsukune to be with our granddaughter considering his ghoul nature craves her blood. Elizabeth and I knew that the two of us had to find a way to get rid of his ghoul nature. After a great deal of time the two of us figured out a way. It would involve me sneaking into the Academy. Once there I sprayed several potions around Mokas and Tsukunes' rooms. Also another potion on both of your bed sheets and on your cloths. Now the two potions in both Mokas' and Tsukunes' rooms, both of these were designed to make both of you light headed and not think rationally.  
Also Moka the potion on your bed sheets this made you sick. The amount I used didn't make you ill for more then twenty four hours. I knew that if you were ill then Tsukune would care for you. I wanted the two of you to grow closer.

The potion that I put on both of your cloths was made to act like an aphrodisiac. That way the two of you would be much more inclined to seek comfort from each other. More over it was made to dumb down your inhibitions. Both your outer self and your inner self as well Moka dear.

Now after I did that I stayed close to wait for another time to present its self. I used information concerning your friend Yukari to help me give Tsukune the potion that would strip him of his ghoul nature. She used her chemistry set to make malts for the two of you. I simply replaced one of her bad malts for one of my potions. She didn't even know the difference. The potion had no effect on Moka except for making her sleepy."

"**_Mother_ your potion failed Tsukune still has a ghoul nature he transformed in this house in case the two of you forgot. Also he injured Kokoa, Karua, and Kohii!" Livia snarled.**

"Yes we know the only reason that happened was because the holy lock on his arm was not black yet. Now then where was I ah yes…Finally I gave Moka and Tsukune fake love notes to lure the two of them into the graveyard during the night. At the same time I gave Kokoa a note informing her of their meeting in the graveyard. I knew that she couldn't resist spying and getting blackmail on her older sister. Elisabeth and I also knew that she disliked outer Moka and Tsukune being together. Elisabeth assumed she wouldn't hesitate to send the tape she made with the snap shots home. In doing so once my son saw them he would not hesitate to confront Tsukune. I was there in the graveyard that night to observe things and make sure that everything went according to plan. It appears by the look of your holy lock that they two of us succeeded." Sophia said sadly.

"Mean while I ordered one of my best servants to go and make contact with your mother, father and your cousin. She was ordered to get each of them to sign a document that would send each of them to prison if any of them discussed anything about youki to humans. That was just to make sure that none of them talked. Now we knew that your relatives are human Tsukune Sophia is in fact your mothers boss. It was because of her that we have most of our information concerning you. Now once Sophia told me that the first part of the plan had worked.  
We started work on the second part of the plan. The two of us put pressure on your fathers boss to let him have four months off and your mother was given the same conditions. The servant was then ordered to separate your cousin, her family, and your parents from each other that way none of them could contact the others. She was ordered to send each of them on a dream vacation all expenses paid." Elizabeth said proudly.

"Unfortunately we hit a snag. You see someone got to your parents and Kyouko before our servant was able to send them on their trips. We have been trying to locate them ever since. The good news is whoever took your parents and cousin didn't get your aunt or uncle. As of now we have yet to find them. The two of us are sorry." Sophia said her face frozen in pain and rage.

"YOUR SORRY! My parents and Kyouko as missing and the two of you are SORRY! I don't get it. Why go to all this trouble to get my genes?!!!" Tsukune screamed.

"Well Tsukune dear it wasn't all about your genes. You see during our investigations into your relationship with our granddaughter we discovered that she had become dependent on your blood to live. So it appeared to the two of us that you would need to be in easy reach of our Moka. That way so she could have a ready supply of your blood. Then it occurred to the two of us that if the ghoul was removed then she would be in no danger. Now vampires are anemic we need blood to live. Elizabeth and I did various tests on Mokas' blood and we determined that Mokas' blood will not except any other blood type except for Tsukunes.

In other words try to imaging eating stake. Now try to imagine that all you can eat is very  
specific type of stake wouldn't you want to be near a place that sells that type of stake at a ready supply. Now once we discovered that this happened then Elizabeth and I took certain measures to..……..Hummm I'm not quite sure I can continue now….This is going to get extremely embarrassing for the my granddaughter Moka and Tsukune if I continue." Sophia said her voice slightly trembling.

"Mother finish your story now! Moka and Tsukune can get over a little blushing." Mikola said his voice cold and hard.

"I've never seen my father so angry before…" Moka said as she swallowed and grasped hold of Tsukune.

"Well as I was saying Elizabeth and I took certain measures to ensure that the two of you would stay together."  
"What sort of measures?" Tsukune asked afraid of what her answer would be.

"Now Livia dear understand we had two motivations for this. Mokas' well being and well….The good news is we can cancel the wedding plans Sophina and I made for Moka and Tsukune which was the third part of the plan….Sophia why don't you take over."

"Well the potions that we gave to you and Moka would have insured that the two of you stayed together one way or another. Unfortunately until recently we hit another snag. The first part of the plan the two of us made did not come full circle. You see the potions were meant to….Make sure that the two of you…..Make sure that the two of you had a baby…." Sophina said in a small voice as she addressed her granddaughter and Tsukune.

An extremely tense silence filled the room.

"Uhh Moka I never knew that your two grandmothers had a sense of humor ha ha….Oh no they're serious aren't they….Moka."  
Tsukune looked over at Moka. The pink haired vampire had wrapped her arms around Tsukunes' waist. There was not soft glimmer in Mokas' green eyes. Everything about outer Moka practically screamed she was in rage. She looked at her two grandmothers with cold hard green eyes.

"Why…..Why would the two of you do something like that! Tsukune and I are not pawns in some game of chess. Look what the two of you have done… Tsukunes' family has been kidnapped and all for what so they two of you could be great grandmothers is that it!"  
Moka was gripping Tsukunes' right hand so much it was starting to get painful.

"You see Moka dear we predicted that there is a 99.9 percent chance that if the two of you have a child…Well the child will be born with all of your strengths Moka dear and all of Tsukunes' immunities as a vampire. The baby would be stronger then the strongest of S class vampire. However it would be like Tsukune half vampire and half human. The child would still have human DNA in it's blood.

However that scenario is not the one we were hoping for….Well there goes nothing then…The first scenario would only happen if the two of you were to seek comfort with each other and Moka just happened to have her Rosario on at the time…." Sophia fall silent once more.

"Umm excuse me but what does the Rosario being on have to do with anything." Yukari whispered.

"Yes when the Rosario is on Moka she becomes as weak as one of out kind and her vampire nature is suppressed. The Rosario would help to balance out the mixing of vampire to human DNA. Truth be told we didn't hoped for that scenario. The same thing would happen if Tsukune was a vampire and Moka was in her vampire self. But if the two of them had their true natures locked away then there is a high probability that the child would be human blessed with our kinds strength and speed. But we don't believe that the child wouldn't need to drink blood. What we were hoping for was our granddaughters true nature to get released and for Tsukunes' vampire self to be released. Now if that happened there would be no human DNA in the child's system. The child would still be a vampire and her would be immune to water and everything else. He or she would literally be the perfect vampire." Sophia said sadly bowing her head sadly.

"Just think about it for one moment image a vampire who could use the "wealth of power" our kind possess. Moka knows how to turn her Aura into pure energy. Picture a vampire who could shape shift just like Karua. Imagine what a child could do if they discovered how to use the lost arts or our kind. Picture what a baby raised under our loving care could do. WE WOULD BE INVINCIBLE!!!!" Elizabeth screamed lost in her own dreams of power.

"I'd rather not." Tsukune murmered quickly.  
Both Elizabeth and Sophia glared at him.

"Of course I'm not saying I don't want childerian I just don't think now is the best time." Tsukune said quickly as their looks of anger crossed his gase.

" Here I thought my family was dysfunctional. Then again forget dysfunctional try psychotic." Gin whispered to Melissa.  
The Bus Driver and The Exorcist remained unaffected by the elder vampires rants and ravings.

"HE HE….Karua your turn you had better tell them everything now…" The Bus driver snickered as he blew a thick smoke ring into her face.

"Well sister as much as I hate to admit this but the people I work for, The Fairy tale Organization, we had a similar agenda. However we sought to get a sample of Tsukunes' blood to see if we could attempt to make a ghoul. A ghoul is nearly indestructible it's only flaw is that it isn't able to fallow orders it just goes and keeps killing. Like some kind of insane soldier with a gun. My superiors believed that if we could create a ghoul which if we had control over it then it would be the prefect killing machine.

Inside Tsukune's blood is the key or part of the key I should say. Now I thought that the vampire personality inside Tsukune could keep the ghoul nature in check. So my people had a similar plan kidnap your relatives and capture you. It was I who got to your parents first and gave them the free trip to Hawaii. Also another agent of The Fairy Tale abducted your cousin.  
Now originally I was ordered to be in charge of the project considering if any of our science projects got loose I could kill them in an instant. However someone else took over the project while I was staying here observing the two of you."

"Karua why would you be spying on us?" Moka turned and faced her sister. She was still angry about the revelation of her grandmothers plans for her and Tsukune.  
Karua seeing Moka's look of anger in her eyes then said.

"Well sister you aren't going to like what I have to say. But as long as we are telling secrets……" Karua smiled showing her fangs to everyone in the room.

"Karua what was that you said to me at diner that evening? What was that all about?" Demanded Tsukune.

"Ah you remembered good that will make things much easier. I said that when the ring of fate closes, the circle of time will be complete and for the two of you your lives will end… You and my dear little sister Moka will be my great sacrifices. Once I'm done with the two of you, both of you will never be able to stand in my way ever again." What I meant by "when the ring of fate closings, the circle of time will be complete" I was referring to the plan to kidnap your family, and cousin. The second part was " two of you your lives will end. You and my dear little sister Moka will be my great sacrifices.

What I meant by that was I too was hoping to get the two of you off to the chapel and on your way to making babies. Damn! I too am going to have to cancel some weeding arrangements. Remarkably The Fairy Tale organizations tactics were similar to Sophia and Elizabeths. However instead of making a pure vampire we were hoping of making a vampire/ghoul hybrid.

The vampire persona would keep the ghoul nature in cheek. But in order for that to happen a vampire and a ghoul have to mate. Now I believe that Moka your true nature would have to be reveled. Also Tsukune your ghoul nature would have to be released as well. It is though this process that I believe that a hybrid of a ghoul and a vampire could be created. We have tried it in the labs however it seems that mother nature herself knows best. Our original plan was to put the two of you under an aphrodisiac. It would cause the two of your to loose control thus removing the others power limiter. Moka would become her true self and Tsukune would become a ghoul. The chemicals would only last for forty eight hours.

Afterward the chemical would cause the two of you to be unconscious for ten hours. Which would give one of our best doctors time enough time to remove the egg that had been infused with the ghoul sperm. Also don't worry about the ghoul trying to kill Moka." Karua said spying a worried look on Tsukune's face.

"From what The Fairy Tale has studied of ghouls once they develop a task for a specific type of blood they become quite passive when exposed to that one blood that they crave. So your ghoul form would never hurt Moka especially if the two of you are feeding off each other while doing a certain activity…  
Now last of my riddles was Once I'm done with the two of you, both of you will never be able to stand in my way ever again. I meant that, after the two of you would awake from the chemicals with no memories of what happened the previous night Also once that happened the two of you would give into your passions and go a few more rounds so to speak. If the

two of you did it would be a reason for a wedding! Besides I've always wanted to be an aunt." Karua smiled showing fangs to Tsukune and Moka.

"Karua so you knew where my parents and Kyouko have been all this time haven't you."

"Yes I have. Sometime before the two of you left to come here I looked into your rooms and found several potions including a very powerful aphrodisiac on your beds and cloths. I went back to the facility. I arrived to find that a man under me named The Doctor jumped the gun. He captured your parents and Kyoko before the allotted time. The reason I sent your parents to Hawaii was because I suspected the doctor of trying to undermine my authority on the project. I also wanted to send your cousin away to.

However I was late and all three of them were captured. I allowed him to take blood samples from each of your relatives. Knowing that if he did so it would keep him busy so I could go to my superiors and get their permission to kill him for undermining me. I got the order just in time too because he was about to assign our very best pain technician on them. I killed The Doctor. I ordered your family members to be given guest rooms. No more sleeping with black goggles, ear plugs, and ball gages. They seemed quite uncomfortable wear those especially bound in a strait jacket which is strapped to a wheel chair. Interrogated your Father, Mother and your cousin myself."  
Karua stopped briefly seeing the hardened looks on Mokas and Tsukune's faces.

"Don't worry sister I didn't torture them to get any information. I just used a special drug that I had mixed into their food and drink. They told me everything. Tsukune your Father and Mother told me a great deal about you. In fact Tsukune they told me everything they knew about you. Except for the fact that the two of them don't know that you attend a school for youki. Moka was mentioned numerous times however the two of them remained dumb about the fact that they did not know my sister was a vampire. Kyouko on the other hand knew the truth about the school and everyone who went there. She found it out because of THE Lilith mirror when she brought it to the academy at the request of Hitomi Ishigami. She told me a little about each and every one of you. I know what all of you are." Karua gestured to each of her sisters friends. I asked her why she did not say anything to anyone about the school. She said that she chose to remain silent about it because you were happy and had friends.  
She said that "You seemed to be getting along nicely so there was no reason."

Oh how sanctimonious is that. However in the end each of them failed to give us any new information so my superiors have ordered to have them terminated in a month and two weeks from now."  
"Terminated you mean that they're going to die?"

"Well no they won't die immediately our pain technician can make a person live for a very long time before he kills them. So we should--"

"Father Mother I know that the two of you don't care very much for Tsukune considering he is a human. Please we have to save his parents and Kyouko they are in this mess because of us." Moka spoke a tone that was half way between pleading and hardened determination.

"Father I can get all of you into the facility however it would be best if I return there before my superiors think something is wrong. I can work from the inside. I can just place the blame on one of my rivals. It's a simple mater really. I will contact you once everything is on place at my end."  
Karua turned to go to her room. She stopped and turned to look at her sister and her boyfriend.

"Ah yes father kindly kill Jeeves the gray haired servant. He is the one who cut the power to the herbal distribution pump. Also he is the one who pushed Mr. Tapastke into the pool. He was sent here to spy on this house from The Fairy Tale organization. He doesn't know who I am. Don't worry I know who Jeeves works for I will kill his boss and blame your rescue on his stupidity. Moka, Tsukune do me a favor. If the two of you decide to have sex, save me some samples for analyzes. Unless of course Tsukune is like most hybrids and reproduce. You know it would be a shame after all the trouble Moka went though to get Tsukune for herself, and he can't get it up for her." She smirked. and went to prepare for her return.

Both Moka and Tsukune were both beet red in the face.  
"Well now it's time to go to bed I will have our servants prepare rooms for each of you. Jeeves, in here NOW!!" Mokila thundered.

"Yessss sir." Jeeves bumbled. His palms began to sweat.

"Order the other servants to prepare rooms for our guest and clean up that mess. Order the builders to come and repair it as soon as possible. After you are done report back to me." Jeeves quickly left to do his masters bidding.

"Ooudo come here please." Livia asked kindly apparently speaking to thin air. Tsukune blinked then suddenly standing beside Livia stood a giant of a man who seemed to tower above everyone in the room except of the three elder vampires, and The Two Dark Youki Lords.  
He was an intimidating sight to behold. Ooudo wore a black tuxedo, black dress pants and black shoes. The youkis' face looked withered and torn from the sun and weather. He had two long scars stretching down across his right and left eyes to come to a rest on either sides on his mouth. Whatever this youki was Tsukune felt like he wanted to hide under the nearest bed.  
He looked around Gin swallowed nervously, Melissa suddenly found her shoe laces very interesting. Yukari way trembling with fear thankfully both her father placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and her mother quickly drew her daughter close to her side.  
Tsurara Shirayuki and Ageha Kurono both held their daughters close to them.  
Ruby, Tsukune saw, was unconsciously moving closer and closer to the Board Chairman and The Bus Driver.

It wasn't the physical look of the man that seemed to frighten almost everyone. Just to stand and look at him was hard. The man seemed to smell of ash and soot. It was like someone had just lit a hundred packets of matches and then blew them out at the same time. Ooudo seemed to glare at everyone with is his blood red eyes.  
His voice seemed to echo in a deep baritone level.  
"You called for my mistress Livia." he asked doing a quick bow and scrape.  
" Yes old friend please watch Jeeves as he does the tasks that my husband assigned. After he has done what has been asked bring him to Mikolas' workshop. We wish to have a talk with him."  
"Yes Mistress Livia."  
Just as suddenly he appeared Oudo disappeared. Seemingly as though some great weight had been lifted from the room at large Mikola turned and addressed his new guests.  
"Well the rooms should be ready in few minutes. Now if you will excuse me my wife and I have to talk to someone." Mikola said smiling quickly as he, Julia, and Livia departed.  
Sophia and Elizabeth and their husbands went to their rooms

"Tsukune your parents…They were kidnapped by the people Karua works with right…Well I'll help. I like humans after all." Shizuka Nekonome let out a soft mew of of sorrow and pain. Her orange ears twitched and her tail flicked back and forth uneasily.

"Mew! Now that I think about it I wonder how that nice fish salesman is? I keep getting his dear valued customers letters. He considers me his best coinsure of fish he sells."

"Tsukune buddy I thought I had it hard….Moka I can't believe your grandparents would do something like that to the two of you. Also your sister tried to use the two of you like some type of twisted lab rat experiment. Well I'll help the two of you too. Besides once I get back to school this is bound to get me nearly every girl in the school." Gin said with a perverted smirk on his lips.

"Tsukune that's horrible about your parents. The fact that those mean nasty old vampires hurt you like that. Don't worry Mother and I we'll help you get your parents back from those horrible people Mokas' sister works for. " Kurumu whispered to Tsukune as she thrust his face into her chest.  
**_Thwak! _Kurumus' felt a sharp pain going down her back and from the back of her skull.  
"Keep your hands to yourself you big breasted freak!" Mizore's ice daggers were on target as Kurumu fell to the floor.  
"Tsukune my mother and I will help you too."  
_'Perfect Mokas' family has probably shattered his trust in all of them. Hopefully once my mother and I help Tsukune he will chose me!' _Mizore thought happily.  
****_WHAM! CRACK!  
_Two bowling balls dropped down and landed on the heads of the succubus and ice maiden.  
"Tsukune! Mom, Dad and I we'll help to so don't-"  
****_TWUMP!  
_Yukari found herself flying through the air and handing hard on a nice plush recliner.  
"Your too young for this sort of thing! Tsukune the lecher and I will get your parents and cousin out. You can't depend on weak youki. Besides I'm not about to let the succubus, and ice maiden have all the fun. Also I'm not about to leave you alone with all of ****_them_!" Mellissa growled pointing to Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, and Moka. The werewolf turned at  
Moka this fight of ours isn't finished." Melissa glared at her.  
**

"AHH!" a piercing scream echoed down though the halls shattering the glare Moka and Melissa were exchanging.

"Hot, hot, **_YAHHH! AHHHH! OHHHH_!! No don't please don't let her do it…AHHHH!" A mans voice screamed in pain.**

"YOU FOOL ONLY WHAT I GROW TIRED OF HEARING YOU SCREAM IN PAIN WILL I PUT YOU OUT OF YOUR MISERY!" Mokas' mothers icy voice echoed down the halls.  
A sharp **_SNAP! CRACK! _came down the long halls next fallowed by a long moan of pain.**

"I swear I'll tell you what ever you want just leave me alone please." The person then broke down into sobs of pain and misery.

"Oh it's to late for that I'm very grateful that my daughter informed me that we had a spy in our house….Now I get to take all my anger out on YOU!" Livia sneered.**__**

"ENOUGH! THIS IS ACCOMPLISHING NOTHING! Livia dear I can't let you kill him until I figure out what he knows. I will not let you take your disappointments and anger out on him." Mikolas' voice rose up and drowned out his wife's. Some where in the mansion a door slammed shut.  
Mikolas voice rose up to again drown his wife's.

"You are angry about the boy being human aren't you. About Tsukune being human you wanted him to be a vampire. Well he is sort of. Well look at the bright side our daughters happy so we should be-"

"**_SHUT UP YOU MISERABLE OLD DRUNK!_!" Livia snarled.  
"I want our daughter to be provide for, cared for, to be loved. Do you really think that a ****_human _****_is even capable of loving one of our kind?!!"_**

"Well dear he does seem like a fine boy and he-"

"Don't you **_DARE GIVE THAT CRAP HUSBAND_! The reason you gave him a chance, the ****_ONLY REASON_ you confront me now is because he gave you all those updated editions to your ****_PORN COLLECTION!!!! _While at the same time the boy has yet to give ****_me a gift _to honor ****me** **as mistress of this house**!"

"Livia this is not about Tsukunes' observance of the old ways. You are just angry that Mokas' blood mate is a human boy. The man she is destined to be with is not a vampire like you expected. I can tell that he cares for Moka dearly. Tsukune has more than once been prepared to lay down his life for her. Just like I once did for you or have you forgotten?" Mikola said sharply.  
"What happened to you? In the beginning you agreed with me and you would just soon slit his throat as look at the boy!" Livia screamed.  
"Yes dear. But he did save my fathers life now how many humans would do that. A normal human would probably have let my father drown. Also a normal human would just as drive a stake though my heart as look at me. Like it or not lady wife I'm afraid that this Tsukune has grown on me. He is like some sort of fungus or wart he has gotten under my skin. I can't remove him, no matter how hard I try." Mokas' fathers voice echoed down the halls the two of them oblivious that their yelling match/ conversation was being overheard.

"I suspected him of being human from the start. In my heart I knew it was true. It's just I didn't want to believe it! I wanted to convince myself that the boy being human was a lie. I was trying to convince myself the lie I made up for Tsukune being how he was, was the truth. I wanted him to be a noble like us. I've lived with the believe that my Moka would marry a vampire slowly I grew to believe it. Ah the beauty of determination and the power of believes. " Livia sighed.  
"Let just relax and have a really serious threesome-" The rest of their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of a butler. **  
"Ah honored guests your rooms are ready please follow me." The butler wore a black suit.  
Everyone quickly followed the butler.**

The next morning Tsukune awoke to a pounding on his door.

"Tsukune! Out of bed this instant! Get dressed NOW!!!" Mokas' fathers voice raged at the door.  
Tsukune quickly got up and got dressed, he opened the door with some hesitation. He was surprised to see Moka's father standing there with a large black sword in its sheath.

"Good your up lets go we need to train you boy."

"Sir I'm not sure by-"

"Simple I am going to teach you how to use your vampire abilities. The two old hags told me I could remove your holy lock without releasing your ghoul form. Besides if your ghoul form gets loose I have a cup of Mokas' blood, now lets go."  
Tsukune fallowed him and found himself in the cave once more.  
"Now I want you to swing from the ropes to the wooden poles without touching the ground. I will demonstrate watch closely."

Mikola took a running leap and grabbed hold of a suspended rope. He swung around in a horizontal circle and released only to grab onto another rope. He repeated these until he had made his way around the web of wooden poles and ropes. Mokas' father landed gracefully in front of Tsukune.  
"Now your turn." Mikola gestured to the web.  
Tsukune took a great running jump and grabbed onto on of the ropes. He tried to swing in a circle but fell flat on his face.  
"This is going to require a great deal of patients on both our parts. Keep going until you are able to make it around and back to me." Mikola walked over grabbed a chair and sat down.

Finally after a six hours it looked like Tsukune was gradually getting the hang of it.  
"Flawed but no more perfect then when I first started. Now take off your holy lock and do it."  
Seeing Tsukunes' hesitation clearly reflecting in his face the elder vampire rushed forward and pulled the holy lock from around Tsukunes' arm.  
Tsukune felt something like a tingling rise within. He blinked his eyesight sharpened as his eyes took on a blood red tent. Tsukune screamed in pleasure at this new sensation he experienced. It was like a restriction weight had been lifted from his entire body. This time it was different somehow. Tsukune had transformed before felt the power the overwhelming

sense of superiority that bordered on arrogance. The vampires nature. He felt a part of himself slip into that feeling of confidence. A part of himself knew that he would have no problem doing what the elder vampire asked of him.

'That and you are capable of so much more. You care for Moka take her as your own, take her as our own. Don't let that stupid women stand in your way. Don't let anything stand in our way!! Besides her father he favors us now he would vouch for us! Show her father your power, show him our power Tsukune!'  
_' You….It was you that was speaking to me just then wasn't it?' _Tsukune blinked in his minds eye he could see himself standing in his room next to his vampire self.  
'Yes it was me. The good news is Moka's father has taken a liking to you. Apparently he found the porn collection Gin gave you and mistook it for a gift. One it appears he enjoys a lot. Now what to do about that nag of a women, who is also the dear mother of our sweet Moka. What to give to a women who is the pure embodiment of mans pain and suffering. I know….' Tsukune looked at his other self and saw him smiling wickedly. His blood red eyes seemed to shine with cunning and guile. As though he had thought of a way to outsmart an enemy.  
'Offer her The Cup Of Atonement for _our_ _sins_ against her and her house. Offer it to her so that she, who despises the two of us so badly, may drink her fill. That should put us in her good graces. Also it will have other happy consequences as well. Fare well for now Tsukune.'

Tsukune blinked and found himself still in his vampire form he took a running start and grabbed hold of a suspended rope. He swung around in a horizontal circle and released only to grab onto another rope. He repeated these until he had made his way around the web of wooden poles and ropes.  
He landed nimbly on his feet in a cat like grace.

"Hum prefect do it again." Mokas' father ordered as he get went to grab a book and a bottle of brandy.

Some time later………….  
Tsukune wrapped the holy lock back around his arm. He felt the confidence and strength wane.  
"Not to bad for your first time Tsukune you have promise."

"Um Sir you can keep the magazines. A friend of mine helped with the selections."

"Ah thank you now it is late and we won't do anymore take a dip in the springs you'll feel better afterwards."  
Tsukune carefully wrapped the fluffy white towel around his waist. He slowly sank into the water of the hot spring.

"AHHH...." Tsukune signed happily. The piping hot water turned his positively stiff muscles and bones to mush.

"This is hard work. I wonder if any of Mokas' sisters boyfriends ever had to do stuff like this? Then again I don't think that any of Mokas' sisters ever had any boyfriends in the first place.... Mokas' father keeps me at it for twelve hours a day. I'm just beat after six hours. Six hours I had to do his exercises as a human and another six hours I had to do them as a vampire. On top of that I'm still not comfortable with transforming into a vampire....Every time I transform it feels like I'm being put though a microwave on high! I thought vampires were supposed to have a great deal of stamina?

Mokas' father treats me like I'm his personal door rug! Mokas' mother went from liking me to hating me. Mokas' father went from hating to liking me! Oh what I wouldn't give to see Moka again.."

Tsukune sighed and relaxed in the hot spring. He blinked the heat and the mist must be getting to him. Tsukune looked up and saw Moka coming towards him wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around herself.

The pink haired vampire slowly slipped into the hot waters. Sitting opposite Tsukune she let out a happy sign. It was at that moment that the mists cleared and the two of the gazed at each other for a few brief moments of happiness before reality came crashing down.

"Tsukune! I didn't know you were here I'll leave."

Moka quickly turned and was almost out of the spring. When she felt Tsukunes' hand close around her wrist. Tsukune gave a gently tug on Mokas' wrist trying to get her to stay. Unfortunately due to the slippery surface of the spring entrance and considering Moka had one leg in and one leg out of the spring. Thus it came as no surprise when Moka lost her balance and tumbled backwards into the hot spring. Luckily for Moka she didn't fall into any rocks but instead fell into Tsukunes' arms.

"Tsukune...."

"Moka...."

Tsukune found himself closer to Moka. He could look deeply into her green eyes.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Tsukune. Thank you for catching me."

Moka found herself getting warmer. She wasn't sure if it was because of the hot spring or because of her closeness to Tsukune.

"Moka don't go. We can talk if you want?" Tsukune asked trying not to blush at their predicament.

"I'd like that Tsukune.."

Moka found herself being held tenderly yet tightly in Tsukunes' arms.  
Both of them found themselves drawn closer until as last their lips touched in gentle caress.

Tsukune didn't know how long he and Moka had been together kissing in the hot spring.  
"Daddy." Moka suddenly gasped.  
"Moka I don't think your father is here." Tsukune gave her another kiss and held her gently.  
"Father." Moka gasped out again quickly she pulled away from Tsukune turning from him and facing the front of the spring..  
Puzzled by her actions Tsukune turned and looked in the direction she faced.  
He let out a gasp, and paled quickly as he saw who was observing the two of them. Tsukune thrust his right arm out and pushed Moka behind him. Four words flashed though his mind right then and there.  
'_Oh Damn were dead!_'

"Hello Sir and Ma'am." Tsukune said as he looked up and greeted both Mikola and Livia Akashiya.

Hello how is it going? Chapter 20 is done.  
As always review please.

PMs are always welcome.

Cheers Dogsfang

Brief excerpt for chap 21

Three people sat in a darkened room. No light touched their faces nothing gave away their identities. They were soon joined by a man with dark hair and cold dark eyes.

"You look miserable why have you traveled all this way?" The first person said.

"We have to business to discus." Miyabe grumbled.

"We have regular channels." The second one said.

"This concerns Mikola and the students I mentioned earlier. " Miyabe replied.

"That aged old corpse is no threat to us. Also the children who played hero are no threat to us." The third person said.

"He has seen more than he should have.' Miyabe countered.

"Of the whole of our project he has seen but pieces. He can't fight what is coming. Beside he believes we are all dead now." The third man said as if that settled the argument.

"It may not stay that way for long. Our only option is to kill him use our spy inside his house." The second person

"No if we kill Mikola, we take the risk of turning his quest into a crusade. Don't forget he has friends in very high places. Friends who would gladly kill everyone of us in a heartbeat if  
any of them believed it to be a good idea." The first argued.

"We have avoided detection from him this long. Even his own daughter works for our shadow. He believes us to be nothing more that petty criminals." The first spoke in a hollow voice.

"Karua's damage she has inflected was foreseeable. It will not go beyond the general damage scope." The third man agreed.

"Mikola is but one man. One man alone cannot fight the future." The first one looked at Miyabe coolly.

"Also there is the boy Tsukune to consider-." Miyabe said slowly.

"The boy is human he is no threat to us and our plans." The fist person spoke gruffly as if slightly chastising the human for suggesting something so stupid.

"If you believe that then you have been listening to too many stories of which the two Dark Youki Lords are no doubt the authors. Still even the highest mountain bows to the sky. We will be cautious for now." The third man spoke finally ending the debit.

Well I hope you guys liked this chapter. I loved writing it. As always review please. Also Personal messages are welcome too.

Cheers Dogsfang


	21. Chapter 21 Confrantions

Rosario To Vampire chapter 21 Confrontations

"I'm the key figure in an ongoing government charade, a plot to conceal the truth about the existence of extraterrestrials. It's a global conspiracy actually, with key players in the highest levels of power, that reaches down into the lives of every man, woman and child on this planet....So of course no one believes me. I'm a..I'm an annoyance to my superiors, a joke to my peers, they call me 'Spooky', Spooky Mulder, whose sister was abducted by aliens when he was just a kid. And who now chases little green men with a badge and a gun, shouting to the heavens and to anyone who'll listen that the fix is in, that the sky is falling, and when it hits it's gonna be the shit-storm of all time." X Files Fox Mulder.

____________________________________________________________

The next morning Tsukune awoke to a pounding on his door.

"Tsukune! Out of bed this instant! Get dressed NOW!!!" Mokas' fathers voice raged at the door.  
Tsukune quickly got up and got dressed, he opened the door with some hesitation. He was surprised to see Moka's father standing there with a large black sword in its sheath.

"Good your up lets go we need to train you boy."

"Sir I'm not sure by-"

"Simple I am going to teach you how to use your vampire abilities. The two old hags told me I could remove your holy lock without releasing your ghoul form. Besides if your ghoul form gets loose I have a cup of Mokas' blood, now lets go."  
Tsukune fallowed him and found himself in the cave once more.  
"Now I want you to swing from the ropes to the wooden poles without touching the ground. I will demonstrate watch closely."

Mikola took a running leap and grabbed hold of a suspended rope. He swung around in a horizontal circle and released only to grab onto another rope. He repeated these until he had made his way around the web of wooden poles and ropes. Mokas' father landed gracefully in front of Tsukune.  
"Now your turn." Mikola gestured to the web.  
Tsukune took a great running jump and grabbed onto on of the ropes. He tried to swing in a circle but fell flat on his face.  
"This is going to require a great deal of patients on both our parts. Keep going until you are able to make it around and back to me." Mikola walked over grabbed a chair and sat down.

Finally after a six hours it looked like Tsukune was gradually getting the hang of it.  
"Flawed but no more perfect then when I first started. Now take off your holy lock and do it."  
Seeing Tsukunes' hesitation clearly reflecting in his face the elder vampire rushed forward and pulled the holy lock from around Tsukunes' arm.  
Tsukune felt something like a tingling rise within. He blinked his eyesight sharpened as his eyes took on a blood red tent. Tsukune screamed in pleasure at this new sensation he experienced. It was like a restriction weight had been lifted from his entire body. This time it was different somehow. Tsukune had transformed before felt the power the overwhelming

sense of superiority that bordered on arrogance. The vampires nature. He felt a part of himself slip into that feeling of confidence. A part of himself knew that he would have no problem doing what the elder vampire asked of him.

'That and you are capable of so much more. You care for Moka take her as your own, take her as our own. Don't let that stupid women stand in your way. Don't let anything stand in our way!! Besides her father he favors us now he would vouch for us! Show her father your power, show him our power Tsukune!'  
_' You….It was you that was speaking to me just then wasn't it?' _Tsukune blinked in his minds eye he could see himself standing in his room next to his vampire self.

'Yes it was me. The good news is Moka's father has taken a liking to you. Apparently he found the porn collection Gin gave you and mistook it for a gift. One it appears he enjoys a lot. Now what to do about that nag of a women, who is also the dear mother of our sweet Moka. What to give to a women who is the pure embodiment of mans pain and suffering. I know….' Tsukune looked at his other self and saw him smiling wickedly. His blood red eyes seemed to shine with cunning and guile. As though he had thought of a way to outsmart an enemy.  
'Offer her The Cup Of Atonement for _our_ _sins_ against her and her house. Offer it to her so that she, who despises the two of us so badly, may drink her fill. That should put us in her good graces. Also it will have other happy consequences as well. Fare well for now Tsukune.'

Tsukune blinked and found himself still in his vampire form he took a running start and grabbed hold of a suspended rope. He swung around in a horizontal circle and released only to grab onto another rope. He repeated these until he had made his way around the web of wooden poles and ropes.  
He landed nimbly on his feet in a cat like grace.

"Hum prefect do it again." Mokas' father ordered as he get went to grab a book and a bottle of brandy.

Some time later………….  
Tsukune wrapped the holy lock back around his arm. He felt the confidence and strength wane.  
"Not to bad for your first time Tsukune you have promise."

"Um Sir you can keep the magazines. A friend of mine helped with the selections."

"Ah thank you now it is late and we won't do anymore take a dip in the springs you'll feel better afterwards."  
Tsukune carefully wrapped the fluffy white towel around his waist. He slowly sank into the water of the hot spring.

"AHHH...." Tsukune signed happily. The piping hot water turned his positively stiff muscles and bones to mush.

"This is hard work. I wonder if any of Mokas' sisters boyfriends ever had to do stuff like this? Then again I don't think that any of Mokas' sisters ever had any boyfriends in the first place.... Mokas' father keeps me at it for twelve hours a day. I'm just beat after six hours. Six hours I had to do his exercises as a human and another six hours I had to do them as a vampire. On top of that I'm still not comfortable with transforming into a vampire....Every time I transform it feels like I'm being put though a microwave on high! I thought vampires were supposed to have a great deal of stamina?

Mokas' father treats me like I'm his personal door rug! Mokas' mother went from liking me to hating me. Mokas' father went from hating to liking me! Oh what I wouldn't give to see Moka again.."

Tsukune sighed and relaxed in the hot spring. He blinked the heat and the mist must be getting to him. Tsukune looked up and saw Moka coming towards him wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around herself.

The pink haired vampire slowly slipped into the hot waters. Sitting opposite Tsukune she let out a happy sign. It was at that moment that the mists cleared and the two of the gazed at each other for a few brief moments of happiness before reality came crashing down.

"Tsukune! I didn't know you were here I'll leave."

Moka quickly turned and was almost out of the spring. When she felt Tsukunes' hand close around her wrist. Tsukune gave a gently tug on Mokas' wrist trying to get her to stay. Unfortunately due to the slippery surface of the spring entrance and considering Moka had one leg in and one leg out of the spring. Thus it came as no surprise when Moka lost her balance and tumbled backwards into the hot spring. Luckily for Moka she didn't fall into any rocks but instead fell into Tsukunes' arms.

"Tsukune...."

"Moka...."

Tsukune found himself closer to Moka. He could look deeply into her green eyes.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Tsukune. Thank you for catching me."

Moka found herself getting warmer. She wasn't sure if it was because of the hot spring or because of her closeness to Tsukune.

"Moka don't go. We can talk if you want?" Tsukune asked trying not to blush at their predicament.

"I'd like that Tsukune.."

Moka found herself being held tenderly yet tightly in Tsukunes' arms.  
Both of them found themselves drawn closer until as last their lips touched in gentle caress.

Tsukune didn't know how long he and Moka had been together kissing in the hot spring.  
"Daddy." Moka suddenly gasped.  
"Moka I don't think your father is here." Tsukune gave her another kiss and held her gently.  
"Father." Moka gasped out again quickly she pulled away from Tsukune turning from him and facing the front of the spring..  
Puzzled by her actions Tsukune turned and looked in the direction she faced.  
He let out a gasp, and paled quickly as he saw who was observing the two of them. Tsukune thrust his right arm out and pushed Moka behind him. Four words flashed though his mind right then and there.  
'_Oh Damn were dead!_'

"Hello Sir and Ma'am." Tsukune said as he looked up and greeted both Mikola and Livia Akashiya.

The two elder vampires much to Tsukune and Mokas' shock said nothing. Instead the two of them departed leaving the two of them alone.  
"I think I may have just shortened our lives by ten years."  
Moka didn't look to at ease herself.  
"Tsukune I think we had better get ready for dinner excuse me." Moka quickly got her towel and quickly got out.  
"I think I just lost what little respect Moka's father had for me."

Three people sat in a darkened room. No light touched their faces nothing gave away their identities. They were soon joined by a man with dark hair and cold dark eyes.

"You look miserable why have you traveled all this way?" The first person said.  
"We have to business to discus." Miyabe grumbled.  
"We have regular channels." The second one said.  
"This concerns Mikola and the students I mentioned earlier. " Miyabe replied.  
"That aged old corpse is no threat to us. Also the children who played hero the snow maiden village are no threat to us." The first person said.  
"He has seen more than he should have.' Miyabe countered.  
"Of the whole of our project Mikola has seen but pieces. He can't fight what is coming. Beside he believes we are all dead now." The third man said as if that settled the argument.  
"It may not stay that way for long. Our only option is to kill him use our spy inside his house." The second person  
"No if we kill Mikola, we take the risk of turning his quest into a crusade. Don't forget he has friends in very high places. Friends who would gladly kill everyone of us in a heartbeat if any of them believed it to be a good idea." The first argued.  
"We have avoided detection from him this long. Even his own daughter works for our shadow. He believes us to be nothing more that petty criminals." The first spoke in a hollow voice.  
"Karua's damage she has inflected was foreseeable. It will not go beyond the general damage scope." The third man agreed.  
"Mikola is but one man. One man alone cannot fight the future." The first one looked at Miyabe coolly.

"Also there is the boy Tsukune to consider-." Miyabe said slowly.  
"The boy is human he is no threat to us and our plans." The fist person spoke gruffly as if slightly chastising the human for suggesting something so stupid.  
"If you believe that then you have been listening to too many stories of which the two Dark Youki Lords are no doubt the authors. Still even the highest mountain bows to the sky. We will be cautious for now Mikola is but one man. One man alone can not fight the future." The third man spoke finally ending the debit.

Latter that evening Tsukune, Moka , and her parents sat down to dinner at a large oak table. If Mikola and Livia were upset about what happened earlier then the two of them didn't show it.  
"Sir." Tsukune asked cautiously. "Sir I was wandering if anyone else will be joining us for dinner?"  
Dinner was steamed rice, fish, and spiced chicken.  
"No no one else is coming. Eat up who knows it could be your last meal…." Mikola smirked.  
"Tsukune I would like to apologies for the embarrassment that both my mother and Sophia have caused you. Now have a few questions to ask you. If you answer them correctly you might just earn the right to live to see the next sun rise." Livia growled.  
"Now earlier both my mother and Elizabeth told us everything they know about you. From what they have told me and my wife the two of us can hardly believe that you have survived this long in school built for youkia. We have also talked with each of your friends and have gotten them to confirm what our mothers have told us-"  
"The point is we have gotten several stories of you defending my daughter against other youkai. Now this happens whenever she has her Rosairo on correct?"  
"Yes ma'am." Tsukune said quickly.  
"You show bravery and honor when you did that." Livia quickly spat out. Mokas' mother had a bitter sick look on her face. Almost like a little kid who had just been forced to eat her vegetables.  
"Do it now! Quickly while she is in her good spirits. She will consider it a gift and a way of asking for forgiveness."  
Tsukune heard the voice of his vampire self talk to him in his mind. A series of pictures flashed through his head.  
"Are you sure about this what if she doesn't forgive me?"  
"She will remember this tradition. This ritual hasn't been done in over a thousand years. Livia will know the importance of it. Besides it is just the four of you now no one else is around. It is perfect!"  
Tsukune reached behind his back into his jeans pocket and took out his pocket knife.  
"Excuse me for a moment." Tsukune bowed and left.  
He went into the kitchen cabinets, quickly removing two large crystal glass he returned at sat down.  
Tsukune took a deep breath. He brought his knife out and quickly ran his blade against both his wrists. Thankfully the blade cut fast, cut deep and soon both his wrists began to bleed into the glasses.

Hello everyone. Chapter 21 is a short one. Sorry I'll do my best to do another long one. As always review please.

Personal Messages are welcome too.

Cheers Dogsfang

Excerpt of ch 22

Kurumu and Mizore were very angry. One. Tsukune was dinning with Moka and her . No one else had been asked to attend. Instead food had been brought up to an alternet dinning room for everyone to enjoy. But no Tsukune or Moka.  
Three. In theory the wedding was off appearntly but it seemed to be unknown at this time.


	22. Chapter 22 Gifts and a story

Hello all I just discovered something. I discovered that I have been spelling Mokas' eldest sisters name wrong I looked and discovered that its Kahlua not Karua like I have been spelling it. So from now on I will be spell it as Kahlua not Karua. Sorry for any confusion.

Now on with the story.

Rosario to Vampire chapter 22 Gifts and a story.

"Never let your enemies see you bleed and always have an escape plan." Q.

"Keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer."

"Last time………………..

Three people sat in a darkened

Three people sat in a darkened room. No light touched their faces nothing gave away their identities. Miyabe gazed at his leaders with dark hair and cold dark eyes.

"Miyabe, you know what to do. If Kahlua goes beyond her established boundaries can you kill her?" The first person said.

"Yes, I swore loyalty to this organization. I will keep my word." Miyabe said angrily.

"Good, we did not want your past history to cloud your judgment." The second one said.

"As for your concerns about Mikola and the students you mentioned earlier don't worry we have everything under control." The first one replied.

"With all due respect, council, that aged old corpse and the children who played hero in the snow maiden village are a very great threat to us." Miyabe spoke raising his voice slightly.

"Need I remained this council that all of those children have the opportunity to contact two of the three dark lords. If the two of them get word of our plot everyone of us will suffer the consequences." Miyabe countered.

"The three Dark Lords are just three pompous, old, withered, senators, to frightened of change. Both The Exorcist and The Bus Driver can't fight what is coming. The two of them use humans and youkai to do their fighting for them. They wouldn't dare to step down from their seats of power. To do so wouldn't dare sully themselves by walking out among the people the three of them once swore to protect." The third man said as if that settled the argument.

"With all due respect I disagree if the two of them do act then we are-"

"We're prepared, even for the likes of them. This company has developed a countermeasure against either the youkai or the humans; the two of them may rally to fight for their cause. Also, we have engineered a device that is more than a match for anything that both the youkai and humans can throw at us. We are quite prepared. Soon the worlds will burn and die. Everyone, both human and youkai will die. Now leave!" The second person bowed and left.

Meanwhile back at Mokas' Parents home a blue haired succubus was wreaking havoc on the furniture in her room.

"Ah! The nerve of those two hags! The two of them tried to take my mate of fate away from _me_!" Kurumu screamed as her claw like fingernails shredded another piece of wooden furniture to matchsticks. Deep gashes in the walls marked the places where the enraged succubus had taken out her frustrations. Only the queen-sized bed remained untouched by her room was spacious, with shower, and bath. It was a luggerious in Kurumu's opinion but there was one thing it lacked……

_I want my Tsukune!!!!_ Kurumu thought as she stared at the Queen sized bed and wished that Tsukune would share it with her….

Her mother was in the room across from her and had been equally distraught about the whole situation.

The blue haired succubus so far hadn't even seen her intended mate of fate and to make maters worse Tsukune was dinning with Moka and her theory, the wedding was off. But Kurumu wouldn't hold her breath. It seemed to be unknown if Kahlua had abandoned her plans to get her sister pregnant with Tsukune's child. The succubus knew that to call a ghoul dangerous was an insult. Kurumu shuddered as she thought of the lows Moka's own sister said that she would stoop to in an attempt to create a hybrid succubus didn't know if Moka's grandmothers had canceled their plans to try to force Moka and Tsukune to the alter.

"Something tells me this is going to change everything." Kurumu sighed.A knock brought Kurumu out of her thoughts and she opened the door to see a maid who had come to escort her to followed the maid down the stairs. She saw Mizore, Yukari, Ruby, followed by Gin and Melissa. The Board Chairman and The Bus Driver were absent._I have a bad feeling about this._The succubus thought as she sat down next to her mother.*************

In the next room, the ice-maiden Mizore was having similar thoughts. She had succeeded in freezing nearly all of her furniture and shattering it with a blow. The room was spacious, with shower, bath, and complete with a beautiful view of the lake out side. Her mother was in the room across from theory the wedding was off. But Mizore knew that if Moka's grandmothers and her sister Kahlua were anything like her mother. The three of them hadn't even begun to cancel their plans. Mizore shuddered at the thought of Kahlua's plans to get her sister pregnant with Tsukune's child in hopes of creating some kind of vampire/ghoul hybrid.

_'People consider Ice women cold hearted.'_The Mizore knew that to call a ghoul dangerous was to severely underestimate it.

"Something big is going to happen and it is going change everything. The snow priestess said that if I stay with the two of them bad things would happen. She also said that the two of them have a destiny. She said that the two of them would change the world."A knock brought Mizore out of her musing. She opened the door and saw a maid who had come to escort her to followed the maid down the stairs. She saw her mother along with all her other friends but Moka and Tsukune were absent.

************************** "Tsukune why did you? You could die!" Moka as she saw Tsukune's blood run into the two crystal glasses. The red life giving liquid quickly filled the two cups. Tsukune swiftly passed the two cups to Mikola and then presented his right wrist to Moka and his left wrist to Livia."Ma'am and Sir would the three of you please drink this?" Tsukune said gesturing to the glared. "Tsukune, you are either bravest human I know or the stupidest. What makes you think I won't just let you bleed and die on my floor?" She asked coldly. "I don't ma'am." Tsukune said calmly.

_I will ignore him and his plea for forgiveness. As if his offering would …That smells divine….I'll just ignore the sweet smell of my daughter's blood mate's bloody wrist. Wait, did I just say that this boy is my daughter's blood mate? Curse that boy and his sweet blood. I must have it! _

Livia grabbed Tsukune's wrist. She opened her mouth and pierced a vein, letting in a healthy supply of blood enter her mouth. Livia sucked in deep at the taste of Tsukune's blood. Livia purred with happiness at the sensations she was getting from it.

'_This boy's blood—it warms my teeth and tickles my tongue. Daughter, now I think see part of the reason you chose this boy. His blood is in a class of its own. He risked his own life to earn my approval. The atonement and acknowledgement ceremony. It has not been done in a thousand years. It started as a ritual when a human would marry one of our kind; the human would do it as a sign of faith that their in-laws would not let them die. Moka, you have my blessing to marry this boy, he is honorable. Then again, I wouldn't mind being a grandmother. Now that I think about it, the reasons Mother and Sophia gave are sounding pretty appealing right now. I wonder if it's too late to get Mother and Sophia to start their plan again, I'll have to check. _Livia ran her tongue over Tsukune's wrist sealing it, and locking in his precious looked over and saw Moka take a quick sip of Tsukune's blood, and then seal the bite marks on Tsukune's other had quickly downed Tsukune's blood in the glasses and was eyeing the boy. _This boy…His blood. I can see why my daughter craves it. Now that I think about it, if I could figure out what makes his blood taste so good then I could make the perfect blood packet! I must get another bit of it!'_

After the two women drank their fill, Tsukune sat down again feeling a little lightheaded. _People always say that giving blood makes you lightheaded. I guess they were right._Tsukune thought.

"Sir, there is someone at the door." A low voice said looked and saw Ooudo. The man was an intimidating sight to behold. Ooudo wore a black tuxedo, black dress pants and black shoes. The youkai's face looked weathered and he had two long scars stretching down across his right and left eyes to come to a rest on either side on his man seemed to smell of ash and soot. It was as though someone had just lit a hundred packets of matches and then blown them out at the same time. Ooudo seemed to glare at everyone with is his blood red voice baritone seemed to echo around the room.

"Who is it?" Mikola asked quickly."I'm not sure, he said knew all of our guests by name and that your guests would know him. He also said that he knew your daughter Kahlua was here. He requested to speak with Kahlua, then with Moka, Tsukune, Mizore, Kurumu, and Yukari. The gentleman claimed that they had met him before. Shall I let him in?"

"Escort him to the spare study. Keep a close eye on him. Something tells me that this man is dangerous, especially if he knows who all of my guests are, and send servants to gather our guests."

****************************Over all the hospitality of the vampires was surprisingly good. Ruby carefully placed her rice ball to her lips and was about to take a bite when a maid dressed in a black and white flowery outfit came into the room.

"Excuse me please for interrupting, but my Master has requested all of you to meet with him in the study." The maid said. She bowed and opened a door at the far end of the room.

"This way please." She gestured with a wave of her hand.

"What's this all about anyway?" Kurumu asked the maid. The maid refused to by one everyone got up and went though the door into the hall. The maid opened a door on her right. The door revealed a large entertainment center surrounded by couches and chairs. Rows of heavy bookshelves stuffed full of books lined the walls. Tsukune, Moka, and her parents sat at a table.

"What's this all-" Mizore's words were cut short as the door at the far end of the study as opened. In walked Ooudo, followed by a man in a dark suit and 's eyes grew as cold as a winter's night on Hokkaido when her gaze fell on the man with the butler. There, escorted by the butler Ooudo, stood the man who had dared to violate her lips and make her feel dirty; the man who had tried to take her for his bride as part of deal brokered by the snow priestesses, the _human_ businessman who attempted to enslave her village of snow women. Miyabe Fujisake.

Mizore screamed as she saw Miyabe. "You! Ahh!"

Mizore could never forgive the man for doing what he did to her. Even though it was just a kiss it could never be forgiven. The event had traumatized Mizore so much that even when her friends had risked their lives to come and save her, Mizore had nearly committed suicide by falling onto a pit of ice spikes outside the castle of the snow , she had been saved by Kurumu who had flown down to snatch her just as she was about to fall on the spikes of ice. Even after telling her mother about the experience, Mizore still felt dirty. No mater how many baths she had taken, she could still remember him. Thankfully, the painful memories he had caused her had been numbed and frozen with the help of her friends. It seemed whenever she was alone that Mizore could remember his face and feel his cold icy rushed forward and threw a hundred large spears of ice at the man hoping that one of them would pierce his heart.

"Miyabe!" Kurumu rushed forward and tried to slash him with her claws.

"BLACK AND WHITE DUEO NUMBER 3!" Both of them cried as the two of them leaped into the air and flew toward at the human. The succubus and the ice maiden would have succeeded in ending his life had it not been for Ooudo. The youkai servant simply grabbed the two of them by their necks and threw them against the wall. The two of them landed with a _crack!_

"You, you'll pay for what you did to Mizore!" Yukari raised her wand. Above Miyabe's head appeared twenty bowling balls ready to drop on his raised her wand too. She waved in a large upward ach. Several raven feathers, each as sharp as a razor blade, appeared and were sent on a collision course with the black-haired looked and saw the bowling balls and the feather attacks but didn't seem at all concerned.

"Go ahead drop them Yukari, and you go ahead and send the feathers my way, Ruby. I'm eager to see what your petty magic can do to me."Yukari waved her wand and the bowling balls waved her wand and the razor feathers flew.A loud noise echoed throughout the room like a gunshot. Yukari saw her bowling balls bounce off their target and land in the wall. Ruby's' feathers were buried in the floor in a circle around the man they were supposed to hit.

"What? Th-the bowling balls missed. How?"

"My feathers had no effect. How?"

"It's simple, you stupid girls. The only reason they missed is because something forced them to miss me." Fujisake shook his head.

"I thought you were the smartest student at the academy Yukari, but apparently you're not. As for you Ruby, you hardly seem like the same witch who had once helped your master to raise an army of plants to try to destroy mankind. Here look at this." The human businessman reached into his shirt and pulled out an amulet. It was a flat oval with several runes in black and red on both the front and on the back. The background was a red sky, and instead of a sun, there was black eye with a red center. The most prominent feature was a picture of a stake and bonfire burning. A lone figure screamed in pain as the flames consumed him.

"This is the evil eye. I assume the two of you know what it does then?" Fujisake and Ruby both shook their of Yukari's parents blanched.

"Ah, good, at least there are two people who will take me seriously now." The dark haired man laughed.

"Father, Mother, what does that do? It's not very often I say this, but... I don't know what that is."

"Yukari, that's not an appropriate subject for you to hear about not until you're much older." Ruppert said his voice rose slightly in anger.

"Your father is right, Yukari. That is an adult matter. That object and its history are most certainly not appropriate for children. It should be dealt with by adults." Abigail said, her voice echoed the tone of her husbands.

"But Mom I want to-"

"No! I forbid it!" Her mother said sharply. Yukari was shocked, her parents had never forbid her from learning about something before; it was usually the opposite. She knew that whatever this object was it was powerful and dangerous.

"Tell her." Fujisake said.

"No! We will not tell my daughter about that abomination and its history!" Abigail screamed at Miyabi

"Tell her or I will. Think for a moment, which would you prefer me explaining this object to her or the two of you telling you daughter about this? I assure you I will spare no details."Both her parents swallowed. "Yukari, honey, in this world there are forces of light and forces of dark. Now that object is very powerful and steeped in black magic. Help me out here." Abigail muttered to her husband.

"The amulet is called the Evil Eye. It was made in the dark ages when magic was still practiced openly by some. Now the people who made that amulet were misguided, they feared magic, so they made the amulet to protect themselves from the power of magic. Eventually the amulet was lost never to resurface again, until now." Rupert said as if that settled the matter. His voice seemed to shake with every word he was nervous, her parents seemed to be judging and weighing every word before they spoke it to her.

"Ha! Give me a break that was the Sunday school version of it. I will tell her the real thing. It's a scary story child, are you sure you don't want to come sit on my lap before I tell it?" Fujisake laughed. He saw Yukari's look of determination and smirked.

"This story begins in the year of 1428 in England, in a village called Deline Flinea. There was a priest who was highly religious named Father Mathew. He preached fire and brimstone sermons, warning people of God's wrath against wizards, witches, and demons. He had great power and authority in the little church. After a time, he came to have great power in the church. Then, many years later an emissary from the Archbishop ordering him to go and start a new life at a new church. Father Mathew did not wish to go, so he told the messenger that he had a witch in the village that he had to get rid of before he could go. The emissary left to pass on his message to the Archbishop. Now Father Mathew was left alone for a while longer until one day a woman with two children and a husband wandered into town. The family had little money and eventually settled in the woods away from the village. Now the members of the family, unbeknownst to Father Mathew, were practitioners of magic. It was a well-known fact that in the night some of the women would come to the small cottage door saying, 'Give me a potion to make me beautiful.'

'Give me a spell to make this man love me.'

'Please use your powers to kill my rival for this man.'

"This went on unspoken for two years until one day, when the emissary returned and demanded that Father Mathew give him his report on the extermination of the witch and to go with him to his new assignment. Father Mathew said that he could not because there was a family of witches that lived out in the woods that he had to get rid of. So the emissary left to pass on his message to the Archbishop. Two years later, the Archbishop, after having heard the tales of witches and wizards living in this village, decided to ask the King for use of his army. The King agreed and gathered his army outside the woods.

Now after this time the woman was happy with her husband. The two of them were quite thrilled because they had found out that they would be expecting a child. On the night of the new moon The King marched his army into the village and demanded to see Father Mathew. The Father went before the head of the army and named the happy family that was living in the woods. At the king's command the army broke into the house seized the woman, her two children, and her husband."The King commanded several stakes to be set up and stacks of wood and kindling were made for the burning. Finally, at midnight, the members of the family were each led separately to a stake and the pyres were lit. The townspeople did not know how long the family screamed, but soon it appeared that the burning would not work to kill them. They appeared to be still alive, though their skin was burnt black and each of them could barely move. In the end, a large grave was dug and the family was buried alive.

After the executions, Father Mathew was asked to go and assume his position but he did not. He said that there were still more witches to kill. Father Mathew then named several other people who had gone to see the family for potions and such things. They to were burned alive. Their bodies cast into the same gave as the family. So it was one by one the towns people turned on each other in the witch-hunt that ensued. Neighbor accused neighbor for fear of being accused themselves. Daily burnings were held and the bodies ended up in the mass grave that had at first held only one family.

Eventually the village drowned in its own blood until only Father Mathew remained. Finally, the king ordered his army to burn the village to the ground to get rid of any evidence of what had happened there."Ten years later Father Mathew walked though the home of his new village when he happened to meet another Priest named Father Rimbine. This Priest inquired about the trouble he had in his last assignment. Eventually the whole story came out and Father Rimbine forced Father Mathew to come with him to were the village used to be. Father Rimbine claimed that the place was cursed and that Father Mathew should confess what he did. Father Mathew did not and the two of them went their separate ways.

Now this priest feared magic and wanted to be safe from it. Father Rimbine ordered the blacksmith of the village to make an amulet to protect him against the occult. The blacksmith said that he was not up to such a task. Nevertheless, Father Rimbine gave him thirteen days and thirteen nights. Eventually, on the second to last day the blacksmith sold his soul to the devil in exchange for help in making the amulet. The devil went the remains of the town and dug up the bodies of the dead villagers. Then he went and killed Father Mathew, and using the fires of hell, burned the remains of villagers and Father Mathew until they were nothing but ash."The devil brought the blacksmith the ash and told him to mix it with obsidian. At the end of the last day, the black smith had finished. It was a flat oval with several runes in black and red on both the front and on the back. In the background was a red sky instead of a sun there was black eye with a red center. What was most prominent was a picture of a stake and bon fire burning. One lone figure screaming in pain as the flames consumed Rimbine was pleased to see that the blacksmith had done the work he gave for him. However, thirteen days later Father Rimbine's home and that of the blacksmiths mysteriously caught fire and both of them died. The amulet was lost from the world of men."

"Wait, if the Evil Eye is supposed to be lost, how do you have it?" Yukari demanded.

"Simple, my dear, one of my servants found it at a yard sale. The poor old woman didn't know what she had but my servant did. She seemed eager to get rid of it. Claimed the thing gave her the "willies" or something." Fujisake said, smiling evilly. He paused when he felt the hair on his neck prickle. Tucking the amulet back under his shirt, he turned and looked in Moka and Tsukune's direction.A massive surge of energy filled the room, casting books from their shelves and sending papers around the room in a hale storm. Two Auras' being released inside the study. Moka's pink hair went to silver and her cute green eyes shifted to two a red 's black hair went to grey then to a soft silver. His brown eyes brightened into fiery red. Both Rosario and holy lock discarded.

"Ah, so these are the true forms of two S-class vampires. This is shaping up to be a great reunion." Fujisake laughed at both Inner Moka and Tsukune as the two of them advanced on him.

"Out of the way, Ooudo!" Inner Moka commanded in a tone that left no room for argument. Any other servant in the house of Akashiya or the house of Shurzen would not have hesitated to do as Moka had commanded but not Ooudo.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me, mistress Moka but I cannot." Ooudo answered.

"Sister, your opponent is me." Kahlua said calmly as she seemingly appeared in front of Miyabi. Kahlua had on a nice tight green dress.

"Kahlua what are you-"

"I was going to return to the facility but I decided to stay here after I got a call from Fujisake. Come sister, it's been so long since the two of us have had a nice sisterly fight." Kahlua whispered as she took off her cross earrings.

"Ah! AH!" Kahlua cried out in pain as several bloody gashes appeared along her right arm. Her right arm began move and twitch. The arm was soon torn asunder from the inside out as red blood gushed from the bloody tangled mess that had once been Kahlua's right arm.

Strangely enough, the blood never touched the floor of the study. Not one drop graced the wooden floors. The blood seemed to deify the laws of physics; instead of going down onto the floor it surged upwards, curling and twisting itself into the shape of several sharp-looking bat wings. Each one spaced between the others one top of the other perfectly curved, looking like the black scythes of the Grim Reaper.

Moka remembered time she had faced Kahlua in the snow country. She knew that arm was dangerous. Kahlua could "paralyze her pain and become charmed," in other words, she could ignore it until she put her cross back on, then what ever wounds she would have would all catch up with her. Moka knew she and Tsukune had to make every attack swung her bat arm in a horizontal motion to slice though Tsukune's and Moka's heads and chests. The two of them just stood there as though they didn't care. Suddenly Kahlua found herself flying through the air. She landed face first into one of the bookshelves, books from the levels fell on her head as the impact dislodged them."What you hit was just an after image, like before. Tsukune attacked from behind, once you were distracted. I though that you were a top assassin….You can't be that good considering you fell for the same trick twice." Moka said coldly.

Moka rushed forward she delivered several swift punches to her sister's stomach. Kahlua brought her left hand forward and returned the favor by punching Moka in the stomach. The silver-haired vampire was sent into the opposite wall. Tsukune now stood in front of Kahlua and he quickly dove underneath her and brought his leg into Kahlua's back. Kahlua turned and sank her scythe arm into Tsukune's chest. He grimaced in pain as blood began to flow, but ignored arm pulled back but was soon replaced by Kahlua's left arm. Moka's oldest sister delivered a few quick blows to his face. Tsukune knew that if he wasn't a vampire he would be dead. Moka had gotten up. She leaped into the air, landed behind she sister and delivered a high kick to Kahlua's neck. Kahlua leaped away to a safer distance.

"Tsukune be careful! I can't protect you all the time." Moka snapped when she saw the blood on his quickly spotted her ran and ducked to avoid a blow from the razor sharp arm. Kahlua turned around and got behind Moka. She then drove her razor sharp wing arm into Moka's back. Moka could feel that a few her internal organs had been pierced (ruptured?).

"I believe the last time this happened, sister dear, you and Tsukune nearly ruptured all of my internal organs. Well it's time I returned the favor! Now you're... What!" Kahlua gasped. She could feel her power fading fast. He arm was already returning to normal. The blood, muscles, sinew, bone, tissue and flesh were healing themselves. The bat arm made of her blood and bone was dissolving, returning to the way in once was. It was becoming part of her arm again. Moka blinked and saw her sister's right arm sticking out of her chest. Kahlua yanked it out oblivious to her sisters pain as she did so.

"Ahhh!" Tsukune cried as he slammed his fists into her stomach. Getting his grip on Kahlua he used his speed and strength as a vampire he leaped to the tops of the shelves. He then leaped from the top and then drove her into the table at the center of the room. The table split in two from the impact also creating a large hole in the floor and scattering dust about.

"Well, that's going to be black and blue in the morning." Gin smirked as he coughed.

"Enough! Moka, Tsukune, Kahlua stop now! As for you, what is your purpose here?"

"My purpose… That boy over there once asked me that same question. I simply came to talk to Kahlua, nothing more." Fujisake Miyabi said with a grin on his human businessman walked over and picked up Kahlua gently. She was weak, her injuries catching up with used a handkerchief to wipe the blood off Kahlua's cheek.

"I see you put on her power limiter while she was fighting with Moka, very clever, boy. Very clever indeed, boy." Miyabi addressed Tsukune as he was struggling to get up and get to Moka._I'm lucky I can even move considering I gave a lot of my blood to Moka, Livia, and to Mikola._Miyabi turned and faced Mizore. Mizore was trying to get up off the floor; her body hurt all over.

"So does it still bother you? Are you still traumatized over what I did to you? Do you still want to kill yourself? Does the memory of what I tried to take from you ever wake you in the middle of the night? Do you find yourself covered in a cold sweat screaming in terror wondering where I am, or if I am doing the same thing I did to you to someone else? You should just get over yourself, get over it, and just move on." Fujisake flashed Mizore a smile.

"To tell you the truth, I really didn't loose any sleep over what I did to you. I slept like a baby the same night you rejected me. I felt no sorrow, no remorse, no pain or anguish over what I tried to take from you. That's right, you meant that little to me. At the time, I considered you to be nothing more than something to be put on a pedestal and displayed for my amusement. So, my dear Mizore, how does it feel to see me again? How does it feel knowing the person who brought so much pain and suffering to your lands and your life got away, and who is standing right in front of you? " Fujisake Miyabi said tauntingly.

Tsurara Shirayuki, Mizore's Mother, took one look at the man and instantly disliked him. Hearing what he tried to do to her daughter gave her all the more reason for her want to make sure that he felt the icy touch of death. She went forward and tried to help her herself could believe the audacity of this man.

_So this is the human who nearly drove my Mizore to try to kill herself. Tsukune you and this man are like day and night, ice and fire. This man is not human, surely he's a demon. How dare he try to take my daughters innocence._"So Mizore, do you have a boyfriend yet, someone special in you life? Yes? No? Well when you do and it's time for the two of you to get married send him to me. I'll tell him all your special places. Where you like to be kissed, where you to be touched, caressed and held. All the secret places that make you feel like a woman. The special spots that only a husband can know. I'm fairly confident I know them all and can give good advice, considering I have sampled the goods myself." Fujisake smiled a sick smile at Mizore and her mother.

"Enough! You will not speak any more to that girl. You told us you wanted to speak to Kahlua. I suggest that you speak your message and leave!" Livia glared at Miyabi.

"Of course, I also have something to give to both Moka and Tsukune. Can you stand up now, Kahlua?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Good, I am going to let you down now." The dark haired businessman let Kahlua to the ground. Thankfully, she could stand without any problems.

"I'm pleased to say that the plan is going well, despite one or two setbacks. There is just one thing, they don't trust you. Also, they have given me orders to kill you if you get out of line.

"I doubt you can kill me, Miyabi." The orange haired vampire said weakly.

"Oh I believe I could with this." Miyabi held up a small black device that looked like a small cattle prod.

"What does it do?"

"You know that some creatures can focus and harness energy with no harm to themselves, an electric eel is a good example. Now a youkai is the same way. They can take the energy surrounding them and focus it into an illusion to cover their true forms. Now, this device creates a field of energy that will cancel out the aura of a youkai causing it expose its true form. On a higher setting to will create a field of energy that will interfere with the energy released by a youkai. In doing so, the combined power will rebound back on the youkai, causing a great deal of pain and if it's set high enough, death. A good example would be two standing waves canceling themselves out. Does every one understand?" The man in the black suit smiled cruelly.

"How do we know that you aren't lying?" Mikola asked had just slipped her rosario back on and Tsukune had on his holy lock. Miyabi pointed the black box at Moka and Tsukune and pushed a button.

"AH! AH!" Both Inner and Outer Moka's howled in pain. It felt like her body was burning from the inside out. She looked over at Tsukune who was fairing no better. He was howling in pain as well.

"Now as you can see," Miyabi said in a businesslike tone, grinning, "that you daughter has resumed her original form even though she has her rosario on. As for Tsukune, this device will work on him considering that he has vampire's blood in his veins and that he can transform into one. This would also work on ghouls and humans as well, since humans do have an aura. When it's pointed at a regular human it will have the same effect. I can kill a human with this device. And here is my gift to your daughter and Tsukune. Now if the two of you will excuse me Kahlua and I will leave." Miyabi released the button and put six packages down on the floor.

"Father I will contact you when the time is right. Goodbye for now. Oh yes, Moka, you and Tsukune better behave. Don't do anything I wouldn't do, and if you do, name it after me." The orange haired vampire said, and Moka's sister walked quickly to the door.

"Moka, I don't think we hit your sister hard enough." Tsukune gasped as he went to help Moka who struggled to get up from the floor.

"I agree, Tsukune." Moka signed as the two of them sat down in the two remaining chairs left. Both of them looked at the gifts that Fujisake had left behind.

One package was in the shape of a small thin rectangle wrapped in tan paper topped with a pink bow. "To Moka and Tsukune" it one was flat in a large square shape wrapped in red wrapping paper with silver bats on it. It had a card on it that said, TO: Moka and Tsukune.A small package wrapped with pink paper topped with a silver bow was addressed to Moka. It also had a large small package wrapped in chocolate brown topped with a silver bow was addressed to Tsukune, and it had a large card as last two gifts were wrapped in black wrapping paper with red bats stamped on them. Each had a large card addressed to Moka and Tsukune.

"Let's open these in the morning, I think we've had enough excitement for one night." Moka said, seeing how much pain and fear Miyabi had caused for Mizore, Kurumu, and Yukari.

"I think that whatever is in the packages has got to cheer everyone's spirits. Besides, if it's something depressing then it will all be over and done with this evening." Melissa said growled. Now thanks to Melissa everyone was starting to perk up and wonder what was in the six packages that Miyabi had left.

Moka saw that she had no choice, so she quickly grabbed one. It was the small package wrapped with pink paper topped with a silver bow addressed to her alone. Moka opened the card carefully. Inside Kahlua had written a message.

Dear MokaWhen I heard you had a boyfriend I could barely contain myself. I went shopping all over town and got you these. Enjoy! I'm fairly confident they will fit even when you transform. Also the pills should work Kahlua.

'_Well that was cryptic. I had better open it up and see what's inside.' _Moka gulped nervously what ever was in the packet could not be good. Considering everything else that had happened she had a feeling it could not be unwrapped the gift with the same hesitation a person uses when dealing with a dangerous animal. She gave the bow a tug and it came off and she slowly unwrapped the paper from around two small boxes one on top of the other. _Condoms and birth control._She blushed scarlet when she realized what was in the two boxes. Then she remembered the note and then blushed deeper still.

"Moka what's wrong?" Tsukune asked gently.

"Nothing, nothing at all. I'm just touched by my sister's thoughtfulness is all. Tsukune why don't you open yours?" Moka said quickly, grabbing another present and putting the other one behind her back.

Tsukune grabbed a small package wrapped in chocolate brown topped with a silver bow was addressed to him with a large card.

Dear Tsukune

I heard you were dating my sister congratulations.I got theses for you I hope they fit. They should work even when you you let anything happen to Moka and I will beat you until you can't walk anymore!

Kahlua

Puzzled at Moka's sister's message he carefully opened the box. Tsukune felt like he wanted to die right then at there as he realized what was in the box. Then he remembered the card and he blushed. He put the box behind his back and grabbed another present.

"Tsukune, what is it? Did my sister send you something you didn't like?"

"No no, I love what she sent me. You know your sister can be so thoughtful. Ha ha." He laughed weakly, "Moka why don't you open another one." Tsukune quickly thrust the gift behind his back and grabbed at a gift that was wrapped in black wrapping paper and stamped with red bats on it. It had a large card addressed to her.

Dear Moka

I hope you and Tsukune put these to good use enjoy.

Love Kahlua

Moka carefully opened the packet.

'_The first one was birth control and condoms I'm afraid of what sis could send me next. No mater what happens I can't let Tsukune see this! _Moka thought.

Moka opened it and was glad that it didn't have anything perverted in it. All it contained was chocolates, massage oils, shampoos, and perfume. _Thank heavens. _Moka signed in relief.

Tsukune grabbed at a gift that was wrapped in black wrapping paper and stamped with red bats on it. It had a large card addressed to him.

Dear Tsukune

I hope you and my sister Moka put these to good use. Enjoy! Be gentle with her, otherwise I will kill you!Kahlua

'_Oh God the first one was condoms I'm afraid of what Moka's sister could send me next. No mater what happens I can't let Moka see this!' _Tsukune thought.

Tsukune opened the package and was glad that it didn't have anything perverted in it. All it contained was a scented candle, bottle of **cologne**, massage oil, shampoo, book of pickup lines and a CD full of romantic music.

_Thank God! Now I don't have to hide this from Moka._Tsukune thought as he reached for another package.

The two of them looked at the card. Slowly, they opened it.

Dear Moka and Tsukune

I know how much the two of you love to read and study together. So here's a book I know the two of you will find educational to read as well as fun. It's so much fun that I know that the two of you will keep reading it over and over remember whenever the two of you are reading it and doing exercises I expect you to RESPECT MY SISTER! Also, remember to take a break from reading it when ever Moka wants to, otherwise I WILL KILL YOU!

Love Kahlua

"Moka do you...?" Tsukune asked with some hesitation in his voice. "I'm not sure Tsukune." Moka answer with the same gently removed the paper from the large book wrapped in the red wrapping paper with silver bats on it. One look on the front cover made the two of them blush. Tsukune grabbed the book and quickly thrust it underneath him to sit on it.

Moka quickly got up and retrieved the last package. It was in a small thin rectangle shape wrapped in tan brown paper topped with a pink bow. Addressed to Moka and Tsukune.

Both Moka and Tsukune gulped nervously._ Kama Sutra oh God! Kahlua is nuts! Not to mention Moka's Grandmothers! The three of them make Mizore's mother look like a girl scout! If the last few gifts were perverted than who knows what this it! Please let it not be something embarrassing for Moka and I! _Tsukune prayed._A book on sex?! My sister gave Tsukune and I a book of sex! Kahlua how dare you! The next time I see you I'm going to release my inner self and let her beat you into the next life! You have embraced Tsukune and I enough with what you have done all ready. The last gift. Oh please let it not be something Gin would like. _Moka prayed.

Together Moka and Tsukune opened the to the shock of both Moka and Tsukune the card was not from Moka's sister.

Dear Tsukune

I know that you have been spending the summer with Moka Akashiya. I hope everything turns out all right. If it doesn't, then I not sure if I'll be able to keep Kahlua in check. If you hurt her sister she won't rest until you're nothing more then dog food. You had better behave yourself. Just don't spend all night groping and pawing at each other. Just think, "What would my parents think?"Speaking of parents, here is a nice video Kahlua and I made just for you. Your parents and cousin were so good at helping us make this. Enjoy!

Hope you have nice summer holiday.

Miyabi Fujisake and Kahlua Shuzen.

Tsukune swallowed as he and Moka ripped the wrapping off. Inside was a black VHS tape. Moka quickly opened the entertainment center and put the tape in.A few seconds later, everyone was treated to the sight of two adults and one teenage girl struggling in straightjackets. Each of them was sitting in a wheelchair, which they were kept locked into by two seat belts restraints. All of them had dark eye covers to keep out the light, along with earplugs that kept out sound. Finally, a ball gag inside their mouths so that they couldn't speak. They all recognized the setup. Tsukune's parents and cousin were in the same restraints the snow priestess had been in unable to got up. He and reached out and touched the screen. His fingers ran across the faces of his father, mother and cousin. There were tears in his eyes as watched each of them.

"Tsukune." Moka reached out, embraced Tsukune from behind, and just held him close. She hoped her presence would give him some comfort. Tsukune shrugged off Moka's advance.

"Turn it off." Tsukune said quietly.

"Maybe if we watch it could get a clue as to where-" Yukari began.

"I SAID TURN IT OFF!" Tsukune screamed he reached down and picked up a book that had been damaged in the fight. He threw it at the tape player, making it eject the tape.

"Tsukune…" Moka wrapped her arms around him and held him close. Tsukune felt something hot and wet on his shoulder._Tears, Moka is crying. I forgot she met my parents and Kyouko too. I told Mom and Dad all about Moka except that she's vampire. She cares about my parents and Kyouko to._Tsukune thought sadly. He turned around and held Moka close taking comfort from her presence."Tsukune that was horrible!" Kurumu cried as she threw herself at him, squashing her breasts into his back. The three of them were joined by Mizore, Ruby and Yukari."Great, everyone loves a group hug." Tsukune gasped. Eventually he got loose and he walked over and quickly gathered up his "gifts." Moka soon joined him and the two of them began to climb the long stairs to bed. It had been a very long day. Excerpt of ch 23

Tsukune and Mikola stood out in the grass with Mizore and her four of them looked out at the pond. It was perfect a smooth surface not a single ripple disturbed it."Ladies if you would use your skills please?" Moka father asked kindly.

Hello everyone. I hoped all of you liked this chapter. It was fun for me to write it. As allways review please. Also Personal Messages are welcome. I'll do my best to answer your questions. Special thanks to everyone who reviewed! Also to all of you who have not please do so. It helps me think!

Now I assume a few of you are wandering what the story and the amulet have to do with this story. Well don't worry the Evil eye will come in latter on. It does have a that perpose is I won't say.

Happy holidays!

Cheers **Dogsfang**


	23. Chapter 23 Determined unofficial inlaws

Rosario To Vampire Meet Moka's Parents chapter 23 Beware the determination of your unofficial in laws.

"There is cunning, there is guile, honor, and braverly."

"Once a women gets an idea in her head it will not leave unless she wants it to."

"There is nothing more dangerous or instpiring as a person, who thinks that they are absolutly right, and who is determined to do something no mater the cost."

Last time...............................................

"Father I will contact you when the time is right. Goodbye for now. Oh yes Moka you and Tsukune better behave. Don't do anything I wouldn't do, and if you do name it after me." The orange haired vampire said laughing.  
Miyabi and Mokas' sister walked quickly to the door.

"Moka I don't think we hit your sister hard enough." Tsukune gasped as he went to help Moka who struggled to get up from the floor.

"I agree Tsukune." Moka signed as the two of them sat down in the two remaining chairs left. Both of them looked at the gifts that Fujisake had left behind.

One package was in the shape of a small thin rectangle wrapped in tan brown paper topped with a pink bow. Addressed to Moka and Tsukune.  
Another one was flat in a large square shape wrapped in red wrapping paper with silver bats on it. It had a card on it that said TO Moka and Tsukune.  
A small package wrapped with pink paper topped with a silver bow was addressed to Moka. It also had a large card.  
Another small package wrapped in chocolate brown topped with a silver bow was addressed to Tsukune. It had a large card.  
The last two gifts were wrapped in black wrapping paper and stamped with red bats on them. Each had a large card addressed to Moka and Tsukune.

"Lets open these in the morning I think we've had enough excitement for one night." Moka said seeing how much pain and fear Miyabi had caused for Mizore, Kurumu, and Yukari.

"I think that whatever is in the packages has got to cheer everyones' spirits. Besides if it's something depressing then it will all be over and done with this evening." Melissa spoke quickly.  
Moka growled. Now thanks to Melissa everyone was starting to perk up and wander what was in the six packages that Miyabi had left.

Moka seeing she had no choice now she quickly grabbed one. It was the small package wrapped with pink paper topped with a silver bow was addressed to Moka. With a large card. Moka opened the card carefully. Inside Kahlua had written a message.

Dear Moka  
When I heard you had a boyfriend I could barely contain myself. I went shopping all over town and got you theses. Enjoy! I'm fairly confident they will fit even when you transform. Also the pills should work too.  
Love Kahlua.

__

'Well that was cryptic. I had better open it up and see what's inside.'

Moka gulped nervously what ever was in the packet could not be good. Considering everything else that had happened she had a feeling it could not be good.  
Moka unwrapped the gift with the same hesitation a person uses when dealing with a dangerous animal. She gave the bow a tug and it came off and she slowly unwrapped the paper from around two small boxs one on top of the other.  
She blush a deep scarlet red when she realized what was in the two boxs. Then she remembered the note and then blushed deeper still. 

"Moka what's wrong?" Tsukune asked gently.

"Nothing, nothing at all. I'm just touched by my sisters thoughtfulness is all. Tsukune why don't you open yours." Moka said quickly grabbing another present puting the other one behind her back.

Tsukune grabbed a small package wrapped in chocolate brown topped with a silver bow was addressed to him with a large card.

Dear Tsukune

I heard you were dating my sister congratulations.  
I got theses for you I hope they fit. They should work even when you transform.  
Now you let anything happen to Moka and I will beat you until you can't walk anymore!

Kahlua

Puzzled at Mokas' sisters message he carefully open the box. Tsukune felt like he wanted to die right then at there as he realized what was in the box. Then he remembered the card and he blushed. He put the box behind his back and grabbed another present.

"Tsukune what is it? Did my sister send you something you didn't like?"

"No no I love what she sent me. You know your sister can be so thoughtful ha ha. Moka why don't you open another one." Tsukune quickly thrusting the gift behind his grabbed at a gift that was wrapped in black wrapping paper and stamped with red bats on it. It had a large card addressed to her.

Dear Moka

I hope you and Tsukune put these to good use enjoy.

Love Kahlua

Moka carefully opened the packet.

__

'The first one was birth control and condoms I'm afraid of what sis could send me next. No mater what happens I can't let Tsukune see this!'

Moka thought. 

Moka opened it and was glad that it didn't have anything perverted in it. All it contained was chocolates, massage oils, shampoos, and perfume.  
_'Thank heavens.'_ Moka signed in relieve.

Tsukune grabbed at a gift that was wrapped in black wrapping paper and stamped with red bats on it. It had a large card addressed to him.

Dear Tsukune

I hope you and my sister Moka put these to good use. Enjoy! Be gentle with her, otherwise I will kill you!  
Kahlua

__

'Oh God the first one was condoms I'm afraid of what Mokas' sister could send me next. No mater what happens I can't let Moka see this!'

Tsukune thought.

Tsukune opened the package and was glad that it didn't have anything perverted in it. All it contained was a scented candle, bottle of colon, massage oil, shampoo, book of pickup lines and a CD full of romantic music.

__

'Thank God! Now I don't have to hide this from Moka.'

Tsukune thought as he reached for another package. 

The two of them looked at the card.  
Slowly the two of them opened it.

Dear Moka and Tsukune

I know how much the two of you love to read and study together. So here's a book I know the two of you will find educational to read as well as fun. It's so much fun that I know that the two of you will keep reading it over and over again.  
Tsukune remember whenever the two of you are reading it and doing exercises I expect you to RESPECT MY SISTER! Also remember to take a break from reading it when ever Moka wants to otherwise I WILL KILL YOU!

Love Kahlua

"Moka do you?" Tsukune asked with some hesitation in his voice.  
"I'm not sure Tsukune." Moka answer with the same hesitation.  
Both gently removed the paper from the large book wrapped in the red wrapping paper with silver bats on it. One look on the front cover forced the two of them blush. Tsukune grabbed the book and quickly thrust it underneath him to sit on it.

Moka quickly got up and retrieved the last package. It was in a small thin rectangle shape wrapped in tan brown paper topped with a pink bow. Addressed to Moka and Tsukune.  
Both Moka and Tsukune gulped nervously.

__

'Kama Sutra oh God! Kahlua is nuts! Not to mention Mokas' Grandmothers!The three of them make Mizores' Mother look like a girl scout! If the last few gifts were perverted than who knows what this it! Please let it not be something embracing for Moka and I !'

Tsukune prayed.  
_  
'A book of sex! My sister gave Tsukune and I a book of sex! Kahlua how dare you! The next time I see you I'm going to release my inner self and let her beat you into the next life! You have embraced Tsukune and I enough with what you have done all ready. The last gift please let it not be something Gin would like.'_ Moka prayed. 

Together Moka and Tsukune opened the card.  
Much to the shock of both Moka and Tsukune the card was not from Mokas' sister Kahlua.

Dear Tsukune

I know that you have been spending the summer with Moka Akashiya. I hope everything turns out alright. If I doesn't, then I not sure if I'll be able to keep Kahlua in check. If you hurt her sister she won't rest until you're nothing more then dog food. You had better behave yourself. Just don't spend all night groping and pawing at each other. Just think what would my parents think.  
Speaking of parents here is a nice video Kahlua and I made just for you. Your parents and cousin were so good at helping us make this enjoy!

Hope you have nice summer holiday.

Miyabi Fujisake and Kahlua Shuzen.

Moka and Tsukune swallowed and ripped the wrapping off. Inside was a black VHS tape. Moka quickly opened the entertainment center and put the tape in.  
A few seconds later everyone was treated to the sight of two adults and one teen age girl struggling in strait jackets. Each of them was sitting in a wheelchair which they were kept locked into by two seat belt like restraints. All of them had dark eye covers to keep out the light. Along with ear plugs to kept out the sound. Finally a ball gage inside each of their mouths so that they couldn't speak. Moka, Tsukune, Yukari, Ruby, and Kurumu recognized the set up. Tsukunes' parents and cousin were in the same restrains the snow priestess had been in unable to move.  
Tsukune got up. He and reached out and touched the screen. His fingers ran across the faces of his father, mother and cousin. There were tears in his eyes as watched each of them.

"Tsukune." Moka reached out and embraced Tsukune from behind and just held him close. She hoped her presents would give him some comfort. Tsukune shrugged of Mokas' advance.

"Turn it off." Tsukune said quietly.

"Maybe if we watch it could get a clue as to where-" Yukari began.

"I SAID TURN IT OFF!" Tsukune screamed he reached down and picked up a book that had been damaged in the fight. He threw it at the tape player making it eject the tape.

"Tsukune…." Moka wrapped her arms around him and held him close. Tsukune felt something hot and wet on his shoulder.  
_'Tears Moka's crying. I forgot she met my parents and Kyouko too. I told Mom and Dad all about Moka, except for the part about her being a vampire. She cares about my parents and Kyouko to.' _Tsukune thought sadly. He turned around and held Moka close taking in her comfort.  
"Tsukune that was horrible!" Kurumu cried as she threw herself at him burying her breasts into his back. The three of them were joined by Mizore, Ruby and Yukari.  
"Great everyone loves a group hug." Tsukune gasped. Eventually he got loose and he walked over and quickly gathered up his "gifts." Moka soon joined him and the two of them began to climb the long stairs to bed, it had been a very long day.

Much to Tsukune's shock Mokas' father woke him at six in the morning. Tsukune grabbed his sword, wrist guards, and training gear. He fallowed Mikola and the two of them walked out to the door followed closely by Mizore and her mother Tsurara. The pale moon light shone down on the cherry blossoms creating a very beautiful sight to look at. In the drive way stood the bus and beside it was a tan jeep.

"Hop in I'm driving." Mikola called out.  
Everyone hoped in and Mikola drove a mile or two until the two of them came to a pond with  
The four of them looked out at the pond. It was perfect a smooth surface not a single ripple disturbed it. It was a beautiful pond but it looked a sickly green color. The reason the water was green was because of various herbs which canceled out the purification powers. Thus made the water perfect for vampires.

"Ladies if you would use your skills please?" Moka father asked kindly. Seeing their looks of confusion he replied.

"Freeze the pond solid if you would."  
Mizore and her mother stuck their hands in the water. Instantaneously ice formed and raced across the surface of the deep pond freezing it solid.

"Thank you ladies. Now I'm afraid that I must ask the two of you to please leave."

"What are-"  
Mikola looked and saw the look of worry in Mizore's face. He smiled.

"Don't worry Mizore I'm not going to kill him if that's what your wandering. Now please go the two of us will be fine. Besides Tsukune couldn't possibly get hurt as long as he is with me. The two of you can take the jeep back it's a strait path just put the lights on and you'll be fine."  
Mizore and Tsurara both reluctantly left. Mikola waited a few moments till he heard the jeep start and disappear in the distance.

"Now onto the pond."  
Mikola and Tsukune got on the frozen lake water.

"Tsukune today's lesson is knowing how to mind your surrounding. In other words pay attention to what is going on around you, because it could save your life or end it very quickly."  
Moka's father rushed at him fast. He sliced at Tsukune hard and fast. Tsukune ducked and rolled away from him. It was difficult for Tsukune to get his footing on the slippery ice. A few times he slipped and feel flat on his face only to find Mikola's sword blade right between his eyes. Each time he would quickly get up only fall again a few minutes latter. But eventually Tsukune got the hang of moving around on the ice.  
Once Moka's father saw that he wasn't slipping any more he decided to take it to the next level. He stepped up his fighting intensity. So Mikolas' sword strokes became swift blears. Tsukune could barely keep up with them. Tsukune jumped up rolled to the side. He managed to get behind Mikola and drive his foot into the back of Mokas' fathers knee. The old vampire went down on his hands and knees on the ice.

"Yield." Tsukune cried as he held his sword to his opponents neck.

"Tsukune my boy you haven't beaten me yet. You have got to learn to mind your surroundings!" Mikola snared as he drove his fist into Tsukunes' foot and then drove his other fist into the ice. A large crack formed and Tsukune soon found himself submerged under water in the green herbal pond. Thankfully he managed to get out and get himself up on the bank only to have Mikola slash at him with both of the swords.

"Mind your surroundings boy!"  
Tsukune did a back flip and put some distance between him and Moka's father.  
Unfortunately he soon found both sword blades coming towards his head. Tsukune dropped down to the ground, He reached out with both hands and caught the two blades between both of his palms as they were about to come crashing into his face.  
Tsukune kicked at Mikolas' right hand and got him to drop the sword. He grabbed it with his right hand and threw it behind him. Tsukune then rounded over to it. He picked it up and stood on his feet ready to fight.  
_**CRACK!**_

Tsukune looked down and saw that the ice was rapidly cracking under his feet. He moved to his right and soon saw that the whole top layer of ice had broken into small ice chunks no big than eight inches thick and now longer then a foot long. Just big enough for two people to stand on. Tsukune looked and saw Mikola coming at him fast leaping from ice boat to ice boat. Tsukune quickly moved to the center of the ice boat Mikola landed at the end with barely an inch to plant his heals. He swung hard and fast at Tsukune trying to drive him back from the center. Mikola was hoping to force him to the edge of the ice boat, hoping to drive him into the water.

Tsukune sprang backwards into the water leaving Mikola on the ice boat alone. For a few moments the water seemed to bubble like it was being boiled with a fire underneath it. The elder vampire felt the ice boat move underneath him. He shifted his weight to keep steady. Suddenly it turned completely over forcing the elder vampire into the water. Tsukune in the mean time had gotten on top of it while Mikola had gone into the water. He quickly leaped onto anther ice boat. Vampire Tsukune ran his fingers though his silvery hair.

"So did you like your bath?" Tsukune said laughing.

Mikola got onto another ice boat he leaped into the air. Tsukune soon joined him as both of their swords met with a CLANG!!!  
Both landed safely and took to the air again. CLANG!!!  
Tsukune landed and slid on a slick spot of ice on a piece he was floating on. He nearly went into the water but found his grip  
CLANK Clack!  
Each of them soon lost count of the times both of their swords had crossed. Moka's father soon took to the air and landed on the bank leaving Tskune in the middle of the frozen pond.

"It's over Tsukune! I have that high ground!" Mikola said proudly. Tsukune landed on the bank and the two of them began the long journey home.

Some time later…..

Both Mikola and Tsukune, now human again, came into the mansion wet, covered with dirty water, mud, and sweet from the exercises and the walk home.

'_Perfect now it is time for the show to begin.'_ He thought to himself. As much as he hated to admit it he was getting fond of the boy. Not to mention if the two of them get married grandchildren aren't out of the picture.

'_I must remember to ask mother and Elizabeth, if the two of them have canceled their plans for getting the two of them married. Suddenly some of their idea's aren't sounding so bad.'_  
Livia was not happy to see either of them. It may have had something to do with the mud and water both of them left on the nice carpet and the linoleum when the two of them came in grinning like idiots. She screamed bloody murder when she first saw them then she grabbed the broom and twirled it around her head and brought it crashing down first on Mikolas' head and then on Tsukunes.

"Where have the two of you been?!!!"  
Both Tsukune and Mikola trembled as Livia's rage broke over the two of them.

"Well you see dear-"

" Don't interrupt me when I'm yelling at you!!"

'Yes dear but you see-"

"_SILENCE! _No note, equipment gone, what have the two of you been doing?!! I didn't know if the two of you had gone out to train and had killed each other or not. Look at the two of you disgusting! Wash yourselves off with a garden hose before you two enter the house! The servants just cleaned this place! _MEN DISGUSTING CREATURES!!!  
_If wasn't for women's need for you to reproduce we would run a utopian society with out YOU!Although even if we could reproduce without mensex wouldn't be nearly as much fun plus there would be no one left to boss around." Livia mussed.

"Tsukune just go she'll be at it for hours. After a time I learned to tune her out and ignore her. It's a wonderful skill boy one all men should know how to do. That way when she asks if I heard her I can honestly say no dear I did not hear you." Mikola whispered snickering as he said it. _  
_The two of them quickly moved away from the ranting Livia leaving a trail of mud and water in their wake.  
Once they were out of hearing range Mikola continued.

"Yes the best part is whenever she is discussing something deathly dull and I feel like I've clinically died and have gone to hell I just slip these on." Mikola reached into his pocket and pulled out two small ear plugs.

"Now these simply emit an extremely loud noise inside your ears. Thus keeping you awake during the most deathly dull of conversations. Let me give you an example. This one time a human friend of Livia and Julias' drops by for tea. Now, Ms. Edna I'll just call her, was an extremely irate lady who wanted to talk about nothing but the four kidney stones she pasted. Some how my two wives sit there though the whole four hours just listening and not complaining. I would have pasted out from shear boredom if I didn't have theses. Also I would also have been dead meat with Julia and Livia, if I didn't have these to keep me awake. Try one." Mikola said kindly placing one in Tsukune's ear.  
Tsukune immediately heard a load buzz fallowed by a ringing in his ear. It made his whole body stand up on end. He quickly took the ear piece out and gave it back to Moka's father. He laughed quickly.

"Tsukune don't use your restroom it is having pluming problems use the restroom down the hall and to the left."  
Tsukune left and went to his room.

Mikola continued walking until he came Mokas' room. He carefully knocked on her door.  
Moka opened it held her nose against the odder that came from her father.

"Father what have you been doing? You smell horrible. Where's Tsukune I haven't seen him all morning?"

"Ah dear Tsukune and I went out to do some training in the process we got a little dirty. "I'm going to take a bath and clean up, dear why don't you take a soothing bath too your not looking so well. Then again that could be because of me. Take a bath dear it will give you a chance to try out that shampoo your sister gave you. Oh yes don't use your shower or bath both of them have bad pluming. Use the restroom down the hall and to the left. I will call the plumbers after I get cleaned up."  
Her father left.

'_Humm a bath would feel good I might as well.'_  
Moka went and tried the showers and bath. Sure enough both were not working.  
Moka grabbed the shampoo Kahlua had given her and a towel. Moka cheerfully made her way to the rest room.

Tsukune went to his room and grabbed the shampoo Kahlua had given him and a towel. Tsukune then made his way to the restroom.

Mikola quickly went though the shower and got dressed.

Moka had on a fluffy pink robe with black bats. She went to the restroom as her father told her and tested the shower and bath. Both were working perfectly. Moka removed her robe and got into the shower.  
Tsukune went to the restroom and looked in. The rest room was spacious two sinks graced the corners. The floor was carpeted. It had a large laundry basket in one corner. Tsukune removed his dirty cloths and put them in the laundry basket. He wrapped a towel around himself. He looked and saw a a fluffy pink robe with black bats on it hanging on a hook with a towel beneath it.

"Sir I found this robe is it Mokas'? Also where is the bath tub and shower I hear water running so where is it?"  
Mikola walked in the restroom and picked up the robe and spoke quickly to Tsukune.

"Yes that robe is Moka's she had to use this restroom earlier because of bad plumbing in her room as well. Also the bathtub is around that corner at the far end of the room it leads to the shower to. I also turned on the shower for you so it would be nice and hot. Enjoy your bath Tsukune." Mikola grabbed the laundry and Mokas' robe. He swiftly engaged the lock on the door and shut it. Hearing a click he used his strength born of a vampire and he broke the door handle on the door. Thus preventing it from opening from either direction.  
The elder vampire had a joyful smile on his face like Christmas had come early.

Suddenly two voices screamed in shock and surprise.

Tsukune walked into the corner of the bathroom and gently pulled back the shower curtain.

'OH MY GOD MOKA!' Tsukune thought in horror as he suddenly found himself getting to see a view of Moka that most boys at the academy would gladly kill for.

'_OH NO TSUKUNE!'_ Moka thought as she sudden found her self seeing a new view of Tsukune that she hadn't dreamed of seeing before in her life.

Both of them let out loud screams of shock and horror at seeing each other in such compromising positions.

Tsukune quickly grabbed his towel off the floor and wrapped it around his waist and bolted from the shower. Tsukune made a made dash to the door eager to leave before Moka's father found the two of them together and skinned him alive.  
Moka grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself as she too made a mad dash to the door eager to get out of the rest room, away from Tsukune and this embarrassing situation.  
Tsukune tried to get the door open but it seemed to be jammed somehow.  
Moka came up beside him and also tried the door but she too found it to be jammed.

"Moka I….Moka I'm sorry I didn't know that you were taking a shower if I would have known then I wouldn't have…. You see I got back training with your father and I was a mess. I wanted to take a shower. Your father told me that the pluming was bad. He told me to use this restroom instated. I should have known you were in here when I saw your robe and heard the shower running. But he told me you must have left the robe there and that he had turned on the shower for me. Moka I am so sorry I never wanted for any of this to happen. Don't worry I won't tell anyone that this happened. " Tsukune finished out of breath.

"Thank you Tsukune. I also want to say that I know that what happened was an accident. I know you would never knowingly do something like that to me." Moka said sweetly blushing. She found herself getting closer to Tsukune.

"Moka I would never do anything like that to hurt you."  
Tsukune found himself closer to Moka. Until their lips barely touched in the softest of kisses.

Wham!

Mokas' rosario slammed into Tsukune's face quickly separating them.  
_  
"Naive ones_! _Our father set this who thing up!_ _Tsukune you said our father told you to take a shower here right?"_

"Um yes." Tskune said quickly remembering that he was talking to inner Moka though the rosario.  
_  
"Well when we get out of here father is going to have some serious explaining to do! He came up to the other me smelling of mud and water. Neither one of us could stand the smell! Father then told the other me to take a shower to relax. Father also said to use this restroom because the pluming was bad in our room which it was. I think FATHER was the reason behind the broken shower and the reason behind this broken door!" Inner Moka snarled from the Rosario._

"Tsukune are you alright I heard screaming? Ah yes I seem to have run into a problem you see Livia heard a scream and accidentally used too much force on this door knob and it broke off. I'm afraid that the two of you , I mean that you Tsukune are stuck in there untill I can get you out by fixing the door knob. So all you have to do is just stay there and everything well be fine. " Mikola asked faking concern.

"_Husband!!_ What was all that screaming and why are you holding that door knob in your hand?" Livia said glaring at him.

"Well dear you see that this handle came off and I was trying to get it back on." Mikola said smiling and rubbing his back. I hurt my hand while working on it. That was the screaming you heard."

"_I think I have a way to get back at father just ask him this question." Inner Moka said._

"Umm Sir wait I thought that you said that Livia broke the door knob?"  
_  
"_What do you mean I did "broke the door knob?!" " Livia screamed.

"Tsukune are you in there?" Livia asked her voice laced with anger.

"Yes ma' am" Tsukune swallowed nervously.

"Mother it would be nice if we could get out of here soon." Moka added quickly.  
Livia advanced on her husband like a angry rhino.

"Husband explain yourself now!" Livia demanded. Slowly but surly Mikola told how his wife of how he fixed both showers forcing the two of them to use one shower. Also how he manipulated the two of them into the situation the two of them were in now.  
Livia ran to phone the repairman. She soon returned to deal with the situation.

"Well the two of you better do something to keep busy it's going to be a long wait for the repairman. At least two hours from now. When the repairman comes the two of you can just hide in the shower. Also don't think of trying to brake down the door unless you want to clean up the shards of wood. As for YOU husband. You will get YOUR PUNISHMENT later! Now go to YOUR ROOM! " Livia growled as her husband left head hung down in shame.  
However Livia's outer mood did not match her inner mood.  
Inside Livia was excited! Once she was out of ear shot of the bathroom she soon began to voice her thoughts out load.

"Excellent work husband! You will force the two of them to talk privately together. Hopefully about a few issues that they haven't discussed before! Also considering the situation the two of them are in, if the two of us play our cards right we will have grandchildren soon!  
Humm now how to break the news that your in laws are vampires. Humm that could be a problem. I know I can't start preparing for the engagement ceremony unless I know that both Tsukunes' parents agree to the union.  
I know I'll ask mother and Sophia what the two of them planned to do about it. We already have the cake, the bride, the groom, all we need is Tsukunes' parents and relatives. Humans and vampires how to keep our relations from killing the other.  
I know!!! We can have four weddings!!! Oh you've done it now Livia yes you have…..  
One private ceremony for just Tsukune and his human family. Second ceremony more open for relations of Tsukunes human family excluding our side of the family and any youkia that he and Moka tend to know. Just humans. Then two other weddings one for each personality. One for inner Moka and one for outer Moka.  
Those two would have to be held in the Youkia worlds of course. Oh you have out did yourself this time Livia yes you have. YES! By the end of the summer I vow that my daughter and this human boy Tsukune Aono will get married!" Livia screamed excitedly as she ran off to find her mother and Sophia so she could start planning for the weddings.

Hello everyone I'm done with chapter 23

As always review please. Also Personal Messages are welcome.

Cheers Dogsfang

Excerpt for ch 24

Gin stood with Tsukune and Mikola.  
"Let me get this strate you want me to wrestle a werewolf. Right?"  
"Yes thats right Tsukune. Well go at it then." Mikola said smiling.

**______________________**


	24. Chapter 24 Love, secrets and murder

Rosario to vampire ch 24 Love, secrets, and murder.

"Every person disserves to love someone and be loved by them in return. Love will present it's self to you and you must recognize it for what it is. " Chicken soap for the soul.

___________________________________________________________________

"Great. Now what are we going to do?" Tsukune signed. He checked to make sure his towel was firmly wrapped around his waist. He sat down and leaned against the broken door. Moka joined him.  
"Under normal circumstances you'd remove my rosario and Inner Moka would break down the door, but Mother said not to do that unless we want to clean the shards of wood up."Moka laughed bitterly.  
"Thank God Gin isn't here he would probably break down the door to try to….Anyway well things can always get worse. Ah!" Tsukune grimaced in pain.  
"Tsukune what is it what's wrong?" Moka asked her green eyes grew wide with concern.  
"It's nothing Moka. I sigged when I should have sagged." Tsukune reached back over his right shoulder. He felt a large tender spot."Let me see Tsukune. " Moka said firmly.  
"No Moka I'm fine I'll-"  
"TSUKUNE! Let me SEE!" Moka commanded in a tone that left no room for turned around and showed Moka his shoulder.

_'I've heard the tone of voice before. From Livia whenever she yells at Mikola. Now I know where Inner Moka gets her temper, determination, and her strength from. Outer Moka has each of her mothers traits too except she doesn't show them as much.'_

"What were you and my father doing?!""You're father had Mizore and Tsurara freeze the top of the pond a few miles away, the one that has herbs growing in it that makes the water green. Anyway they froze the pond top into solid ice and the two of us sword fought on top of that. It really go interesting when he used his aura and broke the ice up into small part just big enough to stand on. Then the two of us leaped from floating ice part to ice part swords clashing trying to hit at each other and strike a blow. It was really-"  
"YOU WHAT?!" Moka screamed unable to believe that the two of them would do something so stupid.  
"Moka it was all part of the lesson you see. Your father taught me how to mind my surroundings it was a good lesson really. Ha Ha! This shoulder injury must have happened when I put on the holy lock. I usually pass out for a few minutes same as you. I must have fallen and hit my shoulder on something." Tsukune laughed trying to shake it off.  
Moka looked at Tsukune's shoulder again it was red and puffed up. It looked like it would leave a bruise for a few days before it healed.  
"Tsukune come with me." Moka signed grabbing his arm and getting him to follow her to the bathtub.  
"Uh Moka where are we go-"

"We are going to take care of your shoulder. There are bath salts, mineral rubs, massage oils, bubble bath and shampoo in the bath tube around the corner. I can use them to help get your should to look a little better besides I'm starting at agree with my Inner self about this. My father set this whole thing up before hand and I'm starting to think that he also injured your shoulder as well. When we get out of here I going to have a few words with daddy. I know for a fact that my mother is. Of course that goes with out saying. There is no way she would support him doing something this harebrained not mention brainless. I would expect for you to have a few days off Tsukune. Oh by the time the two of us are done with father his is going to be recovering for a few days at least! Besides we have time and we're alone so it's not like anyone is going to interrupt us."

"Moka…" Tsukune whispered as he went with her to the bathtub. She started the water. The water ran clear and hot into the large tan tub. Along the sides were bath salts, mineral rubs, massage oils, bubble bath, shampoo, and a large clear bag of red petals.  
"Moka the waters so clear I thought that you had to-"  
"We do have to mix herb antidotes with it. However before I or my sisters were born my father discovered this special plant. He figured out that when it's chopped up and it's pollen is it mixed in with the water it would do the same thing as a herbal antidote. Only without the smell and green water. My father figured out the secret of the plant and converted it into a liquid which is mixed with the water supply, into our home. The herbal distribution feed is down stairs in the basement. Never the less I make it a habit putting the red petals in whenever I take a bath just in case. The waters done so we can get in."  
Moka went over to the towel cabinet, she opened it only to discover the normal oak cabinet that was normally stuffed with towels was empty.  
_  
'Father, mother and I are going to kill you.'_ Moka thought as she also thought about what this meant.  
"Tsukune we have a problem Father took the towels. So this means that we are going to use bubble bath mix. Also one of us is going to have to get in first."  
"You go ahead Moka I won't look I promise. I'll just stand outside the corner see." Tsukune walked over and stood out of sight from Moka. Moka signed and got in. She called to Tsukune. He walked in and saw that Moka had her head turned away from him. He reluctantly disrobed and got into the water with Moka.

_____________________________________________________

Outside the door two sets of ears were glued to the and Elizabeth, after hearing the story of what Mikola had done to Moka and Tsukune, had both ran to the door and had tried to hear what was going on. So far the two of them had heard nothing.  
"Drat!" Elizabeth muttered as she pulled her ear away from the door."How are we supposed to get great grandchildren if none of our grand children take the initiative at getting a few passionate moments with their boyfriends! Moka was our last best hope. Kahlua won't do it, she is an assassin for heavens sake. Then again she isn't one of our granddaughters. Kokoa won't work either because she is too young. Ah yes she isn't one of our granddaughters either. Kohii certainly won't do it because she is nothing more than a seducer. She sucks men dry and spits them out when they nothing left have to give her. NO! It has to be Moka she is the one." Elizabeth said with determination in her voice.

"Besides Elizabeth Kokoa is always saying how Moka is the perfect blend of beauty and power. So she is the perfect choice. Unfortunately she is our only choice. Now what can we do to see into that room? We have got to find a way in, to see what the two of them are doing. Damn it Mikola how many times have I told you, if you are going to manipulate people you have got to keep an eye on them, to make sure that they are doing what you want them to do!" Sophia growled as if reciting an old lesson from school. Sophia and Elizabeth stormed off to find Mikola and two of them found Livia standing outside her and Mikola's bedroom. She was about to open the door.

"Livia how are things going?" Elizabeth asked her daughter.

"Fine mother I was just about to go ask Mikola if he had anyway of seeing what Moka and Tsukune are up to. Oh have the two of you canceled your wedding plans yet?"

" Ah yes you asked us if we had canceled the wedding plans the two of us made. The answer is no. However we are going to have to put off the wedding for a few years. Unfortunately both Moka and Tsukune have become wise to our plans. We hate to do it but we will have to postpone the wedding so that way we can get the two of them to think that we have forgotten all about it. The good news is I spoke with Tsukunes' mother before she was taken. It seems that she is a kind women but realistic in her views on life. She has meet most of Tsukunes' friends Kuruumu, Yukari, and Mizore. The four girls gave her quite a start when all of them showed up at his house.  
Fortunately it seems Tsukune had spoken to his mother about our granddaughter and only our seemd that he had never mentioned any of the others. He told her that Moka was a special friend to him. He also told her that they were in the same newspaper club together and that she was good at fighting. Apparently because of Tsukunes' praises she had wanted to meet Moka for a long time. She told me about the time when she fainted after the succubus and the ice women started a fight that broke out into the human world. Moka cared for her and apologized for intruding on her and her home. She also explained how Tsukune knows Mizore, Yukari and Kurumu. Tsukune's mother said that Moka said that her relationship with Tsukune isn't romantic however she said she would be lying if she said that their relationship was nothing like that. Thankfully after everything was said and done it seems that Mrs. Anono still prefers Moka to the other three girls. Considering she has heard favorable things about her from her son. This is great! Also it seems that Kyouko, Tsukunes' cousin knows that youkai exist. She also knows that Moka is a vampire from a vampire family as well. Kyouko doesn't mind. At least that give us some hope that not all humans are not close minded."

"So there is hope then." Livia said.

"Yes there is hope." Elizabeth said.

"HUSBAND!" Livia yelled as she burst into their bedroom . She saw Mikola sitting on the bed looking intensely at a small flat screen tv. He quickly flicked the tv off and grabbed a magazine from under the king sized bed. This magazine was covered in a thin clear plastic coat to keep out dust..  
"Yes dear." Mikola said faking innocent in a tone that didn't fool his wife, his mother, or his mother in law.  
"Husband what were you doing just now?" Livia asked her voice low and very dangerous.  
"Ummm nothing Livia dear. I was just reading a magazine." He flashed a soft smile.  
"Really you were just reading a magazine.. How come the magazine you claim to be reading is Miss Blood Shed, and how could you be reading an article when you have the magazine upside down!" Livia demanded. She walked forward grabbed the magazine out of her husbands hands. She looked with disgust at the front cover, which showed two nude women with long purple tails and wings.  
_  
'Succubus obviously, disgusting! What could my husband see in reading this type of filth.'_ Livia thought sticking her nose up at it. She quickly flipped though it and discovered that there were no articles for her husband to read. All that was inside were pictures of various youkia women ranging from vampires to snow women in various states of snorted in disgust . She reached behind her back and pulled out a lighter. Livia flicked it and got a good flame going. The elder vampire held the magazine dangerously close to the flame of the pocket lighter.

"Now husband you're going to tell me what you were doing before I came in here other wise, Mrs. Blood Shed 1968 GETS TO GO OUT IN A BLAZE OF GLORY!!!!"

"No! Not that one, that's a special edition ultra rare addition it's practically a collectors item. The youkia ran company went broke in 1968 so only a few were released for a select period of time until 1982. Pleasssseeee Livia my dear I'm begging you not to burn that magazine. How would you like it if I took you out to dinner tonight just the two of us you'd love that wouldn't you dear….How about some jewelry, yes you love jewelry don't you….I know how about I give you a massage for a whole week, no two weeks. On top of that I promise I will remember to pick up my socks and shirts for the next two months…."

_'This is pathetic…To see a grown man act like THIS!…I hate to see my husband practically throwing himself upon my mercies. Look at him begging me not to burn a few pictures of naked ladies I know he will never get to meet. WHO AM I KINDING I LOVE THIS!!! I feel powerful again! Just like when we first meet. Once again I feel like the all knowing, all powerful, wrath full, vengeful, goddess of my husbands world!!!! Maybe I should threaten to put his porn collection more often..'_ Livia smiled evilly to herself.

"Husband answer this question truthfully and very carefully, remember you only get one shot. If you don't then this magazine goes up in smoke! What were you doing before I came in here!?"

"I was spying on Tsukune." Mikola whispered quietly  
"HOW? Give me details! Using what equipment, what tools, how did you do it without being seen by either of them! TELL ME!!" Livia waved the lighter over near the magazine. She could see her husbands eyes twitching in fear. Livia could feel him shaking in fear. His movement casting ripples on the bed..  
"Two more inches until this touches, a little closer now, one more inch.-"  
"I set up a secure video feed a few months back just in case I had anyone over that I couldn't trust. I could just set them up in that room and I could spy on them to figure out what they were up to. Also it goes into the rest room too."  
"Good boy. Now you will take me out to dinner every night next week for the next six weeks at Shea Joufensa. You will also take me jewelry shopping whenever I want for the next six weeks. You will give me a full body deep tissue massage every single night for the next two months before we go to bed each nightFinally you will pick up your socks and your shirts for the next two months! Do you agree?"  
"Yes, yes, yes, dear I'll do whatever you want just flick the lighter off, put it and the magazine down on the bed and step back. . Livia shut the lighter off. She then threw both the magazine and the lighter down on the bed satisfied with her husbands breathed a sigh of relieve. He opened up the magazine cover and carefully pulled out a small plastic bag. Inside it were several a dusty photos. They were old black and white most were fading with, time.  
"That was close dear I thought you would actually burn the magazine and this along with it."Livia looked closely at the pictures. One was of the two of them walking though the forest of sakura trees. She had Mikola in a headlock underneath her arm. Another was of when Mikola had took her out to dinner. Only to officially propose to her after the main course. The waiter had a frightened look on his face at the glare Livia had given him for daring to interrupt their 's eyes began to leak tears of joy at the fact that her husband had kept the photos from so long ago. Her eyes that had previously leaked tears soon widened at the last picture. It was of her with a towel wrapped around herself. She was sitting in her old home she had build before she had met Mikola. She was sitting on a stool brushing her hair.  
**"HUSBAND! WHEN DID YOU TAKE THIS!? I DON"T REMEMBER POSING FOR THIS?!!!!"** Livia looked over on the bed to find Mikola gone from the room. She got up just in time to see him dash up the stairs to one of the spare bed rooms. Livia ran after him.  
"Mikola get back here. I want to know how you got this picture! Come back here Mikola. Don't you dare slam that door!" Livia screamed as she found her husband had slammed the door in her face.

"AH!!"

**BOOM!**The wooden door exploded into a shower splinters. The Door was turned into little more than tooth picks under Livias' punch.  
"Hello dear I can explain the last picture. I snuck into your room and put a small camera in your room to take pictures of you. But I destroyed the camera long ago. It's all gone now so…If it's worth anything in my defense the last picture was one of the reasons I married you…The second reason was because you had a temper that equaled mine."  
"HUSBAND!!"  
"Dear don't you want to see how our daughter is doing with Tsukune? Remember dear if you kill me then you won't know."Livia growled.  
"Fine! Show me!" She commanded.  
"Of course now then all I….Dear I have to go."  
"The hell you do-""Women don't argue with me not on this! Someone just broke the barrier!"

The women in brown paced her darkened office so far everything had essentially gone to hell very quickly.  
"No information regarding Tsukunes' Parents or cousin has surfaced. Damn! I'm going to die if I don't give them something. All the Youki realms have been check and rechecked. Nothing. They can't have possibly been taken anywhere else but the Youkia realms. Damn! All I've been able to find is a bunch of useless facts. My men have found information about two new groups of criminals. Each of them refer to themselves by some stupid name. One group, who call themselves, "Humanities Children," and one final group who insist on referring to themselves as "The Followers Of Stephen King."  
How idiotic is that! How many weirdoes and nut jobs do the humans have to kick out! To add insult to injury none of them could have taken my targets because all of them are all human organizations! The only human origination that even knows about youkia is the criminal group Fairy Tale and we have been watching them. I've found information on some of Fairy Tales most secret projects. Indigo, Dark Moon, Avatar, Buda, Messenger, and Beast. All which were ran by Fairy Tale but all of them were canceled due to the fact that no test subjects survived. Still if they had been successful with their plans this planet would even be in worse shape than it is now. God knows if any one of these projects were to succeed then this world would die. There has got to be a clue somewhere but-"

"Oh there is a clue it's just that you are too blind to see it." A voice said tauntingly coming from somewhere in the darkness of the shadows.  
"Who said that-"  
A man with silver hair and blood red eyes stepped out from the shadows. Smiling as he addressed the women in brown.  
"Also lets just say that Fairly Tale is going to be under new management very soon. Now that's all you need to know. You know there's a very old saying the closer you are to something the tougher it is to see it. I think its time I see how good the youkai, vampires and the humans see in the dark. Now then my dear where to start cutting. I bet your just full of nice tasty blood. Your blood is perfect for me to write my message in. The most perfect clue will be left by the late noble vampire Artemis. With your death my dear I will call your masters to gather their forces. I will tell them that we are here and we are waiting for one last confrontation. Now then where to start cutting?"

______________________________________________________________

A snow flake fell downwards drifting gently on the cold blustery winds that carried it. One snow flake out of the millions that blew on top of the vast tops of the lonely mountains. A young man dressed in a brown cloak trudged against the cold winds and the deep snow that came up to his knees. Never the less he went upwards determined to reach his destination. The cold winds beat the snow flakes on top of him. He hitched his hood up farther to keep wind and frost out.  
"Damn it Tsukune I wish you were here with me! That way the two of us could suffer through this together."  
"Cough"  
The young man lend heavily on his oak staff.  
"Just a little further." The young man gritted his teeth and pressed on. Onward and upward he travel though the snow and the cold. Slowly making his way up the backs of the six mountains, until at last he pressed his half frozen hand against a rocky section of the mountains' face. He felt around and stuck his hand in-between two sections of rock. He moved his hand in further fallowed closely by his shoulders, until his entire body disappeared within the rock young man coughed again. He pulled back his hood reveling his muddy brown hair and sift greenish gold eyes.  
He looked around, a small flicker of light appeared in the darkness. He moved toward it until at last he found himself in a large underground chamber. Rows of white candles lined the wall. He saw several bald headed monks and priests dress in ceremonial robes ranging from the colors of off gold to brown.'Well at least I'm not at that level of enlightenment where I have to shave my head yet.' The young man thought smirking to himself.  
"Young one you still have much to learn yet. Your journey has not even begun. Do not think of the end of the journey before you have even started at the beginning yet."An aged old man appeared behind him as if from then air. He spoke to the young man in a withered tone. The man looked like a living corpse. This skin seemed just barely concealed his frail looking bones and muscles. He wore a dirty gold robe. A row of black prayer beads wrapped around his hand. In his other hand he carried a long brown oak staff with symbols carved into the tough bark.  
'_How the hell does the old man do that? I wish I could do that it'd be a great trick at parties_.'

**SMACK!**

The round head of the old mans staff stuck the young man on the head.  
"Hey what was that for old man! I..I mean sensei. I already apologized for teaching the other novices to play poker and other various card games that involve gambling in general. I also apologized for giving out the playboy magazines to the other novices. I even got rid of the lesbian videos and the other porn movies I brought with me along with my laptop which I used to watch them. I even gave the extra rice cakes, I charged as entrée money to see the porn films, back to everyone they belonged to. What did I do now?"  
"Eoko Natua you have always been a difficult student at the best of times. Ha Ha" The old man laughed.  
"Oh man I wish Tsukune were here!"

___________________________________________________________________

A long brown ladder rose high above the floor. Yukari carefully balanced herself on it. She ran her fingers along the rows of books that were packed in the shelves. She frowned.  
"Ummm there has got to be something around here that could possibly tell me more about the eyeeeeee!" Yukari suddenly lost her balance as the ladder shifted, she lost her grip and tumbled off. Luckily Kurumu and Ruby were there to catch her.  
"Yukari take a break you have been looking in that library for hours. Relax take a break. Why don't we just watch a movie. There should be a few movies that we can watch in the other room" Ruby said trying to get her fellow witches mind off of the dark amulet. Truth be told she hadn't heard of it until Miyabe had mentioned it to her.  
"Hello girls how is everything going?" Ageha Kurono asked as she was soon joined by Mizore and Tsurara.  
"Mizore dear are you alright after yesterday? If there's anything Kurumu or I can do to help you please don't hesitate to ask." Ageha asked kindly. Her daughter Kurumu and Tsuraras' daugher Mizore were currently fighting it out over the same man. Sure in high school she and Tsurara had been rivals over the same man but that was in the past. Especially when Kurumu had come home and told her about what had happened to Mizore and given her an account of everything that had happen in the snow maiden country.  
Ageha knew that snow women and succubus were as different as night and day. However she knew that there was a definite difference between having sex with someone you loved and rape. What happened to Tsurara's own daughter in her own home land was unforgivable, and considered rape by succubus standards. Also the fact that Mizore had tried to take her own life afterwards was more then enough to convince Ageha to help her once rival. She and her daughter Kurumu wanted to help find the man who did this to to succubus law if a man is convicted of the crime of rape he is immediately neutered.  
_'Uhph!_ _Being neutered is to good for that man!'_ Ageha thought bitterly_.  
'Poor Mizore. A girls first time being with man is supposed to be pleasurable. The two lovers are supposed to be respectful of their wishes. Each one give freely of themselves to the other and in return show how much they care for and love the other partner. Truly making love is about trusting each other and respecting each other. A women should never be afraid to show her man how she fells about him. A true man should remember to always show devotion to his wife and tell her he loves her. After all actions are all well and good but it is good to hear the words too. A married couple should just enjoy waking up in the morning and falling in love with each other every day a new. That is what true love is Mizore.'_ Mrs. Kurono thought happily.  
"We were about to watch a few movies Mizore come on join us." Kurumu said brightly. The succubus ever since yesterday had made an extra effort to me nice to the ice maiden.  
"Ok." Mizora said walked into the other and began to look at different movies to watch.  
"Humm what's this one I wander?" Yukari had found a tape with no cover and no label on it. Curious she put it in a pushed the play Kokoa's face appeared on the screen. She was smiling happily.  
"Hi Mother, Father, and Aunty. What you are about to see is one of the great mysterious wonders of the supernatural. Be warned the weak of heart need go no further."

"Humm how cute a home movie. Hey guys come here a home movie!" Yukari called happily.  
"Oh this is…" Kurumu lost her will to speak as she saw Tsukune and Moka kissing in the grave yard.  
"I can't believe that Tsukune is that talented a lover. He certainly fooled me when he said he hasn't done anything like that! If he is doing something like that to Moka just imagine what he could do to you Kurumu." Her mother laughted.  
Kurumu ignored her mothers comments as she was seeing red.  
"Tsukune you two timer!" Kurumu screamed.  
"Well Tsukune certainly isn't shy anymore is he Mizore?" Tsurara said happily."Well this just means that Mizore you are going to have to work extra hard to get Tsukune."  
Mizore felt her fingers harden into ice claws.  
"Tsukune you dare pick Moka over me!" cried Both succubus and ice maiden. The two of them destroyed the television. Granted both of them had been there when Sophia and Elizabeth had told everyone what their plans were for their granddaughter and Tsukune. But hearing and seeing them were two different things. Kurumu felt like a cold bucket of ice water had been pored on her. Mizore felt like she was stuck on the sun.

"TSUKUNE!!!" Both Kurumu and Mizore ran down the halls trying to find Tsukune and Moka.

_____________________________________________________________________

"Sghhhhhhhhh."

WHAM!

"AHH! Sensei what did I do this time?"  
"You were sleeping."  
"I was not I was meditating."  
" Eoko we will try it again. Now clear your mind of all distractions. Picture your mind as a dark empty space nothing inside of it just you. Wait inside the space until you see something. You must let go of your conscious self and let your mind wander."  
'I doubt that part will be to hard. Ha ha!'

WHAP

Sensei's staff came down on his head again.  
"Ohh, Sensei your to hard on me!"Eoko relaxed, put his feet underneath, and his hands together forming a circle. Letting out a breath and in hailing. Steady even breathing. A flash of light seemed to cross into the dark space of his mind. He saw a flash of red in his minds eye. It grew brighter until he saw a red sky set alight with living flame. The underground monastery lay broken a pile of tangled wood and mangled bodies exposed for the out side world to see. The mountains that had long sheltered the holy place looked like each had exploded from the inside out. Bodies of slain monks and priestess lay scattered across the country side.

_'Calm down this is just a vision I hope.'_ Eoko though red light faded taking the destruction away slowly returning to blackness once he saw to see an image coming closer. It was two people a man and a women they were naked laying in a bed somewhere. The two of them where wrapped in the throes of sexual bliss. The women's pink hair glistened with sweat, her arms were wrapped tightly around a man with dark black hair..  
"Husband children won't come on their own you know. Both of our parents have been hinting at the fact that both of them want to have a grand child soon. I know your tired, we've been making love for most of the night, but just one more time with the two of us." She whispered lustfully. The women smiled giving her husband a cute innocent look.  
"When the sun comes we'll stop, after all we have all day to sleep and all night to play." She kissed her mate and then she reached down and stroked her husbands penis. For most of the night their lovemaking had been slow passionate beautiful. Now it seemed the pink haired women was getting impatient.  
"Let me take off your holy lock, then you take off my Rosario." She purred. The women reach down and pulled of the black chain link from his hand at the same time he yanked off her gray cross. The couple suddenly underwent dramatic changes. The women's pink hair went to silver and the mans hair to silver as well. Both of them had blood red eyes_._ Eoko Natua thought horrified by the transformations that he had just saw happen. The silver hair women then impaled herself on her husbands penis.  
"Moka!!" He cried thrilled with the connection the two of them shared.  
"Tsukune!!" She cried her voice echoing his own.  
"Ah!!!" Eoko screamed his eyes snapped open. Found himself back in the mediation room.  
"What did you see?" The old man looked down and saw that his dick had risen a few inches.  
_'I can't tell sensei what I saw. Beside I thought mediation was supposed to help with enlightenment not make you get a hard-on.'_"I saw a beautiful meadow with green-"

'What the hell is going on here? Who are those two people?'

SMACK! CRACK!

Sensei brought his staff crashing down on Eokos' head.  
"Sensei! What was-"  
"Don't lie! What did you see!"  
"Fine fine. I saw the monastery it was destroyed by something. Everyone was dead. The sky looked like it was on fire. Then the vision changed I saw…I saw two humans one man and one women. The two of them were…..The two of them were having sex. Both of them suddenly changed into some sort of youkia, it looked like two vampires. Then the two of them started going at it again. There happy sensei!" Eoko closed his eyes and prepared for the strike of his masters staff. But it never came.  
"I know what it was that you saw it was also in my mind to. It is what may come to pass."

Three man sat in a darkened room.  
"Now is the time to act. We must eliminate all who oppose us." The first man said  
"I agree it is time. However we must first visit Mikola and give him one last chance to join us. His power and influence with the other vampire ranks would be invaluable."  
"One last chance old friend. I will go and speak to him myself. He will listen to me after all." The third man said.  
"Oh all of you will be going to visit Mikola."A voice echoed around the room.  
"Who are you what do you want?' The third man spoke.  
A man stepped from the darkness he had white hair and blood red eyes.  
"What I want is not important fathers. The son has come home to reclaim what should rightfully be his. Every son must take his fathers place someday and your time has come!" The man dropped a small golden ball. It rolled across the floor. The ball glowed softly on the first man.  
He felt a sharp pain on his right hand. He looked and saw that he was missing all five of his fingers. A sharp pain came again this time from his head. He felt upwards and near his ears. The man was shocked to find only two bloody stumps where his two ears had been.  
"AH! AH!" The second man screamed. It felt like his insides were burning from the inside out. He blinked and looked down into his hand. He held a bloated tan sack like organ.  
"That." said the man. "Is your stomach."  
"EHIH!!!" The second man screamed again as he looked down into his own left hand. He saw a large brown L shaped organ.  
"That my dear man is your liver. Now you can only live for twenty four hours without one, but thankfully you won't have too."  
"The third man howled in pain as he looked in his right hand a saw large red organ about the size of both of his fists.  
"That is you heart my dear man. Truth be told I'm surprised that you have one. Now the device in front of you detects the aura energy within each of your bodies. It isolates that frequency and separates it from your body. In other words it is chopping you up into little pieces. It will keep going until it has separated your flesh, muscles, bones, organs, and blood into neat little piles. Well if you will excuse me I am just going to grab a chair and relax while I watch. Be back in a few minutes, please don't go all to pieces on me."

"Ahh." Tsukune sighed happily as he relaxed in the bubble bath. Moka sat behind looked along the sides and saw the bath salts, mineral rubs, massage oils, bubble bath, shampoos, and bag of red reached up a grabbed the mineral rubs and massage oils. Moka squirted a healthy blob of massage oil on her hands. She rubbed both her hands together. Moka then squirted a healthy blob of mineral rub on her hands, which she rubbed them. The pink haired vampire gently mixed the two ointments. She carefully placed her hands on Tsukunes shoulder.  
"Moka that feels great please don't stop."  
"Tsukune I haven't started yet." Moka looked away and blushed. Moka then began to rub the mixture onto his injured shoulder. She was careful to go over his skin once, then she went back over it, gently applying pressure to get out the remaining tenseness she felt in his muscles and bones. Moka put her hands on Tsukunes' lower back. She started firmly pushing and rubbing her hands up Tsukune's back to his shoulders. Then she rubbed her hands over his shoulders and then back down his could tell that Tsukune enjoyed it because she could feel him loosening up from the hard stiffness she had felt earlier. Moka also heard his blood racing with excitement and pleasure from her touch. The blood flow causing the muscles to relax and the stiffness to fade. She felt happy knowing that she could make Tsukune feel like that. The pink haired vampire moved her hands downwards being extra carefully to get every spot she saw a bruise. Moka pressed down on Tsukune's back repeatedly, slowly making her way up to his shoulders and neck. Once Moka got to Tsukunes' neck she began to work her way back down to Tsukunes lower back, flicking and pressing as she went.  
"Moka ohhh, how do you know how to do that?" Tsukune moaned.  
_'This feeling is incredible, everywhere she touches remains hot long after her hands are gone. It must be the oils and the mineral. I could die right here and be happy. How could Moka know how to give a massage. How could some one with no experience be some talented. If I knew Moka could do this I would have asked her to do it a long time ago._'

_"That's it show Tsukune how much he means to the two of us. Show him how much we can pleasure him. Make sure that by the time he leaves he knows who he belongs to. Drive every single thought of that succubus, the ice women, and especially that flea bitten freak Melissa from his mind! You have a great opportunity here don't waste it. Kurumu, Mizore, and Melissa would kill for a chance like this. The best part is our father gave us this opportunity!" Inner Moka spoke comandingly. _

_'I'm not going to have sex with Tsukune his parents would never forgive me!'  
"I'm not saying have sex with Tsukune. Give him a taste, give him a touch, of what it means to be a vampires blood mate. Besides you heard our parents HE IS OUR BLOOD MATE, so we should tell him and show him what that means!"_ Inner Moka commanded.  
Moka reachedup and dumped the bag of petals into the water. The petals cast their sweet scent around the room. Creating a blanket of warmth and contentment for Moka and Tsukune. The petals scent coupled with the heat of the bath water made the two of them forget how they had gotten 's hands left feather like touches on Tsukunes back. Each stroke of Moka's warm hands, every contact no mater how brief or long forced a grasp and a moan from Tsukune.  
_'  
Moka is definitely showing me my place.'_ Tsukune thoughtMoka reach around Tsukunes' chest and pulled him to her. The pink haired vampire knew that Tsukune could feel her breasts pressed into his back.

"Tsukune take off my rosario please." She whispered.

"Moka…" Tsukune began to turn around but stops when he remembers where they are. Moka grabs his arms, she gently pulls him around to face her.

"Tsukune it's alright I don't mind if you look at me. I know you wouldn't hurt me. Come on take off my rosario. Inner Moka wants to say hello."

Tsukune reached up and touched the rosario that dangled above Moka's blushed. Moka wrapped her hand in his and together the two of them pulled off the could see the changes taking place. Mokas' hair went from pink to silver, green eyes shifted to blood red. Tsukune also noticed that her figure changed from innocent teenager to seductive siren. The dormant power flowed into her body. It activated muscles that outer Moka very seldom used. Moka's breasts increased in size and fullness, as well as her strength and speed. Her vampire heritage seemed to cause Moka to grow from beautiful teen to intoxicatingly beautiful young adult women.  
"Hello again Tsukune, are you happy to see me?"  
"Yeeessss, yes I am." Tsukune stuttered as he soon as he caught a full view of Inner Moka's chest. Tsukune started to turn around, but he felt inner Moka grab him and force him to face her again.  
"Tsukune don't turn away from me, understand!" Moka spoke in a tone that left no room for argument.  
"Moka I… I..."  
"Don't argue with me Tsukune!" Moka reach up and gripped his chin in her hand forcing him to look at her. Moka brought Tsukunes' face dangerously close to her breasts. Giving him an eye full. Tsukune felt his face pressed tight against Mokas' breasts.  
"**YOU** belong to **ME** Tsukune.** YOU** have always belonged to me. Surely even you know this by now." Moka stroked his cheek with her other hand. She lifted Tsukunes' chin up making him look her in the eyes.  
"Tsukune don't be afraid to look at me. We 're mates we should be able to look at each other without embarrassment." Moka whispered in his ear lustfully.  
"The other Moka and I love you. We care for you Tsukune. The two of us can love you more than that succubus, ice maiden, or that mongrel pup." The silver haired vampire slowly ran her tongue across Tsukune's ear after every word, as if to drive home the point. She brought her lips close to his and kissed him hard. Moka nibbled on his lips and licked Tsukunes teeth with her tongue. He groaned and Moka slipped her tongue into his mouth. Her tongue eagerly explored Tsukunes' mouth. She caressed every tooth and tasted every inch of it. Moka loved the taste of Tsukunes' blood the most, his saliva and sweat came a close second. Moka quickly pulled out of his mouth and started to suck on his neck. She quickly left dark red bit marks in her wake.

"You taste divine my blood mate." Moka licked the blood left on her lips into her mouth with a groan of desire.  
"Oh Moka that feels indescribable." Tsukune moaned.  
"Did you really think that the two of us would let you go without a fight? You want the other Moka and I don't you Tsukune. Both of us can feel your need, the lust you have for the two of us from the moment you wake up, to the moment you close your eyes. The connection we have through the blood I gave you can never be broken. You will always desire me, you will always love me." The silver haired vampire then latched onto and nibbled on his ear. She let go and started moving downwards. Moka was inhumanly slow in her torture. It was as if Inner Moka calculated every lick, nip of her fangs, touch, caress, and kiss she gave to Tsukune. Her efforts were soon rewarded with a primal scream and howl of pleasure from Tsukune.

" Tsukune don't get aroused so fast my mate I've barely started." Moka purred.  
"My grandmothers said you are perfect for us. Even our mother said that you are our blood mate, granted it took the two of them a while to except it. We belong together Tsukune don't fight it. Stop resisting me don't fight me, I'm your blood mate after all." Tsukune despite the heat of the water shivered. Moka noticed his discomfort, she reached behind him and pushed on his back moving him closer to her. Tsukune suddenly found his head under Mokas' chin. She stroked his cheek and kept his head held against her. His chest was pressed against Moka's breasts and stomach. He also found that Moka had wrapped her legs around his to keep him from moving. 'I've always said that I wanted to get close to Moka, but not this close, not this fast. Mikola and Livia will kill me if they find out about this!'"Mm-moka please let-let go."Moka smirked."Don't resist the connection of the blood Tsukune. Something must be wrong with you because there isn't a chance in hell of that happening. Tsukune don't struggle don't resist me. My love, my mate, my Tsukune." Moka cooed in his ear. Much to her relieve Tsukune didn't resist. She pressed her blood mate closer to her, loving the warmth and feel of their bodies intimately wrapped around each other. Moka ran her fingers down his back leaving goose bumps where her fingers touched. Tsukuene could feel heat coming from Moka, her body seemed to be vibrating with her vampire energy. Moka reached down and teased Tsukunes' penis making it go hard. Satisfied that it was hard enough she wrapped her hand around it."I want you Tsukune Aono and I intend to have you. After college you're coming to live with me. I know you have questions Tsukune, and I have questions too. Here, now the two of us will answer them together. But first we have to discuss something. From this moment on you're my blood mate. You will do what I tell you, when I tell you or I will punish you. The other Moka and I will suck from you any time or place we desire. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Moka. "

"Good the potion I gave you, that night in the graveyard, the one that I mixed with my blood. That was no ordinary potion, it was part of a very old blood exchanging ceremony. Normally vampires bite each others wrists or neck to exchange blood whenever they mate. The potion I mixed with the blood was an aphrodisiac. Once the potion had bonded with the blood it enhances sexual arousal. However in your case it back fired because of the ghoul. It gave you great pleasure and also great pain. You passed out before I could get your blood. The blood letting has to be done at the height of sex. So we'll have to try again." Inner Moka smiled lustfully at her statement.

"Moka how do you know so much about vampire sex rituals?"

"My sister Hokii. She is something of a.... What do you humans call it......A sex tharapist amoung the other vampire tribes. She has taught the other Moka and I much. Her skills are great, as are mine..." Moka breathed in his ear then she whispered lustfully.

"Tsukune turn around I want to loosen you up and give you a massage. Then we can practice for the honeymoon." Moka released Tsukune and pressed him against the side of the bath tub. She poured the bath salts, mineral rubs, and massage oils onto Tsukunes back and shoulders. Moka then put a generous helping of each into her hands mixing them together vigorously. A warm tingling sensation spread from Mokas' hands down though out her body. Inner Moka then rubbed the mixture all Tsukune. Tsukune felt a warmth spread all over him. He groaned in the pleasure he was receiving. Outer Moka's touch was slightly hesitant and unsure, Inner Moka was firm and demanding in her caresses. She used force to work out all the sore spots and tenseness in Tsukunes' muscles. Moka started at the small of Tsukunes' back and worked his way up to his neck. Tsukune felt like he was in heaven, he let out several loud groans. Moka reach down with her right hand and grabbed his dick.  
"Tsukune just relax now, I'm going to take care of you." Inner Moka whisperedMoka held out her left hand she bend her thumb, fourth finger, and pinky in close to her palm, leaving only her middle finger, and her fore finger out. She ran her to fingers along Tsukunes back searching for something. Moka stopped. She brought her arm back then her two fingers into Tsukunes' back, while at the same time she gave his penis a firm jerk.

"AAAAH!! MOKA!!!!" Tsukune howled. He didn't know if it was from pain or pleasure. Moka brought her two fingers to another spot on his back, only to drive them hard into it. Her right hand gave Tsukunes' dick another firm yank, causing Tsukune to scream again.  
"Shush Tsukune I'm hitting a few pressure points and a few trigger points to loosen you up. I'm also giving you a special shiatsu massage, so just relax and enjoy it.  
"Tsukune let out a groan. The mixture of sensations Moka was giving with every jab of her fingers and every jerk of his penis overwhelmed him. Moka brought back her two fingers and began to work on Tsukune again.

Sophia, and Elizabeth saw Livia, Moka and Julia run down stairs. The two of them soon joined them to see what the commotion was got down the stairs only to see that a servant had let in a obese repairman. He was fallowed by another tall thin man blond man from the UPS. He wiggled the tooth pick in his mouth around as looked at Mikola for a few moments. It was as if his tiny brain was trying to remember something.

"Sir are you Mister Mikalobe Achoo?"  
"Do you mean Mikola Akashiya?" the elder vampire asked slightly irritated.  
"Uh yap man good job you said it. So your Micky Akickglue I got a few packages for you in the back of my truck man. Hang right here and I'll go get them." The man walked out to his truck.  
"There goes his tip dear." Livia laughed at how the stupid man had messed up her husbands name.  
CRASH!  
The sound of scattered glass could be heard outside. The delivery man came stumbling in with a smashed package which he sat on the floor . He quickly ran outside and he came back with a large cart on which was load a huge white wooden crate. The man left the crate in the room and left, only to come back with three equally large wooden crates. He left them in the living room and ran out then door.  
"Thank god we have seen the last of that moron." Mikola snarled.  
"Not quite dear look behind you."  
"What do you-" Mikola was shocked to see that the delivery man was standing behind him.  
"Sign here please dude." He said handing Mikola the clip board.  
"Dude damn man your wife is hot. She could posse for Victoria Secret or Playboy no problem, just have her flash her boobs around. AHHH!!" The delivery man screamed as he saw the look of pure murder of Livias' face. He grabbed his clip board, ran out the door and drove away. The five elder vampires turned their attention to the repairman.

"Okay folks I'm your repairmen my name is Phile if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask."The repair man looked at the broken handle.  
"Well folks I appears that you have a broken handle on this door I'll go get my tools. Be back in a jiffy."The odd man turned and walked away. Unfortunately Livia happened to catch a glimpse of his crack that was showing though his low hung pants.  
_'Uhh, oh how horrid!'  
_Five elder vampires put theirs heads to the door trying to hear something. What they heard shocked even them.  
"AH!! OH!! EII AHHH! OHHH! Uhhhhhhhhhhh….."  
"Tsukune come on don't die on me now, I haven't even started yet! Your so tense Tsukune relax no one can hear us."  
"AH! YAHHH! EHHH!!!"  
All five vampires jerked their heads away from the door.  
"Dear what do you think the two of them are doing in there?" Livia asked with some hesitation.  
"I'm not sure my dear. I've never heard sounds or noises like that at least not from any known youkia or human I come across before."  
"Hey folks I'm back I got the---" The repair man stopped short when he heard Tsukunes' screams.  
"Do you mind if I ask what's in that room?"  
"Yes it's the laundry room." Julia lied quickly.  
"Wow it's sounds like your cat got stuck in the dryer. Don't worry I'll get this door open in a jiffy. We'll have poor fluffy out of there in no time!" The repairman got out his drill and got to work.

In the bathtub Tsukune was twitching horribly after Moka's combination trigger point, and shiatsu massage.

"Good your all ready now we can practice for the honey moon Tsukune. I'm going to take every part of your body Tsukune, so after today you remember who you belong to. Just relax I won't bite much. Also please be gentle, after all this is my first time." Moka whispered in his ear as she gave his penis another jerk.

**REEEUMMM!!**

"WHAT THE HELL?" The silver haired vampire !Moka heard a voice outside.  
"All rightly sir your door is fixed. If little fluffy doesn't survive I run the dead truck every other day. Here's my card. If I'm lucky the good lord will bless me with eight dead cats and six raccoons. I get paid by the animal you know. Let me see sir your grand total is $888, 82 dollars and 84 cents."  
The voice was joined by her fathers.  
"Damn it Tsukune! The two of us are going to have to take a stop now. Put the rosario back on Tsukune." Moka growled. Tsukune reached over his shoulder and carefully clasped the rosario on Moka once more.

"What! Are you sure you did the bill right?" Mikola obese repairman took the bill. He looked at it scratched his head. Spitting he pulled up his pants to cover his underwear. The man looked at Mikola and said."Well Sir I have good new and bad news, which do you want to hear first?"  
"Just tell me what the problem was." The elder vampire said angrily.  
"Well Sir the good news is there was a problem with the bill my math was off-"  
"Good I knew the bill couldn't have been that high." Mikola said happily.  
"Well Sir I forgot to include tax, parts, cost of labor, and gas. You new grand total is, can I have drum roll, no guess not. Your total is $2000,200,84 dollars and 86 cents. Will that be cash, check, credit, debit, or an I,O,U. Oh I kill myself! Now while you guy decide who gets the bill I will eat lunch."The man pulled out a sandwich from his pocket that smelled like it belonged in a toxic waste dump.  
"Excuse me, but what type of sandwich is that?" Julia asked holding her nose.  
"Oh this. This sandwich is possum the other white meat, here do you want to try some?" The man thrust the sandwich in her direction.  
"No thank you." She gaged.

Mikola quickly wrote the man a check. The repairman turned and left the house.  
"Thank God those horrible men left!" Sophia, and Elizabeth shouted.

"Now we get to see if we get any grandchildren out of this!" Mikola said as he and Liva rushed in fallowed by Sophia, and Elizabeth.  
"AHH!! Where are you Tsukune! You two timer!!!" Kurumu screamed as she and Mizore tore down the halls looking for Tsukune. The two of them stopped as they saw the four vampires enter the room. A few minutes later both of them hear Tsukune scream followed by Mokas' scream as well.  
"What is going on in there!?" Kurumu demanded of Julia.  
"I agree something is going on in that room." Mizore said.  
"Oh nothing is going on. You see Moka slipped in the shower and everyone went in to see if she was alright."  
"Realy why did I just hear Tsukune scream just now???" Kurumu demanded.  
"Oh Tsukune is a gentleman, he went in to see if she was alright. He screamed because he was shocked to see my husband and all of Mokas' other relatives. Poor Moka slipped in the shower. Tsukune went to help her, unfortunetly it end up looking like something else entirly. He didn't want to give the wrong idea. Especially after everyone has just started to like him. Please lets give everyone some privacy. I'm sure that in a few hours this will all blow over." Julia grinned.  
_'It had better blow over! My Husband, Livia, Sophia and Elizabeth all of you owe my big time!'_Kurumu and Mizore were escorted from the scene by Julia. Thankfully she got them into their rooms without any trouble. Unfortunately trouble soon returned in the form of the werewolf Gin. Who heard the commotion and came running. He soon fingered out that all the action was in the bathroom, and he zipped in faster that Julia could stop looked around the bathroom he could smell Tsukunes' scent and both Mokas' ' scents had an extra special something mixed that he couldn't identify. The werewolf ran into the corner just in time to be on the receiving end of glares from all of Mokas' relations. He then saw Tsukune emerge, with Moka, in his arms bridle style.  
"Tsukune you dog you keep this up you'll have a girl from every major race in the youkia world! HA HA! Uh..... I'll see you later Tsukune." Gin wisely and quickly shut his mouth after that comment. He quickly bolted from the room after a quick glare from Livia. Livia wrapped Moka's bat robe around the towel Tsukune had put around her.  
"I'll go get a extra robe." Julia said. Thankfully Julia returned quickly and Tsukune put it on.  
"Lets all get some rest." Julia suggested. With that everyone departed to their rooms and Tsukune carefully carried Moka back to hers.

A few hours later everyone gathered in the main room. Miko looked at the white crates. Each one was stamped in big bold letters. "Kings To You." on them. Which apparently meant something to the vampire lord. Because he ran into his work shop and returned with a large pry bar.  
"Please no….Not now. Not after all this time!" Mikola whispered as he took a pry bar to the boxes. Each crate was standing upright. As soon as the elder vampire pried it open a sickly smelling liquid came gushing out of it fallowed by a chopped up male body. The person who ever he was, looked like he had been put through a meat grinder. The elder vampire quickly opened the other three boxes. Out of the other two mutilated male corpses fell lifelessly to the floor in pieces. The last one he pried open, a gutted women's body came out. "Embalming fluids used to preserve bodies. **GODS DAMN IT!"** Mikola roared as he threw the pry bar into the window shattering it.  
"An excellent pitch sir. As well as distance I might add. This reminds me of the time when I, in the days of my youth, attempted to air mail myself to the dead sea. Now after seeing this I'm glad my mother stopped me. " Ooudo said.  
"Now who are theses four people husband?"Mikola stared into space for a few moments. He seemed to be speaking to some one else beyond the shattered window.  
"Long have I feared that my sins will return to visit me and the reunion will be too much for me to handle. A fire destroys overgrowth, the strong kill the weak, fallow the pattern."  
"HUSBAND! Stop muttering to your self and tell us who there's men are!"  
**"SHUT UP YOU HORRIBLE OLD HAG!"  
**"Father, what's wrong?" Moka tried to ask her father what was wrong. Never before had she heard her father say anything like that to her mother.  
"Father what is bothering you?" Moka asked again, but he ignored her.  
"Damn it why didn't the three of you contact me….I may have hated myself for it and my two wives would have made me sleep on the floor for the rest of my life, but I would have helped. Damn it! Excuse me dear I need a drink. No I don't I shouldn't be drinking I need to think clearly. Damn it! Chances are Kahlua doesn't know about this, she needs to be warned." The elder vampire whipped out his cell phone. He attached a small silver square the back of the phone near the anatine. He dialed his daughters number. A square of light about six inches high and wide came from in front of his cell phone.  
"This is a halo phone I've be inching to give it a go. This channels my arua or youkia into an image of the person on the other end of the line that I can see. It's similar to how we conceal our true form for humans only it's more advanced."  
An image gradually appeared in the square. Orange hair appeared fallowed by Kahlua herself who appeared to be sleeping. Slowly a bed covered in a heavy blanket, fallowed by white pillows showed up. She appeared to have be sleeping in a darkened room. Kahlua moved her right hand up and began to feel around the nightstand for her cell phone. She finally grabbed it and held it up to her ear.  
"Kahlua Shuzen lust and sex goddess." the orange haired vampire said lustfully.

"Kahlua hello dear." Mikola said happily.  
"He..Hel..Hello Daddy how's it going?" Kahlua said blushing as she sat up. Unfortunately for Kahlua in doing so cast aside the blanket that covered her two perfectly rounded breasts. Which were, unfortunately, now exposed for everyone to see.  
"Um Sir can Kahlua see us?" Tsukune asked.  
"No she can't, not unless she has and adapter like mine. For her it would be like talking on a normal cell phone." The elder vampire whispered.

Kahlua was painfully oblivious to the situation.  
"It's going just fine dear I must have a bad connection. I could have sworn you refer to yourself as a "lust and sex goddess," which is of course ridicules isn't it."  
"Yes father it is quite ridicules, you must have a bad connection."  
"Yes dear I must have."  
" Father you can tell Tsukune that all of relatives are fine. How are both Moka and Tsukune doing?"  
"Yes they're doing all right. Something tells me that two of them have started to get quite focused now." Mikola grinned.  
A smooth white hand slowly slinked it's way up Kahluas' arm that held the cell phone. The hand grasped her shoulder and pulled her back down into the sheets and pillows.A man with dark hair and cold eyes looked at Kahlua with lust. She quickly covered the talking end of her cell phone. Still oblivious to the fact that her father, mother, three sisters, Kurumu, and Mizore could see everything and hear every word she said.  
"Kahlua have you seen my shirt and pants?" He asked.  
"Fujisake Miyabi no I have not seen your shirt or your pants. You threw them across the room before we started our romp in the sheets. My father is on the phone now, your going to have to be quiet, unless you want both my parents to find out about us! Go find them your self!" the orange haired vampire commanded.  
"Father what were you saying just now?"  
"I said don't worry we are on a secure channel so we can talk all we want."  
Kahlua cringed as soon as he said that.  
"Father is there any reason why are you calling? I'm a little busy right nooooow!" Kahlua swatted the humans wandering hands away from a spot where they shouldn't have been.

"As I said Father I can't talk right now me boss is really riding meeee!" Kahlua gave Fujisakes' hands another swat.  
"Dear where are you right now?" Mikola asked smirked devilishly.  
"Father I'm at a council meeting. I can't talk too long the higher ups will punish me if they find out about this."  
"Yes it's funny you should mention the elders, because the three of them turned up dead on my door step. Each of them chopped up like fine sushi.  
"Everyone could see Moka's sister's eyes widen in shock and then squint in suspicion .  
"Father how would you know what the three elders look like?"  
"Lets just say that I make it a habit of knowing the "who's, who's, of the youkia community. The pass word they used to summon you was Queens to us. Each of them referred to themselves individually as rat, sting ray and obsidian."  
Kahlua sat down her cell phone in shock at how her father could have known such classified information . She used her left hand to shove her human bed partner off the bed onto the cold floor. He landed with a crash taking the blankets with him.  
"Now what where you saying about a council meeting with the three of them?" Mokas' father smiled evilly.  
"Father what I…what I mean was I am a council meeting of the main higher ups not the three elders. I'll send someone to confirm and retrieve the bodies. How do you even know it's them? For that matter Father how do you know of them?" Kahlua asked with a hint of fear in her voice.  
"That my dear is a very long story. I can see that you have an important person to do, I mean I can see that I'm bothering you. I will speak to you later. Bye!" Mikola hung up. But the image remained.  
"Finally I thought the old fool would drone on and on forever. Is it true what he said about the three elders?" Fujisake Miyabi asked.  
"It appears so. I'll go and id the bodies and arrange for an anonymous funeral. Who ever assassinated them and sent them to my father must have known who each of them were. Also what connection could the killer have with my father? Now because of this, a power vacuum is sure to-" Kahkua was swiftly silenced by Miyabis's forceful kiss. Kahlua eagerly returned it with equal passion.  
"Shush now we need to rest. After all I'm coming with you tomorrow. Besides I have to talk to Tsukune about-."  
CLICK  
The picture showing the couple died as it went back into the cell phone.  
"Ah yes I forgot the connection remains active for a few moments longer then it dies. I'm going to have to get that little flaw out. "  
"I think I'm going to be sick!" Mizore put her hands over her mouth and ran to the nearest restroom.  
"Me too!" Kurumu screamed as she to put her hand to her mouth and ran to the restroom.  
"Dear how many of those do you have?" Julia asked.  
"Just this one my dear and it's the prototype." Mikola said with pride in his voice. Julia rushed forward and slammed her fist into her husbands jaw. Mikola flew though the air and landed against an antic clock. His landing shattered it to bits. Julia ran up to him and grabbed his cell phone. She used her vampire strength to crush it in her hands.  
"That is one invention mankind is not ready for yet. Especially all MAN KIND. Dear I'm afraid that you might need a new cell phone. Now then, how dare you subject my daughter to those types of images! You have probably scarred her for life! Also we will take talk later about you giving Kokoa **_THE TALK!_** " Julia huffed and walked away. Sophia and Elizabeth looked closer at the female body. The two of them gasped.  
"That's Artemis. She was in change of finding Tsukunes' parents and cousin. Who the hell could have done this to her?" Sophia cried.  
"Look at that." Elizabeth said pointing to her wrist. A small cut on her wrist had a small bump on it underneath the Sophia put her two finger nails along the bump and pushed. Out of the wound came a small black pick it up. She dialed a number on her cell.A women's voice answered.  
"Come down here at once we have a problem. Also search Artemis's office too that's all." Elizabeth hung up. Both she and Sophia quickly sat down.  
"Moka why don't you go check on Mizore and Kurumu, take Hokii and Kokoa with you." Sophia glared at her son.  
"Well there nothing more we can do so we can just wait. Unless…Tsukune come with me. Also get that Gin fellow. I just thought of a way to kill some time while we wait for who ever my mother in law called for. "  
"How can you think of sparing at a time like this?!" Livia demanded.  
"Simple dear it's either spare or go insane sitting around here. Ah yes we had better leave the bodies where they are." Mikola turned and left. __________________________________________________

Gin stood with Tsukune and Mikola in the training hall."Let me get this right you want me to wrestle a werewolf. Right?"  
"Yes thats right Tsukune. Well go at it then." Mikola said smiling.  
"I can't fight him he's to fast and too strong."  
"Just do it."Gin transformed into his true form. He had dark blue fur and golden eyes. Tsukune grabbed onto one of his arms and tried to flip him over his head. But it seemed that he might as well have been trying to move a mountian.  
Tsukune seeing no other choice he pulled off his holy felt his the confidence of his vampire self rise along with his speed and found himself looking upon a different Tsukune. He rushed forward and tried to grabbed his opponent. But Tsukune slid underneath him. He brought his foot forward and drove it into Gins twin hush puppies. His werewolf friend doubled over in pain.  
"Tsukune if those are permanently damaged I'm going to be very unhappy." Gin growled leaped into the air and managed to get behind Tsukune. He wrapped his armed around him determined to squish him like a bug. Tsukune got his fist free and brought his fist back into Gins mouth. That resulted in Gin letting him go. The two of them separated once more. Gin ran towards Tsukune again but at the last moment pulled away. He disappeared from Tsukune's sight only to reappear again behind him. The werewolf drove several punches into the vampires back. Tsukune lay motionless. Gin approached cautiously, he nudged his opponents !Gin fell to the floor stunned. Something had collided with his head. He felt something cold and hard being wrapped around his wrists and legs.  
"Hey what's- uuchhh." Gin suddenly found that he couldn't talk anymore. He felt something hard wrapped around his mouth shutting off his ability to speak. Gin looked out of the corner of his eyes only to see Tsukune behind him. He had wrapped several chains around his neck, wrists, and feet. Holding him to one spot like a leash on a dog. To add insult to injury another chain was wrapped around his nose and mouth acting like a mussel would for a dog.  
"What you saw was an after image. It's a hard trick to pull off but I did it." Tsukune waked in front of Gin and smiled at his friend.  
"Enough!" Livia called as she walked into the training hall.  
"Dear what are you doing here? You shouldn't be here this is a mans zone! The testosterone will just suffocate you and suck the estrogen right out of you dear."  
Livia glared at him. "I see a **man's zone**, so where is the **women's zone Husband**?!"  
"It's…it's…it's around the house like everything else. Except for my workshop, the training hall, and the garage." Mikola looked and saw that his wife wasn't buying his statement. Looking at Tsukune and Gin, he grinned at the two of them.  
"So guys it's looks like I'm in the dog house. Anyone for camping out doors and an all you can eat meat bar? I'm telling you right now I'm not going to be able to go back in the house unless an act of God happens to change my wife's mind. Right now where I'm sitting that's not looking so good."

______________________________________________________________________

Excerpt ch 25  
Out of the north will come a lecher's holy one like no other.  
Out of the south will come the rouges.  
Out of the east will come the humans.  
Out of the west will come those whom the last race forgot

The six demons shall ascend from the bottomless pit and all will wonder and marvel at the beasts, who is and is not.  
Out of the darkness will rise the six who are one. The innocent, the holy, the warriors, the demons of old, all will bow before them. The powers of light will not know them, they will not stop them, and they will lead the world into hell!

Book of Des Lucidus Mysteriis Page 68

Hello all I hope you loved this chapter. I loved writing it. As always review please. Also Pm's are welcome! I love hearing what the reviewers have to say. Also I will try to update my story one last time before Christmas break. After that it's bye, bye, internet until January. I wrote this extremely long chapter just for everyone who has reviewed or sent me a Personal message about my story. I thank you all from the bottom of my heart. Your criticisms, suggestions, and kind words have been the best Christmas gift a guy could ever get! Happy holidays to everyone out there! A SUPER CHEERS to Everyone out there!

Cheers Dogsfang


	25. Chapter 25 Surprises

Rosario To Vampire ch 25 Surprises

Batman Dark Knight. "Sometimes people disserve more. Some times people need to have their faith rewarded."

Hello all how are things going? I'm trying to find out what is up with chapter 24. Until then enjoy ch 25

"Go to Japan young one. Once there focus you aura and you will find where you need to go to prevent this for happening. Find your friend Tsukune. Together you will find a way. Now go!"  
"Japan could you be a little more specific it's a big island! Great find my best friend and who ever that pink haired vampire women was with the big boobs. What the hell does Tsukune have to do with her? I saw him become a vampire, does this mean that she could turn him into a vampire, does this mean that he is a vampire? Oh hell no more questions I'll just make my head hurt. Bye sensei see yah later…I hope."  
"Young one I want to show you something, look here now." The old man pulled a small scroll from his robe. He unfurled it. The scroll looked to be blank but soon words appeared on it.

Out of the north will come a lecher's holy one like no other.

Out of the south will come the rouges

Out of the east will come the humans

Out of the west will come those whom the last race forgot

The six demons shall ascend from the bottomless pit and all will wonder and marvel  
at the demons, who are and are not.  
Out of the darkness will rise the six who are one. The innocent, the holy, the warriors, the demons of old, all will bow before them. The powers of light will not know them, they will not stop them, and they will lead the world into hell!

"It is an ancient prophesy one that must not be allowed to be fulfilled. Now go!"  
Eoko grabbed his traveling cloak and made his way to the cave entrance.  
"Young one where are you going?"  
"I'm going to Japan just like you said. I have to start my long journey down the mountains, even then it's a tough go from Tibet to Japan."  
"You are going the wrong way. Take the door down the hall and to your left it will get you where you need to go."  
"Sensei that door goes to the priestess's bathing rooms. Those are forbidden for men to-"  
"How would you know that?"  
"Uh….I studied the lay out of the temple before I got-"  
**SMACK!  
**"Alright I'm going, I'm going!"  
Eoko carefully walked to the door. He placed his hand against the handle carefully pulling it open. Much to his shock instead of two hundred or so naked women beating him with in an inch of his life he found a lush forest of pink and white cheery blossoms.  
"Wow Sensei must have used his spiritual powers to make the door into some kind of gateway. Now that would be cool to do a parties. Open a door and go to Paris, Egypt, Rome, America, and more importantly the girls looker room at my old school." Eoko walked in and crossed into the forest of Sakura trees. The wooden door behind him vanished.  
Eoko pulled out a bubble gum wrapper with wad of pink gum in it.  
'_Great now to find Tsukune. Hopefully this will work as a conduit. Come on baby give me a sign and a talker.'  
_Eoko focused his spiritual powers on the wrapper and chewed gum.  
He remembered how he had gotten the wrapper Tsukune had chewed the gum and given it to him to write down a girls name on. The girl apparently wasn't fond of either of them. She gave Tsukune a slap to the back forcing him to hack out gum. Which she then took and threw at Eoko.  
In his mind he saw a large mansion nestled in the forest of trees.  
With his destination in mind Eoko started out.

By some act of God Tsukune and Gin managed to convince Livia to let Mikola back in the house. The two of them claimed that the two of them had gave him a few whacks before the match and that he didn't know what he was saying at the time. Thankfully it worked.  
"Lets all get some sleep it's going to be a long day tomorrow."  
Mikola relaxed into a chair he sat in careful not to disturb the bodies on the floor.  
"Sir could you leave we have look at every inch of this area."  
Mikola looked up he saw a women with green eyes looking at him. She wore a black shirt a pair of long black pants and combat boots. She had long dark hair and cute smile.  
Suddenly he sat upright in his chair. He snarled.  
"Good night to see your taking me serious-"  
"Tsukune, Gin come with me now!"  
He was soon joined by Livia.  
The four of them rushed to the door only to find a young man with muddy brown hair and soft greenish gold eyes.  
"Uh…Hello sir." He said greeting the intimidating man that was Mikola.  
TSUKUKE!! Buddy!" Eoko rushed up and hugged Tsukune as soon as he spotted him.  
"Oh man thank God you're here. For a while it looked like the old man had sent me on a wild goose chase. What are you doing here? Don't you know that this is a house full of vampires. I also found one werewolf, two succubus, two ice women, four witches, one neko youkia, and two unusual energies that I've never felt before. I scanned the house before I came here. I found your aura mixed in with theirs! By the way your Aura is a little weird. It's normally blue but now…It's like starting at some sort of twisted rainbow. What have you been doing since Middle school?"  
"Uh that's a long story…Hold on how do you know about youkia?" Tsukune grinned at his old friend from middle school.  
"That's going to take some explaining too my friend. Well the important thing is that I've found you so now we can get to work."  
"Tsukune you know him?"  
"Yes Sir this is Eoko Natua a friend of mine from Middle school. Eoko this is Mikola Akashiya he is the head of this household.  
"Pleasure to meet you sir." Eoko said quickly.  
"I will let you stay here for now but I will be watching you very, very closely boy. I know you're a priest with spiritual powers. However your no threat to me, your power couldn't light a match. Never the less I will strangle you with your own intestines if you so much as pull out a sutra and try to purify one of my daughters!"  
"Sir that was the wrong thing to say." Tsukune said.  
"Why?"  
"Well Sir you see…Let's just say that he and Gin would get along fine.'  
"Tsukune did he just say that he had daughters? You've met all of them right, are any of them hot, do they have big boobs?"  
"Eoko shut up quick." Tsukune muttered.  
"Please come in…" Mikola said.**"**

Entering the main room Eoko saw four bodies on the floor.  
"Tsukune what happened here? Did.."

"No someone else did. We don't know who did it."  
A quick flash of pink went before Eoko eyes. A pink haired girl with green eyes embraced Tsukune.  
"That's horrible about what was done to those four people. Who is he?"  
"YOU! It's you I saw! You're the one who does that thing with Tsukune.. Uh well never mind…."  
"What do you mean I'm the one who does what with Tsukune? I would never hurt Tsukune. You're a priest aren't you?"  
"Well actually I'm a novice. Best part is I can cuss all I want. _Damn it_."  
"AHH!" Both Kurumu and Mizore ran down the stairs. Mizore threw several ice knives at him while Kurumu tried to slice at him with her claws.  
**"MURDER!"  
"KILLER!"  
**"Oh damn oh how do I get myself into these things!" Eoko cried. Eoko locked his wrists in place as he twisted his oak staff around in a circle in front of him. With the help of his staff he managed to block the ice knives Mizore threw. Each of them now stuck in his staff weapon. On top his staff was a sharp iron head piece. Eoko slammed the head piece of his staff into Kurumu. The holy energy cased Kurumu's claws to shrink back into her finger nails.  
"EVERYONE OUT! NOW!!!" The women with commanded. "Everyone of you is contaminating this crime scene!"

"Tsukune who's the women with the really impressive rack?"  
"Who you mean Moka." Tsukune shut him mouth immediately.  
"I meant the women with green eyes."  
"Ah. Her name is Diana she came her to investigate this. She works for Moka's two grandmothers. I'll introduce you to everyone. Come with me."  
Everyone soon found themselves gathered in another room to make introductions again.

Some time later…..

"So you're a priest. You knew Tsukune in middle school right?" Sophia asked.  
"Yes. I'm a novice really. I knew Tsukune in middle school. Now Kurumu and Mizore right? If I may ask why do the two of you hate me so much?"  
"Long ago in ages past the snow women were numerous. There were as many of us as there were snow flaks in a blizzard. All of that changed when a group of monks, priests, and priestess, who called themselves The Knights Of The Holy Order came to our lands. They rose up and slaughtered my people to near extinction. The attack was lead by a man who called himself Yan kindo. Your one of them are you not? Your staff proves it." Tsurara said coldly  
"Yan Kindo that's impossible. Because that's the name of my sensei. He told me stories of fighting Yeti and other demons in the cold mountains. He spoke of leading an attack against a village of youkia who controlled ice and snow. It's not possible it couldn't have been the same man. In human years sensei would be…Well old."  
"My people tell a similar story. We were once numerous then a group of men called Humanities Children came they hunted down and slaughter the succubus to near extinction too. Lead by a Yan kindo. It could just be a different person who had the same name or a son maybe I don't know." Ageha said.  
"Great I'm part of a group that sanctioned mass genocide. This day just keeps getting better and better. I've been told about two warring tribes of Youki fighting each until both were nearly eliminated. Our order stepped in and fought on both fronts to stop them. I don't know which version is true or not either way it doesn't mater I came to help now.  
Tsukune Moka gave you some of her blood right?"  
"Yes she did and I turn into vampire whenever this holy look is taken off."  
"OH damn I was afraid of this. So it was both you that I saw when I meditated. Great this is just great!'  
"You said you had a vision what was it about?" Moka asked.  
"Oh I don't want to boar all of you with details. Perhaps it's better discussed in private. Then again maybe not.." Eoko said as he felt Mizore's ice claws and Kurumu's claws go near his neck.  
"I was in meditation I saw the home the hiding place of my order destroyed everyone was dead. Then the vision changed. It changed to….How can I put this delicately….I uh ….I saw Tsukune and Moka…..I saw the two of them doing something extremely private. You know the sort of activity that succubus are known for."  
"What! You mean you saw Tsukune and Moka doing THAT!" Kurumu screamed.  
"Are you sure it was Moka and not me? Dream it again and then tell me." Mizore said pointing her ice knife into in his neck.  
"Yes. I am sure." Eoko gulped.

"Was there a bathtub involved?" Mikola asked slyly.  
"No it was a bed. Then the two of them changed into vampires. After that I snapped out of it. Now there's more sensei showed me a prophecy that must not be fulfilled. Here it is."

Out of the north will come a lecher's holy one like no other.

Out of the south will come the rouges

Out of the east will come the humans

Out of the west will come those whom the last race forgot

The six demons shall ascend from the bottomless pit and all will wonder and marvel  
at the demons, who are and are not.  
Out of the darkness will rise the six who are one. The innocent, the holy, the warriors, the demons of old, all will bow before them. The powers of light will not know them, they will not stop them, and they will lead the world into hell!

Mikola's eyes widened. "Would you excuse me for a moment." The Elder vampire turned on his heel and left.  
"Would you excuse us for a few moments." Livia turned and left the room. Fallowed by her mother, and Sophia  
Once everyone was far enough away the three female vampires started talking excitedly.  
"This is great! That novice priest said that he saw Tsukune making love with our granddaughter! Yes this is a great sign all we have to do is make sure that it comes true." Sophia said happily.  
"Also we have to get his parents and cousin out to. Can't have a few weddings with out the parents of the groom. Now how are we going to break the news to his parents that he is marrying a vampire?" Elizabeth said happily.  
"We will think of a way. I think it would be best if-" Livia was interrupted by Mikola who strangely didn't share everyones' excitement.  
"Livia dear we also have to deal with the possibility of his parents not knowing about the fact that he is now part vampire. Hopefully we will think of something. Now we also have to figure out who murdered the three leaders of The Fairly Tale. Because if we don't who ever killed them will take their place. We do not want that to happen. If it does, who is in change may not want his parents and cousin to stay alive!"  
"Husband don't be such a kill joy. Really what is wrong. I saw your eyes widen as soon as you saw that scroll. What is wrong?! "  
"Livia my dear I don't want to talk about it right now!" He said angrily.  
"Husband! What's wrong?"  
"I've seen that scroll before. I know what's going to happen. I thought it was over. I was wrong. My research was sold to the devil."  
"Husband start explaining things now!"  
"Dear lets just be happy with the fact that it seems for the moment our daughter is happy." Mikola said sadly.

"Get up! Out Out!" A mans voice yelled. Tsukune's father, despite the soft bed, still hadn't be sleeping good.  
A man in a dark combat gear jerked his thumb toward the door. Mr. Aono thankfully was allowed to get into something decient. He was then rushed outside his room. The man rushed him down the hall and pushed him out a steel door. Himself, his wife and Kyouko were being pushed along a dirt road into the deep dark woods.

This was the first time any of them had seen the stars in the blackened night.  
As they got farther into the woods.  
Kasumi began to see a few lanterns on trees. A large yellow backhoe is digging three holes.  
_'Oh my God there going to kill us and bury us in this place!' _She though horrified.  
_Swish  
THUMP_

Kasumi felt something fly behind her followed by a noise. She looked behind her and saw the guard behind her dead on the ground.  
"Ahh!" she looked around frantically trying to locate what had killed the guard.  
"Hello again Mrs. Aono. Please come with me." a voice said. It seemed to come from everywhere and yet no where at the same time.  
Kasumi swallowed and prepared to run only run in to the women in the green dress who had interrogated her earlier with the drugged food.  
"You! Why are you helping me?"  
"Lets just say it's in my best interests. I killed the other guards you and your husband and your sisters daughter are free to leave. However I would prefer it if all of you came with me. I'll take you to a place where all of you will be safe."  
"How do we know we can trust you?" Mr. Aono demanded.  
"Well you don't have a choice. You can either run by yourselves, get caught, and get executed, or you can come with me!"  
"Aunty Kasumi I don't think we have a choice here. We have to go with her."  
"I always knew you were a smart girl. There is a truck in a few minutes from here. Come on!" Kahlua said quickly.  
The Aonos' and Kyouko fallowed the women in the green dress.

Hello all chapter 25 Done

So what's going to happen to Aonos and Kyouko. Also what is going to happen once Fairy Tale finds out what has happened.  
Also the prophecy on the scroll what does it have to do with Mikola's research.

I hope you enjoyed chapter 25. Review please and Pm's are welcome! I love hearing what others have to say!

CheersDogsfang


	26. Chapter 26 Parents to Vampire

Rosario+Vampire ch 26 Parents to Vampire

"All we have to do is meet his parents." Jack in Meet the parents.

The next morning….  
Diana had moved the three dead elders and her slain coworker to the lab to analyze them for evidence.  
Surprisingly Sophia and Elizabeth had not gone with her. The two of them had stayed to "keep an eye on the priest."  
Eoko wandered down the halls of the vampire mansion.  
"Wow this place is huge! Tsukune buddy! Great to see yah! So how are you and Moka doing?"  
"Why are you asking me that? Everyone around here has been asking me that! What does it matter to you if I like a vampire or not?"  
"Simple man look Moka and her family are seriously crawling in the money! If you married Moka you would be set for life….Well several life times most likely.  
Now have I ever told you that, I love the way rich people live, and love the way I live when I live with them. Besides buddy if you two started making kids I would always baby sit for free as long as I get to use the pool!"  
"Your imposable!"  
"No I'm not, you're the one who's imposable here. Hello Moka likes you. Hell I'd say that she loves you! From what I remember of my vision the two of you tie the knot anyway! Heck Moka and you were going at it like rabbits. The both you were trying to have a kid. She said that both parents had been hinting on wanting a grandchild. The way I see it the two of you might as well give into destiny and take the plunge!"  
"Could you say that any louder! I don't think that any of Moka's wedding and baby obsessed relations heard you! Besides I respect Moka and her vampire half. Also my parents don't even know that Moka is a vampire. Can you imagine what type of discussion that would be!"  
"Yes can imagine that both your parents would faint."  
"The only upside would be that mom has met outer Moka. But she doesn't know anything else about Moka or her vampire heritage. Also Kyouko knows about Moka being a vampire and the others so that could help."  
"Tsukune hurry come with me quickly!" Mikola yelled as he ran past him.  
"What's the matter Sir?" Tsukune had to run fast to catch up with him.  
"Your parents and cousin just showed up a few moments ago with Kahlua and Miyubi."  
"What, I thought that-"  
"Never mind that hurry!"  
The three of them rushed into the main room. There in three overstuffed comforters  
sat Kasumi, Arumi, and Kyouko. Thankfully all of them looked a little shaken up but alright.  
"Mom, Dad Kyouko!" Tsukune rushed and gave each of them a hug thankful that each of them were safe.  
"TSUKUNE!" Each of them cried as they embraced him in return with an equally strong hug.  
"Thank heavens your alright first your mother and I get kidnapped in Hawaii then Kyuoko got taken too-"  
"Then this doctor took blood from us then that WOMEN over there kills him. After that she made us eat this food which forced us to tell her everything we knew about you. THAT WOMEN is INSANE! She started to ask us questions about youkia and vampires! As if that wasn't bad enough!! That women in the green dress forced your father and I to sign a paper that said that we would agree to give you over to her sister in marriage! If we didn't we would be sent to prison!!!! After that we were marched out in the woods to be killed when THAT WOMAN saved us. Tsukune who is she ? The women over there claims she knows YOU and Moka!" His mother continued slightly hysterical.  
Tsukune shot a quick glare over at Kahlua.  
"Mom, Dad it's alright the nightmares over." Tsukune said as he hugged each of his family members again happily.  
"Tsukune and Eoko what are the two of you doing here? For that matter where is here?" Arumi wondered.  
"Mom, Dad, Kyouko…This is going to take a long time to explain…Well-"  
"Tsukune! Aunty wants to know if you wouldn't mind moving into another room. Yours is going to be fumigated." A voice echoed down the hall way.  
_'Oh no! Not Kokoa!'_ Tsukune thought horrified at what the red haired younger sister of Moka could tell his parents and Kyouko.  
"I will watch you just to make sure that you don't sneak into big sisters room and sleep with her again!" Kokoa said as her voice dripped with anger, and with the promise of bodily harm on Tsukune if he dared to do anything of the sort to Moka. She quickly made her way in the room her twin red braids hung at her sides. Her pet bat Kou sat on her shoulder. and looked at the three humans who now sat in three chairs.  
"Kokoa now's your chance with the humans, hurry!" Kou cried as he sat atop his masters shoulder.  
"Tsukune did that bat just talk?" Tsukunes' mother asked hesitantly.  
"Mom that's-"  
"Tsukune the three people sitting right there are you relatives right?"  
"Yes but-"  
"Good!" Kokoa grinned evilly she showed off her fangs to Tsukune. "Now did you know that Tsukune and my sister Moka have-"  
Kokoa was soon greeted with a swift SMACK sending her into the wall thanks to Kahlua.  
"Tsukune Mother wants to know if you and father want-" Moka let out a quick gasp as she saw Tsukune's family.

"Moka….I… You have met my parents and Kyouko before..Well Mom, Dad, Kyouko will first this is Mokas' parents home. I told you that I would be staying here for the summer."  
"Moka's home…How did that women know-"  
"It's because she lives here you stupid twit! On top of that Kahlua is Moka's sister! You were kidnapped by Moka's older sister! " Miyubi sneered at Tsukunes' mother. He flashed a sick smile at Tsukune as he watched Kasumi's reaction at the revelation.  
"Lives here..How could a women like her live here? Moka how could she be related to you…" Mrs. Aono looked just like she was about to throw up on the carpeted floor.  
"The two of them don't look anything alike! Moka dear could you tell this hoodlum in black over here he is wrong." Mrs. Aono said as she looked over at the pink haired vampire who expected her to deny every word Miyubi had just said.

"Mrs. Aono Kahlua is my sister and yes she did kidnap you." Mokas' green eyes soon swelled up. Each threatened to release tears.  
"I'm sorry for what my sister has done to all of you." Moka bowed to Mr. and Mrs. Aono and to Kyouko.  
"If there is anything I or my family can do to make it up to you. Don't hesitate to ask."  
"Well sis I really did send them to Hawaii for their protection. My plan was to just have them stay there until I could send for them and bring them back for the wedding. Same as Sophia and Elizabeth's I'm sure."  
"WEDDING!!!! My son is getting MARRIED!!! TSUKUNE!!!! Explain yourself right now young man!!!!" His mother threatened.  
"No, No! Mom I'm not getting married. Don't worry Kahlua was just trying to scare you."  
"Oh good….Don't do that again." Mrs. Aono sat and looked like she could faint anytime.  
"Yes son don't you ever get married without us meeting the girl first." His father said relieved all the same.  
"Ah yes you wouldn't want to faint now before you find out about Moka's dirty little secret. Now I'm curious do any of you know that Moka is a vampire?" The human in the black suit grinned. He smiled evilly at the other three humans. Tsukunes' father was the first to comment on Miyubis' statement.  
"Vampire….HA! HA! That's a good one! That guy is off his rocker! Moka that sweet young lady a vampire..HA! HA! " Tsukune's father gave a happy belly laugh. He looked at Moka. She had her face hung down as if ashamed of something. Thankfully Tsukune walked over, wrapped his arms around her and held her to him gently.  
"Uh Sir is it okay if I?"  
The elder vampire closed his eyes and sighed.  
"So be it…Very well Tsukune you may tell them….I hope that they understand it. Good luck son." The elder vampire said as he nodded his head.  
Faster than the human eye could blink, a flash of brown crossed the room and it closed the distance between itself and Miyubi. There suddenly stood Julia dressed in a long brown robe. Her normal soft smile and kind eyes were replaced with a look of cold hard rage. Her left hand shot forward and grasped onto the humans face covering it with her own hand. Miyubis' eyes rolled into the back of his head. His knees suddenly lost their will to support him. Miyubi was about to fall to the floor were it not for Julias' left hand attached to his face. It seemed like every muscle and bone in his body had turned to mush.  
"YOU are coming with me you disgusting sack of entrails!!!! The two of us will have a heart to heart talk about what you have done to my eldest daughter!…If you don't answer all of my questions you will suffer my personal displeasure!!!! Dear hurry up! GET MY TWO DAUGHTERS NOW!!"  
"Ah of course Julia. Now then…" The elder vampire had a slight tremble of fear in his voice. Never before had he seen this side of his wife before.  
"Kokoa go to your room, your father will be in to talk to you. Kahlua you young lady will go immediately to your room!"  
"Mother let him go he hasn't done anything to sufer your anger! Beside you can't boss me around anymore." Kahlua said defiantly.  
"WATCH ME!!!!" Julia said with equal determination in her fiery eyes.  
"Give me a reason and I will snap his little neck like a twig! Dear get a move on NOW!!"  
Mikola raised his right hand. Six tendrils of blue Arua leaped from his hand. Three attached to Kahlua wrapping themselves around her waist, the other three wrapped around Kokoa left wrist. The six tendrils then grew tight and forced Kokoa and Kahlua into the air to make them to stand at their fathers' side. Each aura of energy keeping his two daughters bound to him like a leash on a dog to its master. With that the two elder vampires, Kokoa and Kahlua disappeared down the long hall way.  
"Eoko could you give us a moment."  
"Just call me if you need any help. Good luck Moka also you to buddy." With that the novice monk turned and walked out of the room. Moka, Tsukune, and his relations alone in the room.  
"Ah!!! Tsukune what was that?!!!! That man had _things coming out of his HANDS!!! _That women in brown did something  
"Mom, Dad you might want to sit down for this….Uh now what do you know about vampires?"  
"Umm….They drink blood, can't stand the sun, wear long black cloaks, they can't stand garlic, crosses or silver." Kasumi said quickly.  
"They can transform into mist, bats and a stake into the heart kills them." Arumi said he wondered where his son was going with this.  
"Well right on most of it. Moka do you mind if I show your other self to my parents?"  
"No I don't mind…Go ahead Tsukune." Moka said nervously.  
"Mom Dad this maybe a little hard to believe but Moka is a vampire. You see the Rosario on her chest it locks her vampire nature. If I remove it her vampire self is let out. Remember the two of you have met outer Moka, inner Moka is slightly different. Kind of like yin and yang. Now try to keep an open mind about this. Well… Mom and Dad please don't scream."  
Tsukune reached up and pulled off her Rosairo. Tsukune felt the familiar pulse and power of Mokas' Aura as it transformed her.  
Tsukune looked over at his parents to find both of them staring at Moka each twitching slightly. Both were clearly shocked at having seen there sons' innocent pink haired girlfriend turn into a mature, well endowed, silver haired young women.  
"Son is this some kind of joke or something…..What happened to Moka where did she go?"  
"Red eyes, fangs, Tsukune is she real? Moka must be wearing a costume or something. If this is your idea of a prank or some-" Kasumi looked over at Kyouko who surprisingly didn't look shocked or frightened.  
"Moka it's been awhile how have you been? Uh that women in the green dress is your sister right? So she is another vampire right?"  
"Yes Kahlua she is my sister, and she is a vampire. Everyone in my family is a vampire as well." Inner Moka  
"Kyouko don't tell me you believe this? Vampires don't exist!"  
"Aunty Uncle they do exist I've been to the school for youkia that Tsukune goes to. I didn't believe it at first but I found out the truth. Moka really is a vampire. Umm.. Tsukune when Mokas' sister Kahlua she made me eat the drugged food…. I'm sorry I didn't have any choice I told her everything."

"It's okay you didn't tell her anything that she didn't already know. So it's alright you did do any-"  
Inner Moka got behind Tsukune reached out and grabbed onto him. She quickly sank her fangs into his neck to enjoy the sweet taste of his blood.  
This action seemed to finally drive home the point to Tsukunes' mother and father.  
"Oh my GOD!!!! She really is a VAMPIRE! That does it Tsukune. We are taking you out of this freak house and out of that horrible school immediately!"  
"No mom I love it there because I have-- Ah!" Tsukune cried out in pain as he tried to rush forward to explain things to his mother. Unfortunately he was stopped by Moka who still had her fangs in his neck and her arms wrapped tightly against his chest. She seemed determined to not let him go before she got her fill of his blood.

"Really Aunt Kasumi and Uncle Arumi Tsukune gets along fine there. He's happy."  
"Tsukune son think about this for just one minute. If your at a school for monsters how have you managed to survive this long without getting killed. Why haven't you told your mother or I about this! We would have supported you if you wanted to quite the school."  
Moka finally released Tsukune from her affectionate embrace.  
"Dad Mom the two of you wouldn't have believed me or Kyouko with out evidence. Just believe me when I say that I'm happy at school. I have six great friends. All of them have helped me to love it at the Youkia Academy. Everyday is an adventure."  
"Besides most of the students don't look like monsters at all they look like normal people. Their real appearances are hidden. I didn't even know anything was unusual at first. It looked like a perfectly normal school to me. I've met his friends, both of you have met most of them too. Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari. You haven't met Ruby, or Gin yet. Everyone of them is a youkia, well except for two of them."  
Mother Father both of you thought very highly of Moka and she told me that both of you wanted her to keep looking after me right! Both of you just have to get used to this other personality of Moka that's all. Deep down the outer Moka is still there just asleep is all."  
"Tsukune dear what types of youkia are your friends exactly?" Kasumi asked hesitantly as she shifted her gaze from her son to inner Moka.  
"Mother Kurumu is a succubus, Mizore is a ice maiden, Yukari and Ruby are both witches. Gin, our upperclassmen is a werewolf. Don't worry all of them like humans. They don't eat us for dinner or anything."  
"Tsukune does it hurt when she-"  
"Father it's Moka, not "she." I usually call Moka, Moka despite whichever personality she's in."  
"Uhh right son. Now when she, I mean, Moka bites you does that hurt? How often does she take blood from you?"  
"First Dad Moka doesn't "take blood." I give it to her freely. She doesn't force me to give her my blood in any way. You see for some reason Moka has a need for my blood. She can't drink blood from anyone else and have it quench her thirst. My bloods the only thing that keeps her healthy and alive. It doesn't hurt at all, it just feels like a quick pinch to my neck that's all. To tell the truth it kind of tickles when she drinks blood from me." Tsukune laughted but then he saw the shocked faces of his three relatives he quickly added.  
"Moka only drinks from me once or twice a day. The rest of the time she drinks tomato juice and eats normal food just like a _normal person_."  
"Umm Moka right?"  
"Yes Mrs. Aono."  
"I assume that you're the one who's good at fighting right? Tsukune said that you and your other self have different personalities. Right."  
Moka nodded. Mrs. Aono took that as sign to continue.  
"Well does this mean that the two of you have the same memories? Just one of you gets to…You know use your body?"  
"Something like that Mrs. Aono. You see most of the time this me is within the crystal heart of the rosario. The other Moka is the one you see she is a part of me. Usually I'm able to see and hear what my other self is doing. When Tsukune removes the Rosario the outer version of myself goes into the crystal heart of the rosario to rest; until it's put back on me. Then I go back into the rosario to rest. Tsukune put the rosario back on now. They are starting to understand." Moka grasped Tsukunes' hand and the two of them placed the cross back on.

"Oh!" Kasumi gasped as she saw Moka revert back her normal self.  
Tsukune held Moka close to him bridle style.  
"There you are Tsukune! Good the three of us have been looking all over the house for you. Ah there you are Kasumi it's very reassuring to see you and Arumi are alright after that horrible abduction!" Sophia cried as she, Elizabeth, Hokii, and Livia walked in.  
Mr. and Mrs. Aono had looks of pure horror on their faces.  
_'How could this vampire know my name?!! I doubt Tsukune told her. What is going on here?'_ Kasumi thought scared.  
Sophia looked at both of them and smiled warmly.  
"Ah I suppose that you aren't used to seeing me like this." The elder vampire chuckled. She slipped on a white cross with a silver cross on it. Slowly her hair changed to a long grey. Her red eyes changed to blue and her skin took on a slightly older appearance.  
"I assume that you recognize me now?" Sophia said her blue eyes were overflowed with mischief.  
"Mrs. Tysenson?"  
"Yes my dear. I expect you to be at work all the earlier after your long trip." Sophia chided. The elder vampire smirked at her employer; she removed her ring and soon resumed her usual appearance.  
"You're my boss…You asked me if I wanted to set up Tsukune with one of your granddaughters. I assume you meant Moka. I told you everything about Tsukune. I trusted you! I thought we were-"  
"Friends." Mokas' grandmother finished for her.  
"Yes I do consider you a good friend to me. Your son is honorable, he is a fine young man. Now listen to me where are my manners. Tsukune would you care to make the introductions?"  
"Thank God that is over and done with! Honestly Julia dear I wished for a boy. If Kokoa had be born a boy this talk would have been so much easier!" Mikolas' voice echoed down the halls.  
"Easier how?!!" Julia demanded.  
"Errr...Nothing forget I said it!"  
Into the room came Mikola and Julia.  
"Hello Tsukune dear." She smiled at him warmly.  
Tsukune looked at Julia she seemed paler some how.  
"Mother Father Kyouko this is Mikola Akashiya Mokas' father. Head of the house of Akashiya." Tsukune pointed to the long silver haired male vampire.  
"It is a pleasure to meet the three of you and it is an honor to have your son in my house. I am especially pleased that my daughter and your Tsukune make such a beautiful couple."  
"This is Lady Livia Darkwell Akashiya, Mokas' mother. She is lady of this house."  
"Ah it has a been a long time since there have been humans in this house. It warms my heart that your son Tsukune doesn't fear our daughter. I was under the assumption that all humans hated our kind. Tsukune has changed that for me. My daughter deserves a man who will love her for who she is."  
"This is Sophia Akashiya, Mokas' grandmother and Mikolas' mother. This is Elizabeth Darkwell Lady Livias' mother."  
"Yes your son has grown on all of us here in the short time he has been here."  
"Absolutly I would dare say all of us would be honored if, some time in the future he would marry Moka and become our son in law." Livia said smiling at Tsukunes' parents and cousin.  
Tsukunes' face blushed red.  
"Now why don't we take Kasumi shoping with us. It's a great way for us to get to know each other. Tsukune can come too." Lvia smiled and showed her fangs of to Tsukunes' family.

Excerpt ch 27

Tsukune carefully carried Moka back to her room. He opened the door and sat her down on the bed.  
"Ah! What was that?" Tsukune cried out as he felt something stick into his neck.  
"Oh! Tsukune!" Moka gasped as she felt something prick into her neck.  
Suddenly darkness came down of the two of them.

Hello all it's good be back! I'm sorry for not updating sooner. My parents didn't have internet until yesterday!!!! Thankfully I can now update yes! I just have to be quick about it because my relations can and will kick me off because of using the phone lines. I would have updated yesterday but everyone had to lay down the ground rules!

So happy newyears to everyone!!!! 2008 is gone and into the newyear of 2009  
As always review please. Personal messages are welcome!

Cheers Dogsfang


	27. Chapter 27 Shopping and a last stand

Rosario to Vampire ch 27 Shopping trip and a last stand

"A light shines in the world and yet the darkness doesn't understand it."

Hokii stood in the door way of her room.  
'_Humm Moka it seems that you and Tsukune have grown closer…Fathers' attempt was partially successful. If what father and mother said was true then the two of you nearly had sex in the bathroom. Both of you did share a few brief moments of passion. However in the end it was flawed! The two of you didn't confess your love for each other. On top of that I'm not an aunt yet damn it!! I could do better! It's time I put my hand in this…This shoping trip will be the prefect opportunity to put my plan into action! I arranged for the exterminators to make sure both Moka and Tsukune can't go into their rooms for twenty four hours! Now to call the bed company. Moka I'm sorry I have to do this but it's for your own good. Besides the sooner Moka gets married, the sooner I get mother, grandmother Sophia and grandmother Elizabeth off my back. I have the perfect plan!!'_ Hokii thought slyly as she dialed a number on her cell phone.

Sometime later Tsukune and Moka found themselves in the mall surrounded by Livia, Sophia, Elizabeth, Hokii and Mikola. The women quickly spilt up and went for the clothing store leaving Tsukune and Mikola alone.  
"Now Tsukune I'm going to tell you the worst thing about shopping with a woman or a group of women. This is the worst part about shopping with a woman or group of women they will use you and abuse you. A woman will make you carry her packages while she carries her purse. Livia and Julia always do this to me, some days I nearly want to kill myself. Remember Tsukune its' a well known fact that women will want to spend more that a man makes. It's their way of keeping us motivated to work hard! WHILE THEY SIT AT HOME ALL DAY!!!! When you ask why, both of them always say. "Dear, Husband we're pregnant the two of us can't do anything at the moment. Go and bring us another tub of Rookie Road Ice cream!" It made me SICK!!" Mikola cracked his knuckles together.  
A cell phone rang. The elder vampire reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone.  
"HUSBAND!! Quite talking with Tsukune and get over here! Carry my BAG!!" Livia command her voice roared on the cell phone.  
Soon both poor men found themselves laid heavily down with bags and packages of every shape and size.  
"Sir! Tell me again why Mr. Tapastke and Mr. Tipaski aren't here?" Tsukune gasped under the added weight of his load.  
"Because my father is still recovering from being pushed into the water, and Livias' father is just damn lucky Tsukune." Mikola grunted under the weight of his heavy load.  
_'Damn I hate getting old! I can kill thousands of rouges on one blow, but I can't hold twenty shopping bags and keep them aloft. Here I thought that the demonic rights contract freed all the slaves!'_  
"Moka let me carry your bags for you!" Tsukune said happily as he saw Moka and Hokii come out of a women's clothing store. Tsukune hurried as quick as he could and grabbed Mokas' four white and red packages. He managed to slip the handles around his arms.  
"Tsukune are you sure you can carry all of that?" Moka asked.  
"Don't worry Moka I can get it just fiiinnee!"  
Tsukune had to shift his balance and weight to keep a yellow bag from falling onto the floor.  
Moka laughed happily at how Tsukune managed to "balance and hold" the bags.  
Hokii smirked at the human boy her sister favored.

"Moka dear Tsukune and I will take all of theses out to the car." The elder vampire and Tsukune quickly made their way to the car to unload the shopping bags Livia, Sophia, Elizabeth, and Moka had given them.  
"Tsukune go help Livia, Elizabeth, and Sophia please. I will join you in a few minutes."  
With that in mind Tsukune went off to find the three elder vampires.  
Mikola threw the bags haphazardly into the trunk of the car, then he went back to talk his daughter .  
"Moka how are Kasumi and Arumi doing?"  
"Oh Tsukunes' father, mother and Kyouko are with Grandmother Sophia, Grandmother Elizabeth and Mother. The three of them have been telling Kyouko, Kasumi and Arumi about school and a little about what he and I have done together. I think that his parents are gradually accepting the fact the we are vampires and that Tsukune has been going to a Youkia school. Mother has been telling the three of them about a few rules that govern school and how most of the student body doesn't even know that Tsukune is human. Kasumi and Arumi are starting to look at us in a new light. But I wish you would talk mother, grandmother and grandma. The three of them have this idea going that I'm going to marry Tsukune! Worse yet, the three of them are trying to get Tsukunes' parents to accept the idea!  
Mother, Grandma Sophia, and Grandma Elizabeth keep saying. "Moka is such a kind young lady. She deservers to love someone and be loved by them in return. It would be an honor if someday Moka and Tsukune were to marry." "He's a fine boy, a perfect match for our beautiful granddaughter Moka." "I would like to someday be a grandmother and my husband would kill to be a grandfather. Wouldn't you love to hold a cute baby boy or girl in your arms too?" Father please **STOP THEM!! **It's very embracing! If the three of them continue it may change the good standings I have with Tsukunes' mother and father!" The pink haired vampire cried slightly angry.  
"Dear don't worry I will take care of your mother, grandmother and grandma. Moka dear why don't you go shop with Hokii it will give the two of you a chance to bond as sisters.  
Hopefully I will be able to smooth over the situation."  
"Moka come with me I can help you find some cloths that you would love." Hokii said as she grabbed onto her sisters' arm and pulled her away from her father.  
Tsukune in the mean time had found his parents, Kyouko, and the elder vampires. He arrived just in time to catch their conversation.  
"So everyone at the school my son goes to is a youkia?" Tsukunes' mother said hesitantly.  
"Yes most youkia are tolerant of humans and some are even friendly towards them. Tsukune is the first human who has ever not been afraid of our kind. In the vampire hierarchy our family is considered extremely old and noble. Most vampires consider humans to be last on the list of races we tolerate. " Livia said happily.  
" However after our granddaughter explained her situation to us, we were quite happy. Tsukune could be a kind of bridge between vampire and human worlds." Elizabeth said eagerly.  
"Now despite the fact that our kind walk among you it doesn't mean that we know all that there is to know about your race. Tsukune has knowledge of the human world that even we don't have." Sophia said.  
"There was a rule that only vampires were allowed to marry other vampires. Thankfully the rule is out dated no one fallows it anymore. Despite that most our kind marry other vampires. Now if your son and my granddaughter Moka were to marry, then Tsukune would be a kind of emissary from your kind to the other vampire nobles. He would show the others of my kind that humans are not barbarians and killers. Imagine what would happen if Tsukune and Moka had a child. Their child would be loved, looked after, and cared for by everyone in our family. The child would be a symbol that a union between the two races was possible. Up until now no vampire has ever revealed himself or herself to a human before. If the two of them were to marry it would encourage other vampires to trust humans a bit more." Elizabeth said.  
'_Great the three of us just feed Tsukunes' parents Kasumi, Arumi, and his cousin Kyouko, a load of bullshit. I hope the three of them bought it!'_ Sophia prayed silently.  
_'Hopefully the three of them believed that.'_ Elizabeth thought quickly.  
"Umm what's so special about my cousin? I mean he's just a average guy and he-"  
"I don't mean to be ungrateful Lady Livia but my son isn't that special. My family we aren't that special. From what you told us about your people, your family seem to be pretty close to the top of the pecking order so to speak. Humans' are somewhere along the bottom, so why would you want your daughter to marry my son, who in your peoples believe is a person who is beneath you?"_'DAMN! I did say that… Now what? Damn it woman you just looked a gift horse in the mouth! Why can't you just give me your blessing for the marriage!! Now what do I do????I know!!! This will shut the three of them up!' Livia thought as she smirked to herself.  
_"Oh the rules and laws are out dated no one fallows them anymore. Besides our family doesn't place importance on money, power, influence, material things, or on accomplishments the person has done. My only requirement would be that whoever my daughter Moka marries, that the man must love her for who she is, and not hate her for what she is. All I want is for my daughter Moka to marry someone she loves and deems worthy of her love." Livia said happily.  
_'Good after a speech like that the three of them had better have bought that! Besides it's not like I have a side plan.'_ Livia thought determined to make sure her daughter married Tsukune!

_A man with dark hair was tied to a chair. A long soft hand reached up and gave his shirt a swift pull and yanked it off. His chest was left exposed to the cold womans gaze._

_"Wake up!" Julia screamed as she gave the man a swift slap._

_The orange haired vampire smirked._

_'Miyubi must have pasted out due to the agoney touch I gave him earier!'_

_The human business man spat out blood as he awoke a few moments later._

_"Kill me please." He beged as he struggled to move any body part of his. Just to try to open his eyes and force them to look at the orange haired vampire nearly snapped the human of what little remaining strenght he had. Every nerve in his body felt like it was on fire. It was only by his own will alone that he hadn't screamed in pain after her slap.  
"I never said I was going to kill you....After all I'm too nice a lady to do that!" Julia glared at the human who had dared to have sex with her daughter._

Julia brought both her claws forward and struck him hard across his stomach, back and face. She repeated the process, seemingly happy to hear the sickening cracks and slaps her fists created.

Miyubi was soon covered with dark purple bruises.  
Julia picked up his hand and squeezed. Upon which she heard a quick crack she stopped. The orange haired vampire picked up a mangled twisted hand of her prisioner. Three of his fingers were broken. His face riped up and bleeding heavely, Miyubis' nose was broken and smashed to a pulp. His lip was split deeply and he lost several teeth. Worse yet however, were the wounds Julia had riped into his shoulders, chest, and back. Julia reach out and grabbed onto Miyubi's left arm. She swiftly snapped it shattering the bone and his elbow. He screamed in pain once more.

"You, Mikola and I will have a little chat soon, so be prepared! With that she turned and left.

An extremely withered old bald man stood on a high mountain cliff. The aged priest Yan kindo head of the priesthood of monks, priests, and priestesses stood silently and thought about his fate. The old man knew that he was going to die soon. Yan Kindo also knew that because of his death and the deaths of the rest of the order the world would become a better place because of it. Granted he knew what his death and slaughter of his brothers and sisters in the order was going to help to change the world.  
"Very soon this will end….Humans our sin of fear and hate. I never should have led the attack on the ice women or on the succubus. The two races were no threat to my race. I have wasted the long years of my life. My order has slain youkia because we did not understand them. In our eyes they have always been a threat. I knew in my heart that not all of them were evil. Eoko you were right not all yokia disserve to die. I've been afraid of what was coming. There is nothing to do now but to stop and surrender myself and my brothers and my sisters to death." Yan Kindo leaned on his oak staff. A single tear rolled down his face.  
Please tell me how this will end?" The priest pleaded as if to an old friend.  
The old mans left hand reached out to his chest to grasp at a large round dome like golden pendent. Around the outside of it were carved various symbols of the Order. The pendent shook and suddenly it split open from the top to bottom like an eye opening to show its' iris. The center of the pendent lay ten small silver circles. Each glowed and spun flooding the center circle with it's magic. The Eye of Eikemodo allowed whoever possessed it to see the many pathways, twists and turns that time and fate could have. So far this was meant to happen. With that knowledge the old man could go be at peace with his death. He also knew that The Knights Of The Holy Order and Humanities Children were necessary for the world to survive. The eye sent one last image into his mind.  
It was of fire and of destruction. Then the vision shifted to Eoko. The novice monk appeared to be out in the woods and had started to mediate peacefully. Kindo felt another tear run down his face.  
"Eoko please forgive me for lying to you but it was the only way I could get you to leave. You are my legacy boy, the fate of our order is in your hands. I hope you do a better job than I."  
At that moment the frozen winds chose to blow and cast their snow flakes into the air. Yan Kindo looked ahead into the snow to see two figures dressed in black. The two appeared unhindered by the cold. One was dressed in, of all things, a suit and tie. His silver hair was cut short and ended at his neck. He had blood red eyes and a menacing aura about him.  
The man was clearly a vampire.  
The second man had a most unusual aura around him. While he was not a vampire he did not have an aura like a living thing. Unlike his companion he was dressed in a set on black robes. He carried a long obsidian staff. Adorning the staff were runes and marking of Hebrew, Latin, French, and Babylonian. Two large serpents seemed to weave their was among the magic makings. A large silver wolfs head graced the top. The staff seemed to glow in an unholy light.  
"I won't allow you to do what you want on my mountain sir vampire! The gods of the north, gods of the south, gods of the east, gods of the west and of the center lend me your aid. Take this evil and banish it thus!"  
A large shaft of light appeared in the old mans hand. He threw it at the two intruders. The man in black robes raised his staff and a shaft of black light lashed out and enveloped the shaft of white light.  
Kindo looked worried but not finished.  
"Ancient stones withered bones, holy tower, upward flower, ancient stones, hear again your masters voice!"  
Suddenly the mountains themselves seemed to tremble as out from the ground rose several hundred stones forged from the heart of the four mountains which protected the holy place. Each one stacked on top of one another to form a wall. Like an invisible giant had been playing with building blocks.  
"I built the first monastery here over a thousand years ago. Even though it has gave way to the decay of time, it will still answer my commands!"  
The man with the snake staff raised it again and the wall exploded with the force of the spell! The result was a shower of sharp stone daggers each ready to fall upon the old man.  
Kindo swirled his staff around in a full circle to shatter each dagger before they could cut him He the slammed his staff on the ground. Out of the ice and snow of the devastated mountain side rose a hundred white Yeti. The Yeti rushed forward to try to grab the two intruders. Both men looked on unconcerned. The man with the staff raised it again and spikes made of ice rose up out of the frozen battle field. The ice cut the Yeti to ribbons. The pure white snow now ran red with the blood of the snow monsters and their body parts littered the landscape.  
The man with the snake staff struck the ground with it and the snow and frozen stone shattered open exposing the hidden hiding place of The Knights Of The Holy Order. Several novice monks and priestesses leaped forward out of the ruins of their home to defend their master. The eyes of the wolfs head glowed red as bolts of lightning shot out and stuck down everyone of Kindos' loyal followers. Then a bolt of black light exploded forth and rushed strait at Kindo. The black light stuck him head on and the old monks staff broke asunder.  
Yan Kindo felt his aged bones begin to break apart. He screamed in pain. In his minds eye he could still see Eoko standing before him. He smiled as one last tear rolled down his face.  
"My boy it's in your hands now!"  
Kindo fell to his knees in the snow. The fight was over. The Order had fallen.  
The vampire in the black suit just smiled and reveled in the destruction his partner had caused.  
"Excellent job Buddha. Now go get the others, and please remember to blame me for this." The vampire said as he and his companion parted ways.

Across the forests and mountains of the world Eoko Natua sat upright in his bed and screamed.  
____________________

"Hokii are you sure this is such a good idea? I would never wear something like this." Moka said as she entered a changing room in one of the stores at the mall. The pink haired vampire blushed as her eldest sister handed her a pink nightgown that left very little to the imagination. The shift was ten percent pale pink silk and ninety percent air.  
"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone what we're doing. No one can see us… Besides it's not like Tsukune is going to see you wear that." Hokii smirked evilly as she heard her little sister fall down at the mention of Tsukunes' name.  
"I'm sure he would probably love to see you wear it though!" Mokas' eldest sisters smiled devilishly as she heard Moka fall down again because of her comment.  
"Remind me to kill Hokii for this! I refuse to dress like a WHORE for her amusement!! Although she is right our Tsukune would love to see the two of us in this. Poor Tsukune would blush and then faint after seeing us in such cloths. On second thought Tsukune has seen all of us before. You remember when Tsukune bathed with us? He loved it, I could feel it in his veins. His blood was set ablaze and it was boiling within him! I can tell that the memories of the time the three of us shared has never left his mind! Just imagine what we could do if the two of us wore that. You could climb into bed with Tsukune and he wouldn't protest at all. Both you and I could mark him and claim him as our own! No one, not even that hell hound or succubus could stop us!" Inner Moka said proudly.  
"I don't think Tsukune would-"  
Don't worry we would just mark him as our Blood Mate. We wouldn't have sex with him. Father and Mother would be furious if we did make love to Tsukune without being married of course." Inner Moka said sensing her other halfs' hesitation.  
"Humm. If your this nervous just talking about Tsukune being our blood mate; just imagine what you would do, when the day comes for him to perform his husbandly duties as our mate! I think he would be quite gentle with you and his vampire half would-"  
"Moka are you done yet?" Hokii called.  
"Yes! I'll be out in a minute!" Moka called. The pink haired vampire got out of the room. She quickly posed for her sister then dashed back into the room.  
'Perfect! I'll get that outfit for tonight and then a quick call to the movers. After that everything will be perfect!'  
Hokii smiled as her little sister came out of the changing room.  
"Ah hello ladies how is everything going?" Mikola asked as he caught up with Tsukune and the rest of the group.  
"Oh we're just fine--Mikola what's wrong you look pale?" Livia asked as she looked at her husbands face. He has suddenly looked paler than normal.  
"We have to get back right now! The barrier has been broken! Get everyone back to the car NOW!" The elder vampire lord suddenly got a burst of energy as he grabbed everyones' bags and ran for the car.  
"Barrier?" Tsukunes' mother looked confused at what had just transpired.  
"Father what do you mean the barrier is down? Never mind." She hung up her cell and went over to her still blushing sister.  
"Moka to the car I'll finish up here!" Hokii said as she gently shoved her sister to the exit of the store.  
'Perfect! I'll get get a few things for tonight and Moka will be none the wiser!'  
Hokii quickly grabbed the pink nightgown that Moka had disliked then quickly ran to gather a few other things as well.  
Thankfully everyone quickly got back to the car. Mikola then took off like a bat out of hell toward home.  
Thankfully everything seemed normal once everyone arrived back.  
"HUSBAND! I though you said that something was WRONG! YOU interupted our shopping trip because of a bad feeling!"  
"Something isn't right here…Well lets all get some rest its' been a very long day."  
"Moka Tsukune the two of you are going to have to stay in a guestroom. The exterminators said the two of you won't be able to set foot in your rooms for the next twenty four hours. Tsukune why don't you help my sister with her bags she looks a little pale." Hokii said showing her fangs.  
"Here Moka let get-"  
"NO! I mean no you don't have to Tsukune." Moka said blushing as she caught a quick look at the pink nightgown that Hokii had misceviously gotten for her.  
'The last thing I need is for Tsukune to see that!'  
Unfortunately Tsukune quickly grabbed the bag and began to make his way upstairs to the the guestroom area.  
"Tsukune!" Moka quickly caught up a head of him but unfortnetly Hokii saw this as an opportunity. She gave her sister a quick push into Tsukunes' arms.  
Tsukune carried Moka and her bags up to her room bridal style.  
"Moka whats' so AH!" Tsukune cried as something hit his neck.  
"Tsukune whats- Ah! Moka cried out as something hit her neck too.  
Blackness came swiftly and the two of them thought no more.

________________________________________________

Hello all end of chapter 27.  
Send Personal Messages, and as always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang

Preview ch 28

"You do love my sister don't YOU!" Screamed Hokii.  
"Yes.. Yes I do." said Tsukune. He quickly averted his eyes to not look at the eldest of Mokas' sisters.  
"Good tell her! Women want to hear the words and not just have actions of love and tenderness thrust at them!"


	28. Chapter 28 Hokii's lesson!

Rosario to vampire ch 28 Hokii's lesson.

Hello all I have rewritten chapter 28 and replaced it with something better!

Cheers Dogsfang!

"So please tell me this isn't about a girl"  
"There is a women involved in every story."

"Sir we have a problem." A baritone voice said as it echoed down the hall way only to have its' own appear a few moments latter.  
"AH!!!!" Tsukunes' mother screamed as she looked at the owner of the voice. She fainted and fell to the floor with a crash! Tsukunes father rushed to her side. He shielded his wife from the ominous youkia.  
"Who ever you are don't hurt my wife! Please do what you want with me but don't hurt my wife or niece."  
"WOW!!! Cool!" Kyouko shouted. Her eyes widened in excitement at the sight of this new youkia.  
Ooudo head butler to the family of vampires was an intimidating sight to behold. Ooudo wore a black tuxedo, black dress pants and black shoes. The youkias' face looked withered and torn from the sun and weather. He had two long scars stretching down across his right and left eyes to come to a rest on either sides on his mouth.  
Mikola looked at his aid.  
"What has happened?" The elder vampire snapped.

"Sir unfortunately Jeeves has escaped from his cell. The other servants are looking for him now."  
"He escaped! How?" Mikola snapped.  
"It appears he had a item that allowed him to break the barriers in the dungeon sir. If you will excuse me." Ooudo vanished.  
A quick flash of orange appeared. She had orange hair, cute pointy cat ears, and a long orange tail. She pushed her pink glasses on top of her nose once more. The cat women had a bright happy smile on her face as she looked at the three humans.  
"Are the two of you all right?" Shuzuka asked kindly.  
"Ahh!! What was that thing?" Kasumi screamed in fright her eyes widened in terror.  
"I'm not sure. I think it was another youkia." Arumi replied he himself equally nervous about the mountain of a man who he had just saw.  
"Ah what is that?" Ms. Aono said frightfully as she looked at the women with cat ears and tail.  
Ms. Shuzuka Nekonome heard her scream but figured it was because of Ooduos intimidating form.  
"Hello!" She cried happily, a look of pure joy and happiness was on her face.  
"Oh the two of you are Mr. and Mrs. Aono, Tsukunes' parents. OOOhhhh joy! I've always wanted to meet humans who didn't hate our kind. I know why don't the four of us go and eat gold fish together. On second thought the three of you can have something else. Silly me where are my manners. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ms. Shuzuka Nekonome. I'm your son Tsukunes' homeroom teacher. Anyway I will tell all you about how your son is doing in my class." Mrs. Nekonome said brightly. Her tail moved slowly behind her.  
"Umm you're a youkia right?" Tsukunes' father asked politely as he tried to calm down.  
"Yes I'm a cat youkia. I'm also your sons homeroom teacher. I must say he is doing quite well in class. Don't worry I won't hurt you." Shuzuka said as she looked at the three of them with a big smile on her face.  
"Sure we'll come with you! Aunty Uncle come on she's friendly! So has my cousin Tsukune really been doing good in school?" Kyouko said skeptically as she grabbed her aunts and uncles wrists. Together the four of them journeyed to the kitchen. The Elder vampire walked up to the second level of his home.  
"Damn! Jeeves has escaped! I'll skin him alive once I find him! Now more importantly how am I going to get my daughter to marry Tsukune!" Mikola muttered as he leaned on a banister rail.  
Eoko, priest in training sat up in his bed covered with sweat.  
_"Eoko."  
_The novice priest jerked his head in surprise. For a second he had thought he had heard his old masters voice.  
'_What the hell! Great now I'm hearing things.' _He shrugged it of and began to walk down the hall. Eoko stopped in his tracks. The young man felt a blast of warm mist like air around him. It seemed to glow with an ethereal light. Slowly his old master appeared before him._  
"Young one you are the last of our order. This task falls to you. Your spiritual powers will blossom with adversity."  
_"AH!" Eoko nearly jumped out of his skin when saw and hear his teacher.  
"I'm not going insane, I am not going insane, I am not going insane. There has got to be a reasonable explanation for all of this." He said as the novice tried hard to breath deep and try to clear his mind.  
"You can not be the master! The old fart has got to still be alive. No one could take him down! But then again he always said that if one of our order dies all of their strengths go to the head of the order. That's just a legend. I never really believed in that stuff." He put his hands to his head trying to relax and to close out the raged old voice he heard and the image that he saw.  
_"Young one! LISTEN! Upon our deaths all of our knowledge and all of our powers go to you! Use them well. See and learn!"  
_A series of images flooded his mind. He saw two men attacking the temple laying waste to it. Practically raising it to the ground!_  
_"So what the two of us saw was true then." He sighed as he opened his eyes and finally looked at his now dead master. Eoko felt his eyes swell up with tears.  
The old man but his hand in his students shoulder. It seemed to have some solid form and yet was see through.  
'_I think I saw something like this in star wars once. Well this is….unusual, for some reason I don't feel afraid I feel fine.' _  
_"Eoko what the two of us saw was real. The two men are youkia and yet are not. Ask the vampire lord about his first children. Listen to what he has to say. Tell the vampire his children live. Eoko do not morn the dead for rejoice because they get to see a brighter side to death." _The old man spoke in a kind voice. Even though he was dead was still trying to comfort his student.  
_"You will give our order it's pride back. It is your destiny. May you walk with the light. Good luck young one."_  
The masters voice, his soul or what ever it was that had spoken to Eoko had departed from him. Leaving him along once more with his own thoughts.  
Eoko allowed himself to wander the halls of the massive mansion.  
"Oh I'm sorry sir!" He said quickly as he bumped into the elder vampire. The vampire lord ignored him.  
"Hello sir….Uh how is it going?" Eoko asked as he tried to make small talk with the vampire lord. Unfortunately he ignored the novice priest.  
Eoko looked out a window that showed a great view of the sakurura trees.  
"Their beautiful aren't they sir?"  
The elder vampire shrugged off the human and went to his chambers.  
Mikola paced his chambers nervously.  
"Damn! If the person who stole my work plans to put it into effect then it will happen soon. I had better warn The Chairman and The Driver of this!"_  
_"Husband! Quite muttering to yourself and stop pacing! We have to think up another plan to get Moka to take Tsukune as her blood mate!"  
"Livia lady wife I don't have the time right now. I have to go see The two Dark Lords." The elder vampire tried to swept past his wife and go out the door. But she stopped him.  
"Husband you will tell me right now what is going on!"  
"Ah of course Livia my love…"

"Uhhh, my head. Hokii! Where are you?" Moka screamed as the pink haired vampire found herself in a guest bedroom wearing the pink see though night gown Hokii had gotten for her.  
_'Hokii what are you playing at, and where is TSUKUNE!!!!'  
_"_I think I know were Tsukune is." Inner Moka chimed in._  
"_We had better get to her room quite before she dares to try to take our TSUKUNE FROM US!"  
_"Hokii wouldn't would she? Thing again she has been giving him lustful looks when she thinks I'm not looking."  
_"Wait go to the weapons room there is something we need from there! It should help us with two problems." _  
With that Moka grabbed a robe and went to the weapons room.

"Oh what hit me? Moka?" Tsukune slowly opened his eyes. He found himself sitting in a narrow students desk like back in middle school. He looked around and found himself in a white room. A chalk board sat in one corner a large self of books was in another, a large queen sized bed graced the far right side. Around the room were various posters that made Tsukune want to blush.

'_What is this Playboy or Playgirl for vampires?'_ He shuddered at that thought.  
"Where am I? Who's room is this?"  
"It's a room in the mansion if that's what your wandering. Right now you are in my room, it also serves as my office when I need it. I'm glad to see that your awake now Tsukune, I knew you would recover quickly. The sedative I gave you only lasts a short time. So lets get started shall we." Hokii said as her voice carried from the door to her sisters boyfriend. Tsukune turned and looked over at her.  
Hokii was dressed in little more than lingerie. Her long silvery hair rivaled that of her little sister Moka. It flowed down her shoulders and went to the small of her back. Hokii turned away from Tsukune she bent over. In doing so she purposefully gave Tsukune a full view of her heart shaped bottom pulled tight in her pale blue thong.  
Tsukune swallowed nervously. He didn't know where he should be aroused or scared. On one hand here was a women who looked like she wanted to give him a lesson in sex education. One the other hand Moka would kill him if he ever did anything with any of the other girls or her sister. The silver haired vampire then stood up and walked over to the book self. She seemed to be looking for something.  
"Why did you knock me out for, and where's Moka?" Screamed Tsukune.  
"I knocked the two of you out so you and I could have this little chat right here and now. Just relax Moka is fine. She resting comfortably in another room." Hokii said as she pulled out a dusty book that seemed to be falling apart. In fact most of the books on the shelf looked to be deteriorating.  
"Hokii! Moka won't like this one bit! She's already angry at both her grandmothers, her mother and her father! I don't think she wants any more of her relatives to play match maker anymore!"  
The silver haired vampire laughed amused at her sister's blood mate.  
"Your so defiant. I suppose that's what makes humans so dangerous. Your determination to succeed no matter what. Men who claw themselves up from nothing and yet chose to become tyrants with their power. Yet your race does want to better themselves. No father wants to be better than his son. It is his greatest wish that his son should grow up and surpass him. Your race is very interesting. I wander what was your fathers dreams for you was? I knew there was something special about you. Any other human would have hated my sister for what she is. You yourself feared my sister because she was a vampire. Yet when the time came to run and leave you stayed. You tried to although miserably protect my sister from several perverse freaks who consider themselves youkia! You, a human, really do love a vampire don't you. You are what my people call "A vampires lover"! A human who had the audacity to love one of us. Usually when a human loves one of our kind we go and kill the human. Eventually the vampire will move on and find a new better vampire mate to replace the human that we killed. If a child is made then we let it live however it is often ostracized from our kind. Mostly for having human blood in it's veins. Now if you and my sister were to have children….That is as you humans say "a whole new ball game.""  
"Hokii what is this all about! Why am I here? I want to see Moka!"  
"HA! HA! How quickly your thoughts turn to my little sister. You do love Moka don't YOU! HA! You do love my sister don't YOU! Good. I knew you were the one for my sister Moka." Hokii laughed amused at the determination she saw in Tsukunes eyes.  
"Yes.. Yes I do lo….Love Moka." said Tsukune. He quickly averted his eyes to not look at the eldest of Mokas' sisters. Hokii smirked as she thrust her chest in Tsukunes' face.  
"Excellent I knew you were the one for my sister Moka. You have told her haven't you?" Hokii said her red eyes set blaze with fire all their own.  
"Uh…"  
"Moka knows how you feel about her right?" Hokii lowered her gaze until she starred into Tsukunes' eyes.  
"Ummm well you see I…"  
The silver haired vampire ran a figure nail over Tsukunes' cheek menacingly.  
"I'm glad that you love my sister Tsukune but you have to tell her! Women want to hear the words and not just have actions of love and tenderness thrust at them! Have you told my sister Moka that you love her? If you lie to me Tsukune I will rip off your balls and your dick, then I'll shove them down your throat!"  
"Hokii it's kind of hard to…Ummm considering there would be problems if I did…I mean Kurumu, Mizore and Ruby they would all…?"  
"_WHAT!!!!"_ Hokii reached out and pulled Tsukune from the desk. She grabbed Tsukunes' balls and with her other hand she closed it around his throat. Hokii then began to squeeze.  
"Why you pathetic little HUMAN!!!!! You dare try to play with my sisters affections!! If you just play her against the succubus or the ice woman for amusement!! If you see her as nothing more than a one night stand! If you see my sister as nothing more than a conquest, a trophy, a achievement to your manhood, and something to be put on a score card! Be warned I WILL KILL YOU RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!!!!"  
"No….I wouldn't do that….I respect Moka both her outer and inner self… It's just I haven't the courage to tell her yet…" Tuskune gasped as his air was being choked off. Hokiis' fiery fury faded just a bit.  
"YOU have got to tell her! YOU HAVE TO TELL MOKA THE TRUTH!!!! Women want to hear the words and not just have actions of love and tenderness done for them by their husbands! Women want to be reassured of this! They need to hear the words!" Hokii screamed.  
"I…can't breath! Hokii!"  
She brought Tsukunes' face very close to her own.  
"Tsukune the next time you see my sister YOU WILL tell her! Otherwise I will kill you!" Hokii whispered menacingly.  
Hokii slowly put Tsukune down in the desk again. He swallowed.  
The silver haired vampire slammed the dusty book down on the desk.  
Tsukune looked at the front of the book. It had various markings and symbols on the cover.  
"Ummm…Hokii what is-"  
"Stupid human, that's a book, open it and read it!"  
Tsukune opened the book only to find more symbols he couldn't read. Unfortunately there were no pictures.  
"Ummm, Hokii I can't read this language."  
"What! I assumed Moka had taught you how to read and write our language. Damn! How are you going to be ready the festival and ceremony!" Hokii quickly shut her mouth as she rushed over and grabbed a translated version of the book.  
"Hokii what festival and ceremony? What are you talking-"  
" Never you mind about that! Here is a translation, also hold on you need another few books too."  
She went to the shelf again and grabbed another few books. She put them before Tsukune.  
"You Tsukune will read both of these books in order front to back. You will memorize every word of them. Do you understand me? Now read the titles to me."  
Tsukune's eyes nearly popped out of his head.  
"_Secrets of Seducing and Pleasuring your Blood Mate.  
Blood Mates: The Secrets to a Successful Mating.  
Don't Fight The Call: Your Mates Blood Is Boiling For You.  
Getting The Best Blood: Key Factors In Keeping You, your Mate and Lover happy and Satisfied."  
_After reading the titles Tsukune turned a pale white._  
"_Hokii why am I here?" Tsukune said scared to death of her answer.  
"GOD DAMN IT!!!!  
The silver haired vampire growled and used her right hand to shove the books on to the floor.  
"Now I know why Shakespeare wrote, "Lord what fools these mortals be!""  
Hokii brought her right finger forward and pointed it at his chest.  
"I would think that would be obvious to you Tsukune. YOU Tsukune Aono you are my sisters blood mate. I will teach you how to make her happy. Vampire women make human women at their most violent seem tame. I will teach you how to make sure my sister is happy and satisfied with you as her blood mate. Tsukune you will make Moka happy emotionally, financially, spiritually, and physically." Hokii's eyes glowed with the same fire Moka had.  
"Hokii do you want a aspirin or something?" Tsukune asked hesitantly.  
"TSUKUNE!!!! YOU WILL MATE WITH MY SISTER! Even if I have to force the two of you into the wedding bed myself and watch as the two of you have sex and mate! I have made the two of you my personal mission! Why can't the two of you understand that it's for MY BENEFIT…I mean it's for your own good that the two of you get married! Now Tsukune I'll start out with something simple. Do you know what being Mokas' blood mate is? Do you know what it means when Moka calls you her blood mate?"  
"Umm no."  
"You don't know what a blood mate is, my sister was a faster learner than you." Hokii shook her head.  
"To vampires blood is everything. A blood mate is a person who is connected to us and our blood. We can feel a link of blood, body, and soul. A true mate makes our blood boil and hum with passion. The call the fever the lust we feel drives us to posses that person and claim them for our own. In vampire tradition the male may rule the house but the women rules him! Both my sisters outer form and her Inner true form both love and desire you don't they. Inner Moka wants to take you for her own doesn't she?"  
"Ummm. Well she.."  
"She has bitten you hasn't she. Moka has told you of the connection the two of you share."  
"Yes she-." Tsukune said his eyes down cast.  
"Poor little human. You were my sisters first. You were the first human she drank from vampires never forget that. Inner Moka will never stop until you acknowledge your position as her mate! She is looking for someone to be dominate and care for her at least when she desires it. My mother is a good example of this. Now Mother fought my father and beat him in combat just to prove to herself that he was worthy. In her blood she knew! The same thing with Julia as well.  
Your vampire self knows this! It's just that your human half doesn't know this yet. Now then don't fight her or she will punish you for it. If you resist her Inner Moka will bite you and mate with you in an effort to show you that you belong to her and to her alone. She will keeping biting you and mating with you until you can no longer deny your position as her mate. When that time comes you will have to fulfill all your duties and responsibilities to her. I assume she has told you of some of her conditions? Tell me everything Inner Moka told you in the restroom!" Hokii demanded.  
"Ok. Moka said that I belonged to her and that I always belonged to her. She said that we were blood mates. Moka said that she could feel a my need for her a connection though our blood. She also said that she wanted me, she intended to have me and that after college I was to come and live with her."  
_'Yes that sounds like Moka alright.' _Hokii thought.  
"Moka said that I had to do what she told me when she told me, otherwise she would punish me. She also said that I had to let her and outer Moka drink from me any time or place they wanted. Moka said that the potion she gave me in the grave yard was an aphrodisiac, and that it was part of a blood exchanging ceremony. Moka said that the potion didn't work because of the ghoul and that she would have to try again."  
"Ah well that's to be expected. Now pick up the books and read the translations. Oh and unlike the originals all of these have pictures."  
Tsukune bent over and picked up the books. He put them back on the desk just in time for Hokii to add two others.  
"READ THEM! Now I want you to do exactly what it says in that book to Moka. Understand!" She threatened.  
"Ummm, right Hokii." Tsukune closed his eyes and picked out a book.  
"_READ IT NOW!!!!"_ Hokii demanded annoyed at his childish actions.  
"Sucking your mates blood can be a very enjoyable-"  
"STOP!! This is taking too long! Read the books latter."  
"Hokii I thought that you said-"  
"Never mind what I said! Go sit in that chair over there!" She pointed to a large over stuffed chair.  
Tsukune got up and sat in the chair.  
Hokii then walked over and sat down on Tsukunes' lap. She wrapped her arms around him. Tsukune soon found himself getting an up close and personal view of her ample breasts, which were more than exposed to him. To call the bra risky was to do it a grave injustice. The only thing covered by the pale blue fabric were her nipples. Hokii thrust her chest into Tsukunes' face.  
"Once you marry my sister you two will be on your own! No support from any of us here. You will have to provide for her and I might as well warn you now father and mother don't want her doing any sort of labor. She will just stay at home and look after the house!  
Oh and your kids too. Now Tsukune Moka is a young women and so she has her desires. You as her blood mate will have to satisfy her lusts. I'm not quite sure what turns her other personality on but my sisters true form will just love it when you do this." Hokii grabbed Tsukunes' hand and dragged it across her breasts, then moved lower to barely caress her stomach and down to grace the area that made her a women.  
"Oh! I feel so good Tsukune. If you do this right Moka will love you forever!"  
The silver haired vampire moaned as she took in the pleasure her sisters lover gave her.  
"Uhhh, Hokii I'm not quite sure I should be-"  
"Be quite Tsukune! I haven't even begun to teach you what I know! Tsukune Moka her true nature she needs to be seduced, tormented, pleasured, and teased. If you act dominate it will arouse her to no end. Touch her fingers nip them, never underestimate the power of touch. Now did you know that vampires-"  
"HOKII!"  
The door to the silver haired vampires room was kicked inward with the force of and explosion!  
There in the doorway stood a silver haired Moka in her true form dressed in a blood red robe. Every inch of her was trembling with rage. She carried a jet black whip in her hands with small spikes all over it.  
"Sister how good of you to join us. I was just-"  
Moka's blood red eyes quickly surveyed the scene. Her eyes seemed to grow colder with hot flame as she saw Hokii practically naked atop _her Tsukune._  
"_HOKII!! _HOW DARE YOU HAVE THE ADUDACITY TO TRY TO TAKE MY TSUKUNE! YOU WILL NEVER TAKE MY BLOOD MATE AWAY FROM ME!!!! _KNOW YOUR PLACE!!!!_" Inner Moka roared as she leaped in the air and delivered a flying kick to the side of her sisters face.  
Hokii flew through the air and hit the wall with a satisfying _crunch_!  
"Sister don't get up on our account, Tsukune and I will let ourselves out."  
"Moka how come you're here when you still have-"  
"_SILENCE!"  
_Inner Moka brought her whip down and snapped it with a sharp _CRACK!_  
Tsukune swore his pulse and heart stopped right then and there.  
'_I think I just shortened my life by twenty years._ _I'm dead now! Moka is going to kill me! I've never seen her this angry before. I think I've just crossed some invisible line that was Moka's patients level.'  
_"Tsukune you are coming with me right now!"  
Moka rushed forward and yanked Tsukune from the chair.  
"Get the books, you will need them."  
" Moka why would I-"  
"_Silence." _Inner Moka's tone was soft, menacing, and dangerous. Tsukune quickly ran over and picked up the books that Hokii had ordered him to read. Moka swung her whip around and it wrapped its self around his wrists. The whip gave him just enough slack to hold the books in his arms.  
Inner Moka gave her whip a yank and pulled Tsukune to her side. He swallowed as he heard her.  
"Tsukune I don't want to hear anymore excuses from you! " She said in a agitated tone that left no room for argument.  
Tsukune started to squirm, Moka's grip on him tightened as she reach out and pulled him closer to her. Mokas' red eyes never leaving his. The blazing orbs of amber and crimson bore into his brown ones' demanding her intended mates attention.  
"I am not a patient individual Tsukune..." Moka paused and took a deep breath in an effort to calm herself and her nerves.  
"But I have been more than patient with you. I suppose this is my fault. I let you get away with too much for too long, letting things go when you clearly should have been punished for defying me."

"Ppppunished. Moka what do you-"  
"You are coming with me right now."

The sun cast it's rays down on the burning unforgiving dessert. Several men with drills and backhoes dug into the harsh desert sands.  
One workman let out a curse word and dialed a number on his cell phone.  
"Sirs it's no use we can't find it! Where ever this tomb is it's not here!"  
"I see…." Said the voice on the other line.  
"Have your men keep digging…I don't care if you have to dig up every square inch of the dessert just find his resting place! If you don't everyone of you will end up six feet under in the dessert yourselves!"

"Husband explain everything to me very slowly!" Livia demanded.  
"Well get everyone in here because this will take a while. Julia would you get Hokii and Kahlua. Livia get the rest of the guests. I will go get the two dark lords. Kokoa go get Tsukune and Moka."  
"Of course father it will be my pleasure!" Kokoa smiled happily as she ran off to find her sister and Tsukune.  
The elder vampire then swept past his wife and out the door.

Moka upon entering her room with Tsukune had tossed the books on her bed and stripped off his cloths.  
"Tsukune into the shower, NOW!"  
"Uh Moka I don't-"  
Inner Moka gave her whip a CRACK!  
"The bathing room is the door on your right." Tsukune swallowed and he opened the door. Moka's bathroom was colored with a dark blood red taint. A large sink sat in one corner and a laundry basket in another corner. Cabinets sat on opposite end. A door off to his right interested him. Going though it he looked in awe.  
A large black spacious combination tub and jacuzzi sat at the far end of the room.  
From the size of it the jacuzzi looked like it could fit ten comfortably. The silver haired vampire came in and saw that Tsukune hadn't done what she told him. Moka gave Tsukune a quick swat on the bottom to get him into the shower. She quickly removed her robe and tossed away the whip.  
Inner Moka slowly became outer Moka again. The now pink haired vampire feel gently into his arms.  
"Tsukune…." Moka whispered.  
Tsukune helped Moka to sit on the floor. He stroked her hair softy and held Moka to his chest.  
"Moka I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make the two of you angry, I wouldn't do anything with Hokii."  
"I know you wouldn't." Moka whispered. Tsukune got up and tried to find the knobs for the shower. Moka laughed seeing Tsukune run his hands along the wall like he was a secret agent looking for a secret panel which would have the switch.

"Uh Moka where are the-"  
Moka got up form the floor and held his hands in hers.  
"My shower is computerized, and with the push a button you get the perfect shower."  
Moka ran her fingers to the middle of the red tile. A small panel opened and showed a series of ten small buttons.  
"Those are the controls. You turn it push it and adjust the temperature to you're liking, and you have the perfect shower."  
Tsukune suddenly found it hard to concentrate with Moka pressed so close to him.

Moka's pointer finger pressed down on Tsukune's and hit the power button. Inside the shower was one of the four heads began shooting water. Turning back to the controller she punched the button that had a white two displayed on it. Tsukune noticed that the second shower head came on. Moka giggled as she watched Tsukune as he pushed the third button with a 3 on it and all three heads dispensed water.  
"Cool!" He whispered then hit the button with the little white 4 on it; and the other four shower heads clicked on and released hot water.

Moka laughed as she watched her human have fun with the shower controls.  
"That's enough Tsukune." Moka ordered laughing as she said so. Tsukune turned red.

The pink haired vampire hit the button for the four shower heads, then the one for the temperature.  
"Tsukune what temperature?"  
"Um ninety-five I guess?" Again he blushed.  
"Humm I set it to hundred something."  
She gave a nervous giggle.  
"Um… What ever is fine with you Moka."  
Tsukune leaned against the wall, watching Moka as she let the warm herbal water caress her body.  
"Could you turn it up? It's not hot enough. Tsukune?" She asked as she looked at the bottles of shampoo sitting on the small shelf.  
Tsukune hit the up button putting the temperature at ninety-nine, only to have his bathing companion her shake her head.  
"No, hotter, I want it Jacuzzi hot. Like a hundred and something."

Tsukune's eyebrows raised but did as she asked and kicked the temperature up to a hundred and ten.

"Ooo that feels so gooood. Sooo nice." Moka moaned with pleasure as the hot water poured over her body.

Piping hot water fell on the two of them.  
Tsukune gently pulled Moka to him and pressed her against his chest.  
"Moka I would never hurt the two of you like that, I want both of you to understand that.  
Come one let me wash your back."  
He carefully helped Moka to her feet once more and picked up a bar of soap and a wash cloth. Tsukune lathered up the washcloth and rubbed in a circular motion over Moka's back.  
"Ohhhh, Tsukune, that feels good. Thank you."  
"Moka what for? "  
"For caring for me and for…You know for not going and bragging to Gin or your friend Eoko about what happened earlier in the restroom."  
"Moka I wouldn't do that to you or to Inner Moka. I respect and love both of you equally and I would never do something that stupid. Besides Gin and Eoko I would never brag or boast about something like this to the two of them! Heaven knows if they knew what we were doing here, they would gossip like crazy! Your father and mother along with everyone of your family members would kill me especially Kokoa. Now if my parents knew about this….Mom would pass out, Dad would ask for details and then ground me! Kyouko would slap me and chew me out! Telling anyone about this is the last thing I want to do."  
"I'm glad Tsukune that I can trust you. It makes me happy knowing that we can be together like this and not have to worry about-"  
"Shushhhh Moka just relax and enjoy the moment." Tsukune whispered as he held Moka in his arms.  
Moka wrapped her hand around his and together both of them pulled off the Rosario.  
Moka's aura flowed around Tsukune. He could see the pink haired Moka changed swiftly into her true form with silver hair. Suddenly Tsukune felt like someone had just turned on the cold water. Inner Moka now stood before him in all her glory. Tsukune swallowed. Sure Inner Moka may not have the whip but that didn't make her any less intimidating.  
"Tsukune you have been very naughty. What were you doing with my sister?"  
"Uhhh,,,,Moka it wasn't what your thinking it was. You see she was just-"  
"Don't you dare give me EXCUSES!! Tell me the truth Tsukune. I warn you if you lie to me it will be far worse then if you told me the truth in the first place." Moka ran her finger across his cheek in a silent warning.  
"Moka I meant what I said earlier. I wouldn't do anything with your sister. All that happened was that she asked me if I knew what it meant to be your blood mate. She also told me that were bound by the connection in our blood. Hokii said that you never forgot that I was the first person you drank from. She said were looking for someone to dominate you so you could stop being dominate and let someone else take care of you. She also said that I shouldn't fight you or you would punish me. Hokii told me if I resist you then you would bite me and mate with me to show me that I belong to you and to you alone. She told me not to fight you because if I did you would keeping biting and mating with me until I can no longer deny me position as your mate."  
"Did she now…Well I'm glad she at least gave you some good advice. So Tsukune what's your decision? Will you accept both of us and become our blood mate or do the other Moka and I have to be more persuasive?" Moka leaned forward and licked his ear with her tongue. She let her fangs play lightly on his ear lobe. Tsukune moaned and backed away from Moka into the farthest corner. Moka's eyes flashed a deeper blood red.  
"Tsukune either your playing hard to get or your resisting me. I thought that you would listen to my sisters advise." Moka closed the distance between them in a heartbeat.  
Moka's hand went forward and held the back of Tsukune's her other hand wrapped around his waist. Dragging Tsukune to her, inner Moka held him against her body tightly.  
"Moka…it's not that I don't want this…. I just want to wait until we you know get both my parents to approve us being together."  
"Tsukune I thought I told you no more excuses, or have you forgotten…" Moka smiled lustfully. "Your mother and father already approve of me….They also thanked me for watching and taking care of you. They may not have known about me at the time….Now that they do…I believe that they still approve of me. So any more excuses you have use them now, because you won't get another chance…."  
Moka grabbed Tsukune and  
"Moka wait! I just want to wait until we get both my parents and your parents to approve about this. I mean marriage is a big step and I don't want to rush things after all we are both in high school!"  
'_Please let Moka believe this, her father, mother the rest of her family, not to mention my family will hate Moka and they will kill me if we do this now!' _  
"Hummff! Parents, marriage! Tsukune, why do you fight me! I said we would become blood mates. I said nothing of marriage, we can become mates and make love tonight then we can get married latter in life. The blood connects us together, its unbreakable. My parents and grandmothers have no arguments. Your parents I think could be made to see a few advantages to their only son marrying a vampire. Now shush Tsukune lets mate." Moka drove her fangs into his neck. She reached down and caressed his penis. It quickly stood at attention. Inwardly Moka smirked with pride at her lovers arousal. The silver haired vampire drank her fill loving the taste of her Tsukunes' blood.  
_'Ohhh, my Tsukune I'm the only vampire to drink your blood like this. I will always be the only one to taste your intoxicating blood. After tonight you won't fight the two of us any more! Both Moka and I won't have to worry about the succubus, ice women, the witch, and especially that flea bag hell hound Mellissa. As if any of them could even begin to pleasure MY TSUKUNE!'  
_Inner Moka released her fangs from his neck and began to nibble lower. Her tongue mingled with her fangs as each of them danced lightly across his throat. She left little love bites and red marks everywhere Moka touched. Tsukune moaned.  
_'Moka! AHH! That feels…This is like before! I can't resist her.' _  
She looked into his eyes and knew that despite all the protests he wanted her too. Moka  
"Here now Tsukune we will become mates. Together. The blood we have shard binds us together. Your are mine and I am yours. Your not going to be seeing much of anything for the next few days my Tsukune. By the time you and I get done here your going to be sore for the next two weeks. The other Moka and I will take you in every position we know of. After that we won't give you any time to rest, the two of us will just mate with you again only harder and in newer naughtier positions than your virgin human mind has ever thought possible and then some. I'll make you howl my name my Tsukune. When you look at me like that, it only reminds me that Moka and I that we have been the women to ever touch you We need to hear you whimper our names in ecstasy, an we want to see your sweat soaked body writhing beneath us in a silent plea for more.  
You won't be leaving my room any time soon my blood mate. This is going to be a long day and an even longer night."  
Moka sank her fangs into his neck and sucked more of his blood. Her finger tips dug down into his back. Tsukune stiffened, he could feel his blood drip down into the shower. For some reason he felt at ease with her actions. Moka turned him around and began to lick the blood away from his wounds. She reveled in the aroma and taste as it danced it's way across her teeth, tongue, and down her throat. Moka moaned.  
The silver haired vampire curled her fingers into her hand she brought back her pointer and index finger. Using her strength she drove them into a point on his back. She repeated her strikes into his legs, neck, and chest.  
"Moka that's so AHH! Please do that again!"  
Moka removed her fingers from her intended mates back and lowed him to the floor of the tub.  
"Your not complaining as much now as you were before my little Tsukune." She smirked as she remember at badly he had screamed at her pressure massage.

Moka pushed a second row of buttons. Water shot out from four corners of the bath him along with the jets. Tsukune looked like he was covered in red birth marks all across his chest and arms. Some were dark and others would be gone by sunrise; but above all else that he just hoped that no one would be able to see them.  
"Moka!" He moaned.  
The silver haired vampire had a lustful look in her eyes. Her right hand drifted downwards to his dick which she grasped. Looking back up into Tsukune's eyes, it pleased her to no end that her lover now had a look of pure lust on his face. Tsukune now looked satisfied and ready to submit to her.  
"Tsukune do you submit to me. Do you willingly give your heart and whole self to me. Are you willing to give me your body, and blood to me without hesitation reservation or restrain. Do you swear to be loyal and obedient to the two of us and to the two of us alone!"  
"_YES! I DO!! MOKA I SWEAR I WILL!!!!_" Tsukune screamed. This was too much. The sensations she was giving to him nearly drove him mad!  
'_Oh this has got to be what Moka spoke of when she said she would punish me! I feel drained, and yet…Moka is definitely showing me my place. I shouldn't do this, but I want to at the same time. Moka I can't and I won't fight the two of you anymore.' _  
Satisfied with his answer.

Moka wrapped her self around him tightly. Tsukune let his arms encircled Moka, pulling her tightly to him.  
"Tsukune it's time…..Please be gentle." Inner Moka whispered softly in his ear.  
"This was all about getting me here right? Your sisters, father, mother, and grandparents wanted me here with you."  
"Yes you're were you should be my blood mate. Here with me."  
The moment and mood were perfect. The two lovers found themselves just relaxing and loving the water the feel of each others bodies against the other. Moka rose up and prepared to lower herself down on Tsukune's man hood.

The silver haired vampire could feel Tsukune's penis at her entrance, Moka was in heaven. There was nothing that could interrupt her now not even Kokoa. but she found herself falling back to earth as soon as she heard what her mate said to her next.

"Moka there's one last thing. Your sister said something about a festival and ceremony? What was she talking about?"

Moka stopped. She pulled herself away from Tsukune's dick and shoved Tsukune against the wall of the tub.  
Suddenly the shower curtain was yanked away revealing a very angry and very dangerous strawberry haired vampire. Kokoa screamed as she saw the two of them.  
"Kou morning star transformation now!"  
Kokoa brought her morning star down with the force of an explosion. The large obsidian tub shattered under her assault. Moka caught her sisters weapon and flipped her little sister into the air and into the farthest wall.  
"Kokoa! How DARE YOU come in here! What are you doing in here? Get out of here now!" Moka screamed at her sister. She turned to Tsukune.  
"Tsukune get me a towel!" Moka snapped. Tsukune ran to grab a few towels.  
"Father and Mother want you and Tsukune in the main room in fifteen minutes. I'm glad I came heaven knows what Tsukune would have done to you big sis! Tsukune what were you doing with my sister?" She demanded.  
"I..Ummm…Kokoa we weren't doing anything…Right Moka."  
"Moka, Tsukune how is everything going? I heard a crash, the two of you must be getting a little wild."  
Tsukune looked over and saw Hokii stick her head in the door. She had a evil smile on her face as she looked and saw her sister and Tsukune.  
Moka Tsukune I never knew that-" Hokii glared as soon as she saw her little half sister.  
"Kokoa do you realize what you have done!" She screamed at the red headed vampire.

"Yes I've saved my sister from the clutches of Tsukune."  
"Damn it Kokoa You spoiled the whole thing!"  
"Tsukune!" The red haired vampire ran at him.

Tsukune replaced the Rosario. Soon he and outer Moka ran for the door. Both of them quickly wrapped towels around themselves.  
"Tsukune just go I need to get something back there." The pink haired vampire gave Tsukune a quick kiss and ran back into the fight.  
Kokoa noticed that Tsukune was leaving and ran after him.

All seven vampires lords gathered in the main room fallowed by, Melissa Lunaheart, Ginei Mokioka, Kasumi, Arumi, Kyouko, Tsurara Shirayuki, Mizore, Ageha Kurono, Kurumu, Yukari, Abigale, Rupert, Shizuka Nekonome, Eoko, Ruby and the two Dark Youkia Lords gathered in the main room.  
"AH! That hurts!" A voice screamed from down the hall.  
"Be quiet! Your lucky father is even letting you out of your cell. Now if you would hold still it wouldn't hurt so much now would it!"  
Slowly but surly in walked Miyabi supported by Kahlua.  
Mikola, Julia and Livia glared at the human.  
Down the halls rose several load voices.  
"Tsukune!! You PERVERT!! How dare you do THAT to my big sister!!"  
"AHH!!!! Kokoa it's not what you think!!!! Moka and I weren't doing anything!!!!"  
A third voice soon joined them.  
"Kokoa get back here now! You little brat!"  
In to the main room ran Tsukune wrapped in a towel. Kokoa sprang after him her morning star raised in anger.  
'_Oh damn it!' _He thought as he saw everyone.  
Tsukune dear why are you-"  
"Mom this is not what it looks like." Tsukune said waving both his hands in front of himself. He was turning six different shades of red.

"You little demon! You just screwed up my PLAN!" came Hokii's voice as she too came in after Kokoa and Tsukune.  
Kokoa swung her morning star weapon at her sister. Hokii ducked and the weapon hit Tsukune. He fell to the floor with a thud! The two combatants ignored Tsukune and his injury.  
"Can't you see if Moka marries Tsukune this was will get mother, Grandmother Sophia and Grandmother Elizabeth off my back!!!! It's for MY OWN BENEFIT that the two of them get married! Moka and Tsukune were just about to have sex and MATE!!! Until you screwed it up!" Hokii delivered a punch to Kokoas' stomach.  
"We were this close to having Tsukune as a in law! Don't you want to be an AUNT!! Weddings are fun, hell you can be the flower girl for all I care! GOD DAMN IT!! But NOOOO….You just had to go into the restroom didn't you!" Hokii screamed as she tried to give her sister a high kick across the room. Kokoa blocked and leaped across the room. Hokii leaped and began to chase the strawberry red haired vampire to other side of the room.  
"I don't care! Tsukune isn't having sex with my BIG SISTER! If you want Aunty and great Aunty Sophia and great Aunty Elizabeth off your back why don't YOU mate with Tsukune!" Kokoa's morning star now became a lance she took several quick jabs at her sister as she leaped into the air. Kokoa's bat changed into the morning star weapon again.  
"You little devil! One day your going to have one hell of a time getting a boyfriend, and you will come begging to me on your hands and knees for my help!!!!"  
"I will not!"  
"You little snot! Tsukune WILL MARRY MOKA and there is nothing you can do about it! So get used to it."  
"Tsukune will not marry My Onnee Samma!" Kokoa swung her morning star weapon in a long arch over her head. Moka's voice soon joined them.  
"Ohhhh my head…" Tsukune slowly came to and got to his feet.  
"Tsukune don't you dare run from ME! Get back here!" Inner Moka screamed at him from the hall way.  
"TSUKUNE!!" Inner Moka screamed as she saw him standing in the hall way. She brought her whip around and sent it flying towards him. The whip wrapped it's self around his waist.  
Moka gave her end a sharp jerk and Tsukune found himself flying backwards though the hallway towards Moka. The silver haired vampire was dressed in little more than a towel.  
"YOU TSUKUNE are coming back with me NOW!" Moka screamed at him. It was almost like she was scolding a child.  
She grabbed him by his right arm and pulled him away towards the bedrooms.  
"Onnneee Sammaaa! Big sis please don't marry Tsukune!!"  
"Moka as your older and thus wiser sister I advise you to marry Tsukune as soon as possible! Don't listen to the little twit here. MARRY TSUKUNE!"  
"ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU! SIT DOWN!" Livia thundered.  
Hokii and Kokoa, the fight forgotten, both sat down in two chairs.  
A few minutes latter both Tsukune and a pink haired Moka emerged from another hall.  
Eoko and Gin looked at their friend and grinded like idiots.  
"Don't even say it." Tsukune muttered to both of two best friends.  
"I don't know what your talking about?" Eoko had a mischievous gleam in his eyes.  
"Right buddy when have I ever embarrassed you?" Gin had a lecherous smile on his face.  
Inwardly Tsukune groaned. He was going to pay for this latter.

"Now that we are all here. I will explain what is going on. But in order for me to explain things properly I must tell a story. So hopefully things will make a bit more sense to everyone.  
As long as there have been humans there have been others. Creatures vastly different than humans. They were as numerous as grains of sand in the shores of the sea and were once innumerable as the stars in the sky. The greatest of these was the vampires.  
Now vampires are an ancient race going as far back as to the time humanity arose. It is often said that they are an off shoot of humanity from the great well spring in which humans and youkia sprung. It is believed that when the first drop of blood was spilled it fell the ground and out of it rose the vampires. Humans and youkia used to live separately but in harmony Gradually humans began to think themselves superior all other creatures. They began to grown numerous and their greed and lust for power became nearly imposable to stop. So the shroud of hate had fallen and so began the war. In the dark times of dates unknown great youkia armies were trained to rise up and fight the evil human threat.  
The two greatest of Vampire Generals were named Gelnarf and Zelnarf. Zelnarf saw the blood shed and revealed in it. Gelnarf in turn wept because of it. Gelnarf and his brother struck a deal with the few remaining humans. The humans would live as long as they troubled the youkia no longer and the youkia would conceal themselves and agreed not to destroy the humans. Thus it has been for countless generations."  
"Um Sir," Eoko interrupted. "what does that have to do with anything? Also I'm supposed to- "  
"Quiet talking and you will find out. Now Eoko the prophecy your master gave to you I believe it reads.

**Out of the north will come a lecher and a holy one like no other.  
Out of the south will come the rouges.  
Out of the east will come the humans.  
Out of the west will come those whom the last race forgot**

**The six demons shall ascend from the bottomless pit and all will wonder and marvel at the beasts, who is and is not.  
Out of the darkness will rise the six who are one. The innocent, the holy, the warriors, the demons of old, all will bow before them. The powers of light will not know them, they will not stop them, and they will lead the world into hell!**

Book of Des Lucidus Mysteriis Page 68

Now Eoko that prophecy is part of this too.  
The prophecy says that a holy lecherous monk will come out of the north. Eoko I believe that the prophecy is referring to you. I felt your powers increase by at least a thousand fold a few hours ago. I assume some thing caused that to happen? "  
"Yes Sir I…I saw my dead master and he told me that he and the other monks and priestess were all dead. He also said that I would get their powers upon their deaths. So I guess it was true then. I'm the last of my order."  
"Now the scroll also it seems to speak of a gathering of three great races. The rouges, the humans, and the youkia. Then it goes on to speak of six great demons ascending out of a bottomless pit, and every race will bow down to them. I believe that this refers to a group of six demons who could assume human form. Now it seems according to the prophecy all six of these man will charm the humans, rouges, holy ones, and youkia into making them leaders.  
The powers of light refers to youkia or to humans who know about youkia and yet want peaceful existence with each other. It also says that the powers of light will not know them, they will not stop them and they will lead the world into hell.  
Finally it seems that the six demons will gather every race to make war with one another and try to destroy each other."  
"That's a nice thought!" Gin growled.  
"Yes it is rather disgusting isn't it." Julia agreed.  
"Well I have seen that scroll before. Eighty years back Eoko someone from Fairy Tale stole that scroll. A very powerful and very handsome scientist attempted to use advanced genetic knowledge to make the perfect leaders for the youkia, humans, and the rouges. In doing so the new leaders would make the three races go to war and the humans would be slaughtered and none would survive. Once the humans were dead the remaining pure youkia would in turn kill off the surviving rouges. Leaving only the pure blood of the youkia race to live in the new world. In doing so the prophecy come true. The man who did that wanted to help three others create a world where only the purest and strongest of youkia blood could live without humans. The man was a genius far far ahead of his time. He would have done it too, except for the fact that none of the test subjects he worked on didn't survive. He experimented with rouges, humans, and other youkia, but in the end he failed. So the projects were all scrapped and the scientist left the group. Never to return. Now mother and Elizabeth tell us what Artemis found out."  
"Well her micro dot gave reference to six projects that were canceled by Fairy Tale. The reasons were none of the test subjects remained alive. At least that's what the official reports say. The projects were named Indigo, Dark Moon, Avatar, Buda, Messenger, and Beast. Beyond that nothing. Have you heard of any of those Mikola?"  
"Yes I have, I know all of them. These were the code names of the projects the scientist was working on. Also her research was incomplete she missed one project that was scrapped. Project Snake eyes. This was a contingence plan just in case the other projects failed. The plan involved the creation of a army of youkia to march and kill all humans, rouges, weak pure blood youkia anyone that opposed The Fairy Tale organization.  
Now going back to my first story the scientist heard the story of the two Vampire Generals Gelnarf and Zelnarf. It was said in the legends that the two of them were the strongest of our kind. He wanted to reverse engineer their corpses to tap into their genetic codes and use their codes to create the perfect vampire army. He hypothesized that their graves would be located somewhere in the cradle of civilization, in what is now Mesopotamia. Out there he believed somewhere in the deserts he would find were they were buried. Unfortunately I could never…I mean he could never find out where they were and so the project was scrapped."  
"Wow. What type of inhuman psychopath would do something like that?" Tsukune said bitterly.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Tsukune." The count smirked showing his fangs off.  
"What?" Tsukune gasped.  
"Your looking at him." The vampire lord grinned evilly.

There you have it the new and hopefully improved ch 28  
Please send reviews and Pms with opinions and suggestions.

Cheers Dogsfang

Excerpt of ch 29

"You mean I have to do THAT, during the festival and ceremony!"  
"Yes you do and don't worry no one will be watching the two of you as you are doing it. Does that make you feel any better?"

Hello everyone! I'm finally back from winter break! I have super computer usage and I'm ready it hit the ground running! First I would like to say sorry for the abomination that I called ch 28, that I posted some time ago. That chapter was the result of being stuck in the middle of no where for a month. Also it didn't help that I had extremly primitive tech with me. Dial up internet and a 1997 computer.  
As always review please and Pm's are welcome!  
A super cheers to everyone who submited emails and to everyone who sent me Pms. Also to all of you my fans who put up with me because of my computer problems!  
Now a Special thanks to nsuc-09 and narutolanteam for tried to help me work with the tech I had over my christmas break!! My personal thanks to the two of you!!


	29. Chapter 29 Preparations

Rosario to vampire Chapter 29 Preparations

"Parties take a hell of a lot of work, that's why I pay everyone to do the work for me."  
"Communication is important in anything."

"Umm…Sir you did that?" Tsukune gasped. Scared to believe that the vampire lord could have tried to do such a thing.  
"Yes I did."  
"You know sir when I said inhuman psychopath I meant it in a affectionate way."  
"Ummm excuse me , Sir there is something I need to tell you. A few hours ago I think I saw my old master. I think he was dead. I mean he was like clear see through type dead, not ghost or walking zombie dead. I'm saying I think I saw his spirit or something. He told me to tell you that your first children live. I doubt he was referring to any of your daughters here sir. That is of course unless you have two other wives locked up somewhere in the mansion that Ms. Livia and Ms. Julia don't know about. Ha! Ha, he."  
Eoko looked over at his friend who wasn't smiling.  
"It's your own grave your digging my friend." Tsukune muttered.  
Gin on the other hand flashed him a quick grin.  
" Mikola dear can I kill him?" Livia threatened.  
"Ms. Livia please don't he is my friend after all." Tsukune said quickly.  
"Very well. I and my husband will expect a favor from you in response of this!"  
"Uhhh, right Tsukune will do it won't you buddy."  
"Right I will."  
"Good Tsukune dear, now lets all get some rest and go to bed it has been a very long day." Julia said.  
"The two of us will return to the Academy. I will come back for all of you in two days. Now remember summer break is over in two days. Tsukune a word." The Bus driver took Tsukune down a hall way for privacy. The Chairmen fallowed close behind.  
"The two of us wanted to wish you good luck for latter Tsukune. You will need it."  
"What do you mean I'll need it?"  
"You'll see." He grinned as he blew a smoke ring in Tsukune's direction.  
"Also Tsukune don't be afraid to let yourself go, when the time comes" The chairman said cryptically.  
"Exorcist what do you men by that?"  
"You'll see. Now go back to your friends. Enjoy your time together." He said grinning like a mad man.  
Tsukune swallowed and made his way back to the group.

The next day.

Tsukune awoke to a pounding on his door. He looked at his watch, which now read 6:00 A.M. Tsukune wrapped a robe on and saw that Ooudo graced his door along with Moka.  
"Mistress Livia and Lord Mikola ask for you."  
"Ok."  
"Tsukune good morning." Moka said as she blushed.  
Tsukune quickly showered and got dressed.  
He met Ooudo and Moka. All three of them walked down to the dinning room.  
Much to his surprise, all of Moka's relatives were up and sitting down to breakfast.  
Mikola, Livia, Sophia, and Elizabeth had big smiles on their faces.  
"Tsukune now about that favor." Mikola smiled showing his fangs off.  
"Husband! Stop it your scaring him! Now Tsukune how would you like to accompany our daughter to a festival and a ceremony tomorrow tonight?" Livia drove her fork into her sausage with gusto.  
"Sure I'd love too. Hokii said something about it. She acted like I was supposed to attend or something. I asked Moka about it and she acted like she didn't want to go. What is the festival for and what's the ceremony about?"  
Livia paled at his statement and sat down her glass. Her eyes flashed dangerously at her husband. Mikola gasped in pain as he felt his wife's fist drive into his knee cap with a CRUNCH!  
She smiled tenderly at Tsukune. Which caused his blood to run cold.  
"Oh I'm sure she will reconsider, considering she would be going with you."  
"Mother I'm sure we don't want to trouble Tsukune with having to do this. We can wait untill next year."  
"Oh nonsense Moka I'm sure Tsukune would be honored to go with you to the festival and escort you to the cerimony and be with you as you go through it."  
"Mother I doubt he knows what his duities and what exactly is expected of him." The pink haired vampire said with a bit of anger in her voice.  
"Don't worry I'm sure Tsukune will do an excellent job. Don't worry your father and I will keep everyone else far away from the festival and the temple tomarrow night. I'm sure the two of you will have a wonderfull time together."  
"Mother what about Tsukune's parents have you explained any of this to them! His parents wouldn't like this one bit. Mother his parents are old fashioned and they would want Tsukune to wait before he does this type of **_thing. _"  
**Livia put her fist under the table and drove it into her husbands other knee cap. Hearing it CRACK, and her husband howl with pain she smiled.

"Now Tsukune I don't want to bore you with details. Besides it's more fun to see everything for yourself and Moka will explain everything when the time comes. Anyway Tsukune, Mikola and Hokii will help you with most of the preparations. Now you had better go to her room after breakfast. It will take a while to prepare for."  
"Hold it! Tsukune! Boy a word now!" Mr. Tapastke barked.  
"Yes sir." He got up and saw the two vampires start to go down a hall way.  
"Grandfather, Grandpa what are the two of you-?"  
"We wish to talk with him. The two of us have put this off for far to long." Mr. Tapastke's gaze was cold.  
"Tsukune come with us now!" Mr. Tipaski growled.  
"Yes sirs."  
A few minutes later Tsukune walked up in another guest room. He saw Mr. Tapastke and Mr. Tipaski both sitting on two chairs.  
Mr. Tapastke addressed him.  
" Know this if you harm Moka tomorrow night I will not hesitate to skin you alive! I know what it is expected of you tomorrow night. I was in your place long ago. I know what you have do with my granddaughter Tsukune. I want an honest answer from you. Do you care for my Moka?"  
"Yes Mr. Tapastke I do love Moka. I wouldn't hurt her in any way if I could avoid it." Tsukune looked into both pairs of red eyes.  
"I want you to know that I know that you are human and I have no wish to hurt you or you relatives. You saved my live and have changed my opinions of humans."  
"Yes Tsukune you have shown your intentions clearly to us. Moka has told the two of us much of you. Before you came here Tapastke and I assumed that most humans wanted all of our kind dead. But you changed my opinion as well. But know this if you in anyway force your self on to our granddaughter what we will do to you will be worse than anything you can dream up in your darkest of nightmares." Mr. Tipaski said.  
Tsukune swallowed nervously. Not at all liking where the conversation was going.  
"Sirs I really would never-"  
"The two of us know that you were never hurt our granddaughter Moka. She has spoken of you most highly! That is something in and of its self." Mr. Tapastke said softly his white mustache tickled his nose.  
"Also I believe that you and your vampire self would respect her more then any other youkia or human I have seen or killed for that mater." Mr. Tipaski with a bit of pride in his voice.  
"You must understand Tsukune that Tapastke and I have no choose in this matter. Our wives have destroyed any hope of having a normal mate for our Moka, no offence. I have loved her from the moment she opened her eyes. Moka is strong, and dangerous like my daughter. I feared that she would never find happiness. That is until she met you. You a human brought her the love she wanted that one of her people could not. For that you have my blessing. Now when the time come treat my granddaughter with all the love and respect due her. Remember Moka is as inexperienced as you are. Be gentle and learn from each other. You two have the rest of your lives together to make your dreams come true. They just don't have to come true tomorrow night. Your joys will be brighter because you share them together and your troubles will be divided because you two will share them as well. You have my blessing."  
"For now get some rest Tsukune. I have a feeling that you will not get much sleep tomarrow night. You have my blessing. When the time comes enjoy the morning, after the festival and ceremony, look into my granddaughters eyes and you will see eternity and her soul. Always treasure waking up and falling in love with each other all over again. Now give yourself six hundred more years and you might just be a great man." Mr. Tapastke said gently.  
"Sirs. Mr. Mr. Tapastke and Mr. Tipaski I'm afraid I'm going to have to settle for the man I am now."  
"Well spoken young one. Also don't try to be a great man, just be a man. Put Moka first in everything you do."  
"Do not think that we give our youngest grandchild away to you for nothing. Fare well."  
The two elder vampires exited the room and left Tsukune alone.  
Tsukune sank back into the bed.  
"What have Moka and I gotten ourselves into?" Tsukune moaned as laid down on the bed. Both of his parents would want the two of us to get married before we do something like this!"Tsukune dear are you alright?"  
Tsukune looked up and saw that Julia had poked her head in.  
"Uhhh, kind of I don't know what this festival and this ceremony are about. Would you tell me what is happening tomarrow."  
"If you'll pardon my "French" as you humans call it but, damn it. You mean that no one has told you what you and Moka will be doing?"  
"No not really."  
"Damn it. Not Mikola, Livia, Hokii, or even Moka. No one!"  
"No. Why? "  
"Oh nothing like going off have cocked. Mikola, Livia, and Hokii I can understand but not Moka. You mean Moka supports this!"  
"I'm not sure, I talked to Hokii and she acted like I was supposed to attend. Moka on the other hand acted like she didn't want to go. What's this all about? Why doesn't Moka want to go? I haven't gotten a chance to talk to her about this."  
"Oh dear. No wander she doesn't want to go. Damn my husband and Livia! They know how dangerous we can get when we get together! Tsukune you can talk to Moka after she gets down with her bath. In the mean time… Well Tsukune the Festival of Night and Ceramony of blood at the temple of night are hosted excessively by vampires. Oh if he expects you to go as a human you'll be dead in a minute or less if that. Probably by some cocky young boy vampire showing off for Moka trying to win her hand less. None of them-"  
"Tsukune! In my room NOW!" Hokii burst through the door. She grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and pulled him out of the room.  
"Ouch! Hokii what is this for?" Tsukune demanded.  
"I'm going to take you to another room that way you can clean up! You smell horrible."  
She dragged Tsukune into a room with a large jaccuzi.  
"Now strip and take a two hour bath. After that put on a robe and spare cloths that are hanging up there. Then come to my room." Hokii left Tsukune alone.  
Tsukune took off his cloths and he eased himself into the hot water.  
"Oh this feels good. A festival and a ceremony hosted by vampires. It shouldn't be so bad. I mean all I have to do is just take off my holy lock and become my vampire self." He looked down at his now black holy lock.  
"Hopefully no one will be all the wiser. I don't care what other vampires think of me, but I do care what they say about Moka. I wander what Moka could be upset about? What ever it is I'll make sure that Moka has a great time tomarrow night. She disserves it."  
Tsukune relaxed into the water and soon found himself starting to fall asleep. He blinked.  
"Humm, Where did my cloths go? I could have sworn I left-" Tsukune felt a hand lightly brush against his back.  
Thinking it was Moka he relaxed into her embrace.  
"Moka….I'm glad that you're here, listen Julia told me that the festival of night and the ceremony of blood I think it was are both hosted by vampires. If your worried about everyone finding out about me being human don't, I have an idea. How about I just remove my holy lock. It should be save to remove, I think. Anyway it's black now so I don't think I'll go ghoul if I remove it, don't worry. Also I know that your family is extremely old and very powerful vampire house. It would probably be a scandal or something if you were seen dating a human. So as far as everyone will be know you would be dating a vampire from a mysterious house or something. Vampires hate humans so they wouldn't see my human self all they would see a vampire. Hummm. Also I was thinking considering everyone's a vampire so I assume that your inner self would be going? Am I wrong?"  
Hearing no reply he closed his eyes and continued.  
"I was thinking your family doesn't have much contact with other vampires right? So it would be good relations if anyone thinks that your house is weak you could show your inner form. If I remember in the valley of snow women Kahlua said she was impressed by your awakening. It would be good if your outer self appeared and I could just take off the rosario if accuses you of being a weak vampire and you could just take off my holy lock if anyone thinks I'm a human. What do you think? Does that sound a good plan? What do you think?"  
"Sounds exciting, and you keep calling me Moka, I'm not my little sister."  
Tsukune suddenly stiffened up and tried get out of the jeccuzi.  
"Ah, Ah, no no no Tsukune." Hokii arms shot out and grabbed him and pulled him back into the tub.  
"Tsukune you are staying here with the two of us."  
"Us?" He swallowed.  
"Yes us Tsukune." another voice joined Hokii's.  
Tsukune's heart stopped as soon as he saw Kahlua.  
"Hokii, Kahlua what are-?"  
Tsukune was swiftly silenced. When Hokii kissed him. The silver haired vampire used his shock and turned Tsukune to face her.  
"Ohhh!!!! Now I know why my sister favors you. You're sure to be an excellent lover to her." She growled. The silver hair vampire continued to grind against him. Tsukune found his face buried in between her breasts and her legs wrapped firmly behind his hips.

"HMMM!" Tsukune gasped he tried to push away form both of Moka's sisters Hokii was firm and demanding in her kisses.  
"Tsukune tomarrow you will have to pleasure my little half sister. As two women who are wise in the art of mating both of us feel that we should give you some advice on making our sister very very happy tomarrow night. Now just relax and let the two of us give you some advise.  
Moka's pink haired outer form is submissive. She needs someone to survive and someone to please. Outer Moka won't fight it, it's her calling in life. She will love and get off on the fact that she is pleasuring you and making you happy. You in turn must make sure that she is happy.  
Inner Moka is completely different. She and outer Moka are like day and night. My sisters true form will take pleasure in being challenged. If you resist her it will arouse her to no end. Also she will come back and try to make you admit defeat to her. Inner Moka will hate the fact that you are stubborn and fight her. String out your taunts and teases.  
that you make sure to set her blood ablaze." Kahlua said  
"Moka her true nature she needs to be seduced, tormented, pleasured, and teased. If you act dominate it will arouse her to no end. Nip her fingers never underestimate the power of touch. Run your tongue across her finger tips. Caress her drag your tongue and link both of your hands together so she doesn't know where her touch ends and yours starts. Run them across her breasts, barely caress her stomach. Finally go down to grace the area that makes her a women. Then the two of you go ALL THE WAY!!"  
"Hokii!I don't want to go all the way with Moka!"  
"Oh Tsukune don't be a…what do you humans call it? Ah yes a virgin bride. I know humans like sex so why don't you! You must be the black sheep I believe they call it."  
"I agree Hokii the human internet is littered with what do you humans call it….Ah yes porn. Human men are obsessed with sex. Heaven knows I have asked Miyubi. UMPH! Perverse creatures. I don't know why I care for one so."  
Hokii began to rub her ample breasts in Tsukunes face.  
Kahlua began to rub a blue lotion on his back.  
Tsukune had to bit his lip to from moaning out loud. He blushed. Hokii flipped him around again.  
'_The two of them are very, very, talented and very, very tempting. But I have got to get out of here! If Moka sees this she is going to-Moka is going to kill me! Go down, go down, think of Ishigami Hitomi with Ririko Kagome. Uh yuck, now think of father with Ishigami Hitomi and Ririko Kagome.' _

A the thought of his father with the two sadist teachers Tsukune's arousal was down to zero.  
Both vampires took notice of his lack of a arousal.  
"Perhaps he is dissatisfied with our sister Moka?" Hokii said as she caressed his stomach her touch made goose bumps all over Tsukune. Kahlua's soon joined her half sisters.  
"Yes Tsukune insults us! You need to be punished." Kahlua stopped her touching and began to move her body up and down Tsukune's front. Hokii fallowed suit as she rubbed her chest and lower form along the back of her sisters lover.

The door to the room exploded inward and landed against the wall. In the door way stood Moka whip in hand. Towel wrapped around her waist. Face dripping with rage at her two sisters.  
"Moka good to see you we were just giving Tsukune a sex education lesson."  
"Yes Moka unfortunately he seemed so unresponsive. Hopefully he'll perform better for you."  
"MY TSUKUNE doesn't need any education from you! KNOW YOUR PLACE!" Moka ran forward whip in hand and did a perfect round house kick to Kahlua head. She fell to the floor with a thud. Moka then grabbed Hokii and yanked her out of the bath.  
"Tsukune doesn't belong to you! He is mine! He came to me!" Moka threw her eldest sister into the farthest wall.  
"YOU TSUKUNE are in big trouble!"  
"Ah there you are Tsukune come with me I need to talk to you." Mikola said as he stuck his head in. He surveyed the scene.  
"Tsukune get some cloths on and fallow me right now!"  
_'Oh damn I'm dead. Moka's father is going to kill me!'_

Tsukune swallowed and grabbed a towel. Tsukune walked in the hallway and found his cloths. He quickly put his cloths on and fallowed Moka's father. The two of them walked down the halls into another room. Mikola slammed the door shut with a bang.  
Now Tsukune I hope that the two of you will have a wonderful time together. Now I expect you and Moka to have at least six kids six months after the ceremony is over tomorrow night." Mikola grinned showing his fangs to Tsukune.  
"You mean I have to do THAT, during the festival and ceremony!"  
"Yes you do and don't worry no one will be watching the two of you as you are doing it. Does that make you feel any better?"  
"No! It does not! I don't want to do-" Tsukune stopped as he saw Moka's father laughing.  
"Sir what is so funny?" Tsukune demanded.  
"Tsukune don't be so gullible my boy! Don't believe everything you hear! HA HA! You and Moka won't be having sex during the festival don't be stupid!! HA HA!!"  
"Sir it really isn't that funny!"  
"I'm sorry Tsukune."  
"Sir why did you abandon your work to destroy the humans and the rouges?"  
"Let's just say that I had something more important to do with my life at the time. The fact that none of my experiments worked and the tomb could not be found was the gloss on the truth. At the time I had met both Julia and Livia. I was looking for achance to find a family. I wanted to get both of them pregnant and so that they would need me so I decided to change my priorities.  
Now Tsukune I will give you something that is far beyond your reach charm. Most vampires act like gentleman. So you will have to act as such. Now poster. Stand up strait don't slouch." Moka's father looked at Tsukune as he did as he was told.  
"Excellent now a few of our kind may have humans as servants there. Never look a human in the eye. Even through you your self are one, never do this. If you do it may attract attention. A true noble vampire would never look a human in the eye.  
By the way go wearing your holy lock, Moka will also be wearing her rosario. Once the two of you get to the festival don't take them off, until someone asks about you being a human. Most of our number will assume that the two of you have your true natures sealed. Also take both seals off at the same time. A wakening as a couple will be very impressive. It will help others of my kind to believe that you are one of them. A awakening is a very spectacular thing. The more impressive the better. Once your transformation is over stay a vampire for awhile. They will probably serve blood packets there, only in glasses. Are you getting all this?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Good, now remember this rule. A noble and a gentleman is nothing more than a man who says one thing and thinks another.  
Be witty, weave your words together. Think before you speak. Compliment women on their dresses. Flirt just a bit but always stay close to Moka! A few other impetuses young men may try to take her from you if she is alone. Never leave her side for long! If some one does challenge you let them remove their seals if they have one. Then you remove yours. The stronger you are the more spectacular your awakening will be. Most of the time if his awakening is weaker than yours he will back down. If he doesn't and he persists use your skills to beat him. Now I doubt that the scenario is possible but it never hurts to be prepared.  
Now you will wear a tuxedo with a cape. It will make you look regal and noble. If anyone asks who you are say you come from the house of Elinde. Your parents are Nobleman Lieme and Lady Inyaene . If they say they have never heard of you say. "I'm not surprised my family has worked very hard to keep it that way." Snap it at the person who asks this. Hold yourself up as if everyone and everything is beneath you. Even we vampires have a hierarchy. You will act like you are on the same level as my daughter. In our system no true noble would ever allow themselves to be with much less seen with someone of a lower class of vampire. The fact that you are with my daughter will be testament enough for most. My house is know for being extremely particular about who we are seen with and who we talk to. Moka is with you means that I approve of you.  
If I approve of you then that will speak volumes.  
Now I am going to show you two simple tricks that will make Moka along with every young lady there swoon over you. Now take a rose place it up your right sleeve.  
"Say something about I'm sorry I don't have something for this beautiful lady. But wait." Then take your left hand wave it around. While she looking at your left hand slid the rose into your right hand. Then wave your right hand around and bring them together for a second while you drop the rose into your left palm and bring it out. Now second trick. I looked at the weather report and there is a moon out tomarrow night. So look at this." Mikola tossed a small glowing white circle at Tsukune.  
"That Tsukune is a small florescent item. This will glow for a few minutes and then disintegrate after a few minutes. Now when the moon is out look up and look for a near by cloud which will pass over the moon in a few minutes. Then reach up, while Moka isn't looking, keep this in your right sleeve. Have Moka look towards you. Turn your palm out to Moka not letting her see your sleeve. Slide this into your palm quickly keep it in your palm with your thumb. Put this in your thumb and forefinger. Now pertend to wiggle the moon free. The cloud will pass and cover up the real moon leaving the item looking like the real moon. Take it down and flip it in your fingers and have her hold it. Then quickly take it back. It will go out and dissolve in your hands. After that happens have Moka look at the real moon that well be revealed by the cloud. Practice both tricks. Women will love that and be green with envy, and be extremely jealous of my daughter. Moka will be extremely glad to be your date. Never do the same trick twice. So now as for the ritual both of you will be wearing robes. They will have changing rooms there. My driver will take you there. So lets go over everything again."  
"Sir whats going to-"  
"Not right now Tsukune we have a lot to do and so little time to do it in. I have two days and one night to transform you into the spitting image of a vampire noble."  
"Sir what is this festival and ceremony about?"  
"Ah well, the festival is the festival of night all high class vampires celebrate it. Mostly it will be dancing and a few party games for the kids. That's it. Think of it like your school festival at Halloween only everyone is a vampire. Now the ceremony will happen after the festival is over. Moka will take you to a castle which is also a temple. Once there both of you will slit both your wrists. Let the blood mix together filling a chalice. The two of you will drink the blood. After that both of you will light a candle. Bow to each other, and few minutes later the two of you will be escorted to a room in the underground part of the temple. The room will have a rest room, and a bed. Both of you will sleep in that room the entire night, a group of priests will be outside the door and they will not be let you two out until sun rise. The room is sound proof so no mater how much screaming the two of you do….I mean even if you scream there is nothing they will do. Do you understand me?"  
_' Good you ignored my play with words. Damn what a gullible human…I hope the two of you don't get up until noon. I had better get grandchildren out of this! Damn this had better work!'  
_"Yes sir."  
"Now on with the lessons. Next thing is-'  
"Sir why do we get locked in the room? It kind of sounds like a marriage ritual."  
'_Damn! I can't let him think that…. Think, think, what to tell him…I know!'  
_"Don't worry Tsukune it's not a marriage ritual…It's a bonding ceremony…Yes that's the closest term to what you humans have. Now the two of you will stay up all night talking and getting to know each other. Now on to the next lesson."

After going to get dressed Moka meet her mother and her two grand mothers.  
She stood in front of a full length mirror. Pink hair falling down her back against the silver dress she wore. The dress was made to fit every curve of Moka's form. It was tight in all the right places and loose where it needed to be. Slits up the sides showed of her legs.  
"My baby you look beautiful. Ah you look just like I did at your age…...Of course that was before I met your father and I sadly let myself go."  
"Please don't say that mother. On that note mother I don't want to do this. Not without Tsukune wanting to do it to. Also what will his parents think? Humans do a thing called marriage. Chances are they won't take kindly to this. It doesn't help that the three of you just want Tsukune for his genes. Your willing to ignore that he's human just to get a grandchild which will tip the balance of power in the vampire ranks and possibly the youkia world in our houses favor. Have I missed anything?" Moka screamed angrily.  
"No Moka dear you have gotten most of the points all but one." Livia said tenderly.  
"No Mother I think I got all of them just fine."  
"No Moka everyone in your family loves you and wants to see you happy. You diserave to love someone, be bonded to them and have them love and be bonded to you in return."  
"Livia could you leave us alone for a few moments." Sophia said gently.  
"Moka do you mind if your old grandmothers tell you a story?" Elizabeth asked soothingly.  
Moka smiled despite her anger smiled at her two grandmothers.  
"Grandmother grandma the two of you aren't old."  
"Good answer dear." Sophia laughed happily.  
"Moka dear do you know why that dress is so special?" Elizabeth asked tenderly.  
"No grandma." She said her eyes down cast.  
"Well I will tell you. Some time ago long before you were born. I meet your grandpa. I through that he was a stubborn man….Someone I would never marry. Our parents wanted us to get married. The two of us fought it tooth and nail. Until we couldn't fight our parents wills any longer. Of course by that time the sight of each other made our blood boil. If it was from passion or for anger I do not know. It appeared to be a blood bond of convenients. I was so scarred that on my bonding night I nearly ran away. Your grandpa found me and he convinced me to go on with it. I know what your feeling Moka. Your scared that nothing will work out and everthing will come crashing down around you. Now the dress you are wearing it special because it used to belong to me. "  
"This was yours?" Moka said tears were forming in her eyes.  
"Well not all of it….You see Moka on my bonding night with your grandpa he was eager, so to speak, and tore it to bits. He was gentle and kind to me after that. He made me glad that I was a women. Now he told me that no mater what happens the two of us would face it together."  
"Now Moka dear I remember the bonding night I had with your grandfather. He was ever bit a gentleman. He walked me though the ritual so confident. So self assused. Granted once we got down to the bonding room that he confessed that he was scared to death .He was very energetic, he ripped apart my bonding dress too. Your grandfather was sweet and wonderful on that night. He made me forget my fears and look to the future. Just take it one day at a time he said.  
"As long as the two of you are reliving old memories and giving advise. I will tell mine. Moka when I went through blood letting with your father at the time it was all a blear. All that mattered….All that mattered was I was with the man I loved and who loved me. The bonding night with your father, it was one of the most beautiful nights and days of my life. I didn't care that he destroyed my dress too. I would never forget the look in his eyes, the feel of his fingers finding and interlocking with mine as we moved together gently into the morning. Now the dress you are wearing is made up of all three of ours. The remains of the fabric of our dresses we used to make yours. It's filled with all our hopes and dreams for you and Tsukune. Wear it with pride tomorrow night Moka." Her mother said tears forming down on hers, Sophia's and Elizabeths faces. A knock on the door interrupted the tinder moment.  
Mikola stuck his head in.  
"Ah Moka you look beautiful. I need to speak with my daughter alone please. Why my dear Livia I do believe that you are crying. What's wrong?"  
Livia brought her fist up and drove it into her husbands stomach and her knee into his family jewels.  
"Ohhh, my daring wife why are you so hard on me?"  
"I was not crying! Learn your place husband!!!!" She screamed as she and the two female elders left the room slamming the door shut.  
"Hello daddy." Moka smiled as she leaked out a small tear. She sniffed, as her father reached up and dried it with a hanky.  
"Moka what you think may be happening now will pass. You'll see…Everything will work out just fine. Oh my Moka, I know that you and Tsukune care for each other. I know that two love each other so much. Why are you both so intent on fighting this?

I know you feel right now the bonding is a mistake, but trust me, it will be fine.

Go on dear just relax everything will be fine." The elder vampire got up and shut the door. Leaving Moka alone to gather her thoughts.

Rosario To Vampire excerpt ch 30

"Tsukune did I ever tell you that vampires invented the quickie?"

"Moka no I didn't know that." Tsukune smirked.

"First Rule of vampire Quickies. Arousal." Moka said as leaned her head down to whisper. Her hot breath tickled his skin.  
"Now did my sister tell you anything that could- Ahhh! My TSUKUNE!!!!"

There you have it chapter 29.

What's this? I smell a lemon cooking in my perverted little mind comming on! Stay tuned!  
I hope that all of you enjoyed this chapter.  
Review please. Also send Pm's with suggestions, comments, and opinions.

Cheers Dogsfang.


	30. Chapter 30 Into the Future

Rosario to vampire ch 30 Into the future.

First I would like to apologize for how long it has taken me to finish this chapter and the last few chapters for that matter. Next I would like to thank everyone for reading and sticking with me.

Now due to the excessive length I have had to split this chapter into parts and sections. It

seems whenever I upload a large chapter it is butchered like a prize cow for hamburger!!

This usually leads to questions and confused readers. So I wanted to give everyone a

heads up. Also I want to give this one and only warning to everyone out there!

Warning there will be multiple lemons in this chapter. So if you are offended by lemons

then leave now!

If you are not then pass. But don't say I didn't warn you.

One final thing a very special thanks to Shoulda'BeenBornAShinobi, Azeroth5, The-Jaron, The Burning Blood, and Nfsuc-09 for sticking with me to the very end and encouraging me to carry on and write.

Cheers Dogsfang


	31. Chapter 31 Into the Future part 1

Rosario to vampire ch 30 Into the future.

"Yesterday is a memory, tomorrow is a dream, today is reality make the most of it."

"Everyone needs friends in order to walk on this journey called life."

"Just because something is unknown doesn't mean it is to be feared."

The next night came much faster then both Tsukune and Moka would have liked. Soon the two of them found themselves getting ready.  
Tsukune stood in front of three length mirrors.  
"Sir are you sure that this is a good idea? I'm not sure I can do this. Couldn't I just take Moka out for a dinner and a movie?"  
"No this is the only way."  
Mikola said as he brushed off the lint that was on Tsukune's cape and tuxedo.  
Tsukune fiddled with his tie nervously.  
"Remember what I taught you. Do what I tell you otherwise you will probably be dead in a few minutes. Now what did Livia tell you about dancing with Moka?"  
"Ummm, don't dance too close."  
"No! That's what I told you!"  
"Uhhh right. Let me try again….Livia said "Hold her like your going to have your way with her on the dance floor." Also Julia said "be flexible no one likes a stiff dance partner." Livia also said "Relax and lead Moka with confidence. Men lead women fallow." Julia said that the blood Moka gave me would help to give me advise I think."  
"Good now remember to smile, be happy show enthusiasm, pour on the charm and charisma. Act like a noble. Now if you get any numbers from women burn them when you get home with this lighter." The vampire lord stuck a metal white lighter in Tsukune's pants pocket.  
"Do it far away from Moka otherwise she may get the wrong idea. I myself was quite the ladies man in the days of my youth. I loved it when women flirted with me. In fact I still do. HA! HA! I remember I once it was shortly after I met Julia and Livia that the two of them found my little black book. Of course it was not so little a book. It was about the size and length as one of your phone books, and had as many numbers in it as well. In fact I attempted to pass it off as a phone book when Julia and Livia found it, unfortunately the two of them figured it out and made me burn it- HA HA!! Now take my advise it's just better off never keeping any numbers you receive in the first place. Remember "every girl's crazy bout a sharp dressed man," and I believe it was the human band…Casey and the sunshine band who said "Shake your booty.""  
"Right I will. Not that I will I mean I won't. Sir I'll act like a gentleman and ignore any women who flirt with me besides Moka."  
"Smart boy."  
"Sir since everyone there is a vampire, will everyone be a S-class vampire like you?"  
"S-Class HA! Don't make me laugh Tsukune. I'm not a S-class vampire. Don't you dare compare me to those other weaklings. I'm no S-class low level vampire. I'm something much worse. My power by far exceeds that of a S-class vampire."  
"Umm sir, I feel like I should carry a weapon or something to this! I can't do this!"  
Mikola grabbed Tsukune by the collar. He brought Tsukune's face to his.  
"Tsukune even a chimpanzee fights for it's mate. At the festival there will be other men there who will be trying to get Moka's attention and steal her away from you! Do you want her to get taken by some who is unworthy of her attention? Someone who doesn't know her or respect her like you do?"  
"No sir I don't."  
"Good. Now Tsukune there comes a point in every mans life where fear disappears leaving only the will to survive! You think your scared now! You have no idea what it means to be scared. Try to image being stuck in a cave it's dark, you hear something scream in the night. Then you hear a CRUNCH it's screams are cut short. You lay there in that cave praying that you are not dessert. Now that is true fear! Besides it's not the other vampires you have to fear. If my daughter Moka doesn't have a good time tonight you will have ME TO FEAR! Do you understand me?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Good boy."

In another room Moka stood before three full length mirrors.  
"Mother I know you, Grandma, and Grandmother want children but could the three of you wait a few years?"  
"Moka dear use this opportunity to talk to Tsukune. Get to know him, things he likes, things he hates, all thoughts little secrets that make him Tsukune. The three of us would never make you or Tsukune do anything that the two of you aren't comfortable with. Now as for tonight we aren't expecting any grandchildren. All we expect is for the two of you to have a deeper relationship than before, after the night is done and the morning comes." Livia said kindly. Stroking her daughters pink hair.  
'Hopefully Moka believes that.'  
"Mother, Moka how is everything going? Moka my dear little sister you look beautiful."  
'Damn my plan was flawless! It would have succeeded too if it wasn't for that brat of a half sister Kokoa!' I just hope Kahlua's agent and my agent put the mattress with the aphrodisiacs inside it in the right room that Moka and Tsukune are going to use. Oh Moka, this time both you and Tsukune will have to do it! Lets see Kokoa or anyone else outwit both me and Kahlua.'  
"Hello Moka how is my favorite half sister?" Kahlua walked in the room too.  
'Damn my overall plan failed to get Moka and Tsukune married! The loss of a possible hybrid vampire ghoul is regrettable. However if Moka and Tsukune do it the child that will result from their bonding and mating will make the ghoul hybrid look like a kitten. Fathers and Aunty's blood flows in Moka and some of her blood flows in Tsukune. I was wrong before fathers skills and power skipped Moka. All she got was Aunty's brute strength, none of fathers abilities to manipulate youkia energy. The child the two of you produce will be born with all of fathers strengths and skills at youkia manipulation, along with mothers brute strength. Combine that with his or she's ability to withstand water and all but the most powerful of holy artifacts. Yes this child will be more then sufficient for the loss of the hybrid. This child will surpass any normal vampire, even any S-class vampires. I would dare say it would even surpass father. Ah well it seems that things are moving forward not as fast as I thought. But at least nothing has gone wrong. Moka and Tsukune hopefully by this time tomorrow the two of you will be married! At least in our tradition. Then once that happens all we have to work on is his parents. Humm now what could make them want their son to marry a vampire? Even if they do approve of Moka then the wedding will have be held in secret. We wouldn't want Moka's little friends interfering. I just hope that those two agents that Hokii and I sent to keep an eye on the two of them do their jobs. They had better have replaced the mattress in the bed that Moka and Tsukune will use with Hokii's mattress. Priests aren't so easy to sway. Traditionally the rooms in the Temple Of Night are kept secret and are assigned at random to the couples who come there. Heaven knows it took a great deal of money in "donations" to get the priests to assign a room for the two of them. Then another round of "donations" to get the information on which room the two of them will use! DAMN it's hard work making sure your sister gets married! This had better work!' Kahlua growled.  
"Don't worry Moka everything will be fine." Kahlua smiled at her sister.  
"Yes Moka don't worry everything will be perfect." Hokii smiled at her sister too.  
Moka couldn't help but shiver at her two sisters reassuring words and smiles.

Ready or not shortly before sun set. Tsukune found himself sitting in the main room, dressed in his tuxedo and cape. He had to force himself to not pace nervously as he, Mikola, Mr. Tapastke, and Mr. Tipaski found themselves waiting for Moka to get ready.  
He looked at the three vampires who were surprisingly calm and each of them were having a brandy.  
"Sirs how can the two of you-"  
"Oh there you are Tsukune what is going on here?" His mother had a shocked look on her face.  
"Yes son what is going on here and why are you dressed up like Dracula?"  
Tsukune's eyes nearly popped out of his head there in the hall way to the main room stood both his parents.  
"Ah good the two of you are here at last." Mikola smiled.  
"Mother, Father I can-"  
"I was wandering when the two of you would show up for this. I was hoping that Tsukune would tell the two of you about what he and Moka were doing this evening. I assumed by your confused expressions that Tsukune has not told you what was going on?" Mikola flashed his fangs at Tsukune.  
"No he has-"  
"Well I can see why he has not. A few days ago you two thought that humans were alone on this planet. Then the two of you found out that vampires exist. That is a bit to take in." Mr. Tipaski said kindly.  
"On another note I assume that the two of you are still coming to terms with the fact that my granddaughter is a vampire." Mr. Tapastke  
"Yes well we have met Moka before but not her other…her other self you know with the silver hair and really big fangs." Tsukune's mother said with a brief shudder.  
"Ah yes my daughter can seem a bit overwhelming at times. I assure you she would not hurt the two of you or Tsukune. Her true personality has drank from Tsukune many times and he is all right. Now I'm a bit disgusted with Tsukune that he did not tell you what was going on. Well he has asked to take Moka to our races equivalency of a…What do you humans call it…Ah yes a prom. He found out that it was going on during his stay and asked to take Moka to it. I'm glad that he did because if he didn't Moka would have to go alone. It will last all night and he will bring her back in the morning."  
"So that's what the big fuse was about yesterday with what were their names again?"  
"My two daughters, Kokoa and Hokii."  
"Uh what was that about marrying Tsukune and hav-"  
"Oh that nothing to worry about in the slightest. You see Kokoa, my youngest, cares a great deal about her older half sister. She just wants to make sure Tsukune doesn't hurt her older sister in anyway. She can be a bit over protective and impetus at times. Hokii just wants her older sister to be happy. She wants her little sister to find someone who loves her for who she is and not fear her because she is a vampire. Granted she too can be a bit over enthusiastic. Kokoa likes to fight with her other sisters. Most of the time everyone is shouting so loudly that they don't know what they are saying. Yesterdays little scrimmage was simply a misunderstanding….You see Moka slipped in the shower and couldn't get up. Tsukune had just gotten out of a shower in his room and still had his towel on. He heard Moka scream as she fell and went to help her up. Kokoa went to see what was wrong. She say the two of them with towels on and got the wrong idea. Now as for Hokii she is trying, much to hard I might add, to get Tsukune and my daughter to admit that the two of them like each other. From what I gathered the two of them have never admitted that the two of them care for each other. Hokii merely wants Moka to find the right guy who will treat her with honor."  
"Um what was all that about Lady S,,,So…"  
"Lady Sophia, Lady Elizabeth, and my wife speaking to the two of you about wanting Tsukune as a son in law. First I'm sorry for what my wife, my mother, and my mother in law said that may have upset you. Well I'm sorry to say that old age has finely caught up with my mother and my mother in law. I'm sorry to say that the two of them can be a little crazy at times. For some reason the two of them want great grandchildren. Clearly the two of them are quite senile. My wife on the other hand wants grandchildren rather badly. I believe it to be some sort of physiological disorder. I have her scheduled for a inspection at St. Brutes Center for the physiologically troubled. She has often tried to get my other daughter married as quickly as possible. I have tried to convince her to have another child but she refuses. She doesn't want to have to go through the pains of labor again. I believe that she wants the joys of holding a child in her arms again but with out the joys of raising on again. She is clearly a very, very, deeply, deeply troubled soul." The count bowed his head in mock sorrow. He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw that his father and father in law just barely containing their laughter.  
"Oh. So that's what everything is all about. Last night my husband and I were thinking that all of you were trying to get Tsukune to marry your daughter. Which is of course  
ridicules. I mean the two of them are much too young I mean both of them are still in high school."  
"Oh yes as much as I like your son I don't want him as a son in law just let. Ha Ha! Here have a brandy." The vampire poured a glass of brown liquor for his two guests.  
"Please drink it slowly it can knock most humans on their-"  
"AH!!GA HA EH OH!" Tsukune's father clenched his throat and gasped.  
"W….WA…WAT….WATER!"  
"Ah yes water here." The count walked over into the kitchen and got a glass of water, radio, two pieces of bread and a toaster.  
He handed the glass of water to Tsukune's father. He swallowed it with on gulp.  
"Now that was my homemade brandy. I'm the only who knows how to make it. Now watch this you will like this. My brandy is very potent stuff. Watch!"  
The count plugged in the toaster, put in the bread, poured a small drop of brandy in each slot of the toaster. He pushed down and started the toaster and turned on the radio. Suddenly to Tsukune's and his parents shock the toast began to move back and fourth with the music with a BONK and a BOINK! It moved across the table and shot out the golden brown toast up into the air.  
"Toast?" The vampire lord offered.  
"Great job boy the first time someone makes toast the toaster can bite their hand off." Mr. Tapastke said as he laughed.  
Both of Tsukune's parents didn't know what to say about that.  
"AHHEM!" Livia barked. Everyone turned their attention to Livia as she looked at Tsukune.  
"Tsukune your date is ready."  
Tsukune turned and looked up the stairs only to see Moka wearing a form fitting silver dress. The pink haired vampire gracefully walk down the stairs.. She looked at her mother and smiled at her. Moka stood next to her mother. Tsukune walked over and gently took her arm and wrapped it around his.  
"Oh the two of you look beautiful. Don't they dear."  
Yes lady wife that they do."  
"The two of you make a cute couple. Arumi we should have brought our camera!" Kasumi cried.  
"Yes I'm quite happy for Tsukune, unfortunately those brutes took everything when we were taken."  
"Don't worry we have a camera." Sophia and Elizabeth called as the two of them came down the stairs.  
"Now the two of you smile and a cheese!" Sophia called.  
Both Tsukune and Moka were suddenly under a barrage of flashing white lights. Both of Moka's grandmothers and her mothers clicked their shutters to get picture after picture.  
"Moka it's a good thing that vampires don't die when exposed to bright light." Tsukune laughed as he tried to clear the spots from his eyes.  
"Yes Tsukune."  
With that Livia, Sophia, and Elizabeth gently pushed the two of them out the door.  
The two of them got into the black 1940 Chevrolet. Moka saw one large box wrapped in black. Another small boxed stacked on top of one anther. One addressed to Moka and another to Tsukune.  
A notes was attached to each one.

Dear Moka  
In preparation with your night with Tsukune we have enclosed a few things that we hope will make your night with Tsukune the greatest night of your life.  
Enjoy.

Hokii and Kahlua

Moka carefully opened the box. Inside was her black whip, her father made for her, two naught cop costumes. One pink and one silver. A pair of handcuffs, massage oil, lotions, and a small list of advice of ways to pleasure Tsukune.  
"I'm going to KILL THOSE TWO!" Inner Moka screamed.

Continue in part 2


	32. Chapter 32 Into the Future part 2

Rosario To Vampire ch 30

Part 2 of ch 30

Tsukune picked up the two small packages wrapped in black.  
He read the card

Dear Tsukune

Considering you are about to go where every man has gone before. The two of us have put together a small package of goodies for you and Moka. Enjoy. Hopefully we will get to call you our brother in law after the evening is over.  
Hokii and Kahlua

Tsukune opened his box with the same amount of care that someone might use while holding a explosive device.  
He swallowed his package wasn't much better. Inside was a good package of condoms and birth control medicine.  
"Hokii Kahlua, the two of you are the price I pay for dating Moka." He muttered.

"So Moka what did you get?"  
"Oh nothing Tsukune just a joke gift from my sisters. It's nothing." Moka blushed a deep scarlet red.  
"Tsukune what did you get?"  
"Oh it's nothing Moka your sisters Hokii and Kahlua sent me a gag gift too. Anyway lets get going."

Tsukune jammed the two packages on the floor of the car.  
"Sir could we-"  
Tsukune gasped as he and Moka saw Ooudo looked back at them from the front seat.  
"Hello mistress Moka." He said in his baritone voice.  
"Hello Ooudo." Moka said kindly.  
"Excuse me mistress Moka. I have to get something out of the trunk. I will only be a moment."  
The large man opened his door and popped the trunk and walked around. He opened it only to find a strawberry redhead in the trunk. Inside curled in a ball was Kokoa dressed in formal wear.  
"Please get out mistress Kokoa!" He thundered.  
"Oh he he….Hello Ooudo. I was just leaving. He he……I must have locked myself in here earlier." She quickly bolted from the trunk and into the house.  
Soon the trip to the grounds began.

Kokoa walked around the grounds in disgust.  
"Darn it! Big sis is going of with Tsukune to the festival and temple and there is nothing I can do to stop it! Maybe I should just quit."  
"Kokoa where did you say the to of them were going?" a voice asked.  
Kokoa looked over her shoulder and found Mizore, Yukari, Kurumu, Ruby, and Melissa.  
Standing in the trees.  
_'I smell an opportunity…'_ She thought.

"Kasumi dear please don't just stand there with that look on your face. Please just sit down your making me pace." Arumi added as he pasted the same spot on the carpet for the sixth time.  
"HUSBAND! Husband stop pacing it has only been ten minutes. You forget they will be gone the whole night and probably most of the morning." Livia barked. As her husband passed Arumi on the floor.  
_'If we are lucky the two of them will be gone most of the next day too.'_  
Livia thought.  
"Why don't the two of you men do something creative with your time."  
"Your right Livia go get the red brandy in the storage locker. Arumi and I are going to bond over a few drinks and a drinking contest."  
"Why do men do these's things? Fine. Why don't the two of us talk over tea?" Livia said. as she went to get the brandy.

"Oh." Kokoa said mischeviously her fangs showing with every word.  
"Moka and Tsukune are going to a festival and then the two of them are going to-"  
"Hold it!"  
Kokoa looked through the forest of sakura trees to see her mother Julia approaching them.  
Julia rushed forward and grasped her daughter by the ear.  
"YOU young lady, will not interrupt the two of them! I doubt the two of them will be doing what you think they will be doing at the Temple of Night. Besides in Tsukune's case it would be like wishing for the moon. Kokoa you will go up to your room and stay there until tomorrow morning. Then you will see that nothing happened between Tsukune and Moka."  
"But Mother!"  
"Don't you "Mother" me! GO TO YOUR ROOM! NOW!"  
Kokoa stormed off to her room.  
"Excuse me but did you say that Moka and Tsukune are going to The Blood Festival in the Valley of darkness?" Yukari asked quickly.  
"Yes."  
"You mean the two of them are going to the Temple of Eternal Night?"  
"Yes why?"  
"Oh nothing. I was just curious that's all."  
"Your Yukari aren't you? Moka always said you were the smartest student at the Academy. So you know about the festival and the temple. I assume that you know what goes on there?"  
"Yes I-"  
"Then you know that Moka and Tsukune would never do anything of the sort that usually  
goes on there. Please don't any of you interfere tonight. Again I doubt that the two of them will do anything. Come with me to the house."  
Julia then ushered everyone off to the house.  
Once in the side room Mizore, Kurumu, Ruby, and Melissa turned and grabbed Yukari.  
Melissa held her upside down. Kurumu, Mizore each had their claws out and pointed toward her.  
"Now Yukari what do you know about what Moka and Tsukune are doing tonight?" Kurumu glared.  
'_Darn I have to tell them something….If I tell the truth they will go and make a mess of things.'_  
"Well it's nothing really. I mean it's just a festival and a temple were everyone goes to pray for good luck that's all."  
"Really." Mizore nicked her ice claws on the young witches neck.  
"Uh…I mean The Blood Festival is traditionally a celebration of meeting between various powerful vampires houses. It's thought to bring good luck and fortune for the vampire nobles every time they gather. There are games for children and dancing for the noble families. Also at the festival young men are encouraged to find a young lady to date and try to persuade them to spend the night with them to-"  
"What!" Kurumu and Mizore screamed.  
"Just relax the two of them are just going to stay up and watch the sun rise. It's part of the tradition. Not have, you know, romantic relationships of the adult kind. Jeez the two of you have dirty minds."  
"Now where ways I-"  
"Hold it! What was all that about Moka and Tsukune not doing anything at the temple?"  
'_Oh darn what can I say……..I know!'_  
"The young nobles want to find a lady to date for the future. At the Temple of Night is were they go and watch the sun rise. The young adults go to get married and finish their union with their blood mate. Anyway the sun rise it's said to be a very romantic thing to see. Anyway No one is allowed to enter unless they are a vampire. So that's it, ok!"  
Melissa let her drop to the floor.  
"So are all of you satisfied now?" Said Livia who had been observing them for a while. She had just dropped the red brandy off to her husband and she and Tsukune's mother were just going into the tea room.  
"Oh so that's what my Tsukune is doing this evening it sounds romantic. I suppose there is nothing to fear. All of you are his friends and I'm sure that each of you trusts him. So I'm his mother and I trust him too. Have a nice night all of you."  
"Don't go to the fair grounds my people loath outsiders they will show you no mercy if you are caught. They will skin all of you alive and cook you for next years festival. Of course it's your choice. Have a nice night."  
The two of them walked out to the tea room.

Surprisingly the trip didn't take very long. Tsukune looked out the window and saw a large mountain. It was rocky totally devoid of trees, plants, and animal life. It's pointed black top stuck out and seemed to barely touch the soft silvery moon. The moon hung oblivious to the black mountain as it cast it's glowing rays down upon the large brightly colored tents of blues, pinks, yellows, and reds.  
The brightly colored tents soon met up with a majestic stone castle. Several towers rose upward to the darkened sky. Lights blinked as people walked in and out of sight from the open windows.  
Tsukune looked out the window in wander. His curiosity, and the though of spending the entire evening here alone with Moka and not having the other girls to worry about spoiling their moment, was overpowering his fear of bodily harm and death.

The car came to a stop and the two of them got out and began to make their way to the grounds.  
All around them came the sounds of happy of parents chuckling and kids laughing and having a good time. Something that was not normally associated with the proud, noble, honorable vampire race.  
"Wow so this is the festival? Moka is going to be fun. So everyone here is a vampire, we it shouldn't be too bad. As long as we don't draw to much attention we should be ok."  
"Tsukune…." Moka smiled as she saw that he had a smile on his face and wasn't afraid.  
"Oh Moka look a goldfish scoop. Ms. Nekonome would love that wouldn't she?"  
"Yes she would." Moka laughed as she remember she had once ran a goldfish scoop the first year at the academy festival.  
Granted most boys had gone to the booth because she was wearing a cute yukata with sparkling lights on it.  
"Here Moka let me win you a gold fish."  
"Tsukune thank you."  
Tsukune went and paid the vender.  
He aimed his small net and managed to get two in his net.  
Moka had a warm smile on her face. The vendor put them in a small clear plastic bag.  
"I guess we're going to have to save these for Ms Nekonome. I wonder if I could bribe her with theses the next time a fail a test?" Tsukune laughed.  
Moka put her arm around Tsukune's as the two of them began to stroll though the grounds.  
'_So far so good. We're off to a good start I hope nothing happens now.' _Tsukune thought quickly.  
The two of them went over to another booth This one had a ring toss game.  
Tsukune paid the vendor and got four rings.  
"Here Moka let me show you how to do ring toss."  
"Ok."  
" Now Moka are you right handed or left handed?"  
"Right handed."  
Tsukune got behind Moka and took her right hand in his.  
Moka shivered at the pleasure she got, as she felt Tsukune's warm breath in her ear as he whispered.  
"Moka the key to ring toss is not to throw the ring with too much force or too little force. If you use too much the ring will go past the post. If you use to little then the ring will fall short of the post. But if you use just the right amount then the ring will go on just like this."  
Tsukune carefully took her hand, brought it back and guided it forward thankfully the ring went on. Moka was rewarded with a green over stuffed teddy bear. Satisfied the two of them walked on.  
The lights and the colors were a sight to see.  
Suddenly the two of them heard crying. The two of them looked ahead and saw a small child who was crying for her mother and father alone in the grounds. It struck Tsukune as odd that none of the other adults were stopping to help her.  
"Moka we had better help her she seems scared."  
"Ok." Moka sighed.  
'_Tsukune you shouldn't do this. Nobles usually expect their children to be strong and depend on no one. That's how it was for Kokoa and I. Father and Mother cared for all of us but they expected us to be strong too.'  
_"Hello are you lost?"  
The child gave a brief nod.  
"Ok. Where was the last place you saw your parents at?"  
The child pointed over to a large oak tree.  
"Ok. Lets look over there." Tsukune Moka and the child walked over to the large oak tree. Moka quickly slipped her green teddy bear and goldfish to the girl to keep her calm while the two of them looked for her parents. Thankfully it seemed the girls parents were looking for her as well.  
The two of them saw Tsukune and Moka with their daughter and rushed to get their daughter.  
"Thank you for finding her." The women said.  
"Yes thank you very much. Your from the house of Akashiya right? I had heard that you were enrolled at the Academy for Youkia. If heard a lot of strange things about your time at school. This if I have my information correct is Tsukune Aono right? " The husband pointed to the two of them.  
"Yes I'm." Tsukune shook the fathers hand.  
"I heard a rumor that you took down a fox demon? Is that true?"  
"Oh lets just say it was a team effort between Moka and I."  
"Really. You must excuse me when I say I've never heard of you or your house before. The only Tsukune Aono I was able to find when I looked into this was a human boy and his family. This is most unusual."  
Tsukune suddenly grew pale.  
"_Just relax and repeat." _His vampire form said.  
"Oh it's not unusual at all if that is all you found. My family has tried very hard to keep or name away from the other nobles. Now if you will excuse me." Tsukune wrapped his hand around Moka and the two of them walked off into the night.  
'_This is wonderful the mood is perfect.' _Moka thought happily._  
_"Tsukune lets get something to eat?"  
The two of them quickly found a food vendor that sold tomato juice. Tsukune paid for the drinks. Arm in arm with Moka he prepared to leave only to have the vendor grab his other arm.  
"Something wrong?" Tsukune ask as he turned back and smiled at the man.  
"Sir you forgot your change." The vendor smiled and showed his fangs to Tsukune.  
"Oh right. Thanks." Tsukune walked arm in arm with Moka and left.  
Once he was out of ear shot Tsukune said to Moka.  
"Moka something's wrong I shouldn't have gotten any change back. I paid him the exact amount."  
"Oh Tsukune don't worry about it. I'm sure he just made a mistake that's all." Moka laughed and the two of them sat down at a small table. Moka couldn't help but notice that Tsukune seemed a little nervous.  
"Tsukune what's wrong?"  
"Oh it's nothing Moka. This is actually the first time the two of us have ever been alone with out any of the others coming and spoiling the moment. I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop so to speak. I keep wanting to look over my shoulder thinking that at any moment Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, Melissa, or Kokoa is going to jump out and ruin this perfect time we're having. Especially now."  
"Don't worry Tsukune mother father and Aunty won't let any of them out of the house this evening."  
"Good that's reassuring. Come on lets walk around more."  
Moka and Tsukune went to some more stalls and looked at a few booths. But it seemed something was wrong. Tsukune soon discovered that it seemed were ever the two of them went eyes seemed to fallow them.  
He gently pulled Moka close to him and whispered in her ear.  
"Moka I feel like we are being watched? I may be paranoid but-" moved  
"No we are being watched Tsukune." Moka whispered back she gave his ear a nip for good measure to cover the conversation.  
Moka quickly and gently guided him into a small dark ally way.  
_"Naivee ones each of you are being targeted!" _Inner Moka said quickly.  
"What do you mean? Targeted by who?" Tsukune asked quickly.  
"_I'm not sure it's coming from somewhere. I don't know?" _  
The two of them exited the ally way and continued to make their way around the grounds.

Meanwhile back at the mansion. The drinking contest was well underway. Both combatants were reaching that one moment that both of them knew that the two of them were drunk enough to tell the truth and yet not care.  
"My wife can be so over protective of Tsukune sometimes. It drives me nuts. You should have hear her cry to me on the phone when my son brought home four girls from school. Your daughter, Mizore, Kurumu, and Yukari. She acted like the apocalypse had come. Kasumi kept saving our son needs sex education…. She apparently heard about Moka from Tsukune and took a likening to her. I think that's the only reason she is taking this so well." Mr. Aono took a shot of brandy.  
"How about you?" He asked as he gulped down another. "Oh yes you have it easy…you think having ONE WIFE is bad try two having TWO WIVES!" The count drunkenly held up four fingers.  
"Livia can be a life sucking wench of a women from which there is no escape. Julia is like living with the girl next door. She tries to please me…. Julia will do the cooking, cleaning and be open to hear my problems. But lately she's been getting aggressive. Ever since she found our that Kahlua has been having sex with a human from a criminal organization bent of world conquest!"  
"Oh yes that would do it….Thank god Tsukune is dating your daughter Moka…On some twisted level I almost envy my son."  
Mikola poured himself and Tsukune's father six shots each and each of them downed all of them simultaneously two minutes after.  
"Really how do you figggure?" He slurred.  
"Ohhhh, IIII, know your Moka has two per,,, two piresr, two poresron allentesss. Any way there are two of her. It'd be like dating two women as once. Double your pleasure double your fuuuun….Oh that was a big drink." Mr. Aono put his head to the hard table and let the cold wood sooth his pounding head.  
Mikola looked sternly at Tsukune's father and looked like if sober would have taken great offence to his statement. Instead he laughed and smiled.  
"Oh yes one firm hard and unmoving and the other one calm and gentle. Ha! Like me except not. You should see how dangerous Livia and Julia could be when both of them are united to put me in my place! The glares and yells both of them give would kill a normal man. Ohhhh Livia's glare could freeze the balls off Satan himself. Her voice could make him run for cover too.  
Julia may look sweet and innocent but underneath it all she is as dangerous as Livia….She nearly killed the man Muibie or was it Miyubi anyway she nearly killed him with her face grip technique. After that she broke a few of his bones and gave him a beating he won't soon forget. If I knew she was like that I would have done something to make her happy you know…..Like pick up my socks and my shirts instead of making her do it…."  
"Yes and women alllwaysss sayyys that they always do all compromessess-"  
"You mean compromises."  
"Yes that word I think…Anyway I say that men do compresmisee, anyway that word you just used. Men do work, we get our egos boosted by what we do. We let women go nuts on shooping, shopping trips and spend our mooney. My wife just loves to spend my dollars as long as she keeps the ones she makes for herself…..Also don't get me started on pregnancy….Kasumi was horrible when she had Tsukune. I had to go to the store for the most twisted of cravings. Pickles and Swiss chocolate. I ask you."  
"Oh that's nothing just imagine if you had to deal with the cravings and in order for your wife to eat it you had to slit your own wrists and put your blood on anything before they would eat it or even before she would drink anything too. That was how it was when Julia and Livia were pregnant. I tried putting my blood in plastic containers that way the two of them wouldn't have to come to me for blood. It didn't work. Both of them complained that it was cold lifeless blood and that it tasted too brackish and bitter for the two of them to drink and use. After that I suggested that it be put in the microwave to warm it up, but both of them said that it tasted the same. I told them that the two of them could live with a little off tasting blood. But Livia and Julia replied that I didn't love them and that I didn't care about the babies. The two of them also thought that the blood would be bad for the babies. So I had no other choice. I had to stay by their sides day and night to get food and give the two of them blood strait from my veins. Vampires are anemic we can't make our own red blood cells so we need the blood of others to live. That is why both Livia and Julia needed my blood so much. The extra blood went into the children they were carrying. The blood gives the babies extra nutrients that they can't get normally from nutrients their mothers taking in food or drink."  
"Ah that's a new one. So are you a doctor?"  
"Lets just say I was one in my last life."  
"Now I must say after it all was over I was happy. However watching everyone of my children grow up has been very hard, on me. It has not been easy raising four daughters.  
Tsukune is a unbelievable find for my daughter. He lets her drink from him with out thought or care to it. If you find someone who let's you drink from them without hesitation then you have found a blood mate. That is love for us vampires. I would be honored to have your son Tsukune as a son in law. Listen to me! This is horrible I'm beginning to sober up. Damn pour me another round! I have to get drunk immediately."  
"Children you give them the best years of your life and all of your money and they give nothing back!"  
"Except for grandchildren of course." Mikola laughed.  
"Yes grandchildren. My wife and I would love for Tsukune to find a nice girl to settle down with. Moka is a sweet girl. Now which is her true per, pers, her true self? The one with pink hair or the one with silver hair?"  
"Ah the Moka you met just a few days ago was the one with the true personality. The one you have met with the pink hair is another personality. The Rosario dug deep down and made that personality from deep within my daughters true nature. Tsukune cares for both of them equally. Now wouldn't it be wonderful if the two of them were to get married and give the two of us some grandchildren."  
"Yes it would ha ha. Just imagine my son getting your Moka. I always said that he was special!"  
Mr. Aono slammed down his shot glass on the table. He poured another eight shots for Mikola.  
"Ahhh, now that's the ticket. I have to catch up to you!" The vampire lord looked  
at the human across from him and grinned.

Mean while in the tea room.

"If you ask me and you didn't your son Tsukune is a kind boy. Granted it did shock me that he was human and that he survived going to a school for youkia, but I warmed up to him. It is often thought that humans are weak. Tsukune on the other hand is strong in his own right and he has protected Moka against may weak youkia who would do her harm. He has treated Moka with respect and kindness. Normally it is thought that others of your kind, no offence, would rather see vampires dead than attempt to have a coexistence with us. Granted most humans don't really believe we exist."  
"Mrs. Akashiya-"

"Please call me Livia."  
"Alright Livia I'm still coming to terms with the fact that you and your family are vampires." Tsukune's mother sat her tea down after taking a sip of it.  
"Oh yes it does take some getting used to. Now please ask me any question you want? I'm open to talk. Besides we have a while before my daughter and your son get back."

Enc of ch 30 part 2 continue in part 3 Cheers Dogsfang


	33. Chapter 33 Into the Future part 3

Rosario To Vampire Meet Moka's Parents ch 30 part 3

"If I understand your hierarchy right we, us you know humans, are beneath you. Why would you allow Moka to date someone who is so far under you?"  
"Well the old laws and rules are outdated no one fallows them anymore except for the strictest of my peoples houses. Granted our house is at the top of the leader, it doesn't mean we force ourselves to obey rules and laws that are out dated and for the most part used to establish barriers between human and vampire. Your race has done the same thing in the past. If believe if my information is correct to other humans who have a different shade of skin than you? Now you'll be happy to know that my husband and I have little time or patients for that type of politics in regards to human and vampire relations. Now your son has always been so kind to my Moka. Granted my husband and I were shocked by the fact that he was a human but we got over it and welcomed him into our home with open arms."  
"So your husband and you would never-"  
"Of course we would never harm one hair on your sons head.'  
"Please forgive me for asking this but I want to clear up a misunderstand between us. Your mother and your husbands mother what was the point in bringing us here? Also why did your step daughter K..ka.."  
"Kahlua."  
"Yes Kahlua, why did she kidnap us?" Tsukune's mother took a quick sip of her tea.

"Ah yes. Well you see Kahlua used to work for the agency called Fairy Tale. It's a human origination that wants to make war on humans and youkia. As you know my husband was one of the founding members. Thankfully he saw the error in his ways and left as did Kahlua. Now Kahlua was in charge of a project that was going to experiment on humans. Kahlua shut it down. She found out that her half sister was seeing Tsukune. Kahlua figured out that Tsukune was a human. It appears that after that she decided not to hurt humans after her sister refused to do so. Now as I said earlier she figured out that your son was a human and who his family members are. Kahlua sent the two of you away for your protection, because a scientist in her origination found out that your son was a human and he knew who the two of you were. He wanted to experiment on Tsukune for reasons unknown. Now Kahlua didn't want the two of you hurt so she sent you away. Unfortunately The doctor as he was called captured the two of you. Kahlua had to put on a show for her superiors to make them think that you were of no use to them. When the time came she and Miyubi saved the two of you. Now then as to my mothers and my mother in laws work. The two of them wanted to bring the two of you here to…..try to bridge the gulf between human and vampire. The two of them assumed that the two of you would be as accepting as your son Tsukune is of us."  
"Oh! That's funny because your husband said that you were a bit obsessed with my son marring your daughter. Which is ridicules. The two of them are just teenagers. Ha! He also said that you wanted grandchildren rather badly. He said it was because of some sort of physiological disorder. He said he had you scheduled for a inspection at St. Brutes Center for the physiologically troubled. He also said that you had tried to get your other daughter married as quickly as possible and that you wanted a grandchild very badly. Yes he described you as a very, very, deeply, deeply troubled soul. I must admit I haven't laughed hard in a long time. It's nice to know that the two of you love each other and can laugh and joke about each other. You husband is funny." She laughed happily into her tea.  
Livia looked at Tsukune's mother and for the first time she didn't look so uptight. Livia gave a small smirt.  
" Did he now….Oh yes my husband is quite the joker. One of these days I'm afraid his humor will get him killed." Livia laughed showing off her fangs.  
'_LIKE NOW!'_  
"Truth be told the two of us have started to look at Tsukune as a son we never had. Granted Mikola has always wanted a son. Unfortunately we were never blessed with one. We would be more than happy to have Tsukune here again. He makes Moka so happy. I know with out a doubt that my husband would love to have him as a son in law."  
"Isn't that a bit much?" Kasumi said quickly. She started to get a panicked look on her face.  
"Oh on the contrary my husband can be quite focused on something once he is determined to get it. I myself can see Tsukune as a possible match for Moka. That is once he has finished his education and gotten a well paying job. Must be realistic about these things." Livia smiled.  
Kasumi's face gradually went back to normal at Livia statement.  
"Yes if Tsukune ever marries Moka then he will have to provide for her. I'm glad that you see things my way Livia."  
"Yes there's no sense rushing these things."  
Livia laughed.

Moka and Tsukune made their way around the grounds each took in the sights and sounds around them.  
"Tsukune lets go dancing." Moka said her green eyes glimmered.  
"Sure Moka but where in the castle?" Tsukune gestured toward the looming structure.  
"Yes at the castle Tsukune." Moka laughed as she gently pulled him to it.  
Tsukune swallowed nervously.  
"Now the real work begins."  
Together the two of them enter the castle and Tsukune couldn't help but gasp at the luxurious furniture around the room and brilliant crystal chandeliers that hung from the ceiling.  
"Moka it's beautiful here."  
"I'm glad that you like it."  
The two of them walked into the main ball room. Inside there were other couples who were dancing and waltzing. Tsukune suddenly heard a all to familiar voice in his head.  
_"Congratulations buddy now you get cut across the dance floor with Moka. If you are lucky no one will figure out that you're a human. If they suspect anything pull off the lock and let me out! Also if your really lucky Moka might just give you a good morning kiss!" His vampire self spoke in his head.  
_"Great it's you again why are you here?" Tsukune thought back.  
"_Oh it's simple really I just want to make sure that nothing happens to either of you. Besides we don't want our Moka to end up with a stuck up noble who just sees her as a trophy."  
"No arguments there." _Tsukune thought tensely.  
"_Remember stand up strait and act superior. Also when the time is right do the tricks that the old man showed you. Weave your words together and pour on the charm and charisma of a noble. Good luck."  
"_Thanks." Tsukune thought as his other self stopped talking. Tsukune turned to Moka.  
"Moka do you want to-"  
"Peasant get me a drink." A snooty voice commanded.  
Tsukune looked to his left and there stood another vampire. The noble in question had just grabbed his arm. He had slick combed back dark hair, and his eyes were cold and hard when they looked at Tsukune. However when they looked at Moka they gleamed with perverse lust. The noble had on a midnight purple suit and matching cape. He carried himself with a since of immense pride.  
_'So this a vampire noble.' _Tsukune thought.  
_"Oh yes I see this one's a keeper. He is the spitting image of royalty and nobility. HA! This one looks like he has a holy cross shoved up his rear end! He definitely needs to be shown who is boss."_ Tsukune's vampire self said.  
_'No I'm not going to beat him until he did something to offend me?'_ Tsukune thought back.  
"_Hello! He just insulted you! He called you a peasant and you are suppose to be a S-class vampire. A vampire of that caliber would never allow that to go unpunished! On top of that he offended your families honor by insinuating that you are a human! Only humans are called peasants and they are the only one's who serve drinks to the nobles. S-class would never would lower themselves to give a drink to another noble."  
_"You there peasant go to the kitchens and get me a drink. As for you beautiful how would you like ditch your servant and come dance with me?"  
"No I won't. Because you see Tsukune is my date for this evening and I would-."  
"What! You would rather spend your time with a weakling human then with me, and you call yourself noble. Your house must be ready to decay and crumble if you have to lower yourself to be seen with a human instead of a noble men of your own class. Humph! Your probably not even pure blood. Your probably a half blood freak a result of daddy not controlling himself with his human whores!"  
'_Now what were you saying again about showing him who's boss?' _Tsukune thought as he heard the young nobles comment.. _  
"Good now lets have some fun and make him squirm. Tell him what I'm telling you. Now repeat after me."  
_"Do you have desire to see the next life?" Tsukune asked.  
"What!"  
"I said do you want to see the next life? Because you will see what is beyond death because you insulted my Moka. Of course if you apologize I might spare you a great deal of pain. Now apologize to Moka right now or you will be very, very sorry. While your at it please get your hand off my arm? I won't ask again. If you don't you will be very, very sorry." Tsukune threatened to the noble.  
"Humph! Look what we have here a human who thinks he is at the same level as a noble. Don't make me laugh. You are a human. Your were born a lowly human and you will die a weak human and only the cows you call parents will morn you!"  
At this young nobles statement everyone's eyes turned toward Tsukune and Moka.  
Then the whispering started.  
"What a human who thinks himself like one of us."  
"Weakling creatures I don't know why we have to coexist with them!"  
"I keep a few of them around to clean the house and do the laundry they don't do so bad a job."  
Tsukune closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He looked at Moka.  
"Moka would you mind if I, you know, show him his place."  
"No go ahead Tsukune." Moka said quietly.  
"Do you have a power limiter?" Tsukune asked as he addressed the arrogant noble man once more.  
"A what?"  
"A power limiter a cross or holy object that cancels out your powers and it conceals your nature from humans."  
"No! Why would I want to hid my proud heritage I'm so far above those humans. They are like ants to me."  
"No your not so far above anything. Your not at the top just yet. There is always someone better than you." Tsukune folded his arms and held Moka by his side.  
"I don't care as long as I get to kill you and take your bitch of mistress for my own. On second thought she'll probably be good for only one or two rounds in the sheets before I give her back to her parents. I'm sure the two of them will just whore her out for money to the humans or to other noble of weaker power than they are." The young noble quickly tried to grab Moka but Tsukune grasped his hand and threw him back a inch or two.  
"Your going to wish that you hadn't said that. Also I'm glad that you don't have a limiter it will make things a whole lot easier for me."  
Moka reached for his holy lock , while Tsukune then reach his hand out and grasped her rosario. Together both of them removed their bindings and let loose their inner vampires.

In the mean time back at the mansion.  
"So your sayyyyying that your mother and your in law moomer. Said that the two of them wanted to get their goondaughter pregnant by my son earlier. HA! HA! You're a foony man when you drinkiii." Arumi managed to pour another shot shot of brandy although he spilled half of the bottle on the table when he did so.

"I..IIIII noooo jukeeee. That's the truth. Both my mooomer and Livia's moomer tried to get my Mookaaa with child by Tsu…Tsukune. Tonight Tsukune and Moka are going to be married in a vampire marriage cereeeemoooooony."  
Mikola poured himself another shot he too spilt half his bottle on the floor before successfully pouring his brandy into the small shot glass.  
"It's hard to hit such a small target. Ya know!" Mikola said laughing.  
"Oh ya! I know. Wow this is great….What is it we're drinking again?" Arumi asked a bright smile on his face.

In the tea room both Kasumi and Livia were getting along fine.  
"Now traditionally vampires have been the stuff of legends used to frighten little children. Most of us do dislike humans of course. But that's only because humans have developed this twisted dogma that vampires are to be feared hated and killed. Bram Strokers Dracula is quite a stupid representation of vampires. I would much rather sleep in my queen sized bed that then in a moldy disgusting coffin. How ever it does have bits of truth in it. You see vampires can shape shift into things like mist, bats, and wolfs, however we tend not to do that much. Mostly it is out of our pride of being beautiful, respectable and not degrading ourselves into the image that twisted freak Stroker portrayed us as. The main reason humans fear us is because we drink the blood of others to survive. Most of our kind go though live never once having bitten a human."  
"Really then how do you survive then?" Kasumi asked curiously.  
"Oh I'll show you give me a moment."  
Livia got up and went her room. She got out a large clear ivy bag that seemed to be filled with a red liquid. Upon returning she gave it to Mrs Aono. Saying.  
"This is a blood packet it's full of fake blood. It is how most of us quench our hunger for blood."  
"It feels warm?"  
"Yes it has to be kept at a certain temperature otherwise it will spoil and be useless. Of course the more picky of us dislike fake blood and want the real thing so we some times get a human to drink from. Willingly of course." Livia hastily added upon seeing the beginning look of fear on Tsukune's mothers face.  
"You don't mind if I?" Livia reached for the blood packet.  
"Oh! No go ahead." Livia took out a straw from the side of the packet and attached it to a small opening at the top of the packet. She began to slowly take in the blood.  
"I trust you find my race a little less overwhelming?"  
"I'm getting there." Kasumi said.  
"Good. Now let me ask you a hypothetical question. If you could describe the perfect daughter in law what would you want her to be like?"  
"I want her to be kind, generous, funny, I would want her to make my Tsukune happy."  
"Ah I see. Now lets just say hypothetically speaking if by some chance that Tsukune and Moka do want to get married would you object to it?"  
"No. I know that Moka wouldn't hurt him. I also believe that the other Moka wouldn't hurt him either."  
"Ah good now then after your son Tsukune graduates from college, gets himself established and has a decent job then hypothetically do you think the two of you may consider letting him marry my daughter?" Livia  
"Oh this is all hypothetical right?" Kasumi asked with a briefest of smiles on her face.  
"Oh yes purely hypothetical." Livia returned with a quick smile of her own.  
"Well I suppose the two of us wouldn't object as long as Tsukune doesn't mind making less money than I'm sure your daughter will make once she gets a job. I'm sure that the two of you have all sorts of connections in our world. You would have no problem finding a job for Moka to do." Kasumi gave a small laugh at her statement.  
"Oh yes I forgot men see themselves as the primary bread winners. Ha ha! I doubt Tsukune would have any trouble with Moka making more money then him. He doesn't seem to have as bad an ego as my husband."  
"Hypothetically speaking Livia if you were to plan a wedding for the two of them what would you do? Considering if I remember correctly there are two different Moka's and there would be considerable differences between vampire and humans?"  
"Oh it's simple really have four weddings. Two for each personality. Granted two would have to be held in the human world. One for outer Moka and one for inner Moka. The two of them would be human weddings of course. None of my friends would attend just my family. Just have one wedding for outer Moka, she's the one with pink hair, and a day latter have another wedding for inner Moka, she's the one with the silver hair, Kasumi dear." Livia said seeing Tsukune's mothers confusion.  
"Now if your family or friends asks just say it's a tradition of my family to have two weddings and that it's customary to disguise the bride up to confuse the spirit of death. It will help bring good fortune for both houses. Of course everything I have just said is purely hypothetical. I would never dream of doing something like this without your husbands or yours consent."  
"That's good to know." Kasumi smirked and briefly locked eyes with Livia like two opponents in a sword fight.  
"Now Livia if hypothetically the two of them do get married latter in life what do your people do for weddings?"  
"Ah yes well we don't do weddings in your fashion. What we do is a blood exchanging ritual. If Moka and Tsukune were to get married then the two of them would go to a temple of our people called the Temple of Eternal Night two priests would bless the union and both of them would slit their wrists open. The blood would go into a cup and mix, after which both would drink from it. Then the two of them would be escorted to a chamber to consummate their union. In the morning the two of them would watch the sun rise. Usually the couple doesn't get much sleep that night so Moka and Tsukune wouldn't worry about missing the sun rise. Again the two of them would get up and watch the sun rise together. It's a very romantic thing to see. Now family and friends can watch the blood letting ceremony and escort the couple to the wedding bed. That is allowed so don't worry. Of course the ceremony would have to be done twice once for each personality. Now that is a wedding for us. After wards there is a wedding feast Of course this is all hypothetical." Livia looked her eyes with Tsukune's mother.  
"Of course it is. This is all one big possibility. If say something should happen between the two of them this evening what would be the result?" Kasumi asked.  
"Ah if by some possibility Tsukune were to do something with Moka most likely nothing would happen. I and her sisters have always told her to use protection when the time came. However hypothetically if much, much latter in life Moka and Tsukune do choose to have children it would probably be a vampire most likely. However if Tsukune and Moka after getting married decide to grace my husband and I with a grandchild to hold in our arms we would have no objections? Mikola and I have missed listening to the soft beats of their heat and the soft coo they make while feeding. The way their little eyes look at you with innocence and joy. Feeling the pride and immeasurable joy they give." Livia closed her eyes and signed lost for a few moments in the memories. She opened them to find that her companion had too lost herself in the memories of caring for Tsukune when he was a baby.  
"I assume if that were to happen you or your husband would have no objections?" Livia smirked.  
'_This human is very dangerous….Beneath her frightened outer shell is a very cunning mind.' _  
"Oh!" Kasumi gave little gasp and opened her eyes having be jolted from her memories by Livia's question.  
"I'm sorry Livia I was lost in thought. Yes my husband and I would have no objections. Sometimes Asumi and I would love for our son to settle down and marry a good lady. After a few years my husband and I would love to hold a giggling happy little grandson or granddaughter in our arms when the time comes. Granted it might be a small shock and take a little time to understand what would be needed to care for our precious vampire grandson or granddaughter neither one of us would hate a child that my son and your daughter would make. It would be the product of their love and the two of us would love it all the more when it comes...I mean if it comes. Now if, again hypothetically, a child were to be born what would we need to do to care for it? Considering both of us aren't vampires." Tsukune's mother laughed briefly smiling.

"Yes if a child were to come into the world caring for it would be simple….Sort of. It would be like taking care of a human baby except for the need to feed on blood. Now a baby vampire can feed on it's mothers, fathers, or it's grandparents blood or on blood packets. Like the one I'm drinking now. The baby has to feed on both blood and milk in order to keep up it's strength and remain healthy."  
"Babies you mean that they have to..?"  
"Oh yes it's simple really. Now pretend that you are going to say feed your grandchild that Moka and Tsukune just brought over. All you would have to do is just slit your wrists, just make sure that you have Moka there to heal your wrists. Other wise you will bleed to death on your own floor. Now then after that mix the milk in with the blood and put it in a bottle and feed. Truth be told real blood is much better then fake blood for babies. So the two of you better be prepared to give a little blood to our grandson or granddaughter when they come. That is all of course hypnotically speaking if my daughter were to ever marry your son." Livia said smiling.  
"Oh yes of course purely hypothetical. So hypothetically speaking when do you think my husband and I could expect our first grandchild?"  
"Hypothetically I would say perhaps eight years. Unless of course you and your husband would want to help Mikola and I speed up the processes?" Livia leaned back and slowly drank her blood.  
"No there is no rushing theses things." Kasumi leaded back and enjoyed her tea.  
"Good the best things in life are worth waiting for." Livia smiled and enjoyed her blood. _  
_

Tsukune and Moka felt the power rising within. Moka could feel herself slowly going to sleep and her other self waking up and more than ready to fight this noble who had dared insult her Tsukune. Tsukune saw her hair change from pink to silver and her green eyes go to blood red. Tsukune on the other hand felt the adrinaline like effect of Moka's blood as it rushed though his vains. He could feel the pride and sence of superiority that can with being a vampire.  
Moka looked and saw his hair change from black to silver and his eyes go from a soft brown to a blood red as well.  
"Tsukune give me a kiss." Inner Moka whispered as she pulled him into her embrace for a passionate kiss.  
Moka felt his tongue caress her fangs. She bit down and got a small drop of Tsukune's blood. She purred with pleasure as Tsukune happily took what she offered.  
"Moka not now later." Tsukune quickly pulled himself away from Moka and her kiss. He gently pushed her behind him and turned toward the noble. _  
"_Now what were you saying?"  
The noble in question looked paler than usual.  
"Forgive me….I had no idea….you were…"  
Vampire Tsukune grinned evilly at the noble.  
"What's wrong aren't you safe at the top of the food chain? You know you are looking quite pale? I know you look like you have a sever case of hubris….I have the cure for that right here!" With that vampire Tsukune used his aura and focused it into his fist. He gave the offending vampire a uppercut and sent him flying into the punch bowl across the room.  
The noble pulled his soaked head from the punch bowl. He leaped into the air his eyes blood red and aimed mid air kick for Tsukune's head. Tsukune stood his ground until the shoe was about to come into contact with his head. He grabbed his opponents foot and gave it a quick twist. While at the same time shifted and used his adversaries momentum against him. Tsukune grabbed the nobles leg and lifted him above his head only to bring him crashing down on the cold hard dance floor.  
The noble howled in pain and humiliation as he reached down and felt that his foot and his leg had both been broken. Never the less he got up and ran screaming at Tsukune. His fist raised ready to deliver a swift punch to Tsukune's face. Tsukune calmly reach out and grabbed onto his first. Tsukune then squeezed and used his aura to add extra pressure on his opponents hand.  
"AHHHHH!!!! YAAAA!!!!!!" He screamed in pain as he felt his fingers and hand slowly being broken.  
"Ouch that looks like it hurts. Poor baby you look like your in pain? Well you know what they say you can't shake hands with a closed fist." Tsukune looked down at the noble who was now on his knees trying in vain to pull his hand free from Tsukune's grip.  
"Now you will apologize to my Moka! If you don't the pain I'm giving you now will seem like a tickle compared to what I can do to you when I'm really angry!"  
"I…..I….I'm….I'm sor…I'm sorr….I'm sorry!" He managed to scream out despite the pain he was in.  
"That's not good enough! I'm sorry Ms. Moka Akashiya!" Tsukune demanded.  
A look of shock and awe crossed the beaten nobles face as soon as he heard Moka's name.  
"I'm sorry Ms. Moka Akashiya. Please forgive me…I didn't know." The noble cried.  
"Now take yourself off away from our sights, you will make sure to stay away from us for the rest of the night. Also if you want to live a very long live make sure you live very far away from the house of Akashiya. Do you understand?  
The noble rapidly nodded.  
Tsukune released him from his hold.  
Inner Moka couldn't help but to be aroused by Tsukune's display of his willingness to protect her and uphold her honor and that of her families.  
Turning back to Moka he pulled her into his arms and caressed her cheek.  
"So uncivilized." he muttered.  
"Now where were we."  
Inner Moka found herself enveloped by Tsukune's arms and his kiss. The moment was beautiful, it was rich perfect flawless and far beyond the reach of the other noble ladies.  
Moka grinned to herself.  
'Beautiful and all mine! ' She thought as she lost herself in Tsukune's kiss.  
"Moka you belong to me." He murmured lustfully as he kissed her again.  
"I belong to you my Tsukune. I've always belonged to you."  
Moka moaned as she felt Tsukunes' lips leave hers.  
" Moka lets go. The other nobles can see us and we're causing a scene." Tsukune whispered in her ear.  
"All right…Lets go." Inner Moka released the breath she didn't know she was holding.  
Tsukune grasped Moka's hand and replaced the rosario as Moka replaced the holy lock.  
Tsukune felt his vampire powers leave him and saw that Moka looked like her pink haired self again. He carefully tried to guide the two of them into a secluded spot away from the other nobles, but unfortunately the scrimmage Tsukune had a few minutes ago drawn a lot of attention. Suddenly both of them found themselves getting surrounded by hundreds of nobles each one more then eager to make either Moka's or Tsukune's acquaintance.  
Tsukune could swear he felt hundreds of very desperate women trying to touch his rear. It seemed like being caught up in a hale storm of little paper slips. Each had a name and number of a women he would never see thrust into his pocket. Tsukune quickly tried to navigate threw the throng of nobles.  
A women with long black hair, cold dark eyes, and a dangerously low cut dress waked up to Tsukune. She tried to caress his chest.  
"Hello beautiful if you ever grow tired of her give me a call. I'm Thorn." S purred.  
The noble reached down and shoved a piece of paper into his pocket which had her name and number on it. Moka quickly pulled him away from her and tried to find a place for the two of them to go. She didn't get to far before she heard.  
"Hello sweet thing if he can't keep you happy find me."

Tsukune swiftly pulled Moka away from the lecherous male.  
Tsukune quickly managed to find a secluded spot under a open window.  
"Moka are you ok?" Tsukune asked wanting to make sure that none of the other nobles had hurt her.  
"Yes Tsukune I'm fine. I'm not hurt. Are you ok?"  
"Yes I'm fine. I swear I felt hundreds of desperate women try to touch my chest or my…Well never mind. Moka did any of them?"  
"No Tsukune they didn't touch me."  
"That's good." Tsukune sighed.  
_"Good you ignored the flirting whores and kept your attention our Moka. Great job! Do the rose trick. Moka is down she thinks your not having a good time." _His vampire self said.  
"Here let me help make up for the bad time you have had. Let me get you a…hummm…I know I have it here some were."  
Tsukune moved his left hand around and out popped a blooming red rose.  
"Ah here it is a beautiful rose for my beautiful Moka."  
"Oh Tsukune thank you." Moka hugged Tsukune.  
"Tsukune I'm hungry…Please…."  
"Ok." He sighed.  
Tsukune quickly placed it in Moka's hair. Moka in turn bent down and was about to sink her fangs into his neck.  
"Moka wait…Is it proper for nobles to suck each others blood?"  
Moka pulled her fangs away from his neck with a frown.  
"Tsukune your right we need a room." Moka grabbed him by the hand and the two of them quickly made their way to the secluded rooms of the castle.  
"Moka is it proper for vampires to drink each others blood?" Tsukune asked as he found himself laying on a soft cushiony bed.  
"No Tsukune it's not proper. Shush I won't be long." Moka on top of him her fangs in his neck, drinking his blood moaning at the taste of his juicy blood. She was content with just being alone with Tsukune and feasting on his blood. Tsukune reached up and put his arms around the pink haired vampire in a gentle embrace.  
"Moka it's alright take as much as you want."  
'Thank you Tsukune." She purred.  
How long the two of them were in that room alone Tsukune couldn't be sure. Moka after she got her fill removed her fangs and licked his neck sealing the wound shut.  
Together the two of them slowly made their way down to the ballroom.  
It appeared thankfully that the commotion Tsukune had caused everyone had thankfully it seemed forgotten, and the mobs of nobles didn't rush up to greet the two of them as they entered.  
The lights dimmed and the band struck up a slow song. Tsukune escorted Moka out onto the dance floor. Moka pressed herself up close to Tsukune and leaned her head against his shoulder. Moka could hear every beat of Tsukune's heart as the two of them glided slowly  
across the ball room floor. Moka felt happy just being in Tsukune's arms and him holding her tightly. The two of them slowly swaying back and forth to the soft hum of the music. He Tsukune, a human, here in castle full of vampires.  
"Moka you look beautiful tonight, the dress brings out the color of your eyes." Tsukune whispered in her ear.  
The pink haired vampire blushed and smiled. Her green eyes sparkled as she looked up at her date.  
"Tsukune was that a complement?"  
"No Moka it was the truth." He smiled.  
"Mumm Tsukune…..My Tsukune. " Moka signed and leaned her head back into his shoulder once more.  
Soon the lights were brought up and the song ended.  
Moka and Tsukune left the dance floor and started to mingle with the other nobles.  
Thankfully a few of the other nobles were a bit more civilized than the two Moka and Tsukune had encounter earlier.  
"Excuse I don't believe we have met. I don't think that I have seen you here before. If you would be so kind as to give me your name."  
"Tsukune Aono Sir. I don't believe I know you either." Tsukune said to the noble in a brown cloak and tuxedo who had addressed him.  
End of ch 30 part 3

Continued in ch 30 part 4


	34. Chapter 34 Into the Future part 4

Rosario To Vampire ch 30 p4

"Ah my name is Giles Cornere. I pride myself on knowing who's who of the royal houses. But please forgive me, I must say I haven't heard of you or you houses name. Is it new?"  
"You could say that." Tsukune said with a grin.  
"Oh imagine that."  
"Again I'm not surprised my family has worked very, very hard to kept it that way."  
"If I may ask the reason?" Giles prodded.  
'_Oh damn what am I going to do?'  
"Just relax buddy just tell him what I tell you. Now repeat after me." His vampire self directed._  
"The reason my family has worked very hard to keep my name and our house away from the eyes of the other nobles is, our business alone. However I'll give you a bit of info. Now if I hear you spouting your mouth off I will be **_very very unhappy._"** Tsukune glared at the noble.  
"Oh yes of course I wouldn't dream of telling a soul." Giles squirmed.  
"Now then we have been away for sometime and have be working on a project. One that we don't wish to be disturbed with. You saw my brief fight with the noble in the purple suit earlier? Well my house has perfected the ability to mask ourselves so thoroughly we can even fool not just humans, but other youkia with it. Look at me I look like a human, I smell like a human, and I appear to have the same strength as a human. I was able to fool that pompous ass of a noble I fought with earlier. Truth be told others of my house didn't believe it would fool other vampires. This will surly be something to tell everyone once Moka and I return home." He laughed briefly.  
"Tsukune excuse me I'll be right back. I have to powder my nose." Moka left his arm and went to the women room.  
"Ah how were you able to get her? She is from the house of Akashiya. Her father is extremely particular about who he lets his daughters see much less date. From the rumors I've heard the adverage S-class would be dead before he could even get to the front gate, much less the front door and ask her out. Her mother they say killed hundreds of S-class nobles who asked for her hand. They even say she beat Mikola himself before claiming him as her most prized possession and her Blood Mate. What was your secret?" He asked.  
"I met Moka before I met her father Mikola and her mother Livia. You see we encountered each other at a event. She didn't have a escort so I walked with her. The two of us started our relationship from there. Both of her parents found out about me rather quickly. The two of them even invited me over to talk and things fell into place from there." Tsukune said smiling.  
"Tsukune would you get me a drink?" Moka said sweetly after returning from the ladies room.  
"Of course. Now if you will please excuse me." Tsukune escorted Moka over to the other side of the room to get a drink. He went to the table and the servant got them two small glasses of blood to drink.  
"Thank you." Tsukune said kindly to the human servant.  
Unfortunately it seemed that this seemingly small act of kindness drew some of the women who hadn't forgotten, Tsukune's fight or his impressive awaking, to his location. Tsukune quickly downed his blood drink.  
"Hello Tsukune." A noble women with brown hair purred as she pushed Moka away and pressed her breasts against his chest. Soon another women joined her.  
"Hello Tsukune are you getting tired I can help you relax. We can go up to the temple and-" The blonde was pushed away as a red hair took her place.  
"Get lost he disserves a real women. Now Tsukune do my breasts look nice and firm? Maybe you should touch them to see if they are the right size."  
The red head was given a quick shove into the wall by a tall brunette. Tsukune recognized her as the same women he had seen earlier who had shoved her name and number in his pocket.  
"Thorn?" Tsukune asked.  
"Hmmm. I'm honored that you remember me Tsukune." She let her tongue drift across her ruby red lips. The brunette vampire pressed her breasts in Tsukune's face and slowly began to grind herself against his leg.  
"So now that we have lost the third wheel….We can dance or we can do other things." She purred as she dragged her finger nail against his cheek.  
Tsukune bit back a moan. It was taking every bit of self control he had not to run and find Moka.  
'_I have to act like a noble…I have to act like a noble…Nobles don't run from ladies…Don't get aroused Moka will kill me. I'll got to get out of here!' _Tsukune thought furiously.  
_"Tsukune every rose has it's thorn! She is trouble get out of there and get our Moka! If you don't and Moka sees you talking to Mrs. Thing instead of looking for her….Will all hell and heaven won't be able to save you from her wrath. Trust me that women is dangerous! She has all boobies, and a great body. But she has no brains or heart." _  
'_Great so how do I get rid of her without insulting her?'  
"It's simple repeat after me."  
'I'm not going to say that!'  
"You have got to! To this women it is a game over who can get you! She apparently wants to bet Moka and take you for herself."  
'Can't I just tell her I'm human.' _  
"_Oh yes you could and end up dead of blood lose or worse!"  
'What could be worse than death?'_ Tsukune wandered.

_"Either she will kill your or make you her blood slave!"  
'Umm what is a blood slave?'  
"Never mind that…Now if you were Moka's blood slave that might not be to bad. You would probably enjoy it….Anyway I doubt that the she devil would believe you if you said you were human. She has seen you transform. Thorn likes your scent it smells like a human and she craves your blood. Same as Moka! Just say it! Remember act like Moka's father taught you! She is one very dirty noble. Women like her want only one thing. You should be able to get rid of her easily if you act like you will give her what she wants."  
'Act like a noble…Lay on the charm and charisma.'_

"Thanks for getting rid of the dead weight Thorn. Moka was such a eyesore. Being with her was like being with the girl next door. She always seemed to be so emotional and clingy for my tastes. I want something wild and adventurous. Now be a good girl and get me some fresh blood I am clean out." Tsukune said confidently as he grasped her hand and gave it a quick kiss.  
"After you get back we can go upstairs and have some fun." Tsukune flashed a quick smile and gave her a quick swat on the behind. Thorn's cheeks flushed and she happily rushed off to get his blood.  
_'Thank heavens that worked.'  
"Told you so. Now to find Moka and pray she didn't hear or see any of that. By the way nice touch with the kiss and smack on her butt. I didn't tell you not to do it thou. You would love to do that to Moka wouldn't you?"  
'Yes, I mean no! I would not do that to Moka!'  
"Sure you wouldn't, and Kurumu doesn't like to suffocate you with her boobs." His vampire self grinned.  
_Tsukune made his way around the room. Looking for Moka. Thankfully it didn't take to long to find her. She, it turned out, was looking around the room for him as well.  
"Moka I'm sorry for what happened. Come on let's dance, I think a slow one is coming up."  
Once again Moka felt herself get swept up in Tsukune's arms. The two of them glided across the dance floor with ease. Moka loved every minute of it.

In the mean time back at the mansion

"I'm soue donk ib bleeve dnet todsh." Asumi said as he poured his bottle of brandy on his lap and the floor while aiming for the shot glass on the table. He tried in fain to stay awake put passed out as he and his chair fell to the floor with a BANG!  
"I'm waene sote baoote thaned woup!" Mikola said as he looked over at his human friend and grinned. He too poured his bottle of brandy on his shirt and on the carpeted floor while aiming for his mouth. Unfortunately as strong a vampire he was the brandy won out in the end, as he and his chair hit the floor with a thud!  
"Ha I knew the two of them could do it…." Livia said as she and Kasumi looked at the two of their husbands both passed out on the floor. The two of them were smelling of booze and covered with alcohol.  
"Now what do we do with the two of them?" Tsukune's mother wandered.  
"Well under normal circumstances I would grab Mikola's wallet, take all his money and his credit cards while he was passed out. Then go on a shopping spree, and hopefully be back before he woke up and sobered up. But I can't do that…..I know! Quick grab your husband and we will take them in the bathroom down the hall and to the left."

The music died down and Tsukune walked Moka over to a chair to sit down.  
Unfortunately the two of them heard a all to familiar voice.  
"TSUKUNE! How dare you dance with HER! When you could have been dancing with ME!" Thorn cried. She had been looking all over for Tsukune with a single glass of blood for the two of them to share.  
'All I wanted was a taste of your blood and a romp in bed with you and then I would leave. But no! You had to be all high and mighty! I've bedded vampire nobles before and gotten their money and prestige you will be no different! Besides she isn't even look the real Moka. That's just a shadow. If I beat her I'll be famous! The vampire who beat the daughter of Mikola and Liva .'  
Thorns' blood boiled with anger at seeing that Tsukune had outsmarted her and was now dancing with Moka.  
'Oh damn! This is not good!' Tsukune thought as he tried to steer Moka away from Thorn. Unfortunately Moka saw Thorn and it appeared that both Moka's wanted a confrontation.  
"Tsukune take off my Rosario." Moka said her green eyes were locked on Thorn.  
"Moka I'm not-"  
"Tsukune that women tried to take you away from us! She needs to be taught her place! " Inner Moka said coldly though the Rosario.  
"Tsukune trust me." Moka reach up and wrapped her hand around his and the two of them pulled off the Rosairo.  
Tsukune felt the familiar rush of Moka's aura as she was transformed into her true self.  
Inner Moka now stood before Thorn.  
"Well congratulations on such a magnificent awakening. Now I thinks it's time I take you seriously."  
Thorn pulled from her right wrist a ornate silver bracelet. It had miniature black crosses attached along the sides onto the opaque metal.  
Tsukune and Moka found themselves assaulted by a black aura that rivaled Moka's in power and strength. Thorn's physical appearance didn't change but Tsukune could tell that Thorn had just raised the stacks.  
'Oh damn! This is going to turn ugly real quick. Why isn't everyone running? Their just standing there like they don't care. It's like this is entertainment for them or something!'  
The other nobles just stood around and looked as Moka and Thorn looked at each other. It was more than clear that each one wished the other nothing but ill.  
Thorn rushed forward and did a round house kick at Moka's face. Moka ducked and grabbed her opponents leg. She used Thorns momentum and swung her around and slammed her into the dessert table.  
Thorn flipped herself over on to her feet covered in pudding and bits of cake all over in her hair and on her dress.  
"YOU! YOU RUINED MY DRESS!!" She screamed. Thorn jumped into the air and got behind Moka. She reached behind Moka and grabbed her hair and pulled. Moka brought her right arm back and slammed her elbow back into Thorns head. Stunned Moka reach up and grabbed Thorns right wrist and twisted it backwards behind her back. The raven haired vampire screamed as Moka broke her wrist. Thorn leaped up into the air and across the room to put some distance between the two of them.  
"Running away are you." Moka growled. Thorn suddenly appeared behind her and drove her fist into Moka's ribs. Moka groaned in pain. Thorn then slammed her fist into Moka's back making her go on her hands and knees to the floor.  
"What you saw was a after image. Give me Tsukune, he will keep me warm tonight. Don't worry I'll give him back after I'm done with him." She whispered in Moka ear.  
"You will not!" Moka screamed as she rolled on her back and struck the side of Thorn's chin with her palm. The impact drove her head back and gave Moka a opportunity to bring her foot up and strike her opponent in her stomach and kidneys. Thorn was pushed upwards and fell on her back.  
Now it was Thorns turn to double over in pain. Moka rushed over and delivered a swift uppercut to her face and sent her opponent into the wall.  
"You can't fight well with a broken wrist. Can you?"  
"Can fight well enough to beat you." She growled. Thorn glowed as she disappeared in a cloud of grey mist. Moka stood on guard.  
'There's nothing for me to do now but to wait for her to reform. She did it to heal her wrist that I broke. Things just got a lot more complicated. If she can do this, she could know how to transform other parts of her body….Like Kahlua does. I've got to be prepared for anything.'  
Thorn quickly used her mist to heal her wrist and then she reformed behind Moka. She used her new wrist and delivered several punches at Moka's back. The raven haired vampire then swung around and brought her right fist into Moka's stomach. She then used her left fist to hit Moka in the face. Moka did a cartwheel and got away. She leaped in the air and seeming disappeared. Moka appeared in front of Thorn and flipped onto her hands and turned on her hands. She turned herself and struck Thorn in her face twice. The silver haired vampire growled in anger at her opponents audacity. Moka then kicked Thorn in her gut and then followed it with a round house kick to her face. The silver haired vampire then dropped to the floor and slammed both of her high heels into Thorns knees. Moka smirked as she heard the bones and muscles break. Thorns muscles knees screamed in protest as they struggled to support her weight with torn muscles, ligaments and shattered bones. Moka then used her aura and slammed her fist into Thorns jaw.  
Moka quickly got to her feet and drove her heels into her opponents feet. Hearing bone and muscles break. Moka smiled. Despite the pain Thorn smiled as she concentrated on her mist form. Unfortunately for her Moka saw Thorns lower half disappearing in the mist and knew what she was trying to do. The silver haired vampire drove her thumbs into Thorns eyes putting pressure and pain on her. Doing so forced her to loose her concentration and control of her mist form and she couldn't transform. Moka then reached around and snapped both her opponents wrists for good measure. Increasing the pain she was in. Moka then ran forward and spun around gaining momentum up until she finally sent a kick into Thorn's chest and sent her into two heavy wooden doors. The doors splintered under the force of Thorns body being slammed into them courtesy of her kick. Thorn landed on another balcony.  
Moka ran forward and drove her palms into her adversaries chest sending her into the balcony rail. Thorn was soon coughing up blood.  
"Tsukune is MINE and no one will take him from me! You only find and sleep with men only to get money and power from them. You are nothing more that a leach a gold digger! My Tsukune would never be seduced and go to the likes of you! KNOW YOUR PLACE!!!!"  
Moka growled as she leaped up into the air and did a series of flips. She then did a flying air kick and sent Thorn crashing through the stone banister falling down to the hard ground.  
"AHH!!!!" She screamed as she found herself falling.  
Moka hoped she had a long way to fall before hitting though.  
The silver haired vampire walked over and picked up Thorns black bracelet. She walked over and dropped it over the edge after Thorn.  
"I think you forgot that." She called after her.  
"Moka are you ok? Where's Thorn….I mean, where's the other vampire you were fighting with?"  
"I sent her home air mail." Moka growled as she pulled Tsukune to her and gave him a forceful kiss.  
Tsukune felt Moka's fangs biting his lips and nipping at his tongue. Inner Moka was demanding in her actions. She had no intention of waiting for Tsukune's consent. The silver haired vampire took what she wanted from her blood mate. Right now Inner Moka wanted to reinforce her claim on Tsukune. Tsukune wasn't sure how long the two of them kissed. All he knew was that Inner Moka had just laid a kiss on him that would have killed a normal man.  
"Moka that was…"  
"Tsukune come with me lets go upstairs." Moka grabbed his tie and pulled him to her. Together the two of them made their way to the bed rooms.

Mean while at the mansion…

"Ah!!!! COLD!!!!"  
"Shit!!! COLD!!!!"

In the bathtub two grown men screamed as both of them awoke from their drunken stupor. The two of them felt ice cold water run over the two of them.  
"Ha! HA! Husband you look horrible and you smell nasty!" Livia smiled at Mikola as she laughed at how stupid her husband looked. Mikola glared at her. He looked over and saw his drunken companion glare at his wife as well.  
"Oh your right Livia this was fun! You're a bad influence on me. HA! Arumi you look so ridicules. You also smell revolting. The two of you enjoy your bath and clean the booze off." Kasumi grinned and laughed happily. Livia and Kasumi exited the bathroom and left the two men alone.  
"Mikola I think your wife is a bad influence on my wife."  
"Yes…I'm afraid that my Livia is a bad influence on anyone. She could turn a saint into a sinner no problem. Before you ask, no I can't divorce her. Hell would freeze over first and the devil himself would give free sleigh rides before that could happen."

Moka and Tsukune made their way up to the bedrooms on the higher levels.  
Tsukune found himself in the same bedroom as the two of them had been in before.  
"Moka really are you ok? Do you need anything?"  
"Yes I'm fine Tsukune. As if that weakling could hurt me. Humph! She deserved what I gave her. As for needing something." Inner Moka grinned evilly at Tsukune.  
Inner Moka pressed Tsukune into the bed.  
"I want your blood." Inner Moka cried as she sank her fangs into Tsukune's neck and sucked happily. The silver haired vampire purred with delight as she inhaled Tsukune's blood.  
"Moka take as much as you want. It's okay." Tsukune moaned.  
"I intend to my blood mate." She replied as she smiled and bit down again on a different spot on his neck.  
Tsukune didn't know how long the two of them were together on the bed or how long Moka had been feasting on his blood. Nor did he care at this point. Moka finally released her hold on his neck and brushed her tongue against the wound to seal it shut. She reached down and grasped the rosario and replaced it.  
"Good bye for now my Tsukune." She said as she went back to sleep in the Rosario.

Tsukune looked out one of the windows of the room and saw a quick opportunity.  
"Moka come on lets look at the moon."  
The happy couple made there way out to a large balcony. The bright pale moon cast it soft rays down on the two of them.  
The two of them basked in its light a sea of stars blinked overhead.  
"Here Moka look at this." Tsukune reached up and put his thumb and forefinger around each side of the pale moon and moved them back and forth. He moved his palm over the moon covering it from Moka's view. He brought his right hand downwards and flipped something round, bright and shiny between his fingers. Moka looked in his palm and saw a small circler glowing moon in Tsukune's palm. He brought it close to Moka for her to see. It's soft light glowed then went out, and the moon disappeared with it.  
"Moka look up." Tsukune whispered as he pointed up into the nights sky. The pink haired vampire looked up just in time to see the soft pale moon appear from behind the clouds. She laughed happily at Tsukune's trick. Tsukune took both her hands in his, gently and pulled Moka into his embrace. Tsukune gazed deeply into Moka's soft green eyes.  
"Moka no matter what happens tonight, tomorrow, or for the rest of my life I want you with me. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to keep you with me in this moment. I'm willing to care for you and provide for our future together."  
"Tsukune…"  
Moka pressed herself tightly against him. He leaned down closer to Moka. Tsukune looked deeply into her green eyes. He could feel her warm breath on his neck, which usually meant she wanted a drink. Tsukune turned his neck inwards towards Moka. Moka brought her hand up and caressed Tsukune's check. She gently pulled him to her and the two of them brought their lips together in the softest of kisses. Tsukune could feel Moka pressed against him. Moka's lips caressing his and Tsukune's caressing hers in return. The moment was invigorating. Each brought to the other one moment of perfect beauty and indescribable happiness.  
The two of them were one. Not vampire, not human but for a few all to brief moments two hearts beating as one.  
BONG! BONG!  
The two of them separated reluctantly.  
"Moka what was that?" Tsukune asked as he looked around for the source of the noise.  
"Shush…It's just the temple bells. The priests ring them each night at midnight. They mean the festivals over. It's time to go….Tsukune the ceremonies will be starting soon. We should get going the two of us need to get ready. The ceremonies start at Midnight. Other nobles have arrived before us, so their bonding ceremony will start before ours. The priests will conduct ours once we arrive. Let's go and get our cloaks and robes on." Moka turned away from Tsukune and the two of them stood and went to get their attire on for the ceremony.

Ten minutes latter both Moka and Tsukune had both changed into their black robes.  
"So Moka were is The Temple Of Eternal Night at exactly?"  
"Oh it's right over there Tsukune." Moka pointed toward the black looming mountain in front of them. Tsukune swallowed.  
"Moka you mean the temple is inside the mountain?"  
"No the temple is the mountain. There are various rooms carved out of the black stone inside. Also there are rooms underground too. The burial rooms are buried even farther underground. It's divided into eight floor's. The top floor is the bell tower. The second floor are the rooms where the priests live and pray. The third floor is the rooms of worship and where the blood ceremonies will take place. The fourth floor is the bonding rooms are. The fifth floor is the treasure room. The sixth floor is the human and ghoul room.  
The seventh floor is the catacombs. The eighth floor is…Well I'm not sure. No one has ever been down there except for the head priest. Even when he goes it's under extremely special circumstances. Whenever he goes he never talks of what he sees or what he does. So the eighth floor is a mystery. Even to me and my family."  
Moka saw the look of fear in Tsukune's eyes.  
"Don't worry we won't be going into the eighth floor. We will be using the first, third fourth and fifth rooms. So relax Tsukune." Moka smiled.  
Slowly the two of them made their way up along a grass trail which appeared to lead no were except to the side of the mountain.  
"Are you sure this is the entrance? Maybe we took a wrong turn somewhere?"  
"No I'm sure this is it."  
Moka pulled out a orate black dagger and slicked a thick cut across her palm. She placed it to the mountain face and let her blood drip on it. Moka licked the wound shut. The mountain seemed to move as the rocks rearranged themselves to form a very large and not to mention very dark entrance. Moka reach out and took Tsukune's hand and the two of them entered.  
"One last show." Tsukune murmured.  
Tsukune found the floor slopped downwards and gave way to a kind of waiting room. All around him he could see all various nobles dressed in black being escorted off to various parts of the cave. One man stood alone from all the rest. He stood at the top of a high rock face at the front of the room. He seemed to be looking for something or someone. The man whoever he was made Tsukune shiver for he seemed to be looking right at the two of them. The man in the black robe turned and walked away from his rock face.  
"Moka who is-" Tsukune was about to ask Moka about the strange man on the rock face. When suddenly the man he had saw was standing right in front of him.  
"Akashiya Moka, Aono Tsukune come with me." The man gestured with a bony finger for both of them to fallow him. The three of them walked down several stone flights of stairs until they came to a black door carved in the rock face. The priest opened it and Moka and Tsukune soon found themselves in a large shadowy chamber, with many lit candles all along the walls.  
The man walked along the wall until he came to a unlit candle under which rested a smooth black chalice with curved handles on both sides.  
He gave the cup to Tsukune, placing it in his right hand. The man walked over and placed a obsidian dagger in Moka's left hand. Then he placed Tsukune' left hand over Moka's right.  
He spoke in a harsh cold voice as he addressed the two of them.  
"The left hand is the hand which protects and the right hand is the hand which nurtures. Not two but one till life is gone."  
Moka quickly slit Tsukune's left wrist and her right wrist. Tsukune quickly managed to catch the blood from both of their bleeding wrists in the cup. The two of them watched as their blood filled the cup and Moka then went forward and placed her wrist near Tsukune's mouth.  
Tsukune quickly took Moka's wrist into his mouth and sucked the blood down. Like wise Moka had taken his wrist in her mouth and sucked the blood down. Both of their wrists healed. Moka took Tsukune's hand and he placed his hand over hers once more.

Moka placed the dagger in the hands of the priest who then placed it on a small pillow. Which he placed the pillow by the candle.  
Moka then took the other handle of the cup and drank from it. The pink haired vampire left half for Tsukune. She then gave the chalice back to Tsukune which he calmly drank the rest of mixture of their blood. The priest took the cup and put it on another pillow beside the dagger.  
Moka placed her right hand in the center before the priest again and Tsukune placed his left hand over hers once more.  
The priest thrust a small lit punk into both of their clasped hands and the two of them lit the candle on the wall together.  
"Congratulations." He smiled at both of them. However to Tsukune the mans smile made his blood run cold.  
"I will make sure that the dagger and cup get to your home Ms. Akashiya." The priest turned away from Moka. He stopped turned back to her and bowed.  
"No please forgive me for my mistake, I did not mean to get your name wrong please forgive me Mrs. Aono. Mrs. Aono I will make sure that the dagger and cup are taken to your home. Now if the two of you will come with me now the night is short." The priest turned and began to make his way down the stairway.  
"Moka." Tsukune whispered. "Why did he call you Mrs. Anono? The only reason he would do that was if we were married."  
"Well you see Tsukune-"  
"Ahem!" The priest appeared before the two of them. He looked annoyed that the two of them hadn't fallowed him. He cleared his throat interrupting their conversation.  
"Please fallow me we have much to do and so little night left to do it in."  
The priest lead the two of them down several more flights of stairs to a large stone wall. It had a small circular opening in it. The priest inserted his arm and turned it like a key would turn to get a lock on a door to open. The wall split open to revel a large room filled with treasure. Small bars of gold, silver, were all pilled up in large heaps in the room. Next to them were large blood red rubies, green emeralds, and small pale diamonds.  
"Moka what do we do now?" Tsukune whispered in her ear. He gave it a soft nip to cover his conversation with Moka.  
"We are on the fifth floor, the treasure room. Each of us gets to pick out one thing to keep and take with us. If we are too greedy the priest will kill both of us. Remember pick one thing." Moka gave Tsukune a nip on his ear to cover her conversation.  
This action didn't go unnoticed by the priest. He smiled and said.  
"The two of you are very eager I see….Good. I can see the two of you will not get much sleep tonight. Then again she will probably deprive you of many nights of sleep." The priest lecherously grinned at Tsukune.  
'Well he, Gin, and Eoko would get along fine.' Tsukune thought.  
Moka looked in the room and spied a pair of small beautiful silver hair clips. She walked over and picked them up and showed them to the priest. He nodded. Tsukune looked at  
the heaping mounds of treasure.  
'Great I have to pick out one thing. Moka found something she liked. Hummm. Whatever I pick I don't want it to stand out. Humans don't go around with treasure like this every day. It would raise a lot of questions if I got something shiny. It has to be something small, something that won't draw attention to itself. Something that will remind me of Moka when I look at it.'  
Tsukune looked and saw something small reflect the light of the room into a corner. He looked closer and saw something had been stuck in the farthest corner of the room in between a small jewelry box and a extremely large ruby. Tsukune looked closer and saw a small ring covered with dust. It had a large black stone on top of it.  
Tsukune reach out and carefully lifted it from it's cramped space.  
"Sir could take this?" Tsukune asked as he showed it to the priest.  
The priests eyes widened. He grabbed Tsukune's hand and the ring.  
"You will come with me NOW!"  
"Sir did I do something wrooong!!" Tsukune said as he was dragged out of the room by the priest.  
Tsukune and Moka suddenly found it hard to keep up with the priest as he rapidly ascended the stone steps. He burst into a large room at the second floor. A large pool of blood was in the room. Out of the pool of blood rose a man who looked like a living corpse. He had a bald head, boney arms and legs, his eyes seemed to sink back into his head. His completion was that of a dead man. Two other priests helped him put on his black robe.  
"Why have you disturbed me? I was right in the middle of feeding….This had better be important. Otherwise it will be your blood on whom I feast on tonight." The man sneered.  
"Forgive me high father but some one picked this out from the treasury." The priest showed the ring to the old man. His eyes widened. He spoke to his two aids who brought him a scroll.  
He picked up the ring and looked at the inside of it.  
The priest grabbed Tsukune and thrust him before the head priest.  
"So you are the one who picked this out boy? You have unusual tastes. Then again so it was rumored it's owner did too. This was believed to be lost to us…Here it was under our very noises. Why not he was the most cleaver of the pair of them. He was the smartest and wise in the ways of war. Yet…He seemed to have a heart like that of human. He was the nearly perfect…His brother was the warrior and reveled in the blood. He cared not how many of his men died in the fight as long as his enemies lay dead." He showed the ring to Tsukune and Tsukune could barely see a small inscription etched on the inside of the ring.  
The priest opened scroll and it looked for a moment to be a blank document. The old man gestured to his aids who brought him a cup of blood and he poured it on the document. Slowly symbols began to appear in red on it. Fallowed by what appeared to be a map of some structure. The old man rolled up the document.  
"Do you know what it says on the inside of this ring?" The old man asked.  
"No sir I don't."  
"Humm, you don't….It's an old dialect only spoken by the eldest of our race. It says "Beware those who walk under the crown of night." The old man grinned at Tsukune and Moka.  
"Well the two of you are in for a very interesting night. The two of you will come with me and we will see if we can see beauty in the darkness. This is not a request we must go now."  
The old man grabbed a torch and began to make his way down the stone steps to the  
next three levels of the temple. Moka and Tsukune could see other couples doing the same ritual as they had done in a few rooms they pasted. The next level both of them saw a few couples getting escorted to several stone doors along a hallway. Slowly but surrey the three of them made their way down the many winding stone staircases until the three of them reach a large black wall. A large row of pale white human skulls seemed to form a arch way. The old man spattered a beaker of blood on the stone only to have it form a door way. The three of them entered and the gateway sealed its self.  
Both Moka and Tsukune soon began to smell a vary revolting aroma. It seemed to rush at the two of them head on. Then quite suddenly the head priests torch turned green and cast an eerie green light all long its way.  
"Sir why is your torch green?" Tsukune asked afraid to know the answer.  
"Ah it simply means that the air in here is poisonous. Don't worry the three of us will be fine. The gas in here is only deadly to our kind after twenty minutes of exposure. For humans they would be dead in ten minutes. Come we must get going. Otherwise we too will join this rooms inhabitants."  
"Inhabitants sir?" Tsukune asked again.  
"Yes follow me and you will see. " He grinned.  
What Tsukune saw next frightened him dearly. It nearly mad him want to wet himself. All along the walls, were hundreds of human corpses in various states of decay. There was a couple with their throats slashed. Another had its eyes and its heart ripped out. While yet another corpse had a spike driven through one of its eyes and out the back of it's skull.  
Next to it was a small baby that appeared to have been skinned and left to rot. The childs cold dead eyes looked onward not seeing anything anymore. It's entrails were strewn, about it's head had been crushed. Tsukune and Moka looked at the decaying flesh and both tried hard not to vomit on the spot. The sick green light of the torch added to the sick greens and yellows of the decaying mangled bodies all around them.  
Tsukune kept looking at his watch with eagerness.  
_'Five minutes to go before I'm dead!'  
_The three of them walked on wards the room of the dead seemed never ending.  
'Three minutes to go before I expire! Please let the end be near!' Tsukune prayed silently.  
They past another corpse impaled on five spikes. Two driven threw his both his hands, two more drove threw his feet. The fifth one threw the back of it's head and up into it's toothless mouth.  
_'Two minutes to go…. Before I go…. Please let the priest not get lost and forget where the exit is.'  
_The voice of the head priest brought Tsukune out of his desire to keep track of time.  
"Now you can see this is all a room of dead decaying humans. All of them are but tomb robbers. Originally we locked the humans in here and they were driven mad and nearly killed each other before we drank their blood from them. Unfortunately they foolishly had a child with them. It became the first casualty of their violent acts." The priest spoke with the same tone one would expect from a tour guide giving a up close look at a hotdog stand. Tsukune looked back at his watch.  
_'One minute… Forty seconds, thirty, twenty, ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three two, one.'  
_Tsukune closed his eyes and gripped Moka's hand tightly.  
When he suddenly felt a rush of equally stale but freshair.  
He opened his eyes and saw that the priests torch was not longer green it had taken on it's cherry red flame once more. Tsukune looked around and saw that the three of them were standing in a great cavern. In the middle of the room was a large open pit in which a underground vain of magma flowed. Above which swung a red metal cage. Tsukune looked closer and saw that the cage it's self wasn't red rather the red color he had been seeing was what appeared to be blood. It seemed to be accumulated from multiple uses and caked on, and it hadn't been bothered to be cleaned off.  
The head priest suddenly turned and looked at Tsukune in the face.  
"Sir what was the cage for?" Tsukune asked fearing the answer.  
"The cage was used for sacrificing ghouls. We would rip out it's heart and burn the body in the lava pit. Of course we would do the same to humans too. Except we would not burn them."  
"You wouldn't sir."  
"No we wouldn't. We would take their hearts and eat them. Then drain their blood and display their bodies in the previous room. Have you ever eaten a human heart?"  
"No sir I haven't had the pleasure." The priest grabbed Tsukune by his collar and brought him close to his face. The old man began to sniff at Tsukune's neck. Tsukune began to feel a faint prickle of the old mans fangs on his neck. He seemed to be in a trance not aware of what he was doing.  
"Sir last time I check nobles aren't supposed to drink other nobles blood except in the bonding ceremony." Tsukune said quickly. This seemed to snap the old man out of it. Tsukune lifted up the folds of his robe and showed him his holy lock.  
"Ah forgive me….Your scent is much like a humans. Now I see why she is attracted to you. You boy could have any noble women you wanted with that scent. I would wager to say the she thought your blood tasted almost human no? I myself wished that you were a human boy."  
"Why is that sir?" Tsukune asked as he prayed that the answer wouldn't be something death orientated.  
"Oh I haven't eaten a human heart in eight hundred years and I haven't drank from a human in six hundred years. The blood I take now isn't good blood it is weak tasteless blood from the numerous blood slaves I keep. When I tried to bite you a few moments ago I wished you to be human so I could rip out your heart and drain your blood like I did when I was young. A human heart tastes good. It tastes much like venison. If you ever get the chance try one, it 's a experience you will not soon forget. Then the blood practically dances down your throat." The priest licked his lips as he finished. He acted like he was describing eating his favorite pizza and not a beating human heart.  
"So I guess it's a good thing that I'm not human." Tsukune managed to grin. Moka gave him a quick kiss on the check.  
The three of them continued on until they entered a narrow walkway. It slanted sharply downwards as the three of them carefully made there way down the stone steps.  
Tsukune suddenly heard a CRACK as his foot touched the floor. He looked down and saw what it was that made the noise. There on the floor were hundreds if not thousands of bones that covered every square inch of the floor. He looked over at Moka who didn't look to be effected by the blood and gore they had seen eariler. The two of them grasped each others hands and keep fallowing the priest. Tsukune tried to ignore the cracks and crunches he made while stepping on the bones.  
He silently prayed a quick prayer for desecrating the dead whoever they were.  
"Sir could you stop and wait for few minutes please?" Moka asked sweetly. The head priest stopped and waited.  
"Tsukune look." Moka pointed at a large stone coffin in the far corner atop a slab of stone.  
Moka grabbed Tsukune's hand and ran toward the sarcophagus. The coffin itself was covered with runes, symbols, and pictographs that Tsukune couldn't understand. Moka suddenly placed her hands on the sides of the stone lid and pushed it over until it rested on the stone slab. She quickly ran over and pushed three more lids over from three more stone sarcophaguses. Tsukune quickly waked over to her and grabbed her hand and whispered in her ear.  
"Moka what are you doing? Do you even know these people?"  
"Yes I do. They are my great grandparents. Two from my mothers side and two from my fathers side. Trust me Tsukune they wouldn't mind if I did that for a very good reason."  
She hissed back into his ear.  
"Besides I want them to meet you and you to meet them. It's a tradition to introduce your blood mate to your relatives. They have to look inside the coffin and greet the dead relations. If we don't do this the priest will get suspicious. Say hello to my other relatives. Besides when you go back home I expect you to do the same. Introduce me to your honored dead."  
"Sure I'll take you to the cemetery and shrines but I won't dig up their bodies. It's considered a serious no no where I'm from." Tsukune murmured back.  
Tsukune swallowed and looked into the stone coffin. Inside was the nicely dressed skeleton of Moka's great grandmother. She seemed to be grinning up at him with her extra long incisor teeth. He walked over to the next one and looked inside to see Moka's sharp dressed skeleton of a great grandfather. Tsukune walked over and looked into the other coffin. Moka's other great grandmother and great grandfather looked slightly better. The two of them wasn't quite total skeletons yet. Their upper bodies still had pale skin pulled tight over the face bones. Hair was still visible and had yet to decay. All in all the two of them looked pretty good at least from the head to their waists and was where the rotting flesh started. The worms, maggots, the decay of time slowly gave way to smooth white bones barley covered in their dress and silk slacks.  
Tsukune walked over and stood by Moka again. Moka quickly got to her knees on the bone floor and clasped her hands together in prayer. Tsukune quickly did the same  
"Great Grand father Akashiya, Great Grand mother Akashiya, elders to the parents of my father Mikola Akashiya. Great Grand father Darkwell, Great Grand mother Darkwell, elders to the parents of my mother Livia Darkwell, this is Tsukune Aono. He is my blood mate I wanted to introduce him to you. He cares for me and he loves me. Please except him into both of our houses."  
"Umm…Hi…" Tsukune said weakly and extra quietly so the priest wouldn't hear .  
Moka gave him a glare.

"Uhh...Right….I'm pleased to met all of you and I have never done something like this before…They always say meeting girls parents is tough. Also they always say you don't just marry the girl but marry her family as well…Not to mention they always say a guy getting introduced to his in laws is even tougher……Granted you know I'm not your son in law as of yet. I hope to be some day…Listen I'm not quite sure if any of you can hear me but, I may not technically be your son in law yet; but I do care for Moka, and I will continue to care for her to the best of my abilities. Believe me when I say that I do love Moka. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to keep her with me. I'm willing to care for her and provide for our future together. Hopefully one day I will be able to marry Moka and be your son in law….Sorry if we disturbed you earlier…Rest in peace too….Bye." Tsukune bowed and held Moka's hand and the two of them got up of the bone floor.  
The two of them got up replaced the stone lids on all the coffins.  
The three of them continued onward.

Down deeper and deeper the three of them went. The texture of the cavern walls began to change from a hard course stone to smooth almost like glass. All along the walls were rows of skulls with large incisor teeth.  
Tsukune gulped.  
"Sir isn't this the-"  
"Yes this is the eighth level of the temple. What you are seeing here is the graveyard of the honored. The hero's, Nobles who never broke the rules…. The eldest and proudest of our race."  
"Sir do you bury humans here to?" Tsukune asked timidly.  
"HA HA! Bury a humans here with our eldest of honored dead. HA! You have a sense of humor boy! As if we would give a human a burial next to us. HA! Even our servants we do not bury their bodies. We simply put them into the humans room to decay and rot. Once they are done we take their bones out and put them on the floor of the catacombs!" The priest laughed happily at Tsukune's question as if he had just told him a highly amusing joke.  
"Yes sir it's very funny indeed. Ha, ha." Tsukune laughed weakly, clearly finding nothing at all amusing about his question.  
The three of them proceed downwards until they came to a large dais on which sat a silver metallic coffin. The priest walked forward and lifted the lid of the coffin.  
Inside perfectly preserved looking as if he had died no more that a day or two ago was a silver haired vampire dressed in silver medieval combat armor. His long pointed arrow like shield was buried with him. Despite being dead he still had a air of strength, authority and power about him.  
"Behold the vampire General Gelnarf. We have stood guard over his resting place since time eternal."  
The priest went to the end of the room and struck his arm in a small opening in the rock and turned his arm. Over head a pale sliver of moon light descended on the body of the elder vampire.  
"So this ring it belonged to him then right?" Tsukune asked.  
"Yes it was his. I wonder why he would take it off?" the priest mussed as he tried to get his arm out of the hole.  
Tsukune got closer and reached forward and gently lifted the nobles left hand up and slipped the ring back on the nobles ring finger.  
The moon light struck the stone on the ring an bounced off it to hit a small area of the cave. It seemed to gleam. Tsukune went over and saw a small white crystal that was stuck in the rock. He carefully pulled it out and looked at it. It was small flat and had a unusual star shape. Moka looked at the nobles coffin and saw something unusual about it. The coffin itself looked flawless except for a small cut on the side of it.  
"Tsukune let me see that?" Moka asked. Tsukune handed her the small crystal. She carefully slipped it into the small slot. A creaking noise was heard. Suddenly from the ceiling it began to rain blood. Moka soon found both herself and Tsukune being hit by the blood. Some of the blood hit the shield and oozed down the sides. It stopped and Tsukune and Moka saw that the blood had gotten down into various grooves and cuts in the shield to form writing on it.  
"Father I'm sorry for what just happened but I think we've found something. Can you read this writing?" Moka said as she saw the priest get his arm out and go over to them. The priest looked at the blood that covered the body and the vampire lords shield.  
Two of his most basic instincts kicked in. One: Someone had just desecrated the body of the most important leader of the vampire nation ever. Two: This was something new he had yet to see. Having been down in the tomb many times it surprised him that he had missed something. He walked over and looked at the shield. He saw that the blood had gotten down into points he had previously dismissed as cuts and abrasions in the shield to form writing on it.  
"I can't read it yet I will need to take time to translate. But bless you my dear you have found something." The head priest rubbed his hands together happily.  
"Sorry about the blood on-" Tsukune began  
"Don't worry….We can get the blood off this is more important, I mean this is almost as important as the discovery. I will send others down here to clean up while I translate this." The priest had a eager look in his blood red eyes. For a few minutes he reminded Tsukune of a guy who had just gotten his hands on a playboy and was now going to pass off his job of cleaning the living room to his little brothers while he did something else.  
"Sir aren't you supposed to take care of this?" Tsukune asked.  
The priest shot Tsukune a look of pure hate as it looked like his fun would have to wait.  
"I meant Tsukune, that I will give this to my bothers to translate while I attend to this." The vampire priest walked over to the right side of the room and stuck his hand in and turned a knob inside a crack in the wall.  
A section of rock on the right opened to reveal a dark opening in the wall. The priest went in and lit several torches along the walls. He guided the two of them in and down a corridor to his right. Lighting several more torches revealed a large hot spring. Several fur robes lay close by it. Going out and taking another corridor to his left. He lit several more torches. Revealed a large overstuffed fury make shift mattress made with several dead furs lay at the center of the room.  
"Granted the room itself hasn't been used by anyone in twenty some odd centuries. I'm sure it will be comfortable. The two of you go in there clean up, complete the bonding night and don't bother me, I mean have a nice night. Just toss out your cloths, I'll make sure that they are cleaned properly. Also don't worry I'm sure the great vampire general won't mind if the two of you use his quarters for the night. I'll come and get the two of you in the morning after sun rise. Ah yes the viewing window for seeing the sun rise is over here."  
The priest walked over and stuck his hand in and small abrasion in the rock and turned his hand. A long opening appeared in the rock that looked like it lead up through the mountain.  
"There the passage will lead the two of you to a small viewing area of the mountain so the two of you can watch the sun rise. Now don't worry the room is sound proof. I won't hear a thing. ENJOY!!" The elderly priest quickly shoved the two of them in and with a click shut the door.  
"Something tells me the old priest is going to ignore his duty and start working with the writing."  
"Yes he is very focused now." Moka laughed.  
"Moka so when he said The Great Vampire General did he mean…The person who is in the coffin?"  
Moka nodded her head at Tsukune.  
"Your kidding right… This was **_HIS ROOM!_** As in the deceased man currently outside laying in the coffin room."  
"Yes it looks like it is. It certainly explains the lack of the temples modern conveniences."  
Tsukune signed.  
"So Moka what do you say we get out of these cloths. I think the priest said there was a restroom around here somewhere."  
"Ok."  
Moka went into the hot springs. She put on a robe and took her cloths out to Tsukune. Tsukune in turn stayed in the main room and wrapped a fur robe on him. He noticed that the head priest had left a small part of the rock door open so he could slip out their cloths. Tsukune sat his and Moka's cloths near the door and soon saw the priests bony hand reach in and grab them. The rock door slamming shut and locking them in.  
Tsukune walked into the hot springs. Moka was pouring a large jug of green liquid in the water of the spring. The water soon had a greenish taint to it.  
"Moka that's the herbal antidotes right?"

End of ch 30 part 4

Continue in ch 30 part 5


	35. Chapter 35 Into the Future part 5

Rosario To Vampire ch 30 part 5

"Yes. Come lets get cleaned off." Moka slipped off her robe and lowered herself into the water.  
Tsukune fallowed suit.  
He sighed as he relaxed in the hot water.  
"Moka let me wash the blood off. Umm, where's the shampoo?"  
Moka went over and grabbed a large jar of pinkish liquid. Moka poured a fair amount into Tsukune's hands. Moka ducked her head under the water and came back up. Tsukune rubbed the shampoo into Moka's pink hair. He was careful to get every inch of her hair. 'Heaven knows how old that blood is?' Tsukune thought.  
"Oohhh, Tsukune that feels good. Keep going."  
"Moka , put your head under again."  
The pink haired vampire put her head into the herbal waters. She could feel Tsukune rubbing her hair and her shoulders gently getting the blood off.  
She came back up and then insisted that she do Tsukune and clean him.  
Moka gently pushed Tsukune's head under the water. Once most of the blood was loose from his hair she brought him up and rubbed the pink shampoo over Tsukune's head and his shoulders. Tsukune had to bite back a moan from Moka's actions. She submerged him again and rubbed the rest of the blood off.  
"Moka that feels great to get the blood off."  
"I'm glad…..Tsukune, there's something we need to talk about." Moka suddenly found the green water very interesting.  
Tsukune turned around and pulled Moka to him.  
"Moka what's wrong? The ceremony went fine…Even though I'm not totally sure what the purpose of it was. Your father told me it was a bonding ritual if I remember correctly. I'm pretty sure my parents are alright with it. Otherwise I wouldn't have been able to go…Ha. Anyway what's wrong? Come on please talk to me."  
"Tsukune how much did my family explain about the ritual?" Moka asked. Her green eyes reflected the nervousness she felt to Tsukune.  
"Ummm….Your mother, and Hokii were a little vague about the bonding ritual. Your father was the one who told me what to do. About how you would slash both our wrists and how I would catch the blood in the cup. Then both up us would drink it. After that we would get locked a room, then just spend the night talking, getting to know each other and then we would watch the sun rise. He kind of forgot to mention the pick out the treasure part. But that's pretty much it. Why?"  
"Well Tsukune I'm afraid that my father left out one or two important details." Moka said blushing.  
"Ok…What are they?"  
"You see Tsukune… I better start at the beginning. My sister Hokii calls you my blood mate. To us it's the same thing as when Kurumu calls you her "mate of fate." When I gave you my blood it made a connection between the two of us. Your vampire self can feel it as well as both my other self and I can feel it too. The connection gets stronger over time. Both Inner Moka and me are drawn to you and we want to take you as our mate or in human terms as a husband."  
Tsukune felt a bit nervousness about were this was going. But he simply held Moka to him and tried to get her to open up to him about what was bothering her.  
"Now earlier this evening when we exchanged blood Tsukune it signified that we were bonded or married, as you humans call it, in my peoples customs." Moka waited for him to show some sign of disgust or displeasure at this revelation, but none came.  
"Tsukune this evening was supposed to be our bonding night or wedding night, as humans refer to it as. I can understand how you would want to-"  
Moka found herself cut off by Tsukune as he leaded his head down and kissed her.  
"Moka it's alright." Tsukune reached down and stroked her cheek. He gently brushed away the tears he saw. She then felt Tsukune pulled herself against his chest and rest her head under his chin in one fluid. Speaking softly he addressed her.  
"I kind of had a feeling it was something like getting married. Your father said it was a bonding ritual, so I kind of suspected something like this. Your sisters, grandparents and your parents kind of gave me subtle clues before hand…. Inner Moka was a bit more blunt but I got the idea. Listen Moka I don't mind the fact that I'm married to you. Granted my parents maybe a bit shocked, but I think they will get over it **eventuality**. All in all both my parents really like you. Also now they know that you're a vampire there's really no secret to keep. Both of them get along with your parents fine. I don't think that they will mind this too much as long as the two of us get married in a human fashion latter. They except your family as they are. I'm glad that none of your other relatives have see my parents or Kyouko as a all you can eat buffet." Tsukune chuckled.  
He was happy to see Moka laugh too.  
"Moka I meant what I said earlier. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to keep you with me and provide for our future together. So lets just take it one day at a time and prepare for the future as best we can. Then whatever comes at us we face it together."  
"Tsukune." Moka reached up and kissed him. Tsukune gently kissed her back with equal passion. Moka turned herself into Tsukune and she gently kissed his neck and bit down and sucked his blood.  
"Moka yes you can have some of my blood."  
Moka moaned in happiness as Tsukune's blood danced down her throat. She also revealed in the fact it seemed that Tsukune's blood tasted even sweeter than before. Tonight it had an extra special little something that made it intoxicating.  
_"Ask her!"  
'Why things are fine the way they are?'  
"Because it is your bonding night. The two of you are supposed to spend it "Bonding" and not just talking!!"  
'All right I'll ask.…Oh boy I've never asked girl this question before. Especially Moka! Oh damn! Wait what if she says yes? I have never done anything like this before! What if I hurt her?'  
"Just relax take it slow and the two of you will learn from each other. There is no substitute for experience after all." His vampire self chuckled at his joke.  
'That is not funny!'  
"Sure it is to me. Ha! In all seriousness ask her."  
'Well here it goes.'  
_"Moka do you want to…You know do that thing…..That thing that your sisters and parents tried to get us to do….If you know what I mean...If you don't want to do that thing then I'll understand and respect your decision."  
Moka didn't reply as she happily sucked on his neck for some more blood.  
_"Great job Casanova! Oh yes a magnificent job if the two of you were playing twenty questions! Tsukune you are almost as innocent as Moka. Just grow some bigger jewels and ask her strait out! The two of you are married this should not be a issue!" His vampire self screamed at him.  
'Well maybe for you it isn't but for me it is! I want to let Moka know that I will respect her and not hurt her if she wants to do **it**.'  
"Yes I agree with you there. But just calm down. Ask her nice and slowly. Think about what you are going to say. Then say it."  
_Moka let go of his neck and licked the blood clean.  
"I'm sorry Tsukune I didn't hear you. What did you say Tsukune?" Moka looked up at him with her beautiful green eyes.  
Tsukune swallowed and took a deep breath then he asked Moka.  
"Moka I just wanted to ask you if you would feel comfortable enough to have sex this evening with me. If you don't, I understand and I will respect your wishes. I'm perfectly fine if you just want to talk."  
_"Did you hear that? Our Tsukune just asked us to-"  
'Yes I heard…What do I say? I've never done anything like this before."  
"Say **yes.** Tsukune is our blood mate. This is our chance to secure our claim on him for good!"  
'I'm not sure….I'm not like Hokii or Kahlua. I don't have any experience doing that type of thing!'  
"Good be glad you and I are not like our whorish sisters. Then again Tsukune has zero experience too! The three of us will be fine. You heard him he will respect us. He'll care for us as we do this. Trust Tsukune he would never hurt us. Besides it's not like he's going to laugh at our inexperience. That would be like the pot calling the kettle black." Inner Moka laughed her joke.  
'All right I will trust Tsukune.'  
_"Tsukune I'm comfortable with the two of us mating tonight. So could we move this to the bed?' Moka asked timidly.  
"Sure just lets get our robes on."  
Moka went over to her robe and pulled out a small vile.  
"Tsukune." Moka blushed.  
The two of them dried off and got into bed.  
Tsukune wrapped the blanket of animal skins around both of them and brought his lips to Moka's. The pink haired vampire moaned at her blood mates actions. She soon returned Tsukune's kiss with equal passion. Moka moved from Tsukune's lips to his neck. She was hungry and wanted his blood. For some reason his blood was all the more sweeter. The pink haired vampire rose up and her fangs left his neck and moved over to his shoulder and gave a gentle nip. Then she moved down to his arm, slowly she moved back to his chest. Moka's fangs left little red bite marks on Tsukune's skin which would heal at first light. She could feel Tsukune's blood heating up as she reached his neck. As a vampire she could feel his pulse and knew his heart had began to pump his blood faster to deal with the arousal she was giving him. Her human bed mate moaned as his vampire companion made him get goosebumps with every nip and pinch of her fangs into his skin. Moka seemed determined to grace every inch of her blood mate with her fangs and her tongue. Tsukune reached up and laid his hand on the back of Moka's neck and gentle pulled her away from his nipple she was stroking with her tongue. The pink haired vampire had a small frown on her face.  
"Tsukune." She pouted unhappy that he had interrupted her. Her lips pressed forward as if begging for her mate to kiss them. Tsukune bent down and kissed Moka's lips once more. He continued to move downwards kissing her neck and giving it a playful nip. Tsukune kissed her shoulders, then he brought his hands down and caressed his blood mates breasts. Tsukune took a brief moment and looked at them. They weren't overly round and bloated like his friend the succubus Kurumu's were. Nor were they small or nonexistent for that matter like Moka's half sister Kokoa or like his witch friend Yukari.  
'It's a good thing Yukari isn't here. She would have a field day with what Moka and I are doing now. Then again I should be thanking Moka's ancestors that Kokoa isn't here. She would kill me right here right now! Then again so would any of the other girls. On second thought they would probably kill Moka and try get a repeat performance out of me of what I'm doing with Moka only with them.' Tsukune laughed to himself.  
"Tsukune what's wrong?' Moka asked. She placed her hand on his check. He seemed lost in thought.  
"Oh it's nothing Moka. I was just thinking your sister Kokoa would kill me if she was here right now."  
"Don't worry the other Moka and I would protect you from her. Ha ha." Moka laughed.  
Tsukune turned Moka over on her stomach and placed small kisses all along her bare shoulders and down the curve of her back. She moved and tried to ach her back in response to her mates touches but Tsukune shushed her. He shifted his body weight and used it to keep his favorite vampire down on the mattress and furs. The black haired human then reached up and gave Moka's ears a gentle nip and a small tug. The pink haired beauty beneath him groaned in response to his advances. Moka then flipped Tsukune over on his back.  
"Moka?"  
She then brought her mouth to Tsukunes' wrist biting into it. Letting her fangs tear into his skin. The juicy blood that she loved about Tsukune flooded her mouth. Moka held Tsukune to herself with both hands burying his face in her chest. Though Moka hated to admit it to herself that even she had trouble keeping up with the flow as it rushed into her mouth. She gently ran her tongue across the wound her fangs had made.  
"Moka what are you- "  
"Shush just relax you'll be fine. I'm just finishing the blood bond that's all. My other self tried to do it in the graveyard before. Remember?"  
The pink haired vampire reached under a small pillow and pulled out a small red vile. She ripped her wrist open and let the blood mix with the potion. She then put it into her mouth. The pink haired vampire pressed her lips to his. She caressed the inside of his mouth with her tongue getting him to give her entry. The magical red substance went down his throat with surprising ease. Moka made sure he swallowed all of the potion. Satisfied that he had she then sank her fangs into his neck. Tsukune felt a pleasure in his chest. It was strangely comfortable. It felt like something was flowing into his body from Moka. He could feel his heart rate speed up as Moka feasted on his blood.  
The pink haired vampire then began to nip at various points on Tsukune's body.  
Moka sank her teeth into his arm then into his leg. She was slow as she nipped and bit into every inch of her mate.  
Tsukune screamed Moka as she sank her fangs into his chest above his heart. Tsukune felt like he was drowning in fire like pleasure caused by her powers. He was oblivious to the fact that Moka had sunk her fangs into his chest. It was almost like every moment the two of them had experienced. No the three of them had experienced was building up to this point. He saw the blood start to flow from the wounds Moka was creating.

"Tsukune just try to relax it will be over soon. Just try to hold on until then. Be strong. I know for a fact that you are not weak other wise I would never have done this to you." Moka whispered before nipping his ear. Moka then sank her fangs into his other shoulder feasting on him. Then licking it clean of his blood. She began to draw out Tsukunes blood again and moaned loudly. She was extremely thankful that it was just the two of them alone.

Suddenly he felt something soft on top of him holding him down. Moka raised his heads above his head and held them there intertwined with hers. She pressed herself against Tsukune using her whole strength as a super vampire to keep him restrained.

"AHHH!!!! MOKA!!!!" Tsukune screamed in pleasure as the potion and Moka's blood consumed him. He tried to roll on the mattress as Moka's blood rushed though him. But Moka held him down. She grasped his two hands and held them behind his back. The pink haired vampire then wrapped her legs around Tsukune and made sure he couldn't resist and try to get out of control. Moka could tell he was some where between in human lust and pain. She bent down and whispered encouraging words into his ear. For how long she didn't know, until he finnaly went slack in her arms and moaned.  
"Uhhhhh…. Moka what happened?"  
"It's alright love I'm hear. Now if your up for it we can mate."  
Tsukune fell on the furs as soon as Moka let go of him. For some reason he knew he should be tired but he was not.  
Tsukune kissed Moka in a silent promise to reassure her he would be gentle and not hurt her. She was virgin after all.  
"Moka I'll be gentle so-"  
"I know Tsukune." She placed two of her finger over his lips silencing him.  
Moka reached down and gently stroked Tsukune's penis to get it to rise to the occasion.  
Fortunately she didn't have to wait long because Tsukune's stood erect quite soon.  
"Moka bit my neck. I want you to know that this is probably going to hurt."  
"Tsukune I know, I'm ready."  
Moka laid down on the furs and she guided Tsukune's penis to the entrance of her womenhood. Tsukune gave a slow thrust with his hips and broke the pink haired vampires hymen. Moka bit down on his neck and moaned as he did so.  
"Moka are you-"  
"I'm fine Tsukune keep going."  
Tsukune gave another thrust with his hips and he sank deeper into the pink haired vampire. The two of them established rhythm. There joining was slow and passionate.  
"Tsukune keep going….Your so gentle please keep going… Please go faster!"  
The pink haired vampire reach up and wrapped her arms around Tsukune's back and brought Tsukune to her. Using her vampire strength she seemed determined to make sure Tsukune speed up his pace. Tsukune pulled out of Moka and swiftly pushed back into her.  
"Tsukune!! Please that feels great. Don't stop."  
Tsukune thrust his hips forward determined to make sure Moka was satisfied. Moka reached out and racked her nails against Tsukune's back. The slow staidly passionate rhythm the two of them established turned wild.  
"Moka! AH! Wrap your legs around my waist."  
The pink haired vampire did so.  
Tsukune groaned.  
He was glad he could give Moka such pleasure despite his obvious inexperience.

"Tsukune…stop teasing…….me." she gasped out.  
"What is it you want Moka? Do you want me blood? Does my favorite vampire need her "  
precious human mates blood?" Tsukune shifted his hips forward and pushed into Moka's depths once more.  
"Tsukune! Tsukune I'm **YOUR ONLY VAMPIRE!**" Moka said with a bit of anger in her voice.  
"I know that just makes you all the more special to me. Now do you want my blood? Are you hungering to take me, to taste me?"  
"Yes! Ts..Tsuk….Tsukune! I need your blood. Give me your blood!"  
"Say please….Moka and I might give you a taste of it once we're done."  
"NO! I need your blood! I can't wait! Give it to me!" Moka screamed as she resisted the urge to sink her fangs into Tsukune's neck.  
"Moka go take it. You've earned it." Tsukune gasped near his limit..  
Moka immediately sank her fangs into her mates neck. How long she drank from him Tsukune couldn't be sure. All he knew was that he was giving Moka the most tastiest blood she had ever drank in her life.  
Moka finally brought her head from his neck.  
"Ooooooohhhh, Tsukune that was indescribable. Your blood it burned as it went down inside of me."  
Tsukune pulled Moka to him and covered the two of them with the furry blanket.  
"I'm glad you liked it. From now I'll make sure to provide you with the thickest tastiest blood you've ever had Moka. Do you want to know the reason my blood tastes different to you tonight?"  
"How could you know, your not a vampire?"  
"No I'm not, I'm kind of part one and part ghoul, part human…anyway that's not important. The reason my bloods different is when a human is aroused, or if he is seduced by a vampire in my case, the more pleasure the human feels the quality and quantity increase."  
"How could you-"  
"Moka it's simple I started reading a few of the books your sister lent me. It's funny Eoko once showed me a playboy and I thought that was explicit. Turns out the books your sister Hokii lent us would make Hue Heffner blush." Tsukune laughed and smiled at Moka.  
"My sister was a very bad influence on you my Tsukune."  
"Moka your sister Hokii could be a bad influence on anyone."  
"Yes she-"  
Moka was silenced by another one of Tsukunes' kisses. She moaned. Tsukune pulled Moka down into the furry bed sheets. He turned her so she lay in the nest of furs and skin covers. Tsukune kissed down Mokas' neck. The pink haired vampire squirmed and moaned at the feeling of pleasure that her human was creating with in her.  
Moka reached up and tangled her hands into his hair. Tsukune moved his way down to leave feather light kisses to her neglected breasts. He then moved back up and licked her neck. He stroked down and grabbed Mokas' bottom. The pink haired vampire groaned as she felt Tsukuenes' manhood harden.  
"Moka this is all so-"  
Tsukunes' statement was cut short as Moka licked his neck, she and sank her fangs into him.  
He could feel Moka draining his blood and yet he didn't care. Tsukune moved forward and as gently as he could muster thrust forward into Moka's women hood. Moka wrapped her legs around his waist. Their movements were slow careful, hesitant. But together the two of them moved to establish a rhythm. Moka felt Tsukunes' blood she was extracting seemingly jump in flavor and texture. Just like she remembered. If his blood had been addictive before now it was indescribable. Tsukune groaned as he felt Moka take blood from him and it added to the pleasure he was already feeling.  
"Moka I'm going to-"  
"I know…It's all right."

Moka screamed in rapture as she felt Tsukune release his seed into her. It warmed her insides like nothing else could. The two of them equally spent let themselves sink happy, tired but exhilarated into the mattress and covers.

"Tsukune inner Moka wants to be let out."  
"Alright." Tsukune reached up and clasped Moka's hand with his. Together the two of them pulled off the rosario.  
Tsukune felt the familiar pulse of Moka's aura as he saw Moka's hair change from pink to silver and her green eyes turned to a deadly blood red. Moka's body went from innocent teen to well endowed young lady.  
"Tsukune." Inner Moka purred. "I do believe my sister has corrupted you."  
"Ummm, well not really."  
"Give me a kiss my Tsukune." Inner Moka said as she pulled him to her. Out Moka's kisses were soft and gentle, while Inner Moka's were forceful and demanding. Tsukune could feel every nip and pinch of her fangs on his lips.  
Moka loved the feel of Tsukune's tongue as it moved into her mouth. She pressed his tongue into her fang. When the taste of her mates blood dripped into her mouth, her instincts kicked in. She closed her teeth around his tongue restraining it in her mouth. The silver haired vampire sucked and swallowed as much of the sweet nectar that was Tsukune's blood as she could.

Her human mate groaned at the pleasure he was feeling because of Moka's aggressive actions. Moka started sucking on his tongue, she knew that her mate could feel where she had caused him to cut his tongue on her fang.  
"Moka! Your too good at this!"  
Tsukune now it felt like she was trying to devour him whole.

Pulling her tightly against him, he pressed his tongue harder against her fang letting her get a taste of more of his blood, obliviously feed her hunger for him.

Moka purred as she let go of Tsukune's tongue.  
"Mmmmm my love, my mate, My Tsukune your blood tastes divine. Yes you were right before about how sweet your blood tastes when your aroused. Now why don't you let get a better taste."  
She then brought her mouth to Tsukunes' wrist biting into it. Letting her fangs tear into his skin. The juicy blood that she loved about Tsukune flooded her mouth. She sealed his wrist.  
Moka reached down and grabbed another red vile. Once more she slit her wrist and mixed her blood with it. Leaning over Tsukune the silver haired vampire pressed her lips to his. She caressed the inside of his mouth with her tongue getting him to give her entry. The magical red substance went down his throat with surprising ease. Moka made sure he swallowed all of the potion. Satisfied that he had she then sank her fangs into his neck. Tsukune felt a pleasure in his chest. It was strangely comfortable. It felt like something was flowing into his body from Moka. He could feel his heart rate speed up as Inner Moka feasted on his blood. Again Moka sank her fangs into his neck and the silver haired vampire began to nibble and bit down on him. She bit along into his thighs and then his arms. Moka then sank her fangs into his stomach and dangerously close to his manhood. Once she seemed satisfied that she had left enough red marks on her mate she rose up and sank her fangs into his chest over his heart. Tsukune screamed once more. He felt the femiliar fire of the potion run though him. He knew it would give him the strength to mate with Moka but still it felt worse before it got better. Inner Moka then wrapped her arms around him and pressed his head into her chest and wrapped her legs around him to keep him still. Thankfully the second time he seemed to not be as bad because the potion didn't effect him for nearly as long. However she knew in the morning her other self would find bit marks on her breast because of Tsukune's nips and and bites with his teeth.  
"Moka….I'm so tired….But I don't feel like sleeping for some reason?"  
"Good let me give you a reason to be tired my blood mate.  
Without warning Moka reached down, caressed Tsukune's manhood and got it to rise up to the occasion. She positioned herself over Tsukunes penis.  
"Tsukune please be gentle I'm a virgin after all."

With that statement Moka sank her fangs into Tsukune's neck and impaled herself on his dick.  
"MOKA! AH!"  
Moka drank his blood with a content growl. Tsukune thrust forward and tried to establish a rhythm. The slow gentle pace he did with outer Moka he soon discovered that it wasn't making Moka very happy. She pulled away from his neck in annoyance.  
"Tsukune that just won't do. I'm not like the other Moka. I'm more aggressive."  
With that statement in mind he pushed harder into Moka. Only to quickly pull out and thrust back in once more. This seemed to please inner Moka.  
"Oh Tsukune!! Come on mate show me what you've got!"  
Moka reached forward and grabbed him around the back of his head. Moka brought his face close to hers. Her blood eyes seemed to burn a hole in him with their gaze. She felt him stiffen in fear. The silver haired vampire swiftly wrapped her legs around her blood mate to make sure that her human didn't get away. With that she sank her fangs into his neck once more. The silver haired vampire gave a content growl with how much better the pleasure she was receiving and how much better mates blood tasted.  
Tsukune reached up and caressed Moka's back, then he reach up and placed his hands on Moka's hips. He remembered from reading a small bit of one of the books that the position only gave Moka a illusion of control. Moka may have been on top, but he was the one guiding her movements. He could change how much he was inside Moka with a thrust of his hips.  
Tsukune was loving it when Moka was on top of him.

Moka he ran her fingers through her sweat soaked hair. She wanted to be able to look at her mate. Moka wanted to see his reaction as she brought her mate ecstasy that boarded on insanity. Tsukune howled as he continued to push himself. He could feel his muscles scream in pain to the hard harsh sex Moka was giving to him. At the same time he was loving it, orgasm after inhuman orgasm made him tremble.  
"That's it Tsukune prove to me you're my mate go harder!" Moka demanded. Tsukune trust hard and soon Moka howled as she cam and at the same time Tsukune released his seed insider her.  
Moka then came down from her high and relaxed into Tsukunes' chest.  
Tsukune pulled up a sheet over them.  
The silver haired vampire could still feel her mate inside her.  
"Tsukune you belong to me. You have always belonged to me. Tsukune, your place is with me. You should just accept it and enjoy the benefits of having a vampire for a lover."

"It's not the benefits I object to its the possessiveness..."

"Tsukune you want to come home with me don't you. I'll take you home and have you like this every night!"  
She reached down and pulled off Tsukune's holy lock and saw his hair change to silver and his eyes go to a blood red.  
"Moka are you still not satisfied." Tsukune purred as he reached up and stroked Moka's cheek.  
"Let's just say I'm a very hard to please lady." Moka quickly attached her fangs into Tsukune's neck. She drank his blood greedily.  
"Tsukune your blood and your body belong to me!"  
"Yes Moka I belong to you."  
Tsukune moved and arched his back thrusting himself deeper in the silver haired vampire.  
Moka moaned at his movement.  
'Tsukune….This is the right tiiimmeee. Hopefully you'll be able to enjoy this as much as I will.'  
"Tsukune did I ever tell you that vampires invented the quickie?"

"Moka." Tsukune smirked.

"First Rule of vampire Quickies. Arousal." Moka said as leaned her head down to whisper. Her hot breath tickled his skin.  
"Now did my sister tell you anything that could- Ahhh! My TSUKUNE!!!!"  
Tsukune moved his hands to brush lightly against her nipples, enjoying seeing shudder and watch her moan in response to his touch.  
"The second rule of vampire quickies is talk dirty." Moka gasped. Tsukune looked and saw that Moka was positively humming with desire. Tsukune ran his fingers over her stomach and her thighs. She squirmed. Moka could tell there was difference in human Tsukune and vampire Tsukune. Human Tsukune's touches were hesitant and unsure. While vampire Tsukune was firm, aggressive and full of authority.  
Vampire Tsukune smirked at the silver hair vampire trembling in his arms. Tsukune thrust his hips upward and pushed himself inside his blood mate once more.  
"Moka what's wrong? Do you want my blood? Do you need my blood?"  
"Ts… Tsukune!! AH!! Please I need-"  
"Moka I'm giving you your desire right? I'm making sure that your satisfied right, or does my Moka need something more. Does she need her mates precious blood? Is that what you want Moka. Come on you must tell me? " He said cooingly smiling at Moka as she could barley speak to him anymore.  
Moka screamed in pleasure as Tsukune made sure that she knew who she belonged to just as she had said the same to Tsukune mere moments before.

Tsukune pulled out and flipped her over on her hands and knee's. He reached up and racked his finger nails across her back, leaving little red streaks and a barrage of goose bumps in his wake. Moka could feel him teasing her with his presents entering her and giving her a few moments to get her aroused, but always pulling out at the last second. Tsukune never let her reach what she desperately needed.  
"Moka if I remember correctly women are considered dominate towards men, if that is true then you should be ashamed of yourself. You are after all beneath me, so where is your pride as a vampire?" He cooed.  
Moka turned over on her back upon hearing his words. She screamed and tried to grab him but Tsukune caught her hands in one of his and held them.  
"Moka let me ask you a question. How does it feel to be submit to me right now?" Tsukune could tell his dirty talk was getting to Moka  
She was getting angry with Tsukune at him denying her what she wanted most.  
"TSUKUNE!" Moka screamed as she grasped his back and thrust him inside of her as far as he could get.  
"Tsukune either mate with me, or I will find another vampire who can do the job! Of course if you-"  
That statement made Tsukune drive himself to go harder and faster into the silver haired beauty under him. Moka reached up and sank his fangs into Tsukune's neck. She sucked his blood into her mouth. The silver haired vampire moaned at how different his blood tasted. Like two different people. She could taste human Tsukune, but at the same time it was like a different version of her Tsukune. This new blood put human Tsukune's a close second. The blood she reveled in was rich perfect flawless, dark, powerful, menacing, and invigorating. She needing his blood as much as she needed Tsukune's human blood. Tsukune in the mean time ran his hand through Moka's hair and gave a gentle tug.  
Moka released herself from Tsukune's neck.  
"No no Moka. That's enough for now…Be a good girl and might give a small taste latter."  
He had hear enough of Moka being dominate and it was time to show Moka her place in this bonding.  
Tsukune then sank his fangs into her neck and drank from her, just as she had drank from him moments ago. It was a unusual sensation for Moka that was to be sure. It was like a someone giving you a super hicky and sucking water through a straw at the same time. The sensation was pleasurable for Moka to say the least she felt like she had reached heaven itself.  
She groaned as she felt Tsukune extract her blood from her. Blood from her was now going into him.  
"Mmmmm.." Tsukune smiled darkly at her.  
"Moka my mate your blood strengthens me like nothing else will…I'm going to have to drink from you more often." He chuckled. The silver haired vampire felt Tsukune touch her breasts and moved down lower to her special place. She shuddered in pleasure from his authoritative touch.  
"MOKA! You belong to me! I will not have you going to some weak vampire in order to fulfill your needs! I love you and I will be the only one to ever touch you like this! I will care for you and provide for your needs and I alone! I desire you and I intend to have you not just for this night but for meanly more to come. You Moka Akashiya will **LEARN YOUR PLACE!! **You will be my blood mate from this night forward and into the rest of eternity."  
Tsukune swiftly flipped her over onto her stomach and on her hands and knees.  
He then began to pound into her from behind. Moka howled as Tsukune took her to highs she had never experienced.  
"Ts…Tsuk…TSUKUNE!!"  
The silver haired vampire wasn't sure how long Tsukune had been going at it with her but she knew the two of them would be sore in the morning. She also knew that both of them would be lucky if they could make it out of the bed room to watch the sun rise in the bell tower. Finally Moka could feel Tsukune's penis stiffening inside of her. The silver haired vampire screamed as she reached her end and felt Tsukune release his burning seed into starving womb. Tsukune held Moka to him and the two of them collapsed on their sides onto the mattress. Together the two of them replaced the rosario and the holy lock.  
Tsukune felt his confidence and vitality as a vampire slip away and he looked over at Moka to see his favorite pink haired vampire slowly open her eyes.  
"Tsukune are you-" Moka blushed as she saw what he wasn't wearing.  
"Yes I'm okay, a little sore, but I'm alright."  
"Oh! Tsukune we have to get up the sun is about to rise!"  
"Okay, sure where's my-"  
"Please hurry we don't have much time." Moka carefully slipped on her robe. She looked a little sore from the nights activities.  
Tsukune carefully put his on too. The two of them held each others hands and carefully and, all bet a little painfully, made their way up to the small observatory that the priest said was there. Once the two of them made it up thankfully it was still dark. A dark purple sky greeted the vampire and the human. Tsukune looked outwards into the darkness and could still see a small glimmer of light on the horizon. Two stars had yet to go out. Moka looked out as she and Tsukune relaxed in each others arms. Suddenly both stars shook in the heavens and the two of them tumbled to earth in fiery brilliance.  
"Moka did you make a wish?"  
"Yes I did, I can't tell you because it won't come true." She giggled.  
"Tsukune look!" Moka gasped as she saw the first rays of sun light peek out and break threw the darkness.  
"Moka that's-" Tsukune temporarily lost his ability to speak as both he and Moka lost themselves in the brilliance of fiery orange and red sun rise. It's beautiful rays caressed and warmed the top of the dark mountain. It was bathed in the purity of a fresh new dawn. Moka reached out her hand and wrapped her arm around Tsukune. While at the same time Tsukune reached out and pulled Moka to him and held her to his chest.  
"Tsukune…. W…we should get going….I mean to say that-"  
"I know your family as well as mine is probably up waiting for us….Oh…I almost forgot The Bus Driver is going to pick everyone up today he and the Board Chairman said that school starts tomorrow. This is a great way to end a vacation, here with you no interruptions at all."  
Tsukune leaned down and captured Moka's lips with his….  
The two of them walked down the long passage way to the room. Only to find that the priest had put their cloths on a chair.  
A knock at the door and a creak latter the old priest enter the room oblivious to the fact that both Tsukune and Moka were both wearing robes.  
"Hello I hope I didn't interrupt anything?" He looked at the two of them with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Did the two have a good night?"  
Both Moka and Tsukune blushed at his statement.  
Hearing no reply from both of the rooms occupants he then said.  
"Ah please forgive my for asking this of the two of you but would the two of you please leave as soon as possible? You see the man who drove you the giant of a man with the two scars has stood by our entrance all night and we wish for him to go. Because he is a bit intimidating, so we wish for him to leave he has said that he drove the two of you here and will no leave with out the two of you. So would the two mind leaving as soon as the two of you are dressed? If it is possible please hurry. I will lead the two of you outside."  
"Sure it's no problem."  
The priest left and both Moka and Tsukune got dressed as quickly as possible.

Thankfully soon both of them found themselves outside the mountain entrance.  
"Sir what did the shield say? Also what was on the scroll?"  
"It is nothing that concerns you. You noisy little noble! Ah yes the two of you are to never speak of what you saw in the eighth room for the rest of your natural lives! Otherwise I will KILL YOU!" He said in a raised maddening tone of voice.  
The old mans eyes sparked.  
"Oh I can't wait to boast to my brothers about this! Ha! Ha!" The old man laughed as he rubbed his hands together again and retreated back into the cave again ignoring both Tsukune and Moka completely.  
"Well Moka that was unusual I've never met a priest like that before."  
"Yes he is the eldest of the priest hood. I think he has grown quite old and is not able to…Perform his duties as he should."

Thankfully the trip home took less time than the two of them thought.  
Soon enough both of them were practically ran over at the front door by both Moka's and Tsukune's parents.  
Unfortunately they were all beat by Hokii and Kahlua.  
"So Moka how did everything go?" Kahlua said. She smiled and showed off her fangs.  
"Oh yes you must tell us everyth--"  
Hokii reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone.  
"Hello….**WHAT!!!!** What do you mean you put the mattress in the wrong room!!" Hokii screamed.  
Kahlua's cell phone rang as well.  
"Hello….**WHAT!!!! **What do you mean they never showed up at the assigned room!!" Kahlua screeched.  
"Hokii, Kahlua what's wrong?"  
Moka's two sisters upon hearing Moka's question slammed their cell phones shut.  
"Oh it's nothing Moka Kahlua and I.......we were just making sure that everything was ready for a…..Party the two of us are throwing for a friend of ours….Right!"  
"Yes! Oh yes Hokii asked me if I…..Could use a few of my connections to set her up with a excellent party coordinator."

"Now did the two of you have a pleasurable night…I mean a pleasant night? Did the two of you get enough rest?" Mikola asked.  
_'Slept…Who slept last? Sleep was the farthest and last thing in both of our minds at the time. Moka and I certainly did not get any sleep last night.'  
_"Yes sir it was…very invigorating."  
"So Moka what did pick out from the treasure room?" Livia asked.  
"Mother I found these two nice pair of beautiful hair clips. Tsukune has them in his pocket."  
Tsukune fumbled around in his pockets and felt around for the hair clips. He quickly  
pulled them out only to find that all the numbers the noble ladies had given him spilled on the floor and much to Tsukune and Moka's embracement both of her clips were attached to a pair of Moka's white tie on panties. He quickly thrust them behind his back. Then he and Moka quickly backed up towards the hall way.  
"Well if you will excuse the two of us sir Moka and I are tired and we need to get some rest." Tsukune smiled quickly.  
"Yes father….Tsukune and I are tired from last nights….activates. So please excuse us. Bye."  
The two of them bolted from the room and into Moka's room.  
Mikola smirked to himself.  
_'I knew you could do it Tsukune…I knew my daughters touch would bring you to life. Ha Ha!'  
'Yes! I get to be a grand mother! Oh I hope it's a girl of course a boy wouldn't be so bad…'_ Livia thought with a predatory smile on her face.  
_'Well there is nothing we can do about it now….Tsukune, Moka I hope the two of you are happy…You had better have used PROTECTION YOUNG MAN!! Thing again….Being a grandmother wouldn't be too bad as long as his or her mother and father graduate form school…'_ Kasumi thought.  
_'There is nothing more important than a man who goes out to find himself…Then again nothing is stronger than the son who steps out of his fathers shadow…Tsukune you have become your own man.' Arumi thought with bits of pride and sadness in his thoughts._

A short time latter on the front porch everyone was packed and ready to leave and go back to the Academy.  
"Tsukune your father and I want you to know two things. One we support your choice and we respect your decision. We may not agree with it but we will support you…"  
"Also son Mikola and Livia have told us of the threat that the Fairy Tale Origination poses. Both of them asked us and Kyouko to go into hiding with them until everything is settled down. That way we can't be captured by the psychopaths in black anymore. Besides it will give Kyouko, your mother, and I a chance to get to know this new world you like so much. Don't worry Moka will know how to get a hold of us so we will be in touch."  
Both his parents and Kyouko gave him a warm hug goodbye and wished him good luck.

Hokii and Kahlua both grabbed on to his and pulled him close and whispered.  
"YOU had better take good care our sister otherwise Hell itself won't save you from the two of us!"  
"Right I won't take advantage of Moka…I got it…..and I won't flirt with any of the others either." Tsukune signed as the two of them let him go.

The bus pulled up and Tsukune saw The Bus Driver sitting down puffing his cigar.  
"Tsukune a word if you please…" Mikola asked.

"Yes sir. What is it you want?"  
Moka's father held out a long silver sword with brown handle, black scabbard and carrying case.  
"This is for you. I made to for your specifications. Now it has the ability to cancel out the power of a holy seal and bring your vampire self fourth. So I hope you use this well. Now one last thing. Do not thing that I have given you my baby daughter away to you lightly and for nothing!" He reached forward and grasped Tsukune by his shirt.  
"If you do anything to hurt her you will suffer my personal displeasure."  
"Yes sir I would do anything to Moka. I swear I wouldn't harm her."  
"HUSBAND! Quit frightening him! After all he is hopefully going to be the father of our first grandchild. If we are luckily he may give us more than one. Now Tsukune I will give you a bit of advise do anything to hurt my daughter and I will send you to prison where they skin humans alive! Now I expect at least six grandchildren. Bye!" Livia called happily as she gave him something small and wrapped in wrapping paper.  
Tsukune opened it to find the novel Bram Strokers Dracula inside.  
"Thanks I'll read it."  
"Bye Tsukune dear have fun at school good luck." Julia called.  
"Tsukune come on hurry!" Moka called.  
"Moka this fight of ours is far from over." Melissa growled as she got behind her.  
Kurumu ran jumped and buried his face in her chest. She felt a splitting head ach as Mizore threw one of her Ice daggers at her. Yukari waved her wand and two bowling balls dropped down and hit the two female youkia in the head.  
"Thanks for the opening!" Ruby called as she pressed her self against himself. Fortunately she was driven off as soon as he was in sight by one super perverted werewolf.  
"So Tsukune you spent the night at the festival with Moka do you know what color her panties are?" Gin asked with a lecherous grin on his face.  
"You pervert on your tombstone it will read killed by a vampire!" Kokao screamed as she ran the werewolf on the bus with her Kou rapier.  
"Tsukune! Buddy! Well I guess that this is goodbye.....For now anyway....I'll keep in touch. I have to find other monks and priests of my calling. I know their are still some out there. I have to find them and get them ready for what Mikola said was coming. I'm going to see if we can send a few holy men into the dark places and get some of the rouges to help…As well as other youkia.. Mikola, Livia and and Julia said they would get the vampires support…Listen to me I'm talking like a general…Well this is it then… So I'll see you latter buddy. I'll get my people ready so don't worry." Eoko gave his best friend a hug.  
"Eoko what is coming exactly?" Tsukune asked with a hint of fear in his voice.  
"The final battle…Armageddon…. The end of all things….Anyway you better get going, or your going to miss the bus." Eoko laughed as he shoved his friend toward his ride back to school.  
Everyone climbed into the bus and started off for the tunnel and into a bright new future at the academy.

End of ch 30 part 5 continue in ch 30 part 6


	36. Chapter 36 Into the Future part 6

Hello everyone ch 30 is done. I will continue this in part 2. Which is a seperate story. Part 2 is called Returns and Revelations. As always feel free to check out my other stories.

Part 2 will be set at the Youkia Academy.

As always send reviews and Pm's.I welcome my readers opinions and suggestions. Also I had to edit my lemons I wrote, otherwise I would brobably get kicked off for MA material.

If anyone wants a copy of my uneditied lemons write to me. I'll email them to anyone once I get a email I can send them to.

Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me to the very end of part 1. I hope you loved the story as much as I.

One final thing a very special thanks to Shoulda'BeenBornAShinobi, Azeroth5, The-Jaron, The Burning Blood, and Nfsuc-09 for sticking with me to the very end and encouraging me to carry on and write.

So look out for Part 2

Cheers Dogsfang


End file.
